Conquistando al futuro Rey de los Piratas
by byAlyss
Summary: Nuestra querida navegante por fin se da cuenta de que siente algo más que una simple amistad por nuestro querido Monkey D. Luffy así que desde ése momento se desataran diferentes acontecimientos para intentar conquistarlo. Alerta: Posibles spoilers si no vas al corriente con el anime, ésta historia va pasando el arco del pasado de Luffy y la isla Gyojin.
1. Negación y Aceptación

Advertencia: Después del capítulo 573 pasando la temporada de Marine Ford y la saga del pasado de Luffy. (Posibles spoilers si no vas al corriente con el anime)

Hola a todos hace mucho que no hago esto de querer subir fanfics y todo eso pero había ideado un nuevo proyecto y solo quería publicar por lo menos un capítulo para ver si les gustaba y continuar con esto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Oda-sama.

**Conquistando al futuro Rey de los Piratas.**

Capítulo 1.

Negación y Aceptación.

Era un día memorable en el Thousand Sunny, la tripulación de los mugiwara había salido por fin de la isla gyojin después de derrotar al malvado de Hody Jones Luffy había terminado como el héroe de aquella bella isla, ahora tenían la posibilidad de tener un nuevo nakama, y no cualquier nakama si no el fuerte ex-shichibukai Jimbei, aunque éste les había respondido que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes antes, a la vez habían formulado una nueva promesa con la princesa sirena Shirahoshi, había sido su primera aventura después de haber sido separados en el archipiélago Shabondy, sin duda estar juntos era lo mejor, la adrenalina que se soltaba entre batalla y batalla, las personas que conocían en su viaje, los recuerdos que juntos atesoraban, sin duda para cada uno de los Mugiwaras el haber conocido a su querido capitán había sido lo más maravilloso que pudo haberles pasado, todos esos años sin verle, preocupándose por cómo superó la muerte de su hermano, "Hiken no Ace" , ése suceso era algo que los tenía inquietos ya que, aquél chico de goma siempre estuvo con ellos cuando pasaron por momentos difíciles y el pensar que no estuvieron junto a él para apoyarle cuando éste lo necesito los carcomía por dentro, sin embargo por el momento nadie lo había mencionado, preferían dejar a Luffy sonriendo como siempre, sin duda alguien tenía que agradecérselo a Jimbei cuando volvieran a verlo, ya les habían comentado que fue aquél hombre quien salvo a su capitán de su propia obscuridad.

Por el momento cada uno de los mugiwaras se encontraba en su propio mundo, relajándose, algunos otros jugando, uno cocinando, otro durmiendo, como sea cada quien disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se podía sentir en aquél maravilloso barco.

\- Por cierto - Dijo de pronto un chico del sombrero de paja - No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar debido a los problemas en la isla gyojin, shishishi – Rió a su singular manera - Cuéntenme, ¿A dónde fueron?, ¿Había buena comida? - Preguntó con un gran brillo en los ojos característico de él.

\- Que bueno que lo preguntes Luffy, estaba esperando que lo hicieran, yo el gran capitán Usopp fui a parar al archipiélago Boin, un lugar repleto de animales y plantas salvajes. Ahí conocí al poderoso Heracles´n quien me enseño diferentes tipos de plantas exóticas, como pudieron notar, ahora soy más fuerte – Empezó a fanfarronear - ¿Y saben que es lo mejor?, ésa isla estaba repleta de comida, comida por doquier la cual era deliciosa… Engordé y me costó bastante bajar de peso – Rió por lo bajo – Lástima que no soy como tú Luffy, toda la comida se va a tus músculos, eso no es justo – Suspiro.

-¿Enserio, una isla con mucha comida?, ¡Geniaaal!, tenemos que visitarla algún día - Dijo babeando.

-Yo caí en una pequeña isla del cielo donde la comida era realmente buena también - Dijo la navegante del barco.

De ésa forma uno a uno fue contando su experiencia mientras Luffy escuchaba emocionado dedicándoles una gran sonrisa a sus queridos nakamas, algunas historias resultaban bastante divertidas para éste, como por ejemplo la de Sanji, quien diría que el mujeriego cocinero de la tripulación terminaría en una isla repleta de okamas que lo estarían acosando durante 2 años, sin duda eso fue lo que más lo hizo reír, el rubio sin embargo estaba que echaba chispas cada que escuchaba a su capitán soltarse a carcajadas, sin embargo se aguantaba, solo por ésa vez pasaría por alto sus insolencias; Una de las historias que más impacto a la tripulación exceptuando a Brook quien no conocía bien el tema debido a que estuvo aislado del mundo por tanto tiempo, fue la del espadachín y segundo al mando, Roronoa Zoro; Y es que al principio éste no quería contar gran cosa sobre el tema sin embargo debido a las molestas e insistentes demandas de sus amigos no tuvo de otra más que terminar hablando.

\- ¿¡Estuviste con Dracule Mihawk!?

\- Mmmm si, estuve peleando contra él una y otra vez – Mintió un poco ya que por su orgullo no podía admitir que le había pedido a su mayor enemigo que lo entrenara.

\- ¡Con razón tú y Luffy son tan poderosos, uno entreno con el mejor espadachín del mundo y el otro con el vice capitán del rey de los piratas!

\- Eso no es gran cosa – Dijo Sanji haciendo puchero en una esquina al escuchar que el marimo estuvo con la hermosa chica de Thirller bark.

\- ¡Ajajajajajajajajaja! – El chico de goma estalló a carcajadas - ¡Zoro, no mientas, le pediste a tú enemigo que te entrenara para después derrotarlo!, ¿Qué broma es esa?, Jajajajajaja

\- "¡Lo hice por ti idiota!" – Pensó el peli verde con un salvaje sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin embargo, por su orgullo no dijo nada y sólo volteo la mirada hacia otro lado avergonzado.

\- Veo que has madurado – Dijo por lo bajo de modo que sólo Zoro pudiera escucharlo.

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Cómo es que su capitán que era tan idiota a veces decía cosas que hasta hacían preguntarse a uno si realmente era estúpido o se hacía?, de vez en cuando le salían sus momentos de brillantez, tal vez, al ser una persona tan terriblemente sincera era capaz de leer a través de las personas, pero uno nunca sabe tratándose de Luffy.

-Ya veo, todos trabajaron duro, tal como lo esperaba de mi tripulación, Shishishi

-Aún no nos has platicado tu parte - Dijo Franky poniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza haciendo su típica pose. – Seguro fue Supeeeeeer, trabajar con Rayleigh.

-Es cierto, además también deberías explicarnos como es que conociste a esa shichibukai - Agrego Robin. – Si bien, nos dijiste que fuiste enviado a la isla de las mujeres, eso no nos quita la intriga, se dice que Boa Hancock es conocida por despreciar a todos los hombres, no me explico cómo es que lograron ser amigos.

-¿Hancock?, oh, es cierto que ella al principio era bastante pesada, incluso intento matarme shishishishi – Rio de nuevo restándole la importancia.

-¡Eso no es algo para reírse! – Le reclamaron todos.

\- Pero ella resulto ser buena persona después de todo, me ayudo a entrar a Impel Down y me apoyó en la guerra.

Todos sus nakamas desviaron la mirada apenados, "Apoyarlo en la guerra" nuevamente esos secos sentimientos regresaban, pensar que en ése momento tan importante no estuvieran a su lado, pensar que el pobre tuvo que soportar ver morir a su hermano frente a sus ojos mientras ellos perdían el tiempo.

-Hancock quería que me casara con ella, ¿Pueden creerlo?, yo no tengo tiempo para casarme, ¡Tengo que encontrar el One Piece y convertirme en el rey de los piratas! - Dijo entusiasmado.

En ése momento sucedieron dos cosas a la vez, la tensión que se había ocasionado anteriormente al recordar el acontecimiento de la guerra se perdió por completo sin embargo una nueva se formó, en primer lugar por parte de Sanji quien comenzó a reclamarle mientras lloraba y lo maldecía por tener mejor suerte con él.

-¡No es justo!, ¡No es justo, ¡No es justo!, yo desperdicie parte de mi vida y alma en esos dos años viviendo en el infierno lleno de horribles okamas y tú…. ¡Tú pedazo de goma!, Estabas rodeado de bellezas, y por sí no fuera poco esa hermosa mujer shicibukai te pidió matrimonio - Llorando - Por suerte eres un idiota y no aceptaste, tal vez así yo pueda curar el corazón de una dama destrozado por el rechazo y me quiera a mí en lugar de a ti - Se dijo a sí mismo dándose ánimos mientras corazones se formaban en sus ojos comenzando con otro de sus extrañes bailes.

\- Ni en tus sueños cocinero de tercera – Dijo Zoro haciendo que a Sanji se le formara una gran vena en la frente y comenzara una nueva pelea con él.

Por otro lado, el ambiente había cambiado sorpresivamente para otra persona, era nada más ni nada menos que la navegante del grupo Nami, la cual por alguna extraña razón había sentido molestia al escuchar eso.

-Jajaja, que divertido eres Sanji - Decía Luffy mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca (No se sabe de dónde la saco.)

\- Eso le pasa al ero-cook por ser un mujeriego – Seguía molestando el ex cazador de piratas.

-¡Maldito marimo!, ¡Repítelo!

-¡Eso es Supeeer!, quien diría que éste pequeño asexual conseguiría a tal belleza - Decía Franky levantándole el pulgar en forma de buena señal.

-Tal como lo esperaba de nuestro capitán... Supongo – Continuó Ussop soltando una leve risa mientras Robin asentía con la cabeza.

-Luffy será el rey pirata después de todo – Siguió Zoro levantando su copa de sake.

-Yohohoho, que envidia le tengo Luffy-San, se me eriza la carne solo de pensarlo... Oh... Aunque yo no tengo carne, Yohohoho - Reía Brook.

\- ¿Qué es asexual? – Preguntaron Luffy y Chopper al mismo tiempo.

\- Ustedes dos – Respondió Sanji aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Y... - Interrumpió Nami - ¿Que más paso en ésa isla? - Pregunto con un tono de voz serio.

Todos la miraron algo asustados y sorprendidos por su repentina reacción, tal parece que su querida navegante no estaba de humor en ese momento. Luffy por su parte siguió contando siendo demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta del ambiente que en ese momento había.

-Mmm - Se quedó pensando por un buen rato - Pues... Ellas nunca habían visto a un hombre al parecer, yo llegue a esa isla y comencé a comer algunas setas que encontré en el camino, después de eso creo que me desmaye... Desperté y había bastantes chicas a mí alrededor observándome... Luego me preguntaron por mis bolas de oro y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo, Shishishi, ¡Querían que se las diera, fue demasiado extraño!... Ah... Y no paraban de estirar mi piel y perseguirme por toda la isla, por suerte Margaret me ayudo a escapar.

-¡¿Margaret?! - Escupió ese nombre entre dientes con una voz llena de rabia - ¿Quién es ella?

-Sip, ella fue la que me salvo la vida tras comer esas extrañas setas. – Le dio un mordisco a su trozo de carne de nuevo.

Nami sacaba una extraña aura del cuerpo que ocasiono que sus nakamas dieran un paso hacia atrás alejándose

-Veo que como siempre, te la pasas metiéndote en problemas. - Dijo Zoro ignorando por completo el enojo de la navegante.

-Shishishi, Lo siento - Se disculpó para después voltear a ver a Nami que seguía actuando extraño - ¿Nami?, ¿Te ocurre algo?... Ah ya se, ¿Tienes hambre verdad?... - Se quedó un rato meditando - ¡Dile a Sanji que te de algo de comer, porque yo no te daré mi carne! - Dijo abrazando el trozo de carne de manera posesiva.

\- ¡No tengo hambre! - Dijo con la voz ronca para después irse a encerrar a su cuarto.

-¡Estúpido de goma!, ¡Hiciste enojar a mi hermosa Nami-swaan!

-¿He?, ¿He?, ¿Qué hice? - Confundido.

-No solo cometes el pecado de caer en Amazon Lily, sino que molestas a nuestra hermosa navegante, ¡Dame eso! - Dijo molesto arrebatándole el pedazo de carne. - No te daré de comer carne por un tiempo.

-¿Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - Grito a todo pulmón - Noooooo, Sanjiiiiiiiiiii, tú eres mi cocinero - Llorando - ¡Tienes que alimentarme!, ¡Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Cállate!

Luffy se fue a deprimir a una esquina mientras maldecía al rubio por lo bajo mientras el lindo renito Chopper fue a hacerle compañía tratando de animarle.

Nami en su habitación se tumbó en su cama molesta, mientras sumergía su rostro en su almohada y soltaba un grito frustrado. No era justo, esos dos años ella había estado sumamente preocupada por Luffy y él había estado rodeado de chicas tontas y empalagosas, por si fuera poco lo habían visto desnudo, ¡Qué descaradas! Ella estudio arduamente por él para poder llevarlo a cualquier lugar que deseara, para no tener excusas cuando se le ocurriera otra de sus tantas tonterías suicidas, para poder apoyarlo, para serle de mayor utilidad, tal vez de ésa forma él le agradecería y...

¿Y qué?, se preguntó de pronto, ¿Qué esperaba de su despistado capitán?, ella sólo quería verlo feliz con ésa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo caracterizaba siempre, con esos ojos llenos de ternura, ambición y emoción, con ése leve sonrojo en las mejillas causado por la excitación de una nueva aventura.

Cuando se convirtiera en el rey pirata él estaría lleno de sudor, respiraría agitado después de haber derrotado a un enemigo formidable, el más fuerte con el que había tenido que luchar hasta ahora, y, mirando hacia su tripulación sonreiría iluminando el ancho mar que ahora le pertenecía, festejarían toda la noche, ¡No!, Toda la semana.

Nami suavemente cerró los ojos para después perderse en sus pensamientos.

*Imaginación de Nami*

-Nami, gracias a tus grandes habilidades en navegación pudimos llegar hasta Raftel y descubrir el One Piece, eres la mejor - Decía el rey de los piratas con un tono de voz profundo y seductor.

-Lu... Luffy, ¿Pero qué dices? - Decía ella desviando la mirada totalmente roja del rostro.

-En verdad... Eres la mejor... - Decía acariciando la suave mejilla de la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y sus alientos se juntaban en uno solo - Tú tienes que ser mi reina pirata - Susurraba suavemente para después pronunciar el nombre de la chica de una manera cálida y afectuosa provocando que la chica suspirara extasiada - Nami - Repetía él - Yo te...

*Fin de los pensamientos de Nami*

-Qué... Qué... Qué... ¡Qué demonios fue eso! - Repetía, su rostro estaba rojo cual tomate - ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¡Maldición!, ya enloquecí... Digo, ¿Qué podría atraerme de...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a su capitán observarle recargado en una de las ventanas de su habitación.

-Lu... ¡Luffy!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Namiiii - Decía en tono de reproche - Ven a decirle a Sanji que no te hice nada malo, no me quiere dar de comer porque dice que yo te hice enojar.

Ah... Así que por eso había venido solamente, ella por un momento se había emocionado, no sabía ni porque se había emocionado después de todo es como Franky había dicho anteriormente, aquél chico de hermosos ojos estaba enfocado en una sola cosa, en cumplir sus sueños y el de sus compañeros, todo en la cabeza de ése chico estaba repleto de aventuras, era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre después de todo.

-Además - Agrego - Deberías estar con nosotros, hace mucho que no nos vemos y quiero estar más tiempo con todos, en realidad estar lejos de mis nakamas fue una verdadera molestia, quería verlos cuanto antes y ahora que estamos juntos, no deberías de estar escondida y de mal humor, estar sin uno de mis nakamas es triste, no es lo mismo si no estamos todos juntos, así que regresemos.

Nami no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora al escucharlo decir cosas tan hermosas, se dedicó a observarlo fijamente. Él tenía las cejas arqueadas, las mejillas levemente infladas a manera de puchero, su boca estaba semiabierta, sus ojos eran tan cálidos y afectuosos, tenían un pequeño tono de tristeza ya que éste estaba preocupado no le gustaba pensar que por su culpa ella estaba así. Él... Él estaba... ¡Increíblemente hermoso!, parecía un cachorrito triste pidiéndole a su dueña un poco de atención.

-S... Sí - Se apresuró a decir - E... Enseguida salgo.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, dedicándole una vista angelical, era un chico puro que mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, sus facciones eran suaves lo que le daban un toque que combinado con su actitud le daban ésa apariencia de niño, y, como bien se sabe los niños son las criaturas más limpias, ¿Qué cosa o persona podría ser más pura que los niños en éste mundo?, no juzgan de malas a la primera, son sinceros, sólo buscan algo de atención, cariño, afecto, suelen ser tercos, inocentes, despistados, algo desastrosos a veces y no pensaban dos veces antes de hacer las cosas, es por eso que se debía estar pendiente de ellos.

-¿Nami? - Repitió él - ¿Ya vienes?

-Ah... Sí.

-Y no se te olvide decirle a Sanji que yo no te hice nada, tengo hambre - Reclamó volviendo a llenar su boca de aire inflando sus cachetes de manera infantil.

-Sí... Yo le digo - Respondió viéndole con unos ojos llenos de ternura y afecto.

-Yeiii, eres la mejor.

Se dirigieron nuevamente a la cubierta donde el cocinero la recibió con brazos abiertos, claro que ésta lo rechazo rotundamente, nuevamente empezó la rutina, continuaron con su plática, más calmados, rieron, armaron un banquete como era de esperarse, mientras tanto la peli naranja pensaba de nuevo.

-En ése momento pensé que se veía hermoso...

Luffy la había estado cuidando desde que la conoció, la ayudo a sonreír de nuevo, la salvo de las garras del malvado de Arlong, siempre arriesga su vida para proteger a sus queridos amigos y compañeros, era amable, justo, fuerte, cariñoso, fiel, además de que no negaba que tenía un buen físico y en esos dos años se había formado mucho más, tenía un abdomen y brazos bien marcados, tonificados, también tiene musculatura en los brazos y la espalda, además de que ésa cicatriz en el pecho lo hacía ver más atractivo. Mientras pensaba en todo eso se dedicaba a observar a su capitán fijamente, él se la pasaba riendo y bailando en el centro de la cubierta, cantaba, comía, simplemente, disfrutaba de su vida.

\- No puede ser - Habló de nuevo en su cabeza - Tanto tiempo y apenas me doy cuenta... Qué me he enamorado completamente de Luffy - Pensó la hermosa navegante teniendo nuevamente un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas.

El festín termino hasta altas horas de la noche, dejaron todo en su lugar ya tendrían tiempo para limpiar al día siguiente por el momento lo único que querían era dormir, aunque claro algunos ya estaban tumbados en el piso, tal como lo estaban Zoro, Brook, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy.

A la mañana siguiente…

Nami por fin había aceptado los sentimientos que tenía por su inútil y despistado capitán, ahora se preguntaba desde cuando fue que empezó a quererlo, ¿Cuándo fue que ese afecto de amigos paso a otro nivel?, lo más probable es que desde un inicio cuando Luffy salvo a la isla cocoyashi derrotando a Arlong el causante de todo su sufrimiento, ella nunca había tenido tiempo para el romance así que no había sabido diferenciarlo hasta esa escena de celos hace dos días, ¿Cómo pudo ella, tan inteligente y hermosa, no darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada?, la verdad hasta ahora sus sentimientos habían estado durmiendo, ella lo quería mucho y era hasta ahora que sus emociones habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel. La pregunta era ahora, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Debía seguir ignorando sus sentimientos por Luffy y seguir navegando a través de ese barco como siempre?, o tal vez, ¿Debía tratar de conquistarlo?, su vida como piratas era incierta, uno no sabía cuándo llegaría un oponente fuerte tratando de atacarlos, ella tenía mucha confianza en Luffy y sus amigos, en que saldrían de los problemas y continuarían su viaje pero; ¿Quién podía estar seguro de lo que depara el futuro?, ¿Qué pasaría si ella en un descuido, alejada de sus nakamas por alguna razón le pasara algo?, se habría ido sin aclarar su mente y sacar a flote el cariño que sentía por el pelinegro, ella no era muy fuerte, era inteligente y se basaba en eso en sus continuas batallas y estaba completamente segura de que Sanji siempre estaría acosándola para protegerla pero ella no se basaba solo en eso, por eso se había entrenado esos dos años, aunque tal vez debía de ser fuerte y suprimir sus sentimientos para no cambiar el ambiente, esa tripulación era como su familia, un lugar donde ella podía sonreír ampliamente, sentirse en su hogar, pensar en romper eso por otra parte también la intrigaba de sobre manera.

-Solo estoy pensando en tonterías – Dijo en voz alta.

Era cierto, ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos tenía unas ganas incontrolables de gritarlo al mundo, de estar al lado del chico de goma, pero eso no era para nada sencillo.

Monkey D. Luffy, era un completo asexual en todos los sentidos, nunca en su vida se había fijado en una sola chica, y había rechazado a una completa belleza como lo era Boa Hancock, si bien eso la había puesto feliz también le intrigaba, ¿Y si el único amor de Luffy era su sombrero, el One Piece y convertirse en el rey de los piratas?, siempre se la pasaba hablando de lo mismo.

Cansada de dar vueltas a lo mismo salió de la habitación, se puso a revisar la dirección del barco, todo parecía ir bien por el momento.

Ella por instinto volteo a ver a su capitán sentado en la cabeza de león de Sunny. Él se encontraba sumamente concentrado observando el mar esperando el momento de encontrar una isla, tal vez estaba teniendo pensamientos donde se veía a un paso de cumplir su sueño.

En todo caso, ¿Cómo sería ella capaz de estar con él?, el único amor de Luffy era el gran ancho mar cubierto de sus sueños. Al pensar en eso, Nami bajo la mirada un tanto triste, tal vez su corazón había escogido enamorarse de la persona equivocada, pasara lo que pasara Luffy no se fijaría en una chica, por lo menos hasta cumplir con su sueño, y aún si se fijara en alguien no tenía que ser en ella, teniendo a tal belleza como aquella shichibukai tal vez él terminaría por aceptarla.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nami? – Preguntó Robin apareciendo de la nada.

-Uh – Sorprendida – Nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Andas muy distraída, ¿Ocurrió algo?

-… No – Dijo ella con un tono de voz triste lo qué hizo que la arqueóloga se preocupara.

\- ¿Te duele algo?

El resto de la tripulación volteo a verla preocupados por que ocurriera lo mismo que paso anteriormente cuando su vida corría peligro por una extraña enfermedad.

-N… No, no se preocupen… Sólo estoy un poco cansada – Mintió.

-Nami-swaaan, deberías dormir un poco.

-No puedo hacer eso, tengo que vigilar que todo éste bien, estamos en el Nuevo mundo y el clima puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

-Pero…

-¡Oh!, una isla – Anunció Zoro.

-¿Ahora no hay problema, navegante-san? – Dijo Robin tomándola de los hombros y llevándola a la habitación para que pudiera descansar.

Una vez dentro Robin la soltó y se recargo en la puerta mientras le sonreía de una manera divertida y coqueta, cosa que confundió a la chica.

-Ahora di la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Ro… ¿Robin?

-¿En verdad creíste que podrías engañarme?, Tal vez al resto de la tripulación sí, pero sabes muy bien que yo no soy así.

-Pero… No hay nada que ocultar yo…

-¿Es por el capitán? – Dijo aumentando su sonrisa al ver que la chica rápidamente cambiaba de color a uno rojizo. – No trataras de ocultarlo después de ese ataque de celos, ¿Verdad?

Nami la observo por un momento desviando rápidamente la mirada totalmente avergonzada, se fue a acostar a su cama y se cubrió rápidamente con la cobija.

-¡Vete!, tengo sueño.

-Nami…

-Déjame sola – Dijo regresando a ese tono de voz triste y angustiado.

-Nami – Repitió para después sentarse a su lado en la cama. – Quieres mucho a nuestro capitán ¿No es así? – Dijo cálidamente pero no hubo respuesta por lo que ella cambió un poco la estrategia para hacerla hablar – Yo entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes.

-¡No es cierto!, no sabes lo que es enamorarse de un completo asexual, ¡Nunca se fijara en mí!

\- Lo entiendo – Dijo ella hablando de manera más seria – Yo también me enamore de alguien así.

Nami bajo la cobija rápidamente y volteo a verla con unos ojos desorbitados por la impresión. ¿A Robin le gustaba alguien así?, ¡No puede ser!, ella nunca había notado nada en su querida amiga que pudiera demostrarlo.

-¿Ah sí? – Preguntó con un brillo de curiosidad y esperanza por tener a alguien que pudiera comprenderla - ¿Quién es?

-No te lo diré hasta que me digas que es lo que te angustia.

\- ¡Eso no es justo!

\- Jujuju, después de todo soy mala.

\- Bueno… Lo que pasa es que me angustia lo que siento por Luffy, no sé qué es lo que debería de hacer, una parte de mí tiene ganas de gritarlo, obviamente no me molesta demostrar lo que siento ahora que lo he descubierto… Sin embargo no me gustaría romper los lazos de amistad que hemos formado hasta ahora y todo por comenzar a sentir algo como esto… Además, tú sabes cómo es él, solo se preocupa en sus sueños, incluso rechazó a una hermosura como lo es esa… Esa Hancock.

\- ¿Te preocupa que más adelante Luffy pueda fijarse en Hancock?

\- ¡Yo no dije eso!

\- Tal vez no directamente, pero yo puedo saberlo por la manera en que lo dices – Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir – Es cierto que fijarse en alguien como Luffy bien podría resultar ser caliginoso, sin embargo yo creo que deberías arriesgarte, poco a poco irle demostrando tus sentimientos y no deberías preocuparte por los demás, ¿Enserio crees que ellos no te apoyarían?, desde que hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo, ¿Cuándo haz visto algo como eso?, ellos son magníficos. He escuchado algunas cosas sobre tu pasado y creo que tú y yo nos parecemos, no solo nosotras, creo que la tripulación en la que nos encontramos tiene algo en común, a todos nos privaron de algo, sin embargo al estar en éste barco todos nos hemos hecho como una gran familia, deberías confiar más en ellos, incluso Sanji siendo como es, dudo mucho que se quejara si ustedes dos decidieran estar juntos.

\- Robin… Creo, creo que tienes razón pero aun así Luffy…

\- ¿Si él te rechazara dejarías de estar a su lado?

\- … ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Lo ves?... Luffy pase lo que pase no va a permitir que sus nakamas se alejen de él, puede ser doloroso si eso ocurre sin embargo, tenerlo a tú lado es lo mejor que te puede pasar, ¿No es así?, la diferencia es que si no intentas nada te estas rindiendo antes de empezar, y si hay posibilidad de estar juntos entonces nunca podrás aprovecharla, la desperdiciaras y personas como Boa Hancock podrán quitártelo fácilmente.

Nami se quedó callada con lo que su amiga dijo, después de todo ella era mayor, se notaba a leguas que tenía más experiencia en bastantes aspectos, lo que decía estaba totalmente en lo correcto y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo era que tenía miedo a intentarlo?, Ella ya había peleado incontables veces en batallas peligrosas como para que algo tan sencillo la estuviera aterrando de ésa manera.

Robin, al ver que ella no reaccionaba decidió dejarla un momento a solas para que pudiera despejar su mente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tomar la manija de la puerta escucho a la chica hablarle nuevamente.

\- ¿Quién te gusta?

La arqueóloga se quedó quieta unos instantes, pensó que con todo eso podría haber la posibilidad de que se le olvidara que había dicho eso sin embargo había sido imposible el librarse de aquella pregunta, lo bueno es que estaba dándole la espalda de ésta forma ella no pudo notar cuando sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo y su respiración se agitaba.

\- Zoro…

Dijo para después salir de la habitación rápidamente antes de que ésta pudiera hacer algún comentario, dejando a la peli naranja totalmente boqui abierta, petrificada en su lugar, en realidad no se esperaba que la persona a la que Robin quería fuera alguien de la tripulación estaba completamente segura que había sido alguna persona que había conocido en alguna otra isla antes de conocerse, pero ahora que lo sabía se sentía un poco más tranquila, era cierto tanto capitán como vice capitán eran igual de despistados y solo se fijaban en sus respectivos sueños.

-Parece que nos tocó difícil… - Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de escuchar el grito de su querido chico de goma por todo el barco llamándola para pedirle dinero debido a que habían llegado a la isla donde sería su próxima aventura.

Continuara…


	2. Tómatelo con calma

Conquistando al futuro Rey de los Piratas.

Capítulo 2.

Tómatelo con calma.

Después de hablar con Robin al respecto, Nami se encontraba mucho más animada. después de todo no había porque tener miedo, bien era cierto que lo que ella quería con su capitán era una relación más cercana pero si eso no se podía dar no tenía porque tener miedo eso no la alejaría ni un centímetro de él, era Luffy después de todo, un chico sincero y amable que es incapaz de alejar a la gente de su persona, es como un imán de gente, una habilidad especial que el chico de goma tenía, no hacía falta hacer mucho esfuerzo para que la gente comenzara a seguirle el ritmo o a querer apoyarlo.

Habían llegado a una pequeña isla muy humilde con clima veraniego, un clima muy normal considerando que ya habían entrado al nuevo mundo; Jimbei les había dicho que en la dirección que su alocado capitán había decidido tomar encontrarían antes una pequeña isla donde podrían descansar antes de su nueva alocada aventura, y abastecerse de provisiones, esta era simplemente una pequeña parada antes de dirigirse a la peligrosa isla que marcaba el Log Pose cortesía de nuestro protagonista.

Nuestra querida navegante estaba desesperada por demostrar sus sentimientos ahora que los había descubierto así que en cuanto Luffy se hecho a la carrera decidió ir tras él, debía ser un trabajo sencillo para ella conquistar a un simple crío, después de todo ella era hermosa, provocativa y deseada entre el genero masculino; Mientras su engreída mente se daba ánimos seguía persiguiendo a su capitán, ésta pareciera que hubo olvidado el simple hecho de que nunca jamás en la vida, a pesar de su actitud, había salido con algún chico, claro después de todo desde su niñez había estado cautiva en la tripulación del malvado de Arlong, los cuales aborrecían a los humanos por lo que afortunadamente nunca le hicieron nada cuando a ella le llego el "regalo" de la pubertad. Así que, aquí teníamos a una pobre chica 100% confiada de su habilidad en conquista que en su vida jamás había coqueteado con nadie.

Caminando por la ciudad la peli naranja se dio cuenta que había perdido de vista a Luffy, después de todo era muy rápido, claro, era de esperarse si no fuera por lo menos eso no podría llegar a ser rey pirata, al darse cuenta de eso pudo darse el lujo de apreciar la bulliciosa isla, la cual estaba repleta de gente alegre, que recibía con gusto a los visitantes, danzaban, cantaban, era tan pequeño el lugar que todos ahí se conocían, eso le recordó a la chica su querido Cocoyashi, pensando inevitablemente en su hermana y Genzo ; ¿Cómo estaría su querida familia?, hace tanto tiempo que no los había visto, a decir verdad los extrañaba mucho pero últimamente no había pensado mucho en eso debido al lapso de dos años donde lo único que cruzo por su mente fue el rostro retorcido que de seguro había de tener su pobre e inocente capitán al tener que enfrentar solo la muerte de su querido hermano, pensar eso una y otra vez, en como habría de superarlo, en como tenía que estar teniendo pesadillas diariamente, en como desearía poder estar al lado de sus nakamas, era lo que siempre la estuvo torturando en esos dos años en esa pequeña isla del cielo donde entre más lo pensaba, más se esforzaba por seguir estudiando.

Al doblar por una esquina encontró una pequeña tienda de ropa, encontrándose con un atuendo sencillo que consistía en una blusa color verde que llegaba al ombligo y un short de mezclilla pequeño, no era la gran cosa pero le había gustado por lo que rápidamente se apresuro a comprarlo, por ser un lugar tan humilde no se atrevió a comenzar con sus perfeccionadas técnicas para regatear y simplemente lo compro, fue a probárselo escondiéndose entre unos cuantos árboles sin importarle si alguien la encontraba o no, después de todo esa actitud seductora era parte de si. Tal sorpresa se llevo al encontrarse con el chico del que hace horas atrás había aceptado amar, él había estado de un lado a otro correteando a un extraño escarabajo que quería capturar ya que cuando era niño su abuelo le había hablado de diferente tipos de insectos extraños y él siendo alguien que se maravillaba con casi cualquier cosa pues se había decidido a capturarlos si alguna vez se topaba con alguno, claro que no se esperaba que al hacerlo se encontraría con Nami en ropa interior color blanco con toques rosados.

-Ah... Lo siento Nami - Dios tres pasos hacia atrás temiendo que la chica explotara como siempre y lo moliera a golpes - Ya me voy - Dijo sin darle mayor importancia e ignorándola completamente por un miserable insecto.

-Oye Luffy - Dijo llamando su atención antes de que éste desapareciera de nuevo. Luffy al escucharla volteo a verla con las cejas arqueadas y cara de reproche por detenerlo - ¿Qué opinas sobre mi "crecimiento" en estos dos años? - Dijo poniendo ambas manos tras su cabeza y posando sensualmente para el chico.

-… Bien - Dijo haciendo que la chica se emocionara levemente - Apuesto a que eres una mucho mejor navegante ahora shishishishi.

Nami se quedó completamente en blanco golpeándose mentalmente por no haber sido directa con ése atolondrado chico, ¿Es que acaso era estúpida?, era obvio que él no entendería indirectas, era un completo idiota en ese tema... Bueno, no solo en ése tema, Luffy era un idiota en general, pero se le quería.

-¡No, inepto! - Grito tan fuerte como pudo - Me refería a esto - Tocando sus pechos con ambas manos.

Luffy la observo por un buen rato, miraba su rostro, luego bajaba a ver sus pechos y volvía a su rostro, así sucesivamente tratando de asimilar lo que su navegante quería, comenzó a acariciarse la barbilla tratando de pensar, se meneaba de un lado a otro mientras su rostro comenzaba a tornarse una poco rojo debido al "gran" esfuerzo que significaba para su materia gris. Nami por su parte comenzaba a desesperarse de sobre manera, no era que estar en ropa interior frente al chico era algo que disfrutara, de hecho estaba muerta de vergüenza sin embargo al ver su indiferencia se había molestado demasiado, después de todo ella estaba consciente de su atractivo, le dañaba tremendamente el orgullo que a Luffy no le llamara ni aunque sea un poco la atención.

-¡Ah!... - Exclamo después de que lo ilumino la luz divina y pudo entender por fin.- Hancock las tiene más grandes.

Ok, ¡Eso era el colmo!, no solamente la había despreciado si no que la había comparado con esa desgraciada de Boa Hancock, a la peli naranja comenzó a hervirle la sangre, apretaba sus dientes tan fuerte que comenzaban a rechinarle, sus ojos se tornaron afilados, y un horrible aura negra comenzó a rodearla, sin poder evitarlo reacciono como era cotidiano y se lanzó a moler a golpes al pobre chico que inocentemente había respondido de ésa manera.

* * *

En la cubierta del Sunny se encontraba Roronoa Zoro el ex-cazador de piratas que se encontraba tomando una siesta sentado en la cubierta del barco bajo el calor del sol, era un clima bastante agradable, perfecto para relajarse, sin embargo él estaba un poco aburrido ya quería llegar al lugar escogido por Luffy ya que al igual que él prefería mil veces la sensación de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cada vez que tenía que enfrentar una nueva batalla.

Se despertó al caerse debido a su posición y golpearse en la cabeza, abrió los ojos pesadamente, se puso de pie, se estiro, bostezo para luego mirar a su alrededor todo seguía igual, sin ningún cambio aparente, en otras palabras, aburrido. Solo él se encontraba en el barco supuestamente vigilando. Se levanto pesadamente soltando un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba para después echar un vistazo a su alrededor asegurándose de que todo siguiera en orden.

Ésa mañana después de haber sido la victima que tenía que quedarse a cuidar el barco debido a la tan famosa elección al azar por medio de palitos de madera de la cual él había terminado tomando el marcado había podido observar algo muy peculiar. Usopp y Chopper habían ido de turismo por la ciudad, el pequeño reno quiso acompañarlo en su búsqueda de posibles objetos útiles para el viaje, Franky había ido a comprar materiales de construcción además de Cola ya que era muy probable que tuvieran que necesitarla para escapar en caso de emergencia, Sanji había ido a comprar provisiones de comida, además de los ingredientes que usaría para la cena de esa noche, fue acompañado de Brook, algo normal ya que eran los dos pervertidos de la banda pirata, pero lo que había llamado la atención del peli verde no fue el hecho de que Nami hubiera decidido seguir a su capitán después de que éste saliera corriendo como siempre sin escuchar a los demás, después de todo ella siempre lo estaba regañando, golpeando, o intentando inútilmente que se comportara suponía que simplemente iría a fastidiarlo o a hacer otra cosa de bruja como solía hacer, fue más bien la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras quien llamo su atención ya que ésta de igual manera había empezado a seguir a la peli naranja, él pensó que siendo una nueva isla iría a inspeccionar, anotando quien sabe que tantos datos en ésa dichosa libreta que siempre traía consigo pero no que fuera a espiar, sabía que ésa mujer era endemoniadamente inteligente así que podía suponer fácilmente que se traía algo bajo la manga, realmente no le dio mucha importancia, era probable que solo estuviera dramatizando, así que después de recordar aquello decidió subir a su habitación para comenzar con su entrenamiento el doble, no, quíntuple de pesado que hace dos años, después de todo su entrenamiento con "Taka no me" no era suficiente, tenía que ser más y más fuerte cada día.

* * *

Usopp y Chopper se encontraban observando de tienda en tienda buscando mercancía, siendo engañados fácilmente por comerciantes que se aprovechaban de los visitantes queriéndolos extorsionar para sacarles cantidades exageradas de dinero por objetos basura que no valían ni la mitad de lo que aseguraban.

-¿Es verdad que ésta pulsera era del Rey Felipe II de España?

-¡Por supuesto joven cliente, es un antiguo tesoro que ha sido pasado de generación en generación a través de la familia pero sin embargo un día...

El comerciante seguía soltando falacia tras falacia mientras los ojos de ambos comenzaban a iluminarse, creyendo cada patraña que ése extraño soltaba. Usopp bajo la mirada encontrándose con un hermoso collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón, por alguna razón al verlo pensó en su querida amiga Kaya y sin pensarlo mucho preguntó por él, aquél collar era de hecho una de las pocas cosa que no eran basura en ése lugar y que además era de buena calidad, el pelinegro termino por comprarlo, claro que se lo dieron más caro de lo que debía pero no le importo mucho.

* * *

-Disculpe joven señorita... ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme sus pantis?

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡Un esqueletooooo! - Gritaba una chica horrorizada huyendo del lugar.

-¡Maldito Brook!, ¡¿Por qué demonios vine contigo?!, ¡Ahuyentas a todas las señoritas!

-Yo simplemente quiero ofrecerles mi corazón... Ah Aunque no tengo corazón Yohohohohoho

-¡Eres una molestia! - Gruñía Sanji con dientes de tiburón.

El rubio llevaba varias bolsas de papel donde tenía jitomates, pescado, cebolla y demás especias, mientras que el esqueleto del afro lo ayudaba con algunas otras, ése día había estado particularmente molesto, con sus repetidas bromas de esqueletos haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para exasperar a Sanji, fuera de eso no había pasado nada en particular, el cocinero había tenido nuevamente intentos fallidos de conquistar a una hermosa chica pero es que al parecer lo que él no lograba entender es que en el mundo de One Piece los chicos asexuales son los que tienen pegue, al ser un mujeriego parecía ser un repelente para chicas incluso siendo atractivo, él no podía decir que había estado realmente enamorado de una chica en particular, amaba a todas las mujeres, claro que su Nami y Robin estaban en la lista de "reinas", ya que a estas las tenía por encima de las demás, aunque si íbamos a categorías en la de "Diosas" estaba nada más ni nada menos que Boa Hancock, junto con Shirahoshi, ciertamente no estaba seguro en cual de las dos era más hermosa pero el saber que una de ellas estaba enamorada de su estúpido, hiperactivo, despreocupado, y asexual capitán seguía haciendo que le hirviera la sangre, no podía aceptar así de fácil que eso fuera verdad pero Luffy nunca mentía, era un chico tremendamente sincero así que no tenía de otra más que creer, ¿Por qué él siento tan guapo no tenía suerte con las chicas?, lo peor es que aún con los enormes celos que le causaba y lo mucho que se quejaba sobre aquél suceso seguía sabiendo que en el fondo no podía reprocharle nada al chico de goma después de todo a pesar de ser el que más se esforzaba por tratar de ocultar ése hecho lo respetaba mucho.

-Estúpido crío de goma - Susurro por lo bajo siendo ignorado por las tonterías que el esqueleto balbuceaba.

-Sanji-san ¿Quiere saber como es que los esqueletos cagan?

-¡Como si me importara! - Grito nuevamente con un gran vena saliendo en su frente.

* * *

Por su parte Robin se encontraba sentada sobre una roca refrescándose un rato con el agradable aire que soplaba mientras pensaba en lo sucedido hace una media hora, no esperaba que Luffy hablara sobre los grandes pechos de Boa Hancock o que Nami se pondría a coquetearle de ésa manera.

Definitivamente si quería conquistar a ése niño la solución no eran los golpes, era bastante obvio que el pequeño lo había dicho sin rastros de lujuria ni para molestar a nadie, bueno, comprendía un poco a la peli naranja no había de ser muy agradable que la persona que quieres te responda de ésa manera pero había sido su culpa en primer lugar por hacer responder a Luffy sobre problemas que su cabeza no podía comprender. Después de haberlo golpeado el pobre se había levantado tratando de seguirla para exigirle una razón por el enojo a lo que ella se negaba a contestar, ella decidió tomar al chico por la muñeca sin que la chica viera para que pudiera dejarla sola si él la seguía probablemente Nami volvería a golpearlo y estaba segura que eso no era lo que ella quería, además por el bien físico de su querido capitán prefería evitarlo.

Robin le dijo que era mejor regresar al barco, aunque él se negó rotundamente al principio debido a que no entendía nada, además de que quería volver a buscar al dichoso escarabajo decidió aceptar, aunque quería seguir andando por la isla debía admitir que tenía algo de sueño ya que en la noche le había tocado su turno de vigilancia, así que regresaría a dormir y cuando despertara lo más probable es que Sanji ya tuviera la comida preparada. después de medio convencerse gracias a Robin de que el enojo de Nami no era nada más ni nada menos que otra rabieta de su persona y que pronto se le pasaría.

* * *

-Ahhhh, estúpido Luffy, uno esforzandose por llamar su atención para que mencione a esa... Esa perra... Ahhh, ¡Ni siquiera la conozco y ya la odio!

Gritaba Nami tratando de desahogar sus pesares, pateaba rocas y demás objetos que se atravesaran por su camino , demás de comenzar a maldecir a medio mundo.

En el camino se encontró a Franky que se encontraba haciendo uno de sus extraños bailes con unos niños que se había topado por ahí los cuales se habían acercado a él impresionados por ver a un robot de verdad, ella al ver eso simplemente chasqueo los labios de forma molesta y decidida a ignorarlo iba a irse del lugar antes de que éste volteara a verla, sin embargo no fue de mucha utilidad ya que inmediatamente escucho la ronca voz del hombre de metal llamándola para invitarla a unirse a la diversión, ella rolo los ojos y en un tono seco lo rechazo.

Franky al darse cuenta del mal humor de su compañera decidió decirle a los niños que por el momento la diversión había terminado y tenía que ir a atender "asuntos de adultos" los pequeños después de hacer un puchero se marcharon.

-¿Por qué la cara larga Nami? - Haciendo su típica pose mientras preguntaba.

-No es nada, simplemente quiero estar sola

-Vamos, si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar cuentas con mi Supeeeeeer, ayuda.

La chica lo observo por un buen rato pensando en si confensar o no, realmente no estaba en sus planes decirle a alguien tan extravagante como Franky sus problemas amorosos, después de todo no era nada discreto y no estaba segura si sabría disimular pero tal vez si le preguntaba otra cosa, algo que no fuera tan directo o simplemente pedir la opinión de un hombre sería suficiente.

-Franky... ¿Tú que crees que tiene Boa Hancock que hace que todos la amen?

-¿Mmm? - Volteo la cabeza hacia un lado extrañado por la pregunta - No lo se, ella es suuuuuuuuuuuuuuper seductora, no solo hablo solo de su cuerpo y facciones, he escuchado los rumores de que tiene una actitud totalmente provocativa y que seduce a los hombres con una sola mirada.

-Mmm...

-¿Acaso te gusta alguien?

-Ammm no... - Decidió mentir ya que si no fuera el caso comenzaría a sospechar - Simplemente lastima mi orgullo que ella sea considerada la más hermosa y no yo.

-Ohhh un nuevo sueño nace justo al lado de ser el mejor espadachín, Nami, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, esfuérzate por robarle el puesto a la shichibukai - Dijo para después irse del lugar bailando.

-¿La más hermosa?

Nami pensó en lo que había dicho su extraño nakama, ¿El secreto estaba en la actitud?, no estaba segura pero tal vez y solo tal vez para conquistar a Luffy tenía que actuar de manera cariñosa, seductora y complaciente, después de todo siempre se la pasaba golpeando al pobre, eso no le daba muchos puntos, muy bien, estaba decidido a partir de ya comenzaría su primer proyecto para conquistar al chico, en primer lugar dejaría de ser agresiva.

* * *

Zoro pudo sentir con su haki la energía de dos personas conocidas regresando al barco pertenecían a Luffy y Robin, se asomo por la ventana de su habitación pudiendo ver como la chica tenía al peli negro agarrado de la muñeca, a la cual por estar tratando de convencerlo de que no fuera a buscar a su navegante se le había olvidado por completo que lo había estado sujetando, Luffy al no importarle en lo más mínimo el contacto no había dicho nada.

-"¿Vuelven solo ellos dos?" - Se preguntó mentalmente mientras buscaba con su haki a Nami sin embargo ésta se encontraba más lejos. Bufó por lo bajo y siguió con una nueva repetición de abdominales sin poderse sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Robin sujetando al chico.

Luffy como había pensado anteriormente quiso irse a dormir, no sin antes decirle a Robin que lo soltara, ésta al darse cuenta se sonrojo levemente y se alejo. Cuando él se hubo marchado decidió ir a la cocina a prepararse un café ya que Sanji aún no regresaba para después poder leer un buen libro, entrando a la cocina escucho algo de movimiento proveniente de la parte superior del barco adivinando de inmediato que el peli verde debía de encontrase entrenando, sonrió al pensar en él y pensó que no sería mala idea llevarle un aperitivo a su habitación, se encontraban solos y por lo que veía el rubio se tardaría un poco más en llegar así que no estaba de más aprovechar la oportunidad, de todas maneras Nami aún no regresaba. Preparo algo sencillo, una montaña de sandwiches cortados en forma de triangulo, después los puso encima de una charola junto con una botella de sake, un vaso, además de su taza de café, ella también había preparado unos cuantos para ella la diferencia es que los de Zoro eran salados y los de Robin dulces para acompañar junto a su café. Subió las escaleras observando al hombre parado de manos mientras subía y bajaba sosteniendo una pesa con los pies exageradamente grande.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? - Preguntó sin voltearla a ver.

-Luffy está dormido y ya que estamos solos en el sunny pensé que sería buena idea compartir un poco de tiempo mientras comemos de estos sandwiches.

Zoro no dijo nada, podría haberla rechazado rotundamente por estar interrumpiendo sus entrenamientos pero a decir verdad se moría de hambre y un pequeño descanso no estaría mal, además de que sería demasiado grosero rechazar su invitación después de que ya había preparado los sandwiches, así que después de hacer una extraña maniobra para poder ponerse de pie sin ser aplastado por la pesa, se sentó junto a la oji azul y sin más comenzó a comer.

-¡Oh!, ¡Trajiste sake, genial! - Dijo sin poder evitar sonreír de lado apresurándose a tomar directamente de la botella ignorando por completo el vaso que ésta se había molestado en traerle. -Ah... ¿Tú también querías sake?

-No, yo prefiero esto - Levantando su taza de café para después darle un sorbo.

* * *

Nami había regresado al barco pero todo estaba tan silencioso que le hacía preguntarse si de verdad había alguien o ése inútil de Zoro estaría haciendo el vago de nuevo tirado por alguna parte del barco, no tuvo muchas ganas de ir a investigar así que sin más decidió ir a su habitación a recostarse un rato, tenía que descansar un poco. Subió las escaleras entrando al cuarto de chicas y sin más detalle se recostó en su cama dejando salir un suspiro, se estiro un poco mientras miraba hacia el techo de la habitación, algo aburrida pensó que sería bueno dormir un poco así que, ya que estaba acostumbrada a dormir de lado rodo a su izquierda para acomodarse mejor, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un chico moreno de cabello negro, con un cicatriz en su mejilla durmiendo a su lado, era nada más ni nada menos que Monkey D. Luffy quien estaba demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de que había entrado a la habitación equivocada y se había dormido en donde no debía. Ella iba a soltar un grito de sorpresa pero decidió callar ya que no quería despertarlo, después de todo se veía hermoso durmiendo, quería observarlo un poco más. Sus pestañas eran realmente más largas lo que pensaba, nunca se había parado a mirar fijamente su rostro, sus rasgos se habían endurecido un poco luego de ése tiempo de estar separados, su piel tostada se veía demasiado apetecible, sin poder evitarlo su mirada bajo a su pecho desnudo al cual no lo cubría absolutamente nada ése chaleco, con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la herida en forma de cruz que el desgraciado de Akainu le había ocasionado en la guerra, se sentía áspera y extraña, luego bajo más la mirada viendo su perfecto bien formado abdomen, la banda amarilla que siempre llevaba atada a la cintura se encontraba botada por el piso, así que podía ver ampliamente sus abdominales y una pequeña parte de su cadera sonrojándose inevitablemente; Volvió la vista nuevamente a su rostro, los mechones de cabello se pegaban levemente a su rostro debido al sudor causado por el calor que hacia en la isla además del tiempo que había estado correteando por ahí, nuevamente se atrevió a aventurarse y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, tocando de igual manera la cicatriz de su muñeca, desde que lo conoció había tenido la intriga de como se la había hecho, y por último se quedó observando sus delgados labios los cuales estaban levemente abiertos con un pequeño rastro de saliva que salía de estos, su mente la llama a gritos, le decía que lo besara ahora, en ése mismo momento que tenía la oportunidad, pero ella quería que si algún día besaba a Luffy fuera con el consentimiento de éste, pero por otra parte, si la rechazaba esa sería probablemente su única oportunidad.

Después de quedarse pensando un rato en si hacerlo o no, sus deseos terminaron por ganarle, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los labios del chico, la respiración de él era suave, tranquila, podía sentirla al estar a escasos centímetros de él, además podía oler a la perfección la fragancia de su querido capitán, como era de esperarse olía a carne y a agua salada debido al mar dejándose embriagar por su aroma varonil por un momento se decidió a proceder, ella acerco aún más su cuerpo al de él rozándolo levemente lo que le ocasiono una descarga eléctrica debido a tantas emociones que pasaban por su cuerpo difíciles de describir pero en pocas palabras era felicidad, finalmente sus labios se rozaron, Nami pudo darse el lujo de cerrar los ojos esperando el tan ansiado momento.

-Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, Robiiiiiiiiiiiiii¿iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-Chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, estoy de vueltaaaa, ¿Qué desean comer los dos dulces bizcochos de mi corazón?

-Yohohohoho, Estamos de vuelta.

-Supeeeeeeeeeeer, ustedes también acaban de llegar.

Ah... Era de esperarse después de todo aún no era el momento adecuado, ta vez Oda-sama le decía que aún no era el momento de estar con su capitán, o que no se aprovechara de un pobre chico inconsciente del amor cuando intentaba echar una siesta, sí, tal vez simplemente tenía que ser más paciente, ¿Seductora como Boa Hancock?, había sido una tonta por siquiera cruzársele por la cabeza ella no era Boa Hancock, ella era "La gata ladrona" Nami, y aún si Luffy se sintiera mínimamente atraído por aquella sichibukai se encargaría de robárselo como todo el dinero y tesoros que había robado antes, si, esa tarde tal vez se había apresurado demasiado al posar en ropa interior para un chico, incluso ahora de pensarlo la llenaba de vergüenza e intriga, Robin se lo había dicho, no tenía porque apurarse, con estar al lado de él era suficiente, si su destino era estar juntos entonces se encargaría de conquistarle poco a poco, tal vez algún día Luffy se sintiera atraído a su persona y entonces ella podría enseñarlo todo lo que él desconoce.

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, que bueno que pude terminarlo me costo un poco, son las 2:33 de la mañana y yo subiendo mi capítulo a fanfiction xDD espero les haya gustado.

Agradecimientos.

**Ishurii:** Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo rápido y gracias por el consejo que me diste no me había dado cuenta que no había específicado que era una historia LuNa.

**Roronoalau:** Gracias por mandarme a favoritos a decir verdad hace mucho que no escribo por eso me alegro que te haya gustado, y respecto a tú pregunta no estoy segura de cuanto vaya a durar, eso depende de mi inspiración.


	3. El cariño hacia el capitán y un regalo

Ammm si escribí alguna incoherencia por ahí o algo no se entiende claramente, o hay muchas palabras repetidas de ante mano me disculpo esto lo escribí en la madrugada y estaba que me moría de sueño.

**Capítulo 3**.

El cariño hacia el capitán y un regalo.

Era otro día en el Thousand sunny, nuestra querida tripulación ya había partido de aquella isla, la cuál probablemente sería su última oportunidad de tener un descanso digno, dado que de ahora en adelante se estaban adentrando aún más en el Nuevo Mundo donde seguramente les estarían esperando muchos peligros, el barco se encontraba en curso, Nami revisaba el rumbo asegurándose de que no se desviara de dirección el barco, daba ordenes a la tripulación pirata debido a que se encontraban en media tormenta, el viento soplaba ferozmente y la lluvia los tenía empapados pero eso no era lo más importante por el momento, tenían que asegurar que una ola no los volteara; Ah, como había extrañado la navegante esa sensación de adrenalina después de tanto tiempo, el olor del mar, su cabello húmedo siendo llevado en la dirección de las corrientes de aire, ese momento en el que ninguno de sus nakamas le replicaba, simplemente obedecían lo que ésta mandara confiando en sus conocimientos por más arrogante que fueran algunos, y con algunos se refería exclusivamente a Roronoa Zoro, con el cual llevaba una relación de amistad basada más en insultos y peleas que en otra cosa.

Cuando la tormenta por fin hubo cesado todos se encontraban exhaustos tirados en la cubierta del Sunny tratando de recuperar el aire perdido a excepción de Franky quién se encontraba en el timón.

-Vamos, no se duerman - Hablaba en tono autoritario Nami dando dos aplausos para que regresaran en sí - Estamos en el Nuevo Mundo, no pueden darse el lujo de confiarse, en cualquier momento podría comenzar otra tormenta, o podría empezar a nevar.

-Cállate bruja, danos un respiro. - Replicó Zoro algo fastidiado de que no los dejara ni unos segundos de tranquilidad.

Nami volteo a verlo con la mirada afilada por la rabia dispuesta a golpear al peli verde quien poco le importo la reacción de ésta puesto que se había quedado dormido. ¿Cómo era posible que se quedara dormido en tan poco tiempo?, ¿Acaso era otra de sus habilidades monstruosas?, no tuvo que mover ni un solo dedo puesto que el cejas de espiral reacciono mucho antes pateando el rostro del espadachín lo que ocasiono que éste despertara con el rostro enrojecido debido al impacto y un humor de los perros, sin dudarlo desenfundo una de sus espadas e intento rebanar a Sanji como si de un marine se tratara, el cual sintiendo el instinto asesino de su compañero no dudo en esquivarlo en lugar de intentar detenerlo.

-¡¿Acaso intentas matarme?!

-Pff... Lo esquivo - Reclamo por lo bajo.

-¡Te voy a matar maldito! - Grito nuevamente con la expresión deformada debido a la ira.

Mano derecha e izquierda del futuro rey de los piratas comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, por supuesto que Zoro no había intentado matar a Sanji incluso después de haber querido dar a entender que ése había sido su objetivo, no hubiera hecho ése ataque si el rubio no fuera capaz de esquivarlo, simplemente era parte de la rutina el discutir, y, debido a que no habían tenido nada de acción en los últimos días después de la isla gyojin comenzaban a aburrirse así que un poco de "entrenamiento" no estaba de más.

Mugiwara no Luffy por su parte se había levantado del piso y al notar que todos se encontraban distraídos debido al alboroto no dudo ni un instante en escabullirse a la cocina para buscar una botana, aunque con "botana" se refería a una comida completa para cualquier persona normal. Al entrar saco algo de carne, acompañado con un spaghetti con albóndigas, pan y un poco de sake, fue lo único que pudo comer antes de que el cocinero se diera cuenta de la desaparición del chico y fuera a buscarlo adivinando donde estaría, lo pilló justo cuando éste había sacado de la nevera un pastel de tres leches con fresas y pequeños pedazos de trufas de chocolate esparcidos que había preparado exclusivamente para sus bellas damas.

-No... Te atrevas - Amenazó su nakama con la voz terriblemente ronca, y sus ojos empezando a tomar un color rojizo.

Luffy por su parte, se le quedo viendo dudando si proseguir, después de todo sabía que él no recibiría ni una rebanada de esa delicia, lo cual era una completa injusticia, después de todo él era el capitán de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja, sí, él y nadie más era el capitán de ése barco, así que ¿Por qué tenía que estarse peleando siempre por Sanji por la comida?, él era su cocinero, sin embargo siempre le daba los mejores platillos a Robin y Nami.

-Luffy... Baja eso - Repitió Sanji.

-¡No! - Se revelo contra el rubio haciendo que éste se sorprendiera ya que, a pesar de todo su atolondrado y glotón capitán nunca le llevaba la contraria cuando de tomar sus platillos se trataba, simplemente aceptaba el regaño callado, eso solo le indicaba cuanto deseaba ése pastel que se encontraba en sus manos.

Por su parte el resto de la tripulación observaba la escena bastante divertidos parecía una escena novelesca de un chico intentando evitar que el protagonista y su amada pudieran estar juntos, y éste se negara rotundamente a dejarla ir, después de mucho tiempo de estar reprimiendo su amor.

-¡Luffy!

-¡No! - Repitió éste - Sanji eres mi cocinero y aún así siempre le preparas las cosas más deliciosas a Nami y a Robin, pues te tengo que aclarar que ¡Soy el capitán!, así que tengo derecho a comer esto.

El rubio abrió la boca haciendo que su mandíbula llegara hasta el piso debido a la sorpresa e incredulidad del suceso, ¿En serio mugiwara podía llegar a hacer tanto drama por un miserable pastel?, es cierto que a sus queridas chicas siempre las estaba complaciendo, preparándoles postres, bebidas y demás sin que éstas siquiera lo pidieran pero enserio no pensó que algo tan sencillo e insignificante como ése detalle pudiera molestar al peli negro, él era demasiado orgulloso, había dicho que la única razón para unirse a esa tripulación de alocados piratas era por su bella Nami pero estaba más que claro que era una vil mentira, si se había unido era porque la actitud de Luffy lo había inspirado y le había regresado sus ganas de seguir luchando por su sueño. Aún recordaba aquel día en el que Nami enfermo y tenía una horrible calentura cuando intentaban dirigirse hacia Arabasta pero tuvieron que desviarse para buscar a un doctor en donde conocieron a Chopper.

Flash Back.

Nami se encontraba tendida en cama con una terrible fiebre, respirando dificultosamente, Vivi la revisaba, e hizo una observación acerca del cambio climático en el grand line que era lo que probablemente había causado su condición.

-¡Pero se pondrá bien si come un poco de carne!, ¿Verdad Sanji? - Decía Luffy con una gan sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Bueno, preparare comida que la ayude a recuperarse pero... Pero solo es una ayuda a su cuidado. Sólo con darle comida correcta no será suficiente. A parte, cuando estamos en el mar... Hago la comida de Nami-san y Vivi-chan con cien veces más cuidado que la de ustedes. Les doy los vegetales y carne más frescos, Y luego... Toda la mierda restante... Es lo que ustedes comen - Señalándonos.

-¡Hey! - Se quejo ruidosamente Usopp.

-¡Pero si sabe rico! - Apoyo el capitán.

Fin de Flash Back

De acuerdo, era cierto que preparaba la comida de las chicas con mayor cuidado que la de los demás, después de todo ellas no tenían un estomago de hierro como las bestias que tenía como nakamas, sin embargo había una pequeña mentirilla blanca en lo que había afirmado aquél día y, es que a parte de la comida de ellas, hacia con especial cuidado la de su capitán, tal vez lo hacía de forma inconsciente pero es que realmente le estaba agradecido, además de tenerle un tremendo cariño como **todos** los que llegaban a tener la suerte de conocer a ése peculiar niño, que por alguna razón parecía hacer magia, teniendo una habilidad innata para cambiar la vida de las personas y de ésta forma ganarse el respeto de las personas que le rodeaban. Sin embargo el torpe chico no se daba cuenta de los pequeños detalles en los que el cocinero le favorecía, era demasiado caprichoso y quería aún más atención. Después de todo, ¿En qué momento se había negado a alguno de los caprichos de Luffy?, aunque lo regañaba e insultaba siempre terminaba alimentándolo.

-Ahhh... - Suspiro el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo para después llevarlo a su boca - Está bien, te preparare un pastel solo para ti de lo que quieras pero baja eso que es para las chicas, me lo habían pedido la ocasión pasada... Y para que lo sepas si quieres algo deberías de pedirlo en lugar de andar robando de mi nevera.

El chico de goma al recibir tal respuesta le brillaron los ojos como nunca, dejo el postre de vuelta en su lugar y se fue feliz de la cocina no sin antes gritar que quería un pastel de chocolate con fresas y durazno.

Terminado el peculiar espectáculo todos salieron de la cocina riendo dejando al cocinero solo, el cual después de soltar un suspiro cansado comenzó con su labor, bueno, no todo era malo, después de todo si Luffy le pedía tan arduamente platillos era porque realmente le gustaba y apreciaba su comida lo cual lo alagaba, a diferencia de sus compañeros del Baratie el capitán le reconocía ampliamente sus habilidades como chef, lo cual aumentaba su ego, además, no era tan malo complacerlo de vez en cuando, y para evitar más escenitas como esas comenzaría a preparar un platillo extra de cada cosa que le ofreciera a las chicas, servicio especial solo por ser Luffy.

Mugiwara después de salir contento de la cocina por haber conseguido que otro de sus caprichos se cumpliera se fue a observar el mar, Franky lo veía un poco curioso ya que al estar llevando el curso del barco se había perdido del espectáculo preguntándose porque el chico se encontraba tan feliz. Luffy volteo a la derecha al sentir la presencia de alguien cerca encontrándose con Nami quien al verlo no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente roja para después salir huyendo a su habitación, al ver eso su estado de animo bajo un poco, la chica había estado actuando extraño desde esa ocasión en la isla veraniega, él no entendía porque Nami estaba enojada con él, o eso es lo que él creía, así que solo pudo culparse ya que seguramente había hecho algo mal.

Trato de recordar en que momento había metido la pata pero no lograba entenderlo, de cualquier manera no quería que su navegante siguiera ignorándolo por lo que decidido se dirigió hacia su querida amiga Robin, la persona a quién siempre le pedía ayuda cuando no entendía algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Robin, ¿Por qué Nami está enojada conmigo?

La arqueóloga lo miró con ojos curiosos sin captar al principio pero al recordar lo sucedido en aquella ocasión que pudo enterarse gracias a que los siguió. no pudo hacer más que soltar una leve y cálida risa característica de ella.

-No está enojada, simplemente avergonzada.

-¿Avergonzada, por qué?

La oji azul no pudo evitar sentir ternura y felicidad al comprobar que su querido capitán no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el mismo chico despistado, ignorante del amor que recordaba, era obvio que Nami estaba terriblemente avergonzada después de haber posado sin pensar en ropa interior frente al chico que amaba, eso no es algo que pasaba normalmente, digo, incluso ella se había sonrojado cuando vio hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a llegar su amiga.

-¿Por qué no le regalas algo? - Continuo la arqueóloga intentando incitar al chico - Harías muy feliz a Nami si le obsequias algo, seguro se le pasaría el enojo de inmediato.

Luffy no dudo demasiado en asentir con la cabeza y agradecer por el consejo, el único problema es que no tenía nada para obsequiar de modo que iría a su habitación para intentar buscar algo que fuera de utilidad.

* * *

Cuando el capitán se retiro no se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo fue perseguido por una mirada curiosa y seria, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que del vice-capitán el cual realmente no entendía del todo bien pero últimamente había estado muy atento a todas las acciones de Nico Robin, cuando volvió a encontrar a todos en Shabondy no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la mujer que lo observaba con una sincera sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillaban junto a su negro y largo cabello, verla le causo una extraña sensación en el pecho, era algo extraño, la única vez que experimento algo parecido fue en su niñez con su querida amiga Kuina, pero después de eso no había vuelto a sentir nada parecido, no entendía a que se debía la razón de eso, digo, Kuina y Robin eran totalmente distintas, ¿Qué podría hacer que tuviera sensaciones parecidas con ambas?, No quiso pensar mucho en eso ya que pensar en Kuina lo ponía sentimental en ocasiones, era el único tema que lo podía poner de esa manera.Al estar concentrado no noto cuando la arqueóloga se sentó frente a él y le tocó la frente.

-¿Qué... ¿Qué haces mujer? - Refunfuño molesto apartando la mano de ésta.

-Ah... Lo siento, es que tenía una expresión muy difícil de descifrar en su rostro y pensé que tal vez estaba enfermo.

-¡Yo no me enfermo!

-Fufufu, es cierto.

Robin se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello apartándolo de su rostro al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el cielo, Zoro simplemente la miraba de reojo sin entender que es lo que quería, él estaba a punto de echar su cuarta siesta pero viendo la situación no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablabas con Luffy? - Dijo intentando romper el hielo.

-Oh... Nada en especial, cree que Nami está enojado con él.

-Pero si la bruja siempre está enojada - Reclamo Zoro como si nada.

-No deberías llamarle así a tu nakama - Regaño, sin embargo el peli verde levanto levemente los hombros demostrando que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, Zoro no tenía nada que agregar y Robin, aunque no lo demostrara estaba nerviosa, siempre que había oportunidad se le acercaba al chico ya sea para conversar un poco o simplemente poder estar a su lado, incluso verlo dormir era gratificante, de ésa manera podía ver todas sus facciones sin preocuparse. Nami había comenzado a andar su camino y había decidido esforzarse para estar con el capitán así que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo sin embargo no estaba segura de como hacerlo, así que optó por intentar sacar un poco de información.

-Zoro-san - Hablo con voz tenue y un poco temblorosa llamando así la atención de éste - ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado? - Bueno, ya está lo había preguntado, y la cara de desconcierto total por parte de él no era para nada placentero, parecía verla como si estuviera loca.

-¿Ahhh?, ¿De qué hablas?

La chica simplemente bajo un poco la mirada avergonzada permitiendo que algunos mechones de su cabello cubrieran sus ojos para que el ex-cazador de piratas no viera su vergüenza, él por su parte pensó que había sido demasiado duro al contestar de esa manera así que después de un suspiro pesado contesto.

-No sé como se sienta eso, desde que tengo memoria mi único objetivo ha sido volverme más fuerte.

-¿Entonces nunca ha sentido algo especial por una chica? - Dijo con un tono un poco decepcionado.

-Mmmm... -Estaba un poco incomodo con esas preguntas - Supongo que Kuina - Contesto por lo bajo - Aunque ella murió hace mucho tiempo, es la única mujer a la que he sido realmente cercano - Contesto sin saber porque estaba siendo tan sincero, él era Roronoa Zoro, él no hablaba de su pasado, sin embargo con esa mujer se sentía cómodo. - ¿Por qué la pregunta, no me digas qué te gusta alguien? - Dijo a manera de burla sin embargo al ver la reacción de la chica su sonrisa se borro.

Ella no había contestado simplemente se sonrojo lo que fue suficiente respuesta para él, inmediatamente recordó como el día anterior ella había regresado tomando la mano de su capitán, ¿Podría ser Luffy quien le gustara?, no la culparía, no cualquier hombre en el mundo estaría dispuesto a pelear contra el mundo entero por ti y quemaría la bandera del gobierno mundial declarándole la guerra, además de pelear contra el líder del CP9. Por alguna razón sintió como algo en su pecho se oprimía al pensar en esa idea pero no quiso darle mucha importancia, si a Robin le gustaba su capitán y si éste alguna vez dejaba de ser asexual, si algún día cuando ya fuera rey pirata o cuando fuera más maduro, terminara correspondiendo los sentimientos de la arqueóloga, él simplemente los felicitaría, algo en su cabeza ya captaba aunque sea mínimamente que él sentía algo especial por esa mujer, sin embargo el respeto por su capitán estaba por encima de todo. Si era Luffy, solo si era él, todo estaba bien.

* * *

Luffy se encontraba aventando objetos por toda la habitación la cual se encontraba ya totalmente echa un desastre, no encontraba nada que valiera la pena, y claro que darle su querido sombrero no era una opción, para nada era una opción, ése era el regalo de Shanks, arto miro nuevamente alrededor, tal vez no habría nada bonito que pudiera regalarle a una chica. Makino le había hablado de cosas parecidas cuando él era un niño, platicas sobre collares pulseras y demás cosas que podrían hacer feliz a una chica en caso de que algún día tuviera la duda de que regalarle a una, él no entendía porque rayos tendría que querer regalarle algo a una chica, pero tal vez Makino era adivina y sabía que en algún momento él tendría que disculparse con Nami, si, eso debía de ser.

-Escucha Luffy - Se escucho la dulce voz de Makino resonando en su cabeza - Puedes darle mil obsequios a una chica y eso no es lo importante - Hizo una pausa - Lo que importa es que le des algo que venga de aquí - Con su dedo índice toco el pecho del niño señalando el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. - Un regalo que venga del corazón es mucho más importante que cualquier joya.

Algo del corazón eso no respondía a su duda de que regalarle, esas cosas eran demasiado complicadas, él era feliz con un pedazo de carne, o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con comida, no entendía porque las mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas.

Viendo a lo lejos entre todo el escombro que había dejado en la habitación pudo notar algo destellante por lo que sin dudarlo se acerco, ahí en el piso pudo ver un delgado collar de oro con un hermoso dije de corazón y unos cuantos centímetros más lejos una caja de madera con más objetos esparcidos en el piso, aquella caja era propiedad de Usopp.

-Woooow, que bonito, seguro que le fascina - Dijo alegremente saliendo de la habitación sin importarle en lo más mínimo si eso le pertenecía a alguien.

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas se encontraba Nami diseñando un mapa tratando de esa manera de despejar su mente, realmente no había tenido porque posar en ropa interior frente a un tonto chico que terminaría comparándola con Boa Hancock, eso realmente había sido algo estúpido, pero el que la comparara no era lo más estúpido sino el que ella, siento tan hermosa e inteligente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que hacer semejante cosa era realmente penoso, si se deja llevar tanto por su instinto las cosas realmente terminaran mal, muy mal; Si no fuera Luffy quien le gustara, cualquier otra persona no hubiera reaccionado tan tranquilo ante esa clara insinuación, y definitivamente lo que ella quería no era eso.

Escucho unos ruidosos pasos acercarse a su habitación y no tardó en adivinar de quien se trataba, no estaba de humor para tratar con él en ése momento así que en cuanto entrara se aseguraría de echarlo de su habitación poniendo como excusa que se encontraba ocupada, aunque realmente su mapa no había avanzado gran cosa debido a que se la pasaba pensando en cosas fuera de lugar en lugar de trazar líneas.

-Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - Gritó eufórico el chico.

-Luffy, vete de aquí, estoy...

-¡Toma! - Dijo extendiendo su mano para ofrecerle el hermoso collar a lo que ella enmudeció, mirándolo con ojos interrogantes - Robin dijo que si quería que ya no estuvieras molesta conmigo tenía que regalarte algo y... El collar ahora te pertenece.

Ella enterneció su mirada al darse cuenta de que todo ése tiempo él estuvo preocupado, era obvio, si comenzaba a ignorarlo después de golpearlo no se iba a quedar tranquilo fingiendo que nada había pasado. Pudo ver como él la miraba fijamente esperando su contestación así que en lugar de palabras simplemente lo abrazo dándole a entender que todo estaba perfectamente.

* * *

Volviendo a la conversación con el espadachín y la arqueóloga estos se miraban fijamente sin saber muy bien como continuar con su conversación, ésta se había vuelto extraña desde que la mujer había hecho semejante pregunta. Ella más que por vergüenza estaba realmente apenada por hacer recordar al chico acerca de su amiga fallecida, ella no pensó que podría obtener tal respuesta.

-Lo siento - Se disculpo.

-¿Mmmm?, ¿Por qué?

-Por hacerte recordar cosas que no querías...

-¿Hablas de Kuina?, bueno... Eso ya paso, pero es por eso que estoy aquí, en éste barco, me aseguraré de cumplir el sueño de Kuina y el mío. - Apretó fuertemente la espada de su amiga mientras su mirada se tornaba totalmente seria. Robin al notar esto pudo comprender a la perfección que esa persona era realmente importante, al grado de haber hecho que Roronoa Zoro se lanzara al mar, al grado de hacer que éste decidiera ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, al grado de que éste decidiera renunciar a su vida y exponerse al peligro, un nivel muy distinto al que ella probablemente nunca podría alcanzar.

-Debió ser duro. - Dijo por lo bajo.

Zoro la miró de reojo viendo esa expresión llena de soledad y tristeza ocasionada por su situación lo cual lo fastidio un poco, claro que no querían que lo compadecieran pero ésa no era la razón en ése momento si no algo mucho más importante.

-No deberías preocuparte por los demás cuando tú haz pasado por cosas aún más terribles - Recordando cuando tuvieron que ir a salvarla del CP9, el lugar donde les revelaron que el hogar de Robin había sido totalmente aniquilado por la Buster Call. - Como sea - Continuo - Suerte - Dijo regresando al tema del "enamoramiento" de Robin hacia el capitán, después de todo la necesitaría mucho si quería conquistar a ése asexual.

La arqueóloga arqueó una ceja confundida sin comprender porque le estaba deseando suerte, sin embargo no puedo preguntar debido a que el peli verde se fue del lugar.

Por otro lado el narizón Usopp silbaba alegremente paseando por el barco, no encontraba nada peculiar por hacer, estaba bastante aburrido así que había pensado en sembrar más de sus extrañas semillas solo por si acaso por lo que tenía que ir a buscar algunas herramientas a su cuarto, el cual se sorprendió cuando entro al encontrar todo el lugar completamente desordenado, suspirando pesadamente decidió limpiar un poco, después de todo si él no lo hacía era seguro que nadie más lo haría. Pesadamente comenzó a levantar los objetos esparcidos, a barrer un poco la basura y el polvo, y, después de un rato entre tantas cosas tiradas pudo distinguir su caja especial regada en una esquina de la habitación, se apresuro a levantarla y asegurar que todo estuviera en su lugar sin embargo, mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el collar para Kaya, ése collar por el que lo habían extorsionado se encontraba ausente, asustado empezó a buscar en cada rincón del cuarto sin obtener resultados. Salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar para preguntar a los demás si habían visto el dichoso objeto, no tuvo que buscar demasiado ya que todos estaban en cubierta nuevamente recibiendo instrucciones de la navegante de nuevo debido a que otra tormenta ya estaba presente.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas Usopp?! - Grito ésta furiosa - ¡Rápido, ve a tu puesto!

Ahí, colocado perfectamente en su cuello estaba SU collar, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, es es precisamente lo que se estaba preguntando el tirador, no era lógico que Nami hubiera decidido entrar a la habitación, desordenar todo y robar su... ¡Espera un momento!, era perfectamente coherente, después de todo ella era una ladrona.

-¡Nami, dónde conseguiste ése collar!

La chica sin poder disimular su felicidad se le borro en un instante el enojo y simplemente contesto.

-Regalo de Luffy.

¿Luffy?, ¿Por qué Luffy había tomado sus pertenencias?, furioso volteo a verlo, él se encontraba en la cabeza del sunny sin ayudar en absolutamente nada, claro, tenía a la gata ladrona completamente complacida como para reprocharle algo.

-Luffyyyy - Corrió hacia el chico - ¿Por qué le diste MI collar a Nami?

-¿De qué hablas?, ese collar estaba botado en la habitación - Dijo olvidando por completo que era él quien la había desordenado.

-Pues déjame informarte que ése collar iba a regalarselo a...

-Bueno... No importa, ahora es de Nami - Dijo con una gran sonrisa ignorándolo por completo.

-Pe... Pero

El narizón no pudo hacer más que ponerse a llorar, después de todo no podría ganarle en una batalla verbal a alguien sumamente terco y despreocupado como él, tendría que aceptar que había sido error suyo no esconderlo mejor, así que, después de ser regañado nuevamente por Nami se fue a ayudar con lagrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos mientras recordaba el rostro de su querida Kaya.

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, aquí no hay mucho NaLu como pueden observar y es más comedia que nada, pero decidí tomármelo con calma, las cosas irán surgiendo poco a poco, en éste capítulo quise marcar mucho el cariño que le tienen TODOS sus nakamas a Luffy, sé que está de más mencionarlo y que ya todo el mundo lo sabe pero es que es algo que me gusta mucho y no está de más remarcarlo, por eso la razón del título.

**Agradecimientos.**

**Luffy Ketchum: **Que bueno que te gustara y gracias por comentar, amm debido a tú consejo no esto y segura de poder hacerlo debido a qué Luffy SI es un idiota, es cierto que ha madurado pero para mí es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre aunque, como dije en el primer cap de vez en cuando le salen sus momentos de brillantez, en algunos temas puede ser muy inteligente y uno de sus fuertes es saber leer las emociones de la gente, o eso es lo que creo yo. De todas maneras pensaré si puedo agregar de alguna manera tu idea.

**FalknerZero: **Si, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía si iba a subir esta historia aquí pero fue más bien un impulso que algo bien pensado, ya veré como me las arreglo y me esforzaré por publicar rápido.

**Roronoalau: **No hay problema, me gusta contestar, después de todo me encanta cuando me comentan es lo que me motiva a actualizar, y respecto al ZoRo, tranquila, también lo iré agregando poco a poco, después de todo Zoro también es un poco torpe.

**Ishurii: **La parte de la comparación también me pareció muy divertida a mí xD

**Karen D. Daichi: **Que bueno que te haya gustado :3


	4. Llegando a Punk Hazard

Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todos los que me comentan, enserio me alegro cuando recibo la opinión de ustedes y me alegra que les esté gustando, aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 que espero sea de su agrado esperando que el capítulo 5 se me ocurra lo antes posible.

Por otra parte siento si resumo demasiado algunas escenas es que pues ustedes ya lo saben, ya paso en el anime, por eso no me detengo mucho a contar a detalle.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Oda-sama.

Capítulo 4.

Llegando a Punk Hazard.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?, Habían llegado a una extraña isla cubierta en fuego la cual por cierto no se veía para nada segura, su capitán ya estaba más que dispuesto a lanzarse para investigar sin siquiera razonar como demonios planeaba entrar sin quemarse. Lo extraño no era en sí el clima tan problemático del lugar, si no, ¿Por qué el log pose no marcaba esa isla?, su rumbo anterior seguía siendo marcado por el aparato ignorando por completo la isla que tenían enfrente.

Ahora bien, había un segundo problema, los miedosos de la tripulación conformados por Nami, Usopp, Brook y Chopper, definitivamente estaban más que aterrados, en especial después de recibir esa extraña llamada de emergencia en la que al parecer habían asesinado a alguien. Eso podría ser suficiente razón para no quedarse en ése lugar pero con alguien como el chico de goma definitivamente solo significaba más problemas, así que alguien tendría que acompañarlo si o si, porque no era para nada bueno dejar a Luffy correteando por todo el lugar.

Tendrían que desembarcar en Punk Hazard, los que irían a investigar serían decididos por un sencillo juego donde tenías que tomar trozos de papel y si salía marcado significaba que eras el elegido, obviamente ese juego de elección jamás se le aplicaba al capitán de los mugiwara porque, aunque no le tocara papel marcado, él ya había decidido que iría. Al final los elegidos fueron Luffy, Zoro, Robin y el pobre Usopp.

La navegante sabía que pudo hacer trampa para acompañarlos y esa manera pasar más tiempo con su Luffy pero su sentido de alerta estaba al máximo, por lo que prefería acobardarse y quedarse en el barco.

De ésta forma los elegidos se dirigieron a Punk Hazard en mini merry por un camino formado de nubes que Nami había hecho para ellos, llegando al lugar lo primero que vieron fue una gran puerta de metal con el nombre de la isla, símbolos de la marina, y miles de letreros de "prohibido". ¡Genial!, ¡Un tercer problema, eso era lo que faltaba! tenía que decir prohibido, pensó el narizón, claro, poner eso alrededor de la isla para alguien como Luffy es como si dejaras una gran paleta de caramelo en una mesa frente a un niño, lo dejarás solo en la habitación y le dijeras que no puede comerla, ¡Estaba claro que nada más salieras de la habitación el caramelo ya habría desaparecido!, ¿Por qué mugiwara, y su familia tenían que tener ésa extraña atracción para dirigirse al peligro?; Cuando conocieron a Portgas D. Ace pudieron darse cuenta de que ambos eran unos completos dementes, "puño de fuego" los sorprendió diciendo ser el hermano de Luffy y después resulto que eran hermanos simplemente de palabra, claro el estar enlazados con sangre no era lo que realmente importaba en una familia, si no la unión de esta, y sin duda alguna esos dos eran muy unidos, se pudo notar desde kilómetros que el chico tenía a su hermano mayor encima de un pedestal.

Claro, no bastaba con enterarse de que el chico fuera hermano adoptivo de el comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige, ¡Ja!, ¡Para nada eso bastaba!, si no que después resultaría que el chico es nieto del "Héroe de la marina" Garp, además de hijo de Dragon "El revolucionario" y mayor criminal del mundo. Era una familia de locos, definitivamente una familia de locos.

Usopp al estar pensando en tontería y media no se dio cuenta que lo estaban dejando atrás, así que sin más se apresuró a seguirlos, Luffy y Zoro no habían esperado absolutamente nada en deshacerse de las prendas extras debido al calor, al igual que Robin que se quito su vestido dando una vista demasiado sensual, en especial para el ex cazador de piratas que sin poder evitarlo volteo a verla sonrojándose de inmediato por el acto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella no lo hubiera notado, y para suerte del espadachín, la arqueóloga no se había dado cuenta en lo más mínimo. ¿Quién se estaría fijando en el rostro de Zoro cuando estaba mucho más interesante ver su abdomen perfectamente formado debido al excesivo ejercicio que hacía a diario el cuál estaba perlado con pequeñas y sensuales gotas de sudor?

Roronoa por su parte se andaba maldiciendo mentalmente, sabía ya de esos sentimientos reprimidos que había tenido desde hace algún tiempo, estaba consciente de ellos pero siempre los había negado rotundamente. Cuando la vio por primera vez no pudo más que sentir total desprecio y desconfianza hacia ella, no lograba sentirse cómodo frente a esa mujer, era más que obvio que ocultaba algo, él en ése entonces estaba dispuesto a matarla si ella siquiera intentaba tocar a alguno de sus nakamas, pero Luffy, ése tonto niño no dudo ni un instante en meterla a la tripulación, no dudo ni un instante en ella, ni siquiera cuando supuestamente los había traicionado, más que desconfiar de ella lo que lo distrajo en su primer enfrentamiento con Rob Lucci fue la tristeza de que su nakama los dejara, o el no entender con su pequeño cerebro del tamaño de una ciruela porque la chica estaba comportándose de ésa manera. En ése momento Zoro se sintió tremendamente herido y enojado a la vez, si bien nunca confió en ella a medida que fueron pasando tiempo juntos él pudo sentirse a gusto en ocasiones, cuando la chica se acercaba hacia donde él estaba entrenando y se ponía a leer o lo invitaba a tomar café, siempre siendo cruelmente apartada, no es que su compañía le desagradara, si no que como vice-capitán tenía que mantener la compostura ya que su idiota capitán era jodidamente confiado, además, siempre que aquella inteligente y seductora mujer se le acercaba él no podía calmarse, se sentía bastante inquieto; Aún así cuando God Enel la ataco, el enfureció, al igual que lo estaba en ése momento con absolutamente todo el CP9, el gobierno mundial y la misma Robin por irse con ellos.

Afortunadamente no se tardo demasiado en revelar sus motivos, la bruja loca les había dicho que la arqueóloga se había sacrificado por ellos, eso fue suficiente para seguirla y exigirle explicaciones, después de un rato de insistir ella por fin revelo sus motivos; El ataque que había destruido a su aldea completa, la Buster Call el cual le había dejado un trauma profundo los estaba amenazando en ése momento, además de su miedo a ser traicionada, en ése momento pudo darse cuenta de que él y ella eran parecidos, él todo el tiempo se alejo por desconfianza pero no se había dado cuenta que ella era igual de desconfiada, prueba de eso están los apodos con los solía referirse a todos para evitar usar nombres y de esa manera no encariñarse con nadie. Fue cuando se enteró de la verdad cuando probablemente sus sentimientos comenzaron a trastornarse, ya no desconfía de ella, aunque le sigue molestando la facilidad de Robin para ponerlo nervioso o para burlarse de él, por su orgullo como hombre y espadachín, seguía mostrando indiferencia pero eso no era todo. Esos dos años lejos que sirvieron para hacerse más fuerte por Luffy le sirvieron también para darse cuenta de lo que extrañaba a la peli negra, sin embargo él tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que reprimir esos obscuros sentimientos, tenía que suprimirlos, olvidarlos, él estaba completamente convencido de que Robin estaba enamorada de mugiwara, después de todo, fue él quien no desconfió en ningún momento de su persona, fue él quien le dio la bienvenida inmediatamente, quien le salvo la vida, quien desafío al gobierno mundial solo para salvarla, quien peleo contra el líder del CP9 en una batalla donde al terminar quedo tan mal que ya no podía ni moverse, fue él quien la saco de su obscuridad y le mostró lo que son de verdad los nakamas, fue él quien le devolvió su deseo de vivir.

Así que todo estaba bien... Todo estaba perfectamente... Ya lo había mencionado con anterioridad y no se cansaría de decirlo, si es Luffy todo está bien, ése chico era la octava maravilla del mundo ya que a él también le había salvado la vida, lo invito unirse a su aventura saliendo así de su soledad, de los constantes recuerdos de Kuina que lo atormentaban de vez en cuando, él le demostró ser alguien de confianza, fiel y de palabra, él salvó absolutamente a todas las personas que ahora forman parte de su tripulación, él tiene esa capacidad de hacer que todos lo aprecien, para devolverle su sueño a los demás. Luffy era sobre todas las cosas su capitán y su mejor amigo, era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, así que de ninguna manera haría algo en contra de él, incluso si eso significaba renunciar a Robin, esa era la principal razón por la que negaba sus sentimientos, así que si tenía que ayudar a la oji azul a que su estúpido capitán se fijara en ella, podría apoyarla.

Claro Zoro no esperaba que sus pensamientos estaban completamente erróneos, Robin sí apreciaba de sobremanera al capitán, y lo quería con locura por todo lo que le había entregado, sin embargo sus sentimientos eran como los del marimo, lo respetaba mucho, pero era eso, lo quería como a un hermano de igual manera.

Mientras Robin se comía con la mirada al espadachín, y éste se estuviera comiendo los sesos, Luffy simplemente corría por todo el lugar agitando los brazos, examinando todo el lugar sin parar de sorprenderse de hasta la mosca que pasaba por el lugar, Usopp estaba comiendo el almuerzo que Sanji les había preparado, el cuál se había negado a comer antes con los demás pero ahora no podía evitarlo debido a los nervios que sentía. Los problemas no se hicieron esperar cuando tras de ellos apareció un dragón, eso fue suficiente para que todos salieran de su mundo y enfocaran su vista en el nuevo enemigo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la bestia se encontraba en el piso y de una extraña manera Luffy hubiera terminado con unas piernas parlantes pegadas en su espalda, si, la situación era muy extraña pero bueno, eran los mugiwara, ellos no eran tipos normales.

* * *

-Enserio es extraño - Decía Nami observando con un telescopio las nubes.

El cielo parecía estar dividido en un punto, mostrando nubes de invierno, ¿Cómo podía haber nubes de invierno en una isla cubierta de llamas?, bueno más que eso la tenía preocupada la explosión que habían apreciado hace u nos momentos atrás, sin duda habían sido ellos, por lo tanto había algo o alguien en ése lugar, eso solo indicaba problemas, tenía la esperanza de que no hubiera nada y simplemente pudieran salir de ése lugar pacíficamente pero vaya desgracia.

Estaba comiendo un helado que Sanji les había preparado para intentar calmar el calor. Franky tomaba cola, Chopper parecía un helado derretido tumbado en el piso, pobrecillo, con todo ése pelaje tenía que estarlo pasando muy mal, Brook estaba haciendo chistes realmente malos acerca del clima. En ése momento recibió una llamada al den den mushi pequeño que ella llevaba, nadie se dio cuenta por estar en sus rollos así que simplemente contesto y era Robin.

\- Mmm, ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Nada interesante, nos ataco un dragón y Luffy tiene unas piernas pegadas en la espalda pero todo normal.

\- ¿Qué Luffy tiene que? - Preguntó desconcertada.

-Bueno realmente no te llamé por eso, ¿Hay alguien más ahí escuchando?

La navegante miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no estuviera nadie husmeando y luego se dirigió a su habitación para tener más privacidad.

-Ya, estoy sola, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada en realidad, fufufufu... Simplemente quería invitarte a ser más valiente, para que la próxima vez que vayamos a una isla tan caliente como ésta te animes a acompañarnos.

-… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-La vista aquí es estupenda, Luffy se anda paseando en pantalones solamente, vaya que está sudando, fufufufu...

La chica no pudo evitar ponerse cual tomate al imaginar la vista, lo había visto ya en tantas ocasiones así, y bueno, realmente no era mucha diferencia el estar sin camisa a estar con ése chaleco que no le cubría casi nada, pero aún así deseaba ver, maldijo a Robin por llamarle con el único propósito de fastidiarla.

-¡Por qué me dices eso! - Reclamó - ¡Eso no me importa! - Mintió.

-Pues eso espero porque el capitán vaya que marcó más su cuerpo en 2 años, fufufu... - La arqueóloga al ver que su amiga no contestaba decidió que era suficiente - Aunque realmente prefiero observar a alguien más - Dijo un poco avergonzada. - Pero bueno, es hora de informarte de los nuevos acontecimientos, en ésta isla si hay personas, al parecer unas cuantas están tras nosotros, Luffy-san se hizo amigo de uno de forma muy extraña.

-Geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, ¡Tienes piernas! - Se escuchó el grito del chico de fondo - ¡Los centauros molan mucho!

-Seguiremos investigando y nos contactaremos de nuevo. - Cortó la llamada evitando que ella le preguntara a que rayos se refería Luffy con los centauros.

Bueno, ya que, no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo último, lo único que comprendía es que Robin quiso burlarse un rato de ella, lo cuál ya vería como haría que se las pagara más adelante. Volvió a la cubierta donde Sanji ya la estaba buscando para darle el siguiente aperitivo, lo miró un momento mientras se acercaba a ella con corazones en los ojos y sus extraños bailes.

\- Gracias Sanji-kun - Dijo cuando recibió una bebida fría de mandarinas.

\- No hay de qué Nami-san

Ella observo un buen rato al rubio mientras comenzaba a disfrutar de su bebida, su rubio cabello lacio, era muy bonito, y esas cejas en forma de espiral eran de lo más gracioso, su facciones se habían endurecido y esa barba lo hacía ver más maduro, aunque, seguía siendo un mujeriego, pensó un momento tratando de comprender la extraña mentalidad del cocinero con respecto a las chicas, nunca lo había visto realmente fijo en una sola, siempre iba corriendo tras cualquier chica de piernas bonitas que encontrará en el camino, lástima, si no fuera un mujeriego estaba segura que él tendría mucho más suerte encontrando a alguien.

\- Sanji-kun - Lo llamó antes de que él bajara las escaleras para entregar su bebida a los demás.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunto aterrado de que la bebida no le haya gustado a su hermosa dama.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? - Pregunto seria.

\- Clarooo yo naci para amar a las...

\- No... Hablo enserio... ¿Te haz enamorado de una sola chica?, ¿O siempre haz sido así, fijándote en todas?

El cejas de espiral miró extrañado a su querida Nami, ¿Acaso estaba celosa?, ohhh, que maravilloso sería si ése fuera el caso, él había nacido para amar a las mujeres claro está, siempre lo decía, estaba a punto de entrar en su milésimo sueño con chicas pero el rostro serio de su compañera lo regreso a la realidad, ¿Por qué de pronto le preguntaba esas cosas?, Sin más, encendió un cigarrillo, se lo llevo a los labios y contesto.

-Así fue Nami-san, una vez me fijé en una linda jovencita que entro al Baratie, cuando yo era más joven, sin embargo... Las cosas no resultaron del todo bien. - Soltó el humo de cigarro que estaba fumando - Ella nunca me hizo caso, era mayor que yo, fuimos amigos pero no paso de ahí, y pues, no paso a mayor grado, pero eso ya no importa... Porque tengo a Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan y Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan - Dijo alegre volviendo a hacer sus danzas raras.

La peli naranja por su parte suspiro cansada y solo lo alejo ignorándolo completamente, no podía adivinar cuando ése hombre hablaba realmente enserio, pero solo esperaba a ver como sería la reacción de éste cuando se enterara de lo que siente por Luffy o de lo que Robin siente por Zoro, estaba completamente que sería un caos total, en especial por Zoro, si ya se peleaban siempre, no imaginaba como sería. El hombre por su parte volvió a la cocina y afuera un extraño humo comenzó a rodear todo el sunny, haciendo que cada uno comenzara a caer desmayado al piso.

* * *

-Luffy, deja de jugar y larguémonos de aquí - Dijo fastidiado el espadachín mientras miraba como el chico hacia competencias con un extraño centauro, aunque fue ignorado olímpicamente, lo cual lo fastidio. Al mismo tiempo el narizotas se acerco corriendo hacia él llorando diciendo que había visto una arpía, rayos que molesto era hacer de niñera, esos inmaduros no podían tomarse nada en serio.

Ignorando por completo los lloriqueos de Usopp vio como Luffy iba a ser atacado por la espalda por aquella extraña criatura y desenfundo su espada pero antes de que hiciera nada el chico ya había esquivado y ahora le daba una paliza al hombre por agarrarlo desprevenido.

Continuaron con su ruta hasta toparse con un lago que dividía la isla de fuego con una ¿Isla de invierno?, vaya eso era una de las cosas más extrañas que habían visto con respecto a los cambios climáticos desde que habían entrado al Nuevo Mundo, definitivamente era muy divertido navegar por esas aguas.

-¡Que cool!

Siguieron caminando dirigiéndose como si nada al lugar, tenían que caminar un buen tramo antes de llegar al lago. Usopp seguía hablando incoherencias acerca de una terrorífica mujer pájaro, nadie le estaba prestando mucha atención, después de todo lo más probable es que solo se tratara de otra de sus tantas mentiras, el niño con el sombrero de paja se encontraba correteando por el lugar con los brazos extendidos aún festejando sus nuevas extremidades, Robin lo observo y no pudo evitar reír dulcemente como acostumbraba, no había duda de que Luffy era demasiado mono, tenía una ternura que le recordaba al pequeño Chopper, ella a pesar de sus siniestros pensamientos que a veces solía expresar abiertamente debía admitir que tenía una pequeña (gran) debilidad por los/las personas tiernas (o renos xD).

El peli verde por su parte noto éste gesto y no pudo más que afirmar erróneamente sus sospechas. Estaba tan distraído que no noto cuando Luffy corrió hacia él para mostrarle un extraño objeto que había encontrado entre los escombros y lo llamaba pero no lograba obtener su atención lo cuál molestó un poco al capitán inflando sus mejillas nuevamente a manera de reproche. Sin más fue corriendo hacia Robin para ver si ésta si le prestaba atención quien por supuesto era incapaz de ignorarle.

Ah... Esa vista... Para Rorona el ver a esos dos juntos hablando tan animadamente hacía que se formara un sentimiento extraño en su estomago, como si tuviera un nudo dentro, su respiración comenzaba a tornarse pesada, y un pinchazo comenzaba a sentirse en su pecho, la nostalgia lo invadía, junto con demasiadas confusiones en su interior. Pensar que eso era lo que tendría que soportar si esos dos se juntaban, él tendría que sonreír y desearle la mejor de las suertes, observando desde lejos, callando sus sentimientos, fingiendo que está feliz por ellos. ¿Era eso realmente lo que quería?, no, definitivamente no quería eso pero por su orgullo, por su deuda y gran afecto con Luffy no decía nada.

El chico de goma regreso su mirada hacía su segundo al mando pudiendo notar por unos instantes como sus ojos perdían brillo, los miraba fijamente y en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa repleta de nostalgia, cuando éste se dio cuenta de que lo observaba cambio su expresión, le sonrió y luego sin nada que agregar camino, adelantándose.

-Caminen de una vez o nunca llegaremos.

Con eso dicho comenzó a dejarlos atrás, haciendo que Luffy dejara de jugar y lo observara fijamente, ¿Qué había sido eso?, era la primera vez que le veía a Zoro esos ojos sin vida, que, a pesar de que fue solo un instante fue demasiado impactante para él, no le gustaba que ninguno de sus amigos pusieran esas expresiones, que se sintieran angustiados o perturbados por algo, sin duda lo único que mugiwara había deseado siempre para sus nakamas es que fueran felices. Pero lo que más lo tenía intrigado era el intentar averiguar porqué el chico estaba así. Mmmmm... Tal vez había visto mal, o tal vez Zoro se había quedado con hambre, cuando volvieran al Sunny le diría a Sanji que le preparara algo de comer, seguramente así recuperaría los ánimos.

De todas maneras, la curiosidad no sé le iría a ése terco niño hasta saber porque el ex cazador de piratas se comportaba extraño los últimos días. Ya lo había notado con anterioridad, había veces en las que el peli verde se perdía su cabeza pensando en quien sabe que, definitivamente tenía que saber que es lo que le preocupaba, así que, de ahora en adelante él se convertiría en un chico aún más molesto y pesado de lo que ya acostumbraba a ser por naturaleza, de ahora en adelante hostigaría al espadachín hasta que éste se dignara a confesarle a su capitán sus problemas.

Teniendo esto en mente no dudo en lanzarse ayudándose de su habilidad de goma hacía su compañero logrando con esto golpearlo haciendo como consecuencia que ambos cayeran al piso.

\- ¡Qué demonios te pasa de repente Luffy! - Gruño fastidiado Zoro después de soltarle un golpe en la cabeza al chico.

\- En éste instante me dirás que rayos te sucede - Lo apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

\- ¿Ahhhh?, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto! - Algo te ha estado preocupando últimamente y me lo vas a decir. - Exigió.

Bueno... Eso si no se lo esperaba, quien hubiera pensado que ése distraído niño se diera cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con su cabeza en esos últimos días. Ahora que lo pensaba se había olvidado completamente de ésa extraña habilidad de Luffy para leer las emociones de la gente.

\- No se de que me hablas, seguro te lo imaginas - Dijo molesto tratando de desviar el tema.

\- De nada te servirá hacerte el inocente, si yo no pudiera identificar cuando MIS nakamas se sienten aturdidos entonces no podría llamarme a mí mismo capitán.

\- … Pues... - Nervioso - No tengo porque hablar.

\- Claro que sí - Dijo inflando el pecho después de inhalar algo de aire, alejarse un poco de Zoro y exigir con voz autoritaria - ¡Es una orden!

-"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" - Pensaba el peli verde realmente aterrado comenzando a sudar frío, nunca pensó que Luffy usaría su autoridad como capitán para ordenarle algo así, sin duda no era tan idiota como pensaba, el nunca había desobedecido a una de sus ordenes. - Ammm... Yo...

Pero pero pero pero pero... Pero pero pero pero pero... Pero pero pero pero pero...

De pronto se escucho el sonido del Den Den mushi pequeño que por el lugar provocando que ambos chicos salieran de su incomoda conversación y voltearan a ver a Robin quien tenía el aparato.

Tenía que agradecer al cielo que Luffy tuviera ése déficit de atención tan marcado porque no dudo en dejarlo ahí para ir a enterarse de la conversación, y la llamada no era para menos, resulta que era Brook informando de la situación en la que se encontraban, al parecer habían secuestrado a los demás, el esqueleto estaba en ése momento en la parte congelada de la isla, se les informó que había una construcción y barcos con las iniciales CC.

Zoro, por su parte no estaba del todo contento de enterarse que sus nakamas habían sido secuestrados pero en parte estaba aliviado porque con eso en menté Luffy estaría molesto y no se preocuparía por seguirle exigiendo respuestas.

Una vez terminada la llamada todos se enfocaron nuevamente, dejando sus distracciones para después y apuraron el paso estando ya bastante cerca del lago.

* * *

En otra parte, a bordo de un gran barco de la marina repleta de hombres que eran considerados la escoria de la marina o G-5, se encontraba el Vicealmirante de la marina Smoker, fumando dos puros intentando, estaba sentado cómodamente encima de su silla recargando sus botas mugrientas en una mesita que tenía enfrente, en la mano tenía un Den Den Mushi, a su lado, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y azulado reportándose ante el llamado de su superior, ella era Tashigi quien tenía ahora el rango de capitán.

-¿Sucede algo?, Smoker-san.

EL albino después de soltar una gran bocanada de humo volteo a verla y le extendió el aparato de comunicación a la mujer mostrándole una llamada que habían interceptado en donde se escuchaba claramente la voz de Monkey D. Luffy haciendo contacto con algún desconocido el cual al parecer fue asesinado, en la grabación se decía claramente que se dirigirían a Punk Hazard.Ya tenían rumbo fijo, después de todo atrapar a la tripulación de los mugiwaras era uno de sus principales objetivos.

-Tashigi, avísale a todos el rumbo que deben tomar, llegaremos lo antes posible.

Smoker no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, los había estado esperando por 2 años, sin alguien a quien perseguir estar en la marina se volvía un tanto aburrido, cada vez que se encontraba con esa particular tripulación de piratas era seguro que algo interesante sucedería.

La peli azul respondió a la orden de Smoker con un saludo de respeto y sin más obedeció, ella estaba igualmente emocionada, volvería el juego de persecución, ya estaba ansiando llegar y enfrentarse de nuevo a ellos, comprobar cuanto habían mejorado los mugiwaras en ése tiempo, en especial él, tenía que lograr arrebatarle la Wado Ichimonji.

-Roronoa... Zoro - Susurro mientras en sus manos sostenía su cartel de se busca, recordando la primera vez que lo vio y como la había "engañado", observo fijamente el cartel con mirada de determinación, tenía que realizar su revancha en ésa ocasión. Lo que ni ella misma noto es que aquella mirada no era simplemente por su sentimiento de rivalidad con el espadachín, si no que... En el fondo ella estaba ansiosa por volverle a ver. - Te capturaré... Zoro - Habló nuevamente sin darse cuenta cuando su tono de voz se suavizo y una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Continuara...

Bueeeeno, ya empiezo con mis tan amados triángulos amorosos, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y nuevamente les agradezco a todos los que leen, y muchas gracias a los que comentan. n.n


	5. ¿El capitán oculta otra personalidad?

Una disculpa por éste capitulo en especial en donde tuve que resumir demasiado los hechos, realmente no tengo ganas de entrar en detalles en Punk Hazard porque son acontecimientos que ya se vieron en la serie por eso estoy tratando de resumirlo lo más que puedo, aunque aún así, debido a la gran cantidad de historia que contiene siguen quedando ciertos espacios largos. De cualquier manera éste capítulo iba a quedar más largo pero decidí mejor cortarlo y poner lo que tenía planeado para éste capítulo en el que sigue.

**Capítulo 5.**

**Sospechoso, ¿El capitán oculta otra personalidad?**

Bueno, ahí frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme grupo de centauros que bien podría ser estupendo para Monkey D. Luffy de no ser porque estos los estuvieran apuntando con sus armas, eso era una enorme decepción después de todo él ya estaba pensando en invitarlos a unirse a su tripulación pirata de manera tan irresponsable como solía hacerlo siempre, gracias a Oda, Zoro y Usopp rápidamente le dieron su merecido coscorrón para que dejara de soltar idioteces.

Volviendo al problema, se encontraban encima de un barco creado a base de una de las extrañas plantas del narizón, les estaban disparando apuntando hacia el agua con el único objetivo de tirarlos, esto estaba mal, realmente mal. Había 2 usuarios de la Akuma no mi abordo, intentaban esquivar lo más posible haciéndolo de manera estupenda al principio, sin embargo el plan del enemigo termino dando efecto debido a que los superaban en número de personas, y si a eso le sumabas que Luffy no estaba ayudando a remar ni un poquito pues el resultado era de esperarse.

Fue una sensación horripilante el contacto de su piel semidesnuda con el agua helada, un frío endemoniado comenzó a recorrer sus sentidos, el respirar se hacia pesado, su cuerpo no tardo en entumecerse al momento que sentían un punzante dolor, lo único que querían era salir de ése lugar, aunque, como respuesta a sus desesperados intentos de salir, además del hecho de que los usuarios de la fruta se estaban hundiendo tuvieron la desgracia de ser rodeado por enormes tiburones.

Usopp como siempre se la pasaba gritando, fastidiando a Zoro quien tenía unas tremendas ganas de molerlo a golpes ahí mismo pero dado que sus nakamas se encontraban en peligro decidió dejar el asunto para después, sin más se apresuro a sumergirse buscando con la mirada a alguno de los usuarios, pudo ver a Nico Robin hundiéndose a unos cuantos metros, estaba a punto de ir en su auxilio pero no pudo continuar al ver como Usopp ya la tenía en brazos, después de todo él estaba más cerca, de modo que no le quedo opción más que rescatar a Luffy al cual jaló del cuello sin mucho esfuerzo y sin preocuparse por estarlo asfixiando.

* * *

La navegante no podía apartar su mirada de lo que estaba viendo, la sensual imagen de su capitán sin camisa tenía su completa atención, no podía creer lo bien que había marcado su perfecto abdomen, ooh, como le hubiera gustado ver el momento en que su cuerpo empezaba a marcarse de ésa manera, tenía tantas ganas de besar esa enorme cicatriz en forma de cruz, aunque al momento se sentía avergonzada por tener pensamientos tan impropios.

El niño de goma la observaba, su cabello estaba empapado en sudor por lo que se pegaba a su rostro, ella estaba de la misma manera, tenía su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta, vaya calor tan feroz impregnaba aquella isla... Y claro, no lo decía solo por el clima. Pudo observar en Luffy cuando un hermoso brillo se formo en sus ojos al momento de verla, él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar unos escalones de piedra que se encontraban en el camino, ella por supuesto acepto pero no se fijo en la irregularidad del piso cayendo de ésta manera encima de él quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, él simplemente sonrió con esa blanca dentadura sin mostrarse incomodo en lo absoluto y ella no podía evitar que el latido de su corazón estuviera sumamente agitado.

-Fufufufu - Pudo escuchar resonando en su cabeza la risa traviesa de Robin lo que hizo que volviera en sus sentidos y despertará de su agradable sueño, dándose cuenta de que para nada hacia calor, ¡Estaba helando!

Al abrir los ojos se encontró tirada en una habitación, estaba mareada y muy confundida, no sabía como había llegado a ése lugar. Inmediatamente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos, encontrándose con Franky quien se encontraba sentado pensando, Chopper estaba corriendo en círculos lleno de pavor y Sanji aún se encontraba inconsciente. Recordó entonces aquél extraño humo que había emergido en el barco, al principio había pensado que era a causa de gases naturales de la isla pero dada la situación estaba claro de que alguien les había tendido una trampa.

\- "Vaya apenas habían entrado al Nuevo Mundo y ya los habían secuestrado." - Pensó la chica.

Bueno, eso no era lo más importante en ése momento, tenían que ver como salir de ése lugar, no era nada agradable la sensación de sentirse perdidos, en un lugar donde no sabían que clase de enemigo los tenía cautivos. En ése momento Sanji despertó y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a patear constantemente la puerta para salir pero no parecía surgir efecto, aquél material del que estaba hecha era más dura que el acero.

En un momento de silencio se pudo escuchar una voz llamándolos, lo cual era realmente extraño ya que supuestamente los únicos presos en el lugar eran ellos, Nami volvió a examinar la habitación lo cuál hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, no había nadie, o por lo menos eso es lo que creía. Dio una ojeada por segunda ocasión encontrando con la mirada unos extraños pedazos de... ¿Un rostro? Esparcidos en el piso.

Sanji, Franky, Chopper y Nami enmudecieron al ver aquello, luego empezaron a reír con nerviosismo pensando que era causa de su imaginación pero esa cosa seguía hablándoles consiguiendo que la peli naranja y el reno gritaran asustados, mientras los otros dos lo miraban curioso.

Aquél rostro estaba dividido en diferentes fragmentos, por lo que les había explicado un espadachín lo había cortado en varios fragmentos pero por alguna razón seguía vivo, eso, según él era una enorme deshonra, el nombre de esa cabeza parlante era Kinemon así que después de jugar un buen rato intentando armarlo lograron hacer algo que parecía humano.

Kinemon estaba buscando a su hijo Momonosuke, y al ser solo un pobre rostro no podía moverse por su cuenta por lo que les estaba pidiendo ayuda para salir del lugar, sin embargo, cuando ellos mencionaron ser piratas la reacción del espadachín cambio por completo a una de desprecio total, comenzó a actuar de manera orgullosa e engreída diciendo que no aceptaría la ayuda de escoria como lo eran los piratas.

El cyborg por su parte estaba más que arto de seguir en ése lugar por lo que no dudo en destruir la puerta que los mantenía cautivos con un extraño rayo láser que había salido de sus manos provocando la emoción del pequeño reno, quien ya empezaba a babear. Ya no tenían razón para quedarse ahí, además de que una alarma había comenzado a sonar al instante lo que indicaba que no tardarían mucho en comenzar a buscarlos, debían darse prisa pero por alguna razón el cejas de espiral no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar la habitación, seguía observando a la cabeza parlante.

\- Sanji-kun, ¡De prisa!

El rubio parecía haber notado la determinación de Kinemon cuando éste dijo querer buscar a su hijo, bueno, Nami lo entendía de cierta manera, aún recordaba cuando conoció a Luffy, ella no paraba de decir que detestaba a los piratas de la misma manera que ése hombre lo estaba haciendo en ése momento, tal vez había tenido una mala experiencia con alguno de ellos al igual que ella lo tuvo con Arlong. Sin embargo, ése no era el momento para ponerse a recordar esa clase de cosas, tenían que irse pero ya.

Sanji, por su parte decidió traerse al sujeto, tomando la responsabilidad de éste como consecuencia. Franky le reclamo un poco por traérselo pero el ruio simplemente le ignoro.

No tardo demasiado cuando unos sujetos que llevaban puesto unos trajes de gas muy extraños comenzaran a perseguirlos, la chica no pudo evitar gritar aumentando la velocidad, mientras corría podía escuchar el sonido metálico de algo tintineando, bajo la mirada hacía su pecho pudiendo ver el hermoso collar que le había regalado su capitán unos días atrás, sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Tal vez no estaría tan contenta si supiera que el moreno se lo había robado al pobre mentiroso, pero gracias a la ignorancia ella estaba de buen humor ahora.

Sanji la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia él mientras con un movimiento rápido pateaba ágilmente por encima de Nami a un hombre que había estado a punto de capturarla, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Continuaron su camino, alejándose cada vez más del lugar, pero en las sombras, en un pasillo obscuro había unos ojos apagados color rojizo observándolos de manera fría, una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro, desapareciendo segundos después.

* * *

Por otra parte a las afueras de la guarida del enemigo se encontraba un esqueleto muy concentrado en ¿Hacer muñecos de nieve?, ¿Enserio?, corría de un lado a otro riendo mientras juntaba la nieve para hacer la cabeza de su creación. Ése hombre... si es que así se le podía llamar a un esqueleto, realmente no tenía sentido del peligro, se encontraba solo en una isla desconocida, la mitad de sus nakamas habían sido secuestrados, y la otra mitad estaba quien sabe donde dirigiéndose a salvarlos, sin embargo eso no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo al tipo del afro. Tal vez porque confiaba plenamente en ellos, tal vez porque sabía que Luffy y los demás los rescatarían, o tal vez solo era idiota.

Estar tanto tiempo completamente solo definitivamente lo habían dejado algo loco, se reía de todo, jugaba y hacia chistes malos de esqueletos sin nadie que los escuchara, corría en círculos, entre más cosas extrañas.

De pronto Brook se detuvo al sentir una presencia que le observaba, se puso en posición de ataque dispuesto a cortar lo que fuera. El contrincante se abalanzo sobre su persona, chocando espada con espada, sin embargo el hecho de que quien lo atacara fuera un torso era bastante repugnante.

-No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo... Oh pero yo no tengo ojos Yohohohohoho

Sip, definitivamente ése tiempo a solas lo había dejado loco, incluso en situaciones de peligro no podía dejar de hacer chistes malos. (PD: Naaa no es cierto, amo sus chistes de esqueletos xDD). De ésa manera comenzó una ferviente batalla entre dos fenómenos.

* * *

Chahige era un hombre sumamente robusto con barba roja, él reía engreídamente, era el líder de los tipos con extremidades de animales.

-Eso les pasa por meterse con el gran Chahige - Decía con un tono rencoroso recordando cuando el hombre con el sombrero de paja se burlo de él... Espera un momento... ¿Sombrero de paja?... Mmmmm naaaaa no podía ser él.

El hombre iba volver a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que los tiburones que habían estado rodeando a los intrusos estaban totalmente noqueados. Miro hacia todos lados sorprendido encontrándolos parados encima de un iceberg totalmente empapados, congelándose. No tardo demasiado cuando al ver el rostro del niño pudo comprobar que lo que le pareció un chiste anteriormente era realmente verdad, el peor novato de los supernovas que participo en la pelea de Shirohige, el nieto de Garp e hijo de Dragon se encontraba frente a ellos y parecía furioso.

-Maldito el día en el que hice enojar a mugiwara. - Pensó cuando todos sus compañeros se encontraban en el piso, cuando estos hubieron robado sus abrigos y lo más humillante de todo, cuando, por medio de golpes lo habían obligado a llevarlos en su lomo hacia la guarida de su master. Bueno, no era del todo malo después de todo si se dirigía hacia ahí lo rescatarían.

Luffy se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras seguían su camino, Zoro tomaba una siesta, Robin leía y Usopp miraba entretenido el paisaje. Eso no hizo más que enojar aún más a Chahige, ¡Parecía como si estuvieran de vacaciones! Mientras él, lastimado por su culpa, tenía que estar llevándolos, bueno no era que se les hicieran pesados, era más bien cuestión de orgullo, pero ya se las cobraría.

* * *

Habían llegado a una habitación en donde encontraron niños enormes, parecían gigantes, cabe destacar que estaban impresionados, ése lugar parecía ser una guardería con niños de diferentes razas ya que su tamaño variaba.

Los "pequeñines" los miraron entre asustados y dudosos, nunca habían visto a esas personas pero eran bastante peculiares, la chica de cabello largo resultaba ser bastante hermosa, un ejemplo a seguir para las niñas, además de ése lindo peluche de mapache; A los niños sin embargo parecía interesarles mucho más el robot, era tan genial, ¡El romanticismo de un hombre estaba en los robots!, también ése chico con cejas de espiral molaba.

Sin hacerse esperar los rodearon y empezaron a juguetear con ellos. A Nami eso le había parecido algo tan tierno, aunque bueno, tampoco era momento para estar jugando con ellos.

La cabeza parlante arruino el ambiente al preguntar por Momonosuke, los niños gritaron aterrados, ése hombre era demasiado brusco al preguntar las cosas, el que no tuviera torso ni piernas no tenía nada que ver, no señor, por supuesto que no. Recibió una buena tunda por asustarlos, pero la comedia tuvo que parar al ser encontrados y tener que reanudar la persecución. Sin embargo, no se esperaban que los niños comenzaran a seguirlos, pedían a gritos que los sacaran del lugar.

\- ¡Ya no estamos enfermos! - Gritaron desesperados llamando la atención del doctor.

\- ¿Enfermos?, ¿Qué enfermedad?

Ellos hacían su mayor esfuerzo para ignorarlos, tenían que salir de ése lugar, no podían estar prestando caridad a cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente, sin embargo resultaba bastante doloroso dejar a unos niños, llorando por ayuda.

A quienes más les destrozaba el corazón era a Nami y a Chopper, seguían corriendo, los sujetos con extraños trajes se abstenían de disparar porque no querían hacerle daño a los pequeños, habían mencionado algo sobre que el master se enojaría

¿Quién era el master?, ¿Por qué los niños estaban tan desesperados?, ¿Qué clase de enfermedad tenían? Todas esas dudas y preocupaciones invadían la cabeza de la peli naranja, no pudo evitar regresar la mirada viendo como los niños seguían llorando, sus rostros llenos de angustia fue lo que hizo que se detuviera, no podía soportar eso.

\- ¡Nami-san! - Grito Sanji deteniéndose.

\- Hay que ayudar a estos niños.

\- ¡No podemos ayudar a todo mundo! - Respondió.

\- Lo sé... Lo sé pero - Volteo a verlo con mirada decidida - ¡No puedo ignorar a un niño que llora por ayuda!

Esas eran las palabras mágicas para encender el corazón del cocinero, malditos críos, mira que llevarse el amor de su navegante, bueno, ya que, si eso es lo que su dama quería el no dudaría en apoyarla. Al parecer Franky pensaba de la misma manera... Bueno... Similar. De ésa forma comenzaron a defender a los críos mientras Nami y Chopper los guiaban a la salida.

* * *

La marina ya se encontraba en Punk Hazard, momentos antes los había tapado una gran montaña de hielo pero gracias a los conocimientos del cazador blanco pudieron continuar con éxito, gracias a eso pudieron darse cuenta que si habitaba alguien en ése lugar y era su misión descubrir los secretos que ésta guardaba.

Smoker estaba impaciente, los años en que su rival había desaparecido se le habían hecho eternos, como ya habíamos mencionado con anterioridad, no es divertido ser parte de la marina si no tienes a alguien fuerte para perseguir. Hace 2 años en Logetown él pudo sentir algo distinto en mugiwara, ése chiquillo se le acerco para preguntarle la dirección de la plataforma de ejecución en donde había muerto Roger, al principio no le tomo importancia pero al notar como la mirada de aquél sujeto se iluminaba, seguido de un extraña sensación de peligro latente, despertó en él la intriga. ¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar aquél individuo en el Grand Line?, ¿Qué destino le deparaba?, ¿Ésa sensación de intriga se debía a que ése hombre se convertiría en una amenaza en el futuro?, todas esas dudas habían pasado por su cabeza, misma razón por la que había comenzado con la cacería del mismo. Efectivamente mugiwara se había convertido en una verdadera amenaza, acabo con Crocodile, derroto al CP9, a Moria, sobrevivió al ataque de Kuma, además de escapar de un Almirante en Shabondy, no conforme con eso libero a los presos de Impel Down y participo en la guerra, sangre maldita corría por sus venas, estaba completamente seguro que él en ése momento ya era consciente de los usos del haki, además de que el haki del rey que había demostrado tener en Marine Ford no era poca cosa.

Por otra parte la capitana Tashigi estaba igualmente perdida en su cabeza pero por razones diferentes, por alguna razón no paraba de pensar en el cabeza de alga quien la había engañado según ella cuando le vio por primera vez. Como le había molestado enterarse de que era un pirata después de haber pasado un rato agradable a su lado y ver como le restregaba en la cara aquellas espadas tan maravillosas que tenía en posesión. Sin embargo, lo que más molesto a la peli azul fue el ser comparada con la amiga de la infancia del Ex-cazador de piratas. ¡Llamarla mujer copiona era de lo peor!, ella no era una copia de nadie, le importaba poco lo que ése hombre pensara o los recuerdos que pudiera traerle.

Bueno... Por lo menos eso es lo que ella pensaba, en cuanto Zoro hablo de su amiga de la infancia pudo notar como la situación en la que se encontraban se volvía aún más tensa de lo que de por sí ya estaba. Los ojos del chico se obscurecieron al momento que un brillo lleno de frialdad cruzaba de manera intrigante a través de sus ojos haciendo que ella por escasos segundos sintiera un escalofrío, al instante que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Esa aura asesina solo duró milésimas de segundos pero eso basto para darle a entender la importancia que esa chica tenía en la vida del espadachín, eso era lo que realmente molestaba a Tashigi sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

Cuando tocaron tierra pudieron darse cuenta que la isla no era la causante del gas venenoso que había comenzado a surgir con anterioridad el cual pudieron eludir exitosamente gracias a mascarillas, rápidamente el cazador blanco comenzó a tocar la puerta amenazando con romperla mientras los integrantes del G-5 gritaban de manera escandalosa. No se hizo esperar demasiado cuando un hombre alto de buen físico, piel morocha, ojos fríos de color gris con unas pronunciadas ojeras adornándolos y un singular sombrero se asomara a atender a sus molestos invitados, lo cuales definitivamente no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

Trafalgar Law o "Cirujano de la muerte" como solían llamarle se encontraba recargado en la entrada de la puerta mirando a todo ser con vida que tuviera el descaro de ponerse enfrente de su persona con un odio prominente.

Eso sí había tomado a la marina por sorpresa, no se esperaban que se encontrarían a un shichibukai viviendo en los alrededores, y mucho menos que ésa persona fuera el hombre que entrego una enorme cantidad de corazones pertenecientes a piratas con el cuál se gano sí titulo.

El G-5 como los machos que eran no pudieron más que empezar a temblar cuando éste hizo muestra de presencia, quien al notarlo no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlona, ver como los hombres que supuestamente buscaban justicia se aterraban así solo por su presencia no podía ser más que patético, de modo que para Trafalgar los únicos marines con algo de orgullo por el trabajo que ejercían eran la capitana y el Vice-Almirante Smoker, por tanto su atención se centro solo en ellos.

Por supuesto que al Shichibukai le sorprendió escuchar que los mugiwara se encontraban en el lugar, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de ése inepto de Ceasar, simplemente los llamo "intrusos", ahora por culpa de su idiotez tenía que asegurarse de deshacerse de la marina de la manera más rápida posible ya que estaba 100% seguro de que la celda en donde los encerraron no sería más que un chiste para ellos. Tener a esa loca tripulación correteando por todo el lugar no debía de ser bueno.

Law empezó a argumentar que se encontraba completamente solo y que ésa era su casa de verano, así que debían marcharse, se mantuvo calmado como de costumbre, ya estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones de estrés, aunque la situación se notaba a leguas que iba para largo.

Justo en ése instante como si hubieran leído su mente, se escucharon los gritos de personas tras de él apareciendo una chica de cabello naranja, un tipo con cejas de espiral, un extraño robot y un mapache corriendo en su dirección junto a los niños. El robot hacia un extraño baile mientras cantaba algo acerca de tanques.

Una gota de sudor cayo por su sien al darse cuenta por segunda vez que ésa no era una tripulación normal en ningún sentido, ahora todas sus esperanzas de alejar a la marina se habían desvanecido, su plan podría verse en riesgo. No tuvo opción más que usar la habilidad de la fruta del diablo del que era poseedora contra los nakamas del sombrero de paja para hacer que estos intercambiaran de cuerpo, de ésa manera se aseguraba de que no escaparan como lo estaban haciendo en ése momento en cuanto vieron a la marina fuera.

-Ahh... - Suspiro el ojeroso cansado - Ahora tendré que arreglármelas - Susurro mientras veía al cazador blanco preparado para la batalla que ya se podía palpar.

Los niños por su parte seguían a sus salvadores extrañados al ver que estos huían de la marina a pesar de que supuestamente los buenos son ellos. Aunque bueno... Tampoco es que tuvieran muchas ganas de negarles algo o irse con aquellas personas que más que héroes parecían maleantes.

Tal sorpresa se llevaron cuando aquellas personas intercambiaron personalidad, el robot tenía voz de niña, el mapache voz de viejo, el cejas de espiral hablaba como niño mientras que la chica peli naranja... Bueno... Hacía expresiones insanas. Sin embargo estos no parecieron notarlo de inmediato, seguían su camino como si nada malo hubiera pasado causando gran confusión a los pequeños.

No fue hasta que se escucho un enorme grito femenino lleno de terror que amenazo con romperles los tímpanos que se decidieron a detenerse, el robot tocaba su pecho como si se le hubiera perdido algo... Y vaya que sí era una **gran** perdida.

El pánico no se hizo esperar por parte de casi todos los integrantes presentes, habían sufrido un cambio de cuerpo, ¡Qué locura!, ¿Cómo había sucedido?, ¿En qué momento?, era un misterio y en ése momento no querían pararse a pensar demasiado en el asunto, debían salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, sin embargo primero tenían que asegurarse que todos los involucrados estuvieran presentes por lo que rápidamente Nami-Franky paso lista.

Ya de por sí era malo que ella estuviera en el cuerpo deforme del cyborg, no le importaba demasiado que éste estuviera en el cuerpo de Chopper, o que el reno estuviera en el cuerpo de Sanji, no, no, eso no era importante, lo que sí le molestaba y mucho, es que entre todas las posibilidades su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo hubiera caído en manos del hombre más pervertido de la tripulación de los mugiwaras.

-Sanjiii-kuuun - Bramó molesta al ver como el cocinero observaba con una mirada lasciva todo su cuerpo. - ¡Deja de mirarme! - Lo golpeo en la cabeza causándole aún más daño del normal debido a su ahora cuerpo metálico.

Continuaron con su camino, ya tendrían tiempo para pensar después, cuando encontraran algún refugio, lo único que la gata ladrona suplicaba es que pudiera regresar a su cuerpo antes de que Luffy los viera en ése estado lamentable.

* * *

-Heeeeeeeey Trafal... Trafal... ¡Torao! - Gritaba alegremente el capitán moviendo frenéticamente los brazos para llamar la atención del susodicho - ¡Cuánto tiempo! - Se bajó del hombre con piernas de lagarto para correr a hablar con él.

\- Mugiwara-ya - El cirujano de la muerte volteo a ver al crío que se le acercaba regalándole un rostro de fastidio al escuchar como éste lo llamaba de una manera tan denigrante para su persona. Pero es que el medico no se había tomado suficiente tiempo aún para conocer a Luffy, cosa que más adelante se daría cuenta de que debió haber hecho. - Es Trafalgar.

-¡Eso dije!, ¡Torao!

¡Trafalgar!, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser de pronunciar eso?, definitivamente ése niño era un idiota, un total idiota, ya era pública la imprudencia de Mugiwara no Luffy el hombre de 400,000,000 millones Berries de recompensa por su cabeza, desde que empezó a ganarse fama, le había quedado claro que ése hombre estaba completamente loco, siempre hacía enfurecer a la marina. Pero era precisamente su imprudencia lo que podría resultar beneficioso. Si bien era cierto que ése niño no parecía una amenaza a primera vista, lo cierto es que es un total demonio con una fuerza latente que nadie podía negar, y lo era aún más después de haber estado desaparecido, nadie sabía cuanto había progresado en ése tiempo.

Law pudo ver al lagarto que llevaba en su lomo a los nakamas del morocho, comprendiendo al momento que había sido penosamente derrotado; Eso demostraba lo lamentable que era el ejército de Ceasar... Aunque en realidad no le importaba.

El chico de goma seguía hablando y hablando sin callarse. Law no había puesto atención ni a la mitad de la charla pero había podido comprender el contexto general, le estaba agradeciendo por su ayuda en la guerra.

\- Solo lo hice por el calor del momento - Dijo aún cuando su verdadero objetivo era cobrarle el favor después - Pero solo fue eso, no olvides que somos piratas.

\- Shishishi, sí, lo sé... Ambos somos rivales en busca del One Piece.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la primera vez que vio a ése chico también había mencionado el One Piece, eso había provocado que el idiota pelirrojo de Kid se pusiera serio en la batalla, aunque para él no era tan importante aquél tesoro legendario, tenía mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparte.

\- Si sigues por ése camino te encontrarás con tus nakamas. - Con su dedo índice señalo una dirección para que Luffy por fin se largara del lugar.

\- Oh ya veo, gracias.

Pudo ver como desaparecían aquellos sujetos, además de la mirada desconfiada y punzante que el dirigía Nico Robin, al parecer esta no se sentía muy a gusto con su presencia, pareciera como si con los ojos le amenazara para que no se acercara a ellos, vaya que era una mujer de la cual tener cuidado. Tal vez Roronoa hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque seguía profundamente dormido.

Law volteo nuevamente apreciando su trabajo por última vez. Smoker en el piso completamente derrotado... Era de esperarse, aunque la batalla había sido entretenida, para ser sincero le tenía sus respetos a ése hombre, por ser uno de los pocos que mantenían dignidad dentro de la marina, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la chica ya que después de todo había visto lo débil que era.

\- Y ahora, ¿Qué haré con esto? - Dijo al aire mientras miraba el corazón del albino entre sus manos.

* * *

Siguiendo el camino marcado por el shichibukai pudieron encontrar rápidamente a sus compañeros, parecían estar completamente sanos, eso era un alivio. Aunque no se esperaban que los vieran acompañados con unos mocosos. Estos cuando los vieron a lo lejos no se contuvieron, empezaron a hacer señas saludándoles pero de una manera bastante extraña.

Sanji hacia unos extraños bailes moviendo los brazos cual tallarines lo cual hizo que Zoro lo mirará algo asqueado, por otra parte Chopper estaba serio cruzado de brazos, y Nami estaba... ¿Tocándose?, era bien sabido que la navegante era una persona que gustaba de hacer notorio su atractivo sexual, usaba ropa que apenas cubrían pequeñas porciones de piel, faldas, shorts cortos, tacones y demás ropa provocativa, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente degenerada como para andar toqueteando sus propios pechos frente a todos.

Eso pudo haber sido lo más extraño hasta el momento pero no fue así, de un momento a otro estaba Franky tras de la mujer, mirándola con una expresión bastante extraña en el rostro, parecía una mezcla de odio interno, vergüenza y rencor él tenía el puño levantado dispuesto a golpear a la chica. Los recién llegados miraron la peligrosa escena sin comprender absolutamente nada. Luffy quien sonreía alegre hasta hace tan solo unos segundos cambio por completo su expresión a una llena de preocupación y alerta, no estaba bien visto que ése hombre tan robusto estuviera amenazando a una chica tan frágil como lo era su navegante. ¡Él estaba hecho de metal!, la lastimaría demasiado.

-¡Espera... Franky!, ¡Qué estás haciendo!, ¡Detente! - Grito de forma autoritaria cuando vio que el cyborg estaba por golpearla pero fue demasiado tarde y él aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder detenerle.

Estaba hecho, la chica estaba tirada en el piso con espirales en los ojos murmurando incoherencias mientras el robot echaba humo por la cabeza debido a la ira y la fuerza con la que había atacado. No tardó mucho en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que al golpear a Sanji estaba lastimando su propio cuerpo.

Luffy por otra parte quien no tenía idea del cambio de identidad que habían tenido, no pudo reaccionar de otra manera diferente a la ira, él se puso de pie mirando a su lado como Usopp y Zoro tenían una expresión de desconcierto total, Robin por su parte también estaba sorprendida y miraba al cyborg con incredulidad. Él era el capitán y definitivamente algo que no toleraría era la agresión hacia el genero contrario. Makino-san le había hablado mucho de eso cuando él era apenas un niño y aún seguía en la villa Fucsia, a las mujeres se les debía respetar, estas no tenían la resistencia ni la fuerza con la que un hombre nacía, puede que él mismo hubiera golpeado a una que otra mujer en alguna batalla pero él tenía razones mucho más profundas como por ejemplo, hacer que Vivi no desperdiciara su vida inútilmente, pero siempre había intentado obedecer a la linda de Makino quien fue siempre tan amable con él. A Dadán tal vez la había insultado en demasiadas ocasiones pero es que ella era demasiado varonil y a su corta edad no entendía como la grotesca Dadán y la frágil Makino pudieran ser iguales.

Como sea él estaba furioso, solo un instante en el que vio a su navegante en peligro fue suficiente para que ése hombre enfureciera y todas sus alarmas de sobre protección se vieran activadas, y es que... Tal vez él no lo hubiera notado pero él era especialmente cuidadoso con Nami, no por nada dejaba que ésta le reclamara y lo golpeara todo el tiempo y jamás le hubiera reprochado de más. Tal vez fue desde esa ocasión, hace mucho tiempo, cuando conocieron al payaso de Buggy quien fue el que atravesó su preciado sombrero con unas navajas, ése sombrero que tanto amaba, en ése momento se sintió lastimado, sintió que no había cuidado de su tesoro como debió de haber sido, pensó en Shanks, en qué le diría cuando éste le devolviera el sombrero. Definitivamente se sintió demasiado decaído, él quería de manera exagerada al pelirrojo, él le había salvado la vida y no solo eso, si no que renuncio a un brazo con tal de verlo a salvo. Pero ya estaba hecho, no podía cambiar lo que había pasado, solo quedaba esperar que Shanks no se enojara con él lo cual le dolería mucho si pasaba. Él no pudo describir la sensación de alivio, agradecimiento y emoción cuando la gata ladrona le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella se lo repararía.

Tal vez fue por esa pequeña y desinteresada acción de buena fé que Luffy trataba a la chica de manera especial, a ella era a la única que le había dejado colocarse su sombrero en más de una ocasión, después de todo él sabía que las manos de ella eran para reparar y no para destruir.

El capitán se puso de pie con la mirada obscurecida, no soportaba que alguien pusiera un dedo sobre sus compañeros, podía entender la agresividad entre varones, como la rivalidad de Zoro y Sanji, pero Nami... No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, eso incluía a sus propios amigos.

El narizón seguía en estado de shock tratando de procesar la información sin embargo no pudo estar mucho tiempo en ése estado debido al aura asesina que sentía al lado,miró al chico de goma, pero al hacerlo sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda, él tenía una mirada opaca debido a la sombra de su sombrero, sus pupila se había dilatado levemente mientras un brillo asesino se asomaba por estos, sus labios estaban tensos y se la pasaba tronando los dedos de sus manos como preparándose para una batalla.

-Hey... Franky - Dijo con una voz completamente cortante y seca lo que llamó la atención de todos. Zoro le observo sin mucha importancia bostezando, para él no era ninguna sorpresa que Luffy reaccionara así, después de todo era quien mejor le conocía dentro de la tripulación, de modo que era de esperarse que ése hombre enfureciera si tocaban a una de sus compañeras.

Ella aún estaba enojada, al principio no había reaccionado a los llamados del capitán, estaba en otra onda pensando en la vergüenza que el estúpido de Sanji le había hecho pasar enfrente de Luffy, la había hecho parecer una mujer descarada.

\- Franky... - Repitió.

La navegante se dio cuenta de que en ése momento se encontraba dentro del cuerpo del cyborg por lo que enfoco su mirada en el peli negro que le llamaba dándose cuenta de la mirada intimidante que éste desprendía.

\- No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacerle eso a Nami. - Levantó uno de sus puños a manera de amenaza logrando que todos los presentes tragaran seco, no era normal ver que Luffy se exaltara contra un camarada. - Creo que te enseñaré que es lo que pasa cuando abusas de tu poder contra alguien débil.

Nami-Franky se aterro ante esas palabras, era un completo mal entendido, pero ahí estaba ése peligroso hombre dispuesto a darle una lección y todo por lastimar su propio cuerpo.

\- ¡Espera, espera, espera, espera!... ¡Luffy, yo soy Nami! - Grito Franky totalmente aterrado mientras veía como el chico ya se había lanzado en su dirección deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro lo que hizo que palideciera.

\- ¿Qué?

-T... T... T... Trafalgar cambió nuestros cuerpos con su habilidad.

-… ¿Ah? - Exclamo sin comprender.

-¡Idiota de goma!, ¡Por poco le pegas a Nami-san! - Grito Sanji en el cuerpo de la chica mientras lo pateaba.

Ése golpe fue suficiente para que Luffy volviera en sí, se dio cuenta de inmediato que ésa eran las técnicas de batalla de Sanji por lo que confundido volteo a verle exigiendo explicaciones más claras. Cuando se hubo aclarado la situación no pudo evitar soltarse a carcajadas, provocando el sonrojo de un cyborg y la molestia de los demás afectados.

-¡Y casi golpeas mi cuerpo! - Grito el reno molesto sabiendo que la dureza de su cuerpo no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda en contra de ése oponente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?, Todo fue demasiado extraño, me alegra saber que Franky no golpearía a Nami... Oh... Aunque lo hizo... ¿Eso cuenta?, después de todo fue su cuerpo quien lo hizo.

-¡Claro que no cuenta! - Gritaron todos.

Chahige estaba amarrado mientras Sanji... quiero decir Chopper comenzaba a analizar a los niños, dispuesto a averiguar que clase de enfermedad era la que estos tenían. El hombre lagarto no paraba de fanfarronear hablando de un tal "Master", comenzó a platicar acerca de la bondad de aquél individuo, que tarde o temprano irían a salvarlo, entre otras cosas. Al parecer a Luffy la historia de Chahige con ése hombre no le importaba, muestra de eso estaba en que se había quedado dormido al instante.

Nami por otra parte se encontraba algo más alejada del lugar pensando. Era bastante bochornoso que el chico que quería la viera en ése cuerpo, y es que Franky era... Mmmm, no del todo atractivo, aunque ése no era el problema, ya tener la figura de un hombre era bastante repugnante para ella, además que tuvo que ver como Luffy la miro cual cucaracha por unos instantes, eso había sido terrorífico, aunque a decir verdad también le había alegrado, después de todo la razón por la que él se había puesto así fue para defenderla, lo cual era un gesto demasiado lindo. Aunque tal vez fue su imaginación pero sintió como si ése chico despistado, inmaduro y asexual se transformara por un momento en alguien... ¿Posesivo?

Pensó un momento en eso pero descarto la idea de inmediato, seguramente su cabeza le estaba jugando bromas de mal gusto, era imposible que él fuera posesivo... ¿O tal vez lo era? (Imitación de Ivancov)

**Continuara...**

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, enserio lo siento porque la mayoría es recapitulación y pensamientos de los personajes, lo acorté lo más que pude y pues éste fue el resultado, además de que ya quería publicar el capítulo porque ya me estaba retrasando y también quiero subir lo antes posible "Mugiwara Boys", pero no se desesperen en el próximo capítulo me las arreglaré para introducir algo más de LuNa.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Rinmika Utaumine 21: **Muchas gracias por comentarme, jajaja, sí ya te había enseñado el borrador del capítulo 1, espero que te esté gustando.

**Luffy Ketchum:** Muchas gracias por comentarme en todos mis capítulos, me alegra que te guste mi historia, tus comentarios me animan a seguir. :3

**Tomoyo:** Holiiiiiiiiiii... xDD ya lo hice, tú querías que te saludara en los agradecimientos, pues cumpli, y espero que te guste el cap.


	6. Posesividad

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza TT-TT no saben el trabajo que me costó terminar éste capítulo, ya sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar pero he estado con estados de ánimo un poco inestables por lo que luego no me dan ganas de escribir y sin inspiración se me hace imposible poner mis ideas en orden, pero pude acabarlo, eso es lo que importa y no quiero dejar este fanfic inconcluso. Por cierto los invito a leer mi otro fanfic se titula Mugiwara Boy´s, para los fans de las parejas Luffy x Hancock y Zoro x Perona creo que será una buena noticia, sin más los dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**Posesividad.**

Nami se había dedicado a ayudar a Chopper a sacar una muestra de sudor de los niños para que éste pudiera analizarlas y de ahí diagnosticar su enfermedad. Lejos de ahí se encontraba Luffy de rodillas en el piso con un aura de depresión rodeándole debido a que sus piernas de centauro que estaban pegadas en su espalda ya no se encontraban en su lugar debido a que estas pertenecían al samurai quien se encontraba bastante feliz por haber recuperado partes de sus extremidades faltando solamente su torso.

Usopp por su parte acababa de terminar unas figuritas hechas de cartón las cuales tenían los rostros pintados de las personas que habían sufrido el cambio de cuerpo para que estas pudieran colocarse en la cabeza de los afectados y de ésta manera no pudiera haber confusiones, los cuales por cierto estaban bastante disgustados por aquella "humillación".

Sanji no tardó en darse cuenta de Kinemon había desaparecido, resulta que éste había salido corriendo del lugar en dirección al lago al escuchar por Brook que había visto un torso andante dirigirse hacia ése lugar. Eso solo significaba una cosa... Molestias... Ahora tenía que perseguir al extraño samurai ya que había sido él quien tomo la responsabilidad al haberlo sacado de su encierro.

El esqueleto andante por su parte quiso acompañarlo por lo que ya estaban poniéndose en marcha sin embargo no pudieron avanzar lo suficiente cuando Nami los había golpeado fuertemente al escuchar como ambos pervertidos estaban planeado tomarle fotos a su cuerpo cuando ella estuviera ausente, de modo que le ordeno a Zoro que los acompañara ya que de éste modo Sanji estaría todo el camino peleando como para permitirse tener pensamientos pecaminosos.

Robin por su parte estaba leyendo un libro sentada en el piso ya que su única diversión se había ido junto al esqueleto y el cejas de espiral, además de que viendo la situación en la que se encontraban había concluido que tenía que darle un pequeño empujón a su amiga. Chopper se encontraba bastante ocupado como para andarse fijando en alguna cosa que no fuera su trabajo mientras que Usopp y Franky se encontraban escuchando otras de las historias de Chahige quien desde hace más de 20 minutos no paraba de hablar de su master.

Nami ya había terminado su tarea de ayudar a Chopper en lo que le fuera posible de modo que estaba libre al igual que Luffy a quien nada le importaba la historia del extraño hombre con piernas de reptil, era la oportunidad perfecta para que pudieran compartir algo de tiempo juntos de modo que Robin la observo por unos segundos incitándola con la mirada a acercarse al capitán.

La navegante no tardo en captar la señal por lo que se quedo observando a Luffy por unos segundos que parecieron minutos para ella, estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban un poco y su corazón latia frenéticamente, después de soltar un suspiro se decidió a acercarse aún estaba algo apenada por el incidente que había ocurrido en la isla anterior pero conociendo al chico de goma no le abría tomado demasiada atención por lo que no debería haber problema. Sin tardarse demasiado se sentó al lado del morocho quien la observo de reojo y luego con una amplia sonrisa la volteo a ver un poco divertido por su nueva apariencia lo cual no hizo más que molestarle, definitivamente si veía a ése shichibukai le diría un par de cosas... O mejor no... Después de todo ése hombre tenía la capacidad para matarla en un instante aunque sabía que Luffy no se lo permitiría.

Ambos estaban sentados sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente observando a sus compañeros y disfrutando de la extraña tranquilidad que rara vez se podía palpar en el aire por lo que la chica le hacía formularse miles de preguntas, no era normal que su capitán estuviera tan tranquilo y pensando en lo que sea que tuviera en mente, eso no hacía más que tensarla aún más ya que había pensado que sería él quien sacaría algún tema de conversación como siempre pero dado que ése no era el caso no le quedaba opción más que iniciar ella.

\- No esperaba que fueras a reaccionar así cuando golpee mi propio cuerpo - Dijo mientras soltaba una suave risa.

El menor la miro con un brillo de curiosidad en esos enormes ojos color chocolate mientras procesaba la información para después empezar a reír junto a ella y responder.

\- Vamos... Desde nuestro punto de vista fue de lo más extraño... Franky golpeando a Nami, tienes que admitir que eso no es algo normal.

\- Bueno... Tienes razón. - Y ahora se sentía estúpida por preguntarle lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza.

\- Es obvio que me enojaría si algúno de los chicos golpea a las mujeres, después de todo Makino-san me enseño que a las mujeres se les debe respetar.

\- ¿Makino - San?, ¿Quién es ella? - Preguntó ahora un tanto celosa.

-Oh... Ella es como una madre para Ace para mí e incluso para Sabo - Respondió con algo de melancolía.

Aquella respuesta lo único que había provocado es que la curiosidad de la chica aumentara en gran medida, ¿Quién era Sabo?, era la primera vez que escuchaba ése nombre salir de los labios del menor, había estado a punto de preguntarle de no ser porque vió la mirada llena de nostalgia y dolor que al pequeño se le había formado en el rostro. Entonces recordó que había mencionado también a Ace, el hermano que había perdido en la guerra y al que no había podido salvar a pesar de que puso todo su esfuerzo en ello y en donde no habían estado sus compañeros para apoyarle de modo que sintió una punzada de culpa atravesarle el pecho y decidió que la mejor opción era cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por una chica?

Nuevamente el rostro del chico se había deformado pero ésta vez en una expresión de desconcierto debido a que no entendía el sentido de la pregunta además de que aquél cambio de tema tan drástico lo había descolocado. Ella pudo entenderlo por lo que de inmediato aclaró.

\- Algo especial por una chica... Algo diferente a lo que sientes por esa chica Makino-san, o por Robin, o por mí o... Por Hancock - Escupió el nombre de ésa mujer molesta - ¿Alguna vez has sentido especial por alguna chica?, Algo diferente a lo que sientes por las demás.

Nuevamente había silencio en el lugar, a lo lejos se podía escuchar las carcajadas de Usopp o alguno que otro ruido, la peli naranja había tomado paciencia para que su capitán pudiera procesar toda la nueva información sin embargo después de tanto tiempo sin respuesta había volteado a su izquierda en donde estaba el chico observando como el pequeño tenía un rostro casi indescifrable en el cual parecía estar peleándose con sus voces internas por lo cual no pudo evitar comenzar a carcajearse entendiendo que el pobre no había captado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

\- No te agobies con eso Luffy... Te darás cuenta tú solo.

Sin decir más se levantó del piso, iba a sacudirse la tierra pero al notar que seguía en el cuerpo del cyborg le causo algo de repulsión por lo que simplemente se fue así con un sonrojo en las mejillas lo cuál se veía extremadamente extraño en el cuerpo de Franky.

* * *

Brook y Zoro se encontraban corriendo en dirección al lago en donde habían visto el torso del samurai, el peli verde se la pasaba quejándose del rubio ya que por su culpa había tenido que acompañarlos.

\- ¡Qué pesados! - Se escucho el grito del cejas espiral con un tono algo afeminado tras ambos hombres por lo que voltearon a ver que sucedía - Cuando corró mi pecho se siente realmente pesado. - Decía Sanji con sus ojos en forma de corazón lo cuál causo que al marimo se le formara una vena en la cabeza por la molestia.

-¡Creí que querías ayudar al samurai! - Gritó eufórico mientras sus dientes se afilaban asimilando a un tiburón.

De pronto Sanji quien estaba en el cuerpo de Nami se resbalo con la nieve y Zoro como un impulso por proteger a las mujeres lo agarro de la muñeca para evitar que se hiciera daño pero al darse cuenta segundos después de que aquella persona no era Nami si no una molestia no dudo en lanzarlo al piso nuevamente lo que ocasiono una nueva pelea entre ambos, sin embargo tuvieron que detenerse ya que el esqueleto los estaba llamando ya que había encontrado unas marcas de huellas gigantes en la nieve, después algo o alguien los había atacado.

* * *

El ambiente estaba tenso... Todos escuchaban lo que el doctor de los mugiwara tenía que decir, no muchas veces se podía ver al reno de tan mal humor, en ése momento se encontraba gritándole a Chahige.

\- ¡Qué rayos le daba tu master a estos niños!

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con él? - Gritaba igual de molesto.

\- C... Chopper ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntaba Nami preocupada.

La expresión de los presentes cambio al instante que él mencionaba la sustancia que había encontrado en los niños, su nombre era NHC10 la cual era una droga altamente adictiva que él conocía porque la doctora Kureha la tenía también en su poder pero la diferencia estaba en que ella la usaba simplemente con fines médicos ya que en grandes cantidades y de manera periódica era bastante peligrosa. Ahora con este descubrimiento de ninguna manera dejarían que los niños regresaran con aquella bestia, tal vez habían llegado ahí por casualidad o por obra del destino pero cualquiera que tuviera un poco de humanidad no podría simplemente abandonar a esos pequeños.

No se hizo tardar el periodo de abstinencia de los niños quienes ya empezaban a sentir dolor y euforia debido a que la hora en la que recibían la dosis diariamente ya estaba pasando, resulta que se las administraban por medio de dulces.

Desde que habían conocido a Luffy habían visto de todo a través de su viaje, desde rebeliones, matanzas, discriminación, corrupción y demás cosas, pero ahora se había tocado el tema de las drogas y sin lugar a dudas era lo peor que habían visto hasta ahora. Usar a unos pobre niños como ratas de laboratorio para intentar poner a prueba un experimento que ya se había probado anteriormente por Vegapunk como un verdadero fracaso.

Chahige por su parte se encontraba escéptico, ya que él confiaba plenamente en el hombre que le había salvado la vida a ellos y a sus compañeros después de que el hombre con la mayor inteligencia del mundo pusiera a prueba la isla entera en la que se encontraban como prueba para un arma de destrucción masiva.

* * *

Sanji se encontraba pateando a sus compañeros habían caído desmayados después de que una extraña substancia les fuera lanzada, a los lejos pudieron ver unos gigantes con cuerpos peludos riéndose de ellos mientras explicaban que aquello que les habían lanzado era un gas que podía emborrachar al instante hasta a la persona más resistente al alcohol, después de eso los habían lanzado a un acantilado en donde el piso estaba lleno de pinchos de hielo que terminarían por tomar su vida. Sin embargo gracias a que Roronoa era la persona más resistente a los efectos del alcohol pudo romper la superficie peligrosa logrando con un corte limpio crear una pequeña rampa de nieve evitando de ésta manera que salieran lastimados. Y para buena o mala suerte los desconocidos no se habían dado cuenta de que se habían librado de la muerte, eso estaba perfecto... De no ser porque ahora se dirigían hacia sus nakamas.

Misma razón por la que el rubio seguía con sus insistentes patadas hacia el marimo y el esqueleto quienes seguían inconscientes, ya había terminado con los invasores que habían mandado a recoger sus cuerpos.

El pervertido que ahora tenía el hermoso cuerpo de la navegante de los mugiwara se encontraba tan distraído en su asunto que no había notado que alguien más se encontraba en la escena mirándolo con ojos fríos y atentos como si le estuviera analizando. No fue hasta que sintió un horripilante escalofrío recorrer su espalda y con ayuda del haki de observación noto que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda.

En un ágil movimiento salto dando una marometa en el aire hacia atrás quedando a espaldas del enemigo, con la misma velocidad y precisión arqueo su espalda hacia atrás y levantando su pierna derecha le soltó una patada en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Respirando un poco agitado por el pequeño instinto asesino que sintió por segundos volteo al hombre que lo había atacado, no era la gran cosa, rostro tosco, cabello obscuro, piel morena y espirales en los ojos, estaba completamente seguro de que aquél presentimiento de peligro que había sentido no lo había emanado aquél individuo, por otra parte lo que llamó su atención era que no vestía como los demás habitantes del lugar, no tenía aquél extraño traje color amarillo.

Zoro y Brook ya habían despertado lo cual lo saco de sus pensamientos y decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, pudo haber soltado algo de haki para asegurarse de que no había nadie más por los alrededores sin embargo no le tomo mayor importancia, seguramente solo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y solo se trataba de un simple subordinado más.

* * *

Se había escuchado un fuerte ataque a las afueras del escondite donde se encontraba el resto de aquella inusual tripulación pirata, los primeros en reaccionar fueron Luffy, Robin y Franky quienes ya se encontraban en posición de ataque, estos sin esperar demasiado salieron pero al no encontrarse a nadie corrieron hacia la dirección en la que se había escuchado la explosión en donde se encontraron unas enormes huellas en la nieve, sin detenerse a pensar demasiado fueron en busca del atacante sin embargo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del escondite pudieron escuchar una segunda explosión pero ahora hacia la dirección en donde estaba Nami, Chopper y Usopp.

\- Maldición... ¡Una trampa! - Exclamo mugiwara ofendido por haber caído tan fácilmente.

Dentro de la cueva había aparecido dos "hombres" si así se le podía decir a aquellas cosas que más bien parecían ser los hijos de pie grande o algo por el estilo. Cabe mencionar que los únicos que se habían quedado en el lugar eran precisamente los cobardes de la banda por lo que estaban completamente pasmados, temblando sin saber precisamente que es lo que debían de hacer.

Nami estaba aterrorizada, ¿Por qué siempre les sucedían cosas espantosas cuando su Luffy se encontraba fuera?, como la vez que Absalom la secuestro para intentar casarse con ella, o igualmente en Thriller Bark cuando se separo de los demás y entraron en la isla llena de zombies las personas que la acompañaban era esos dos cobardes. Casi parecía como si el destino quisiera ponerlos siempre juntos en situaciones de ése tipo solamente para burlarse en su cara al observar con palomitas de maíz como corrían por sus vidas. Aunque nunca se le ocurrió pensar que la razón por la que siempre se quedaban ellos 3 de ésa manera era precisamente por su cobardía al no querer arriesgarse a buscar al enemigo cayendo fácilmente en trampas de ése tipo.

El hombre lagarto no se callaba desde hace unos minutos llamando a aquellas extrañas criaturas, según él los habían mandado para rescatarlo de "las manos del mal", ¡Genial!, de ser esa la razón lo mejor hubiera sido que lo dejaran tirado por ahí, aunque obviamente ese no era el objetivo de esos tipos, claramente estaban tras los niños quienes se encontraban durmiendo gracias a que Usopp había lanzado unos extraños polvos de una de sus tantas semillas de plantas que había traído consigo del archipiélago Boin. Esa acción había sido necesaria debido a que por la abstinencia de la droga los niños en algún punto se habían vuelto espantosamente agresivos, habían tratado de herirlos y debido a que no podían usar la fuerza bruta contra esos pequeños rivales la mejor opción había sido precisamente esa.

Lo que no se esperaban es que los Yeti Cool Brothers (Manera en como los llamaba el lagarto) atacaran a su propio aliado, estos sin piedad alguna habían colocado la enorme pistola que llevaban consigo y le habían disparado a Chahige el cuál grito lleno de dolor y desesperación exigiendo una explicación a sus acciones los cuales no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en revelarle que el Master les había ordenado matarlo en aquél lugar.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! - Gritaba fuertemente negándose a aceptar la realidad.

No le quedó más opción más que creerles cuando escucharon la grabación de la llamada que habían tenido con el jefe del lugar en el cual claramente se escuchaba la voz burlona de éste, diciendo que ya no le era de utilidad aquél subordinado estúpido y que se deshicieran de él.

Nami, Chopper y Usopp veían aquella violenta situación con las quijadas desencajadas por la impresión, si había algo despreciable en el mundo era precisamente la gente que usaba a sus subordinados como si de mera basura se tratara, ésa era la clase de persona que su capitán más odiaba en el mundo, misma razón por la que ellos le seguían, misma razón... Por la que despreciaban al mismo tipo de personas que Luffy odiaba. Por tanto ya tenían otra buena razón para odiar a aquél despreciable hombre del cual aún no tenían idea de cual pudiera ser su desagradable nombre, pero debía ser igual de despreciable que su cara o que su actitud.

Intentaron atacar a los hermanos Yeti en un intento fallido de que dejaran al pobre subordinado tranquilo pero esto solo logró que los hijos de pie grande se acordarán de su objetivo. Sin embargo ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y Mugiwara no tardaría mucho en regresar, sabían perfectamente de las capacidades combativas que aquél chiquillo poseía. No por nada su cabeza valía 400 000 000 millones de Berries, así que la mejor opción era tomar a alguien como rehén, así que siguiendo las ordenes de su jefe tomaron al extraño cyborg pervertido en posesión, ya que su Master estaba interesado en el cuerpo robótico de éste que tenía las capacidades de los pacifistas.

Cuando Luffy y los demás llegaron a escena el lugar se encontraba bastante desordenado, Chahige se encontraba derramando enormes lágrimas de cocodrilo por alguna razón que el pequeño desconocía, él sin pensarlo le hubiera preguntado la razón de su tristeza pero ése no era el momento indicado, con la mirada busco a sus nakamas encontrando a Usopp y Chopper con el rostro totalmente pálido.

-Oi.. ¡Chicos!.. ¡Qué ocurrió!

-É... Éllos... ¡Tienen a Nami! - Grito Usopp con voz temblorosa.

Por un momento el mundo del chico del sombrero de paja se detuvo, todo a su alrededor se puso negro y un extraño dolor en su pecho comenzó a surgir. ¡Era la segunda vez en el día que secuestraban a su navegante!, eso no estaba bien, ¿Por qué siempre querían arrebatarle a su navegante?, el Thriller Bark y también en el caso de Shiki (Película "Strong World" de One Piece), siempre querían arrebatarle a su nakama y eso por alguna razón llenaba de cólera a Luffy.

Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo nuevamente en busca de quienes habían tenido el descaro de tocar a su compañera pero Franky quien aún seguía en el cuerpo de Chopper le detuvo. Él también quería ir a patear traseros.

El capitán lo miró con las cejas arqueadas ya que en el estado en el que actualmente se encontraba dudaba que pudiera serle de mucha ayuda, sin embargo era demasiado amable como para negarse a algún deseo de sus amigos de manera que solo asintió con la cabeza. Franky rápidamente se acerco a Sanji... Mejor dicho a Chopper y comenzó a exigir que le diera aquellas píldoras que lo transformaban en monstruo, aquél renito se había negado rotundamente ya que no podría controlarlas pero por la situación y la mirada desesperada que le dedicaba Luffy en señal de que se apresurara después de un suspiro accedió. De las bolsas del cyborg saco las píldoras y solo le dejó una lo cuál hizo que Franky se sintiera como un completo idiota al no haber notado que estas estaban en su abrigo que realmente le pertenecía al reno.

Chopper le estaba dando las indicaciones para poder controlar las transformaciones de la Akuma no mi, además de que le indicaba que solo podía mantener la transformación por un mínimo de tiempo de... No pudo continuar cuando Franky ya se había tragado la píldora.

-¡Eso fue muy rápido! - Reclamó molesto mientras observaba como su cuerpo del cuál en ése momento no tenía control iba tomando su forma de Monster Point, lo cuál por unos segundos hizo que se llenara de emoción, era la primera y posiblemente última ocasión en la que podría ver su propia transformación desde la vista de un tercero.

-Franky, ¡Vámonos! - Ordenó el capitán sin embargo éste empezó a correr desesperadamente cuando su nakama comenzó a atacarlo obviamente sin haber podido controlar aquella transformación. - ¡¿Por qué me atacas a mí?! - Reclamó siendo seguido por las miradas de Chopper, Robin y Usopp que con una gota de sudor en la frente miraban la cómica escena.

Nami se la pasaba gritando escandalosamente mientras pedía con desesperación la ayuda de su amado Luffy quien por obvias razones no se encontraba en aquél momento pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo vería perseguir como loco a aquellos repugnantes seres. Ella había concluído que la razón de su rapto era por ser tan increíblemente atractiva para los hombres y se la pasaba hablando incoherencias acerca de que jamás les entregaría su cuerpo, o que ella solo pertenecía a un solo hombre (Ya sabemos a quién se refiere), y que ella no trabajaba su sensual cuerpo para que ellos pudieran aprovecharse.

Los Yeti Cool Brothers por su parte al escuchar salir aquellas palabras tan fuera de contexto y no entender porque un hombre decía cosas tan repugnantes habían concluido que habían raptado a nada más ni nada menos que un extraño okama.

Habían llegado a su guarida colgando inmediatamente el cuerpo del rehén a manera de que pareciera ser la carnada perfecta para atraer al capitán, habían dejado sus huellas a propósito en la nieve sabiendo que éste las seguiría y de esa manera podría caer en el acantilado que estaba enfrente en donde nuevamente había pinchos de hielo que podrían matarlo en un instante, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, solo cuestión de esperar.

Luffy por su parte se encontraba siguiendo los rastros que los Yetis habían dejado al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los ataques constantes de su nakama que su única función al acompañarle había sido estorbarle. Mientras corría no podía evitar traer a su mente innumerables recuerdos de momentos que había pasado junto a la chica de cabello color naranja. Recordó el momento en que la conoció, lo primero que había pensado es que era una chica demasiado avara y con pocos modales, pero realmente no le había importado demasiado que fuera una ladrona, después de todo él era un pirata, sin embargo al estar juntos pudo notar al instante que el corazón de ella era puro sin embargo escondido por una extraña barrera de obscuridad que él en ése momento aún no sabía la razón de su existencia.

Además de que le había agarrado un cariño especial por reparar su sombrero cuando Buggy lo había atravesado con cuchillas, en ése momento había sentido unas ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar en ése lugar sin embargo por su orgullo y su posición como capitán había decidido a aguantarse hasta el momento en que estuviera completamente solo, sin embargo cuando la Nami le había dicho que no se angustiara, que ella se lo repararía pudo sentir una inmensa felicidad correr por su cuerpo y unas ganas casi irresistibles de lanzarse a sus brazos a manera de agradecimiento más no lo hizo.

Recordó fugazmente la conversación que habían tenido momentos atrás en donde ella le había preguntado si alguna vez había sentido algo especial por alguna chica. Realmente él no era el tipo de chico que se parara a pensar demasiado en las cosas sentimentales, sabía perfectamente el amor que le tenía a todos sus compañeros, pero las palabras no eran necesarias para que ellos supieran lo mucho que les quería, él era un hombre de acciones, con mucho esfuerzo y sangre se había ganado el respeto a la posición que ocupaba en la tripulación. Pero... Si se ponía a pensar en aquello se empezaban a formular un montón de incógnitas sin resolver en su cabeza lo cuál no hacía más que torturarlo, sin embargo no pudo intentar resolverlas en ése momento porque el estúpido cyborg seguía atacándolo.

\- ¡Detente Franky! - Se escuchó un grito perderse entre la nada.

Nami pudo observar como su preciado chico de goma se encontraba corriendo hacia ella, por un momento su mente se fue a algún lugar recóndito de su mente, observaba a Luffy y nada más, todo a su alrededor desaparecía, veía la escena en cámara lenta y activando la "sexy visión" de Hancock se imaginaba al pequeño corriendo a sus brazos dispuesto a salvarla del malvado que había tenido el descaro de alejarla de su lado.

Él la llamaba por su nombre, dándole palabras de aliento, con un hermoso y detallado traje de Rey Pirata, se veía tan varonil y apuesto, derrotaba con facilidad a los enemigos para después liberarla de las cuerdas que la tenían cautiva. Con una cara completamente estilizada totalmente contrario a sus rasgos aniñados y una voz más gruesa de lo demás le declara su amor y estaba a punto de besarla...

Todo era perfecto, tan pero tan perfecto... Él, su heroísmo, su sensualidad, pero todo abría podido mejorar en gran medida de no ser porque... ¡Estaba en el cuerpo del maldito pervertido de Franky!, lo cuál no era para nada una idea grata, es más, eso era lo que había roto su burbuja mental ocasionándole por unos instantes ganas enormes de vomitar al imaginarse una escena tan poco atractiva de Franky y Luffy a punto de besarse.

\- ¡Luffy, es una trampa! - Gritó al regresar a la normalidad pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El chico de goma cayo al vacío seguido de aquél monstruo que no paraba de seguirlo desde que salió de la guarida, pudo observar con claridad como iba a caer en una superficie bastante peligrosa de modo que uso uno de sus ataques poderosos para aplanar la superficie, no le costó absolutamente nada caer al piso con total normalidad haciendo calentamientos mientras se preparaba para la batalla, con la mirada rápidamente busco a su navegante para asegurarse de que no le hubieran tocado ni un solo cabello pero lo único que encontró fue a un pervertido en tanga.

\- ¿Franky?... ¿Qué no se habían llevado a Nami?

\- ¡Yo soy Nami! - Gritó exasperada y con las mejillas rojas debido a la vergüenza.

\- Ah... Cierto...

Los enemigos comenzaron a atacar al pequeño niño de goma quien sin mayor esfuerzo los esquivaba, tal vez la situación hubiera sido mucho más sencilla si no tuviera a un estorbo acompañándolo.

-¡¿Por qué lo atacas a él?! - Gritaba la chica con expresión molesta viendo como su nakama más que ayuda solo empeoraba las cosas.

Al final después de alargar un momento la batalla resulta que el pervertido de la tanga había logrado ser de ayuda ya que por pura suerte había dejado noqueado a uno de los enemigos tras un potente golpe, sin embargo después volvió a su papel de renegado causando la molestia de mugiwara quien ya sin paciencia alguna activo la tercera marcha para después soltarle un golpe de lleno con la intensión de aplacarlo.

El otro Yeti por su parte aprovecho la distracción para tomar nuevamente a su rehén y de esa manera comenzó a escalar la montaña sabiendo que en eso él tendría la ventaja. Luffy comenzó a seguirlo sin dudar ni un momento mientras sus ojos se afilaban nuevamente al ver como se llevaban a SU navegante. Su expresión había cambiado por completo de un momento a otro y el enemigo quien estaba dispuesto a burlarse de él al voltear pudo ver la cara de asesino que el chiquillo poseía y pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de modo que comenzó a escalar con mayor entusiasmo, no entendía para nada a que se debía tanta molestia.

-"¿Es que acaso a ese niño le gustan los okamas?... !Qué gustos tan raros!" - Pensó asqueado pero eso no quitaba el terror que sentía.

Al llegar a la cima se encontró con Trafalgar Law quien lo observaba con ese semblante terrorífico que lo acompañaba desde siempre. Sonrió al sentirse a salvo por fin, le pidió ayuda para escapar pero lo que no se esperaba es que el shichibukai desenvainara su espada para partirlo perfectamente por la mitad.

El chico morocho de 26 años esperaba tranquilamente a que el chico de goma llegara a la cima, cuando pudo divisarlo se sorprendió un poco al ver aquella expresión de molestia que traía consigo, no era la primera vez que la veía. En Shabondy, en la casa de subastas, cuando golpeo an tenryuubito había podido verlo, aún así no le intereso demasiado después de todo aún no conocía lo suficiente al menor como para saber que era lo normal en él.

-¡Torao! - Exclamó entre feliz y decepcionado ya que él quería ser quien le diera su merecido a ése tipo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron observando unos instantes, la mirada de Law parecía completamente decidida, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo importante y el menor se había dado cuenta por lo que simplemente ladeo la cabeza a un lado dudoso esperando a que éste hablara.

\- Mugiwara-ya... Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

**Continuara...**

**NadiaRodriguez50159: Gracias por leer n.n que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Tomo-chan02: Como quisiste hice a Luffy posesivo xDDD espero que te haya gustado.**

**Luffy Ketchum: Gracias por comentar siempre, enserio que me alegra que te guste, y tus comentarios me animan demasiado, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. :3**


	7. Celos

**Y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, si les soy sincera hasta yo me emocione mientras lo escribía xD así que espero que ustedes lo disfruten, por cierto estoy muy contenta por obtener nuevos fans que siguen la historia, los amo. :3**

**Capítulo 7. **

**Celos. **

Ahí estaba frente a ellos, un poderoso shichibukai de cabellos obscuros y piel morocha mirándolos de manera seria, aquél hombre que le había salvado la vida a Luffy en marineford, era "El cirujano de la muerte", Trafalgar Law, el poderoso pirata que era parte de los afamados super novas a quien habían visto por primera vez en shabondy.

\- ¿Una propuesta? - Pregunto mugiwara causando que a Nami le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda ya que era definitivo que nada bueno podía estar a punto de ocurrir.

Nami en un intento patético de desviar el tema se apresuró a exigirle a aquél hombre de la manera más descortés que pudo que la regresara a su cuerpo original. Éste sin embargo la había callado simplemente con una mirada llena de desprecio que le heló la sangre, ese gesto fue suficiente para que ella captara que no tenía que meter sus narices cuando él estaba intentando de hablar. ¡Qué hombre tan fastidioso!, había tenido ganas de lanzarle una serie de insultos, después de todo su querido Luffy estaba con ella y él de ninguna manera permitiría que Trafalgar le tocara ni un solo cabello, sin embargo seguía siendo el amigo de su capitán, además de que la idea de ganarse el desprecio de aquél sombrío hombre no estaba entre sus planes, así que prefirió guardar silencio deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la propuesta que quería hacer no fuera tan peligrosa.

\- Hagamos una alianza. - Soltó por fin.

La chica abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, no se esperaba aquello. En un impulso miro a su lado para ver que es lo que pensaba su amado capitán, pero éste simplemente estaba ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro confundido lo cual hizo que a ella se le formara una gotita de sudor en la sien.

Trafalgar al notar aquello soltó un pesado suspiro para continuar con la explicación; Peor fue la sorpresa cuando éste comenzó a explicar que la razón por la que quería formar la alianza era nada más ni nada menos para derrotar a uno de los poderosos Yonkou que controlan el Nuevo Mundo. ¡Eso estaba mal!, ¡Era una locura!, ¡Aquél hombre estaba loco de remate!, de ninguna forma podrían derrotar a un yonkou, es cierto que habían entrenado esos dos años para volverse más fuertes y aún no conocía que tan fuerte se había vuelto Luffy, pero era demasiado pronto para intentar derrotar a uno, es como si estuvieran corriendo directo a su tumba. Sin embargo lo que más preocupaba a la chica era el saber que eso a el chico de goma no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿A cuál de los yonkou quieres derrotar? - Preguntó mugiwara.

Tanto como Trafalgar como Nami se sorprendieron ante aquella pregunta, ¿Acaso importaba eso?, estaba segura de que eso no es lo que debería de preocupar, iba a reclamarle por sus preguntas idiotas sin embargo cuando le vio noto aquellos ojos llenos de seriedad con aquél brillo indescriptible en sus ojos, esos que ponía cuando dejaba de jugar, cuando se tomaba la situación enserio y se comportaba de acuerdo a la edad que tenía, en donde dejaba en claro que era el capitán a pesar de su actitud despreocupada la mayoría del tiempo, cuando daba a respetar su puesto y nadie le reclamaba nada.

Law también pudo notar claramente como la actitud del menor había cambiado por completo, cosa que por unos instantes lo había desconcertado provocando que su semblante siempre serio se distorsionara un breve momento. Sin embargo, después soltó una sonrisa torcida y algo complacida, definitivamente aquél chiquillo era interesante, la razón por la que había querido formar una alianza con él era por su fama de busca pleitos, por lo loco que estaba. Desafiar al gobierno mundial, atacar a un tenryuubito, derroto a Crocodile, fue a Impel Down y luego a Marine Ford sin inmutarse en ningún momento, aquella determinación era lo que él necesitaba para realizar a cabo su plan, necesitaba personas fuertes que no le tuvieran miedo a la muerte, personas con la determinación para no seguir las reglas sin importar que las demás personas los llamaran idiotas.

\- Su nombre es... Hyakujū no Kaidō.

\- Huuuummm... - Respondió despreocupadamente para luego soltar una radiante sonrisa - Mientras no tenga que pelear con Shanks no hay problema.

Nuevamente aquél niño lo impresionaba, ¿Pelear con Shanks?, ¿Que relación tenía mugiwara con Akagami?, se lo había preguntado desde esa ocasión en la que aquél yonkou pelirrojo había ido a detener la guerra, en el momento en que éste le devolvió el sombrero de paja al menor, no era necesario ser muy listo para notar que aquellos dos se conocían y ahora que escuchaba aquél nombre salir de los labios del menor no hacía más que aumentar su curiosidad, estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre aquello pero Luffy nuevamente volvió a hablar provocando por tercera vez sorprenderlo.

\- Entonces... ¡Derrotaré a todos los yonkou! - Dijo mientras levantaba tres dedos, claramente ignorando por completo al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Derrotar a todos los yonkou?, ¡Los estás subestimando! - Se apresuró a contestar algo descolocado. - Nuestra alianza solamente durará hasta que derrotemos a Kaido. "Tampoco quiero meterme en tu misión suicida, niño idiota" - Pensó lo último.

\- Bueno... De todas maneras los derrotaré - Comenzó a reír.

Un grito femenino hizo que ambos hombres se dieran cuenta de la otra persona que los acompañaba, se habían olvidado por completo que estaba ahí escuchando a pesar de que ella le estuviera repitiendo mil veces a su capitán que no aceptara una proposición tan temeraria él simplemente la ignoraba demostrando su siempre presente personalidad caprichosa que solía traerles tantos problemas.

Regresando al escondite todos sus compañeros reaccionaron de la misma manera, algunos lloraban, otros gritaban de manera exagerada sin embargo una hermosa chica de cabellos obscuros era la única que se mantenía tranquila. Law la vio por unos instantes, debía admitir que la chica era atractiva pero realmente eso no le interesaba demasiado.

\- ¡Luffy, reconsidéralo, no voy a poder dormir tranquilo si formamos una alianza con un tipo tan escalofriante! - Lloraba un hombre narizón mientras agitaba al menor.

Su nuevo aliado simplemente se dedicaba a analizarlos a todos con la mirada notando de inmediato que el "trio monstruoso", no se encontraba completo en aquél momento, Roronoa Zoro y Kuroashi no Sanji estaban en algún lugar de la isla haciendo quien sabe que, él claramente los conocía por ser las principales fuerza de mugiwara. Cuando hubo dejado de pensar pudo ver como aún seguían reclamándole al chico por haber formado una alianza sin consultarles nada lo que hizo que se diera cuenta que de verdad no eran para nada una tripulación normal ya que él siendo el capitán de los piratas de corazón jamás permitiría que sus subordinados le llevaran la contraría, lo que él ordenaba era absoluto, no había momentos para quejas, todos le respetaban como para negar alguna de sus exigencias. Lo cuál lo hacía pensar si realmente sus nakamas lo respetaban como era debido, después de todo cuando vio su cartel de "se busca" por primera vez se había sorprendido de que un crío tuviera una recompensa tan grande, había comprobado su fuerza en shabondy pero aún faltaba mucho para que pudiera conocerlo bien, aunque... No es como si quisiera conocerlo, él simplemente era movido por sus propias ambiciones e intentaba cumplir sus propios objetivos, aquella tripulación pirata no era más que un peldaño para que pudiera cumplir su cometido.

\- Luffy... - La arqueóloga de la tripulación habló con voz calmada teniendo la atención del pequeño de inmediato - Acepto tu decisión pero... Las alianzas piratas siempre terminan en traición... Tal vez no te des cuenta porque eres demasiado confiado.

\- Oye... ¿Vas a traicionarme? - Escuchó al menor preguntarle inocentemente y tras contestarle un simple "no" el rostro de aquél chiquillo se iluminó rápidamente mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja con una expresión demasiado deslumbrante para su gusto.

\- ¡Oye por lo menos duda un poco! - Reclamó Usopp y Trafalgar no podía estar más que de acuerdo, ahora podía darse cuenta de que aquél chiquillo era bastante idiota y confiado.

\- Bueno... Yo creo que Torao es una buena persona - Nuevamente lo llamaba Torao... Eso enserio lo irritaba demasiado - Pero si no lo es... No se preocupen, todo está bien. - Sus nakamas lo observaron con curiosidad - Porque los tengo a ustedes que entrenaron por dos años.

¿Esa era una forma de chantaje?, ¿Enserio pensaba que sólo por alagarlos sus nakamas se olvidarían por completo del asunto y le harían caso?, Law no tardó en obtener la respuesta cuando todos se pusieron felices alagados por los cumplidos de su capitán lo cuál hizo que el cambiara de opinión, Mugiwara no Luffy no era el único idiota... Tras otro pesado suspiro activo su habilidad de la fruta del diablo para regresar a las personas que había cambiado de cuerpo al original.

-¡Oigan!... ¡Qué le paso a mi cuerpo!, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? - Reclamó Chopper a Luffy y Franky.

-Ah... Lo siento es su culpa. - Dijeron los dos al uniso. - ¿Qué?, ¡Fuiste tú quien me ataco en el cuerpo de Chopper!

\- ¡Pero no tenías que atacarme con lo mismo con lo que derrotaste al kraken!

\- ¡Es culpa de los dos!

\- Lo... Lo sentimos - Se disculparon ambos.

Un segundo grito se escucho en el lugar, provenía de nada más ni nada menos que de Nami quien había obtenido ahora el cuerpo de Sanji ya que al no estar éste presente había resultado imposible realizar el cambio. Si ya había sido humillada por haber tomado el cuerpo de Franky ahora lo estaba al doble por tener el de aquél pervertido.

-¿Tú eres... Nami? - Preguntó Luffy mientras sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a carcajearse mientras se tiraba al piso agarrando su estomago lo cuál hizo que la chica se sintiera morir, quería que la tierra simplemente se la tragara, nuevamente intentó desquitar su odio con el shichibukai pero éste simplemente la ignoro.

Más adelante se enteró de que la navegante y el doctor del barco querían rescatar a los niños de la isla. Si no mal recordaba Ceasar le había dicho acerca de los experimentos tan crueles que le realizaban a los pequeños pero él no era precisamente una persona sensible, además de que ese era un asunto que no tenía nada que ver con su alianza de manera que no había tardado en rechazar la oferta de ayudar pero el capitán de aquellos locos era muy caprichoso y había comenzado a exigirle que debía de ayudarlos por ser "amigos", ¿Desde que momento eran amigos?, Simplemente eran aliados hasta que sus objetivos pudieran cumplirse, entonces no tenía ninguna razón para aceptar aquellas ordenes, sin embargo al ver que el menor no se callaría por más que lo negara no tuvo opción más que aceptar, era demasiado fastidioso tener que aguantarlo. Había quedado en que investigaría la droga que le daban a los niños pero necesitaba al doctor de ellos para que le ayudara a robar los datos mientras distraía a Ceasar y a Monet. Sin embargo no se esperaba que aquella banda de idiotas amarraran a un extraño reno parlante a su sombrero y no conformes con eso empezaran a burlarse de él... Los mataría... En serio los mataría, no llevaba tanto tiempo con esas personas y ya habían encontrado mil maneras de exasperarlos, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber querido formar una alianza con esas personas.

A continuación comenzó a explicarle el plan a Luffy sobre secuestrar a Ceasar Clown quien era el jefe de Punk Hazard, el responsable de esas atrocidades, el menor solo asentía con la cabeza repetidamente indicándole al morocho que continuara y cuando por fin hubo terminado su explicación éste contesto.

\- Ok... ¡Solo debo patearle el trasero!

\- ¡Te dije que lo secuestres!

\- ¡Por eso!... ¡Patear su trasero!

\- Ah... Sí eso - Contesto resignado.

* * *

En alguna otra parte de aquella isla se encontraba el Vicealmirante Smoker, el cual se comportaba de una manera bastante extraña, como... ¿Afeminada?, tal había sido la sorpresa del G-5 cuando se enteraran de que él y su querida Tashigi-chan habían sufrido un cambio de cuerpo. Al principio estaban escépticos pero al ver a la chica peli azul con aquél semblante tan terrorífico había sido suficiente para que se confirmara aquello.

La chica por su parte se encontraba bastante ofendida por haber sido derrotada de manera tan fácil por un sucio pirata, además de que el ver a Smoker en su cuerpo con la camisa abierta de una manera bastante atrevida no hacía más que alterarle los nervios de sobre manera, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que cerrara la camisa, que respetara su cuerpo y no fuera pervertido pero era su superior a quien respetaba de sobre manera, no había forma en la que ella pudiera hablarle de aquella manera. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza, el rostro de el ex-cazador de piratas pasó por su cabeza provocando que se sonrojara, inmediatamente pensó en que es lo que éste diría si la viera en aquél cuerpo ajeno. Inmediatamente formulo un pensamiento de Roronoa burlándose de ella con aquella sonrisa altanera que siempre lo acompañaba y eso hizo que su enojo regresara multiplicado causando que su rostro se ensombreciera por unos momentos, sin embargo tuvo que regresar a la normalidad cuando escucho la voz de Smoker.

El siguiente movimiento era regresar a la entrada principal, ya sabían que aquella isla no estaba deshabitada, además de haber confirmado la presencia de los mugiwaras, así que su objetivo principal era rescatarlos y averiguar de donde venían aquellos niños... Niños... ¡Eso era!, hace algún tiempo se había presentado un caso de desaparición de niños el cual se había dejado zancado debido a que habían concluido que los pequeños habían muerto, eso estaba mal... Si aquél caso había resultado inconcluso hasta ahora solo podía significar que alguien dentro del G-5 se encontraba cubriendo aquellos crímenes, de modo que tardó unos segundos pero por fin le comentó sus pensamientos a Smoker quien se sorprendió un poco y de igual manera comenzó a pensar en aquella posibilidad que era más bien una realidad. La única pregunta era, ¿Quién?, lo único que era seguro ahora es que debían de regresar para entrar a la fuerza, además "El cazador Blanco" tenía cuentas pendientes con aquél shichibukai, necesitaba de vuelta su cuerpo y su corazón. (Eso último sonó un poco gay pero les aseguro que no xDD)

* * *

Trafalgar había metido al pequeño Chopper en una mochila que había amarrado a la funda de su espada para llevarlo colgando de ésta, tenía cara de pocos amigos lo cuál hacía que el pequeño reno bajara la mirada un poco intimidado por haber provocado la molestia del hombre. Salieron rápido del lugar no sin antes el cirujano le recordará al chico del sombrero de paja acerca de su misión quien confirmaba que había comprendido pero sin prestarle realmente atención al hombre lo cuál no hacían más que al mayor le dieran unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo pero dada la situación simplemente siguió su camino, en cuanto salió pudo escuchar al chiquillo hablando con Franky acerca de algún plan que se le había ocurrido pero eso ya no era de su incumbencia.

Usando su habilidad de la fruta del diablo no fue realmente difícil llegar a la guarida, era bastante útil poder transportarse de un lado a otro en tan solo un instante, cosa que el reno no dejaba de admirar. Llegando a la puerta trasera de la guarida pudieron observar a lo lejos como la marina nuevamente ya estaba en el lugar intentando infiltrarse, así que tenían que ir con cuidado para que no les vieran. A continuación Law comenzó a reparar una vez más en el plan, el entraría a la guarida dejaría la mochila con el reno dentro de ésta en algún lugar y después distraería a los presentes para que éste pudiera moverse con facilidad para buscar información acerca de la droga además de los instrumentos necesarios.

Chopper asentía, había comprendido a la perfección el plan desde la primera vez que éste lo dijera pero al parecer aquél hombre era demasiado metódico, eso hizo que se riera un poco ya que un hombre tan apegado a los planes como él había tenido la desgracia de aliarse con alguien tan espontáneo como Luffy lo cual significaba que el pobre tendría que soportar algunos ataques de estrés.

Como si el cielo estuviera esperando alguna señal acerca del último pensamiento del reno había visto como del cielo se acercaba un objeto extraño que parecía ser algo parecido a una pelota gigante, pero no era para nada eso, era nada más ni nada menos que Luffy volando por los aires junto a el pervertido en tanga y la arqueóloga. Aterrizaron directo en el centro en donde estaban todos los marinos con una aparición bastante llamativa lo que hizo que la sangre de Law comenzara a hervir debido a la rabia.

\- ¡Ceasar, sal de ahí, voy a patearte el trasero y a secuestrarte!

\- Luffy... Se supone que eso era un secreto - Dijo Robin riendo.

Definitivamente iba a matar a ése maldito mocoso, nadie le había dicho que hiciera un ataque frontal, además por si fuera poco había gritado a todo pulmón el plan que habían ideado, era un verdadero cabeza hueca, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de salvarle la vida hace dos años, en ése momento su mente maquiavélica comenzaba a trabajar de manera más rápida de lo normal, formulando un montón de maneras de tortura hacia aquél ser desesperante.

Chopper se la pasaba animándolo entre susurros, él decidió dejar su enojo para después, ya encontraría la manera de vengarse después por el momento terminar con esa fastidiosa misión era mucho más importante, así que de inmediato entró a la habitación en donde se encontró con una hermosa mujer de figura preciosa, cabello ondulado largo color verde y ojos miel que respondía al nombre de Monet. Comenzó con una charla despreocupada con aquella mujer mientras dejaba la mochila en un sillón, después le dijo a aquella arpía que tenía algo que mostrarle y que la acompañara, ésta no tardo ni un instante en aceptar, después de todo estaba aburrida.

Cuando se hubieron marchado el pequeño doctor se apresuró a salir de su escondite y comenzó a buscar lo que le había encargado, en ése momento el rescatar a esos pequeños era la primer cosa en su lista de prioridades.

* * *

Fuera del laboratorio de Ceasar un chico de cabello negro alborotado con una característica cicatriz bajo su mejilla se encontraba esquivando los ataques del cazador blanco los cuales eran demasiado decepcionantes, en esos 2 años lo único que había hecho era disminuir su fuerza.

\- ¿Qué te sucede humitos?, Deja de jugar conmigo - Dijo mientras en un rápido movimiento tomaba el brazo del fornido hombre y lo tiraba al piso.

\- Ey... Ey... ¡No dejes que te derrote en mí cuerpo!

De pronto la chica de cabello largo color azul quien siempre se la pasaba acosando a su segundo al mando comenzó a atacarle, sus ataques eran certeros, rápidos y su agilidad había aumentado, lo cual sorprendió a Luffy, no esperaba que ella hubiera mejorado tanto en ése tiempo, con un poco de esfuerzo quiso poner a su cabeza a trabajar intentando recordar el nombre de la mujer, sin embargo nada venía, después de todo a quien ella seguía era a Zoro, nunca le había prestado atención.

\- Vaya la chica de lentes se volvió realmente fuerte...

\- Yo soy Smoker. - Luffy se quedo un momento en silencio mientras Robin le decía que seguro debía ser obra de Law.

-Tú eres... ¿Humitos? Pfff... - Empezó a soltarse a carcajadas con más fuerza que cuando se burlo de Nami.

-¡Qué es tan gracioso! - Reclamó aquél hombre mientras un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza, era una desgracia que su rival tuviera que verlo en esa forma.

El chico de goma esquivo uno de los ataques que su rival de la marina intento darle, estaba feliz ahora que sabía que humitos no se había vuelto más débil, después de todo era un oponente digno con quien disfrutaba demasiado pelear además de que a pesar de todo le agradaba, era uno de los pocos marinos que tenían dignidad y ahora que sabía con quien se estaba enfrentando no dudo en activar la segunda marcha.

\- Gia... Sekando - Su cuerpo empezó a colorearse de un color rojizo a la vez que sacaba un poco de humo. Al instante que hizo eso su velocidad aumentó por lo que esquivaba los ataques de su oponente con verdadera facilidad.

Al poco tiempo apareció frente a ellos Ceasar Clown de manera que tenía que dejar su batalla para otro momento, así que ignorando por completo al hombre albino se dirigió al extraño sujeto que se la pasaba riéndose de manera un tanto fastidiosa. No tardó nada en sujetarlo por medio de haki lo cual sorprendió a Franky y a Robin, aquella habilidad de poder sujetar a los usuarios de Logia era bastante útil.

La chica marine por su parte estaba algo distraída, si bien era cierto que era interesante ver una pelea entre mugiwara con cualquier otro sujeto (Debido a la fuerza de éste), su mente seguía divagando en algún otro lado, desde ésa mañana no había podido tranquilizarse, desde que había detectado aquella llamada por parte de la tripulación y que esta dijera su dirección se había sentido inusualmente emocionada. Había supuesto en un principio que se trataba de la misma emoción que Smoker debía de sentir al enfrentarse después de tanto tiempo a los piratas que ansiaba capturar más que nada, a los cuales había estado siguiendo desde Loguetown. Pero no... Había algo, algo que le intrigaba.

Mientras los demás presente miraban hacia el cielo observando como Luffy estaba siendo rodeado por algún extraño humo que no lo dejaba tranquilo el cual parecía ser veneno, ella volteaba hacia los lados, parecía como si estuviera buscando algo.

Nuevamente la imagen de aquél cabeza de musgo cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que ésta se avergonzara de sobre manera. Roronoa Zoro... Siempre Zoro, siempre tenía a aquél hombre rondándole los pensamientos, desde la primera vez que lo vio, a decir verdad en ningún momento se había imaginado que aquél hombre pudiera ser alguien malvado, nunca pensó que pudiera tratarse de un pirata y ¿Para qué negarlo?, le había parecido un hombre bastante atractivo, sin embargo cuando se hubo enterado de la verdad no pudo más que sentir una decepción y tristeza enorme, ¿Por qué?, ella no estaba del todo segura, se había sentido traicionada, se había sentido herida. Aunque sabía que lo que él había dicho en ése entonces era cierto, el peli verde en ningún momento le había negado que fuera pirata simplemente no había dicho su nombre, y ella como idiota se había dejado llevar, eso era algo que la fastidiaba en gran medida.

Ahora... Después de dos años por fin estaban cerca, en la misma isla, de nuevo juntos para poder cumplir con su "venganza". Pero... Eso estaba mal, ella tenía que dejar de mentirse a sí misma, después de todo ella no era ninguna idiota, solamente era algo testaruda, tan testaruda que no quería admitir que desde el momento que lo había visto en Loguetown había comenzado a sentir una enorme atracción por aquél hombre, y de todas maneras ¿Quién podría juzgarla?, aquél chico era demasiado atractivo, esa figura, esos músculos tan bien trabajados que demostraban la gran cantidad de ejercicio que hacía a diario, aquél cabello de ése inusual color, aquellos aretes de oro que colgaban de su oreja no hacían más que incitarla a querer tocarlos, además era demasiado alto y tenía un rostro demasiado varonil al igual que su actitud, es cierto que ésta también resultaba ser un tanto fastidiosa, engreída, además de que detestaba el hecho de que subestimara a las mujeres pero... Eso no quitaba el hecho de que la tenía como una adolescente enamorada.

Mirando alrededor pudo ver que Nico Robin la estaba mirando fijamente, lo cual hizo que volviera a la realidad e inmediatamente se pusiera en guardia preparada para cualquier ataque. La mujer sonrió un poco y se dirigió hacia ella.

Luffy había inhalado todo el humo venenoso que lo tenía preso y lo había expulsado por sus oídos, ya habían escuchado por parte de Chopper que al parecer el cuerpo del chico se había hecho inmune al veneno, de manera que la arqueóloga no estaba preocupada, confiaba plenamente en que su capitán derrotaría a aquél hombre de apariencia extraña. Misma razón por la que se había permitido desviar su atención cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien sobre ella, encontrándose con los ojos de Tashigi quien parecía estar analizándola, aunque resultaba bastante gracioso ver aquellos ojos en el cuerpo del Vice Almirante.

Robin ya había escuchado por parte de Nami acerca de ésa chica marine, acerca de la primera vez que se encontraron con el cazador blanco, y la razón por la que había comenzado a seguirlos. Según había entendido esa chica tenía una extraña obsesión con su querido espadachín, ella al ser una mujer con tanta experiencia y tan inteligente no había tardado nada en entender que aquella persona la veía con ojos empapados en sentimientos de celos; Razón suficiente para que la mujer le dedicara una sonrisa, ella podía ser alguien bastante amable pero si debía ser sincera era al igual que su capitán, una persona bastante posesiva con lo que deseaba.

Mientras se iba acercando pudo notar como la chica desenvainaba de un solo movimiento su espada, dispuesta a atacarla. Todos los presentes se encontraban demasiado distraídos en la batalla que se estaba desarrollando por lo que nadie notaba siquiera sus presencias.

\- Así que te gusta nuestro querido espadachín, ¿No? - Dijo de manera tranquila.

\- Q.. Q... ¡Qué! - Tashigi no pudo evitar ponerse cual tomate ante aquella afirmación - ¡Claro que no!, ¡Roronoa es mi rival! - Excusó.

\- Oh... Ya veo - Continuo la chica aún con ése semblante tranquilo. - Eso es bueno... Después de todo. - De pronto su mirada se obscureció, provocando que la chica espadachín sintiera su instinto asesino salir a flote - Zoro es mío.

La chica de lentes se sorprendió ante la seriedad y frialdad con la que la arqueóloga pronunciaba aquello, con tanta seguridad, no pudo evitar sentir una serie de celos encontrados de pronto en su interior y ahora más que nunca tenía unas ganas insaciables de rebanar a esa mujer a la mitad.

\- ¡Ja!.. ¡Cómo si Zoro quisiera tener algo contigo! - Contestó igual de enojada para su sorpresa. - Para tu información parece que yo tengo ventaja, después de todo soy idéntica a su amiga de la infancia, él mismo me lo dijo.

Eso hizo que la mayor se callara unos momentos, nunca había escuchado nada acerca de la infancia de Zoro, ni nada acerca de una amiga. Después de todo aquél hombre era un hielo, no hablaba para nada acerca de sus cosas, todo lo guardaba para sí mismo, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello lo cual la incomodaba, ella deseaba fervientemente conocer más sobre el chico.

\- Ah... Por tu expresión puedo atinar que ni siquiera sabías que el tuviera una amiga así... Se nota que son muy unidos.

Una chispa de odio nueva nació en el interior de Robin y ambas mujeres comenzaron a verse con aquella expresión asesina, sus miradas chocaban formando chispas, estaban preparadas para comenzar una pelea en cualquier momento de no ser porque un fuerte sonido de algo explotando llamó su atención.

\- ¡Luffy! - Escuchó a Franky gritar desesperado.

La arqueóloga se olvido por completo de lo que estaba haciendo al ver la situación, con la mirada comenzó a buscar de manera frenética a su queridísimo capitán, en ése momento todo se puso en blanco, después de todo Luffy era su todo, su luz, la persona que la salvó de su propia obscuridad, la persona a la que amaba como a un hermano menor. No podía localizarlo por ninguna parte, solo había supuesto que había sido alcanzado por aquella explosión lo cual hacía que por su cuerpo recorriera una sensación de completa preocupación deformando de ésta manera su rostro.

Tashigi no tardó en darse cuenta de aquello lo cuál hizo que se molestara un poco, después de tanto que hablo, ahora se encontraba de ésa manera por mugiwara. ¿Acaso era una mujer de dos hombres?, ¡Eso era imperdonable!, ella quería a Zoro con todo su corazón y no iba a permitir que alguien jugara con sus sentimientos, tenía que hacer algo para ganarse al chico. En aquél momento a la chica dejo de importarle el hecho de que fuera una marine, el amor que sentía por el chico superaba ése sentimiento, no quería perderlo sin pelear.

Franky y Robin pudieron respirar tranquilos una vez que vieron que el pequeño capitán había logrado esquivar exitosamente el ataque por lo que se encontraba a salvo. La pelea continuo pero no duró demasiado, de pronto Luffy cayo al piso, se había desmayado de manera que la preocupación latente se había vuelto a sentir, logrando así de ésta manera actuar de inmediato en un plan para salvar al capitán. Sin embargo cuando se acercaron al cuerpo del chiquillo pudieron notar la razón por la que éste estaba inconsciente, en aquél lugar no había nada de oxigeno. Smoker y Tashigi de igual manera se acercaron al lugar pensando que era la oportunidad perfecta para capturarlos pero lo único que lograron es terminar en el mismo estado de inconsciencia terminando tirados sobre la nieve mientras Ceasar no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas por haber caído tan fácil en la trampa.

**Continuara... **

**Agradecimientos.**

**Anonima-Traumada: Que****bueno que te gustara y gracias por comentarme, ya tengo una nueva lectora :3 eso me hace muy feliz, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

**Kaoru likes One Piece: Wow... Por lo que puedo ver te leíste todos los capítulos de jalón xD, espero hayan sido de tu agrado.**

**LuffyKetchum: Nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo, me alegras el día y yo también me estaba riendo mientras exribía el beso entre Luffy y "Franky"**

**nadia rodríguez.: Lo de Luffy posesivo lo saque porque una amiga me lo pidió, que bueno que te haya gustado, yo también disfruté escribiendolo jeje.**

**Y a todos los demás que leen mi historia pero no se animan a comentar, de todas maneras se los agradezco, es bonito saber que mi historia es bien recibida.**


	8. Confusiones

**Bueno chicos antes de empezar les advertiré que de verdad estoy intentando hacer el resumen de Punk Hazard lo más corto que me es posible, pero es que se me dificulta demasiado describir menos, es algo que me vuelve loca. Por eso puede que en algunas partes me salte situaciones, ya que no son necesarias y simplemente quiero llegar a lo principal.**

**Capítulo 8. **

**Confusiones.**

Al despertar se encontraban Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker, Tashigi y Law inmovilisados, los usuarios de la fruta del diablo, habían quedado indefensos ante las esposas de kairouseki, estaban dentro de una jaula, siendo observado por los líderes de Punk Hazard. Tal fue la sorpresa de Smoker al encontrarse con un rostro conocido entre los presentes; Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Vergo, el comandante del G-5 y su superior.

El shichibukai por su parte, estaba más que fastidiado, en cuanto se hubo separado de Chopper había resultado que Monet lo había estado vigilando todo el tiempo por lo que ya estaba enterada de su "traición", aunque ese no era el problema, pudo haber matado a la mujer y escapado sin ningún problema de no ser porque aquél hombre robusto que se hacía pasar por un marine cuando en la realidad era un pirata, se encontrara en la isla y no solo esto. Aquél hombre tenía entre sus manos su corazón, la razón por la que estaba en las manos de otro individuo es que, para infiltrarse en el laboratorio de Ceasar como espía, habían habido unos percances, ya que debido a que el hombre no le tenía confianza había tenido que firmar un "contrato" para entregarle su corazón mientras que el recibiría el corazón de Monet a cambio; Estaba claro que esa opción era una de las que, de ninguna manera, le hubiera gustado tener que enfrentarse, pero no le había quedado opción y lo peor es que ahora estuviera en posesión de Vergo, recuperarlo sería mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Law volteo a ver al cazador blanco, cuando vio que éste se encontraba plasmado en su lugar, claramente se veía que su cerebro no quería procesar lo que sus ojos estaban apreciando, a continuación dirigió su mirada a la chica marine, quien estaba igual de impresionada pero con una mirada más fiera que el anterior.

Luffy, ignorando por completo el ambiente, comenzó a hablarle como si en plena excursión se encontraran, luego se puso de nostálgico, a recordar los momentos en los cuales también había estado tras una jaula junto a "humitos" en Arabasta, a lo que Robin no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada recordando de igual manera aquello, siendo en ése momento ella una enemiga.

Smoker no tardó en callar al chico de goma, mientras comenzaba a exigir respuestas por parte de aquél traidor, pero lo que el albino no sabía es que Vergo no era un traidor, él desde un principio era un subordinado de Doflamingo y se había infiltrado en la marina hace ya 15 años en los que se dedicó a ascender de puesto.

* * *

Una extraña masa gelatinosa había comenzado a caer alrededor de Punk Hazard, Zoro, Sanji y Brook habían encontrado exitosamente a Kinemon, al lado del lago, y se encontraban examinando aquella extraña substancia. Al otro lado del lago, estaba lo que parecía ser un enorme monstruo de colores purpuras, quien estaba escupiendo hacia el otro lado de la isla partes de su cuerpo para poder cruzar sin necesidad de mojarse.

Zoro había cortado una de aquellas masas gelatinosas logrando que de estas saliera un humo venenoso lo cual les indico que eran, de manera que Sanji tuvo que actuar rápido quitándose al instante el abrigo, se lanzó dentro del lago dispuesto a buscar el torso del samurai que se encontraba en algún lado, dejando a Kinemon realmente sorprendido porque un pirata estuviera arriesgando su vida solo por algo tan simple como su "honor de hombre".

Aquel rubio no tardo en encontrar su objetivo con ayuda de su haki de observación, el torso estaba siendo devorado por un tiburón por lo que tuvo que apresurarse a golpearlo para que lo liberara. A continuación, tuvo que apresurar a salir de ahí, tuvo que sobre exigir un poco el cuerpo de su querida Nami, ya que de manera contraria, terminaría rodeado por el veneno que ya estaba palpable en el agua. Cuando éste salió y el samurai hubiera recuperado todas las partes de su cuerpo, se encontraba llorando de felicidad y gratitud con aquél hombre por haberse arriesgado así, por primera vez dejo su orgullo de samurai para agradecer a su salvador quien ya estaba enojado porque quería un abrigo pronto, se estaba congelando por haber entrado al agua y exigía fervientemente que Kinemon usara su habilidad de la fruta del diablo para hacer aparecer ropa, habilidad que por cierto él llamaba "magia".

Cuando todo estuvo arreglado, ya estaban totalmente rodeados de aquellos monstruos gelatinosos, estaban a punto de comenzar con el combate pero el samurai como agradecimiento dijo que se desharía de ellos probando así, por primera vez, su habilidad, la cual consistía en hacer cortes de fuego para después cortar el mismo. Cosa que llamó la atención de Zoro de inmediato, eso era algo bastante útil, no había visto algo como eso. Màs adelante lo interrogaría más a fondo, por el momento, tenían que escapar ya que el monstruo había pasado por fin todo su cuerpo al otro lado del lago, para la sorpresa de todos había un caramelo gigante en el lugar que la cosa purpura no tardo en comer, acción que provoco que su cuerpo comenzara a sufrir transformaciones, convirtiéndose así en gas.

Los mugiwaras y el samurai vieron impresionados, como los subordinados de su enemigo se transformaban en piedras cuando se vieron expuestos al gas. Esa fue razón suficiente para que comenzaran a escapar.

* * *

Después de una corta platica, en la que Law hablara de más revelando la identidad de Vergo y en la que se había revelado que Donquixote Dofflamingo era el hombre que se hacía llamar "Joker", Ceasar había ordenado por fin desacerse de ellos por lo que aún dentro de la jaula los comenzaba a sacar al aire libre para que tarde o temprano fueran alcanzados por el gas venenoso. Chopper había querido hacer algo para detenerlo pero se le había lanzado una piedra que estaba envuelta en un papel, en esta se le ordenaba no hacer nada, por lo que supuso que Trafalgar se la había lanzado.

Ya afuera, el shichibukai preguntó si había alguien entre los presentes que pudiera generar fuego, a lo que Franky contesto de manera positiva, razón de más para que el morocho sonriera satisfecho, tenía todo lo necesario para el escape.

Cuando el humo tapo por completo la jaula, Law se liberó de las esposas las cuales no estaban realmente hechas de kairouseki, simplemente había fingido. A continuación regreso a Smoker y a la mujer a su respectivo cuerpo para comenzar a hacer negocios, el morocho no tenía en realidad razones para matarlos, por lo que, después de hacerlos jurar que no hablarían de nada de lo que escucharon en la isla y de que no se meterían en su camino, corto sus ataduras. Después, todos a excepción de Franky quien se marchó del lugar para cuidar el barco, entraron en la seguridad de la guarida, en donde abrieron las puertas principales momentáneamente dejando así pasar a los subordinados del albino.

* * *

Nami y Usopp se encontraban bajo un montón de escombros, hace algunos minutos los había visitado Ceasar el cual resultaba ser un hombre de gas, el narizón había intentado detenerlos pero después de todo habían terminado derrotados y les habían robado a los niños. Como pudieron se levantaron, la chica estaba sorprendida por la resistencia que el cuerpo del cejas de espiral tenía y lo agradeció ya que si ella estuviera en el propio, lo más probable, es que hubiera muerto o por lo menos, habría terminado demasiado malherida.

Después, buscaron en los alrededores a Chahige, quien había resultado aún más lastimado por culpa de los ataques de la persona que él más admiraba, éste se encontraba ofendido, llorando, decepcionado, tenía unas ganas enormes de morir ahí mismo pero lo que no se esperaba es que ambas personas, a las cuales hace tan solo unas horas consideraba sus enemigos, se encontraran ahora prestándole ayuda para salir del lugar en el que se encontraba atorado. No se tardó en levantar, conmovido por la bondad de esos individuos, y a continuación salieron de la guarida notando de inmediato aquél humo purpura, obviamente no les pareció que fuera a ser algo inofensivo por lo que estaban por echarse a correr, pero afortunadamente el hombre lagarto los dejó subir a su lomo.

Después de unos minutos de estar corriendo, vieron a lo lejos a sus nakamas escapando de igual manera, estos extrañamente estaban encima de un dragón pequeño color verde lo cual era por demás desconcertante. Estaban a punto de ser alcanzador por el gas pero cuando les llamaron pudieron trasladarse de manera exitosa al lomo de Chahige. Estaban ya bastante cerca para alcanzar la entrada pero esta estaba cerrada; Aunque eso no fue problema para los dos espadachines, quienes hicieron un corte limpio en ésta logrando entrar, cosa que hizo enojar al G-5 ,al dejarlos expuestos a que la substancia entrara al laboratorio, por lo que sin hacerse esperar, empezaron a sellar la puerta logrando hacerlo apenas por poco.

Al estar todos a salvo, la primera en reaccionar fue Nami, quien comenzó a gritarle a Trafalgar para que la regresara a su amado cuerpo de mujer. El hombre la miró fastidiado, pero aun así obedeció para fastidio de Sanji quien quería quedarse así de por vida.

La chica, más aliviada por haber recuperado su sensual cuerpo, buscó con la mirada al capitán pero éste se encontraba hablando con Robin a quien le había pedido que le hiciera un favor. Iba a llamarlo pero comenzó a correr, recordándole de ésa manera que se encontraban en pleno campo de batalla y que no era momento para alegrarse por tonterías. Aquello se le confirmó cuando escuchó al cabeza de musgo gritarle al capitán.

\- ¡Luffy, tómate esto enserio, esto es solo el inicio del Nuevo Mundo!

El chiquillo lo observo por unos instantes, notando esos ojos llenos de determinación con los cuales su segundo al mando le regañaba, de manera que solo pudo soltar una de sus relucientes sonrisas para después contestar.

\- Sí, lo siento, ¡No volveré a perder!

Smoker y Law se fueron en busca de Vergo, mientras que Luffy se fue en busca de Ceasar, para poder cumplir con su misión. Las puertas que conectaban un sector con el otro estaban comenzando a cerrarse, los marines estaban intentando detener a los piratas, sin embargo no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que las puertas los dejarían encerrados, además de que fue su querida Tashigui quien les había ordenado escapar, porque el enemigo tenía intención de dejar entrar el gas.

Después de un momento por fin se hicieron paso, los mugiwaras junto a su nuevo acompañante: Kinemon, volvieron a aprovecharse de la situación montándose una vez más en el lomo de Chahige para que éste los pusiera a salvo mientras ellos... Pues bueno, se ponían a jugar cartas, tranquilamente, cosa que había fastidiado nuevamente al robusto hombre por estar siendo explotado de aquella manera. La peli azul por su parte, estaba bastante animada con el solo hecho de que Zoro no la hubiera visto en un cuerpo ajeno, suerte que por desgracia nuestra querida Nami no había tenido en su momento, sin embargo, se había decepcionado al instante cuando el chico ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido la mirada.

A pesar de lo que ella le había dicho a la arqueóloga de los mugiwara, lo cierto es que ella también desconocía mucho sobre el tema de su amiga de la infancia fallecida, la única razón por la que ella se enterara de aquello era porque su rostro era idéntico a aquella persona, lo cual a contradicción de lo que había querido presumir, resultaba ser algo muy malo, ya que al ser parecida a aquella persona que había sido importante para el espadachín, éste solía repelerla constantemente.

El gas comenzó a llenar la habitación lo cual hizo que la mujer se pusiera atenta nuevamente, preocupándose por la seguridad de sus subordinados, recordándose a sí misma la promesa que le había hecho a Smoker por protegerlos, razón por la cual se estaba quedando atrás asegurándose que todos estuvieran evacuando de manera adecuada, sin embargo dos de sus subordinados al ver que su querida capitana no estaba dispuesta a salir, a menos que todos estuvieran a salvo, se apresuraron a tomarla en sus brazos, para lanzarla hacia la habitación segura a solo instantes de que la puerta se cerrara; Ella no pudo más que observar como sus subordinados quedaron hechos piedra con unas enormes sonrisas por haber podido salvarla, cosa que lo único que provoco es que su corazón se rompiera en esos instantes, lo cual provoco que unas enormes lagrimas resbalaran por sus ojos.

El G-5, de igual manera, había comenzado a llorar ante el acto heroico de sus compañeros, el cual los había inspirado a proteger con mayor esfuerzo a su querida capitana, ella no quería moverse del lugar, seguía en estado de impresión. Los mugiwara por su parte, estaban igual de impresionados ante lo que acababan de presenciar, sin embargo al ser Chahige quien los estaba llevando no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Zoro vio a la chica de lentes de reojo, observándola por primera vez en aquel estado que demostraba fragilidad, era bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta sus razones para estar así, él simplemente había soltado un pesado suspiro, no es como que a él tuviera que importarle, pero desde que ésta le había estado siguiendo desde Loghetown no es como si le fuera realmente indiferente aquella muchacha, sin embargo él no era alguien que solía dar consuelo a los demás debido a su enorme orgullo, de manera que, intentando olvidarlo, se recostó intentando echar una siesta.

* * *

Smoker y Luffy habían llegado ya a la puerta tras la que era probable que se encontraran los objetivos de cada uno, Ceasar Clown y Vergo, después de un momento en que el chico de goma estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, por fin se decidieron a entrar, sin embargo los únicos que se encontraban presentes eran el científico y la mujer arpía, cosa que altero al albino; Éste ignoró por completo cuando el mocoso que le acompañaba se hubiera lanzado contra su objetivo a secuestrar, simplemente intentaba pensar en donde podía estar el pirata que se había estado haciendo pasar como un oficial de la marina por tanto tiempo, logrando así después de unos instantes, tener una sensación de entre rabia y preocupación al adivinar que seguramente habría ido tras sus subordinados, por lo que inmediatamente regreso sobre sus pasos.

Lo que el "cazador blanco" más temía es que sus hombres se enteraran de que aquél hombre al que tanto respetaban, se tratara de un traidor, él quería evitar por sobre todas las cosas que se encontraran, para así evitarles aquél sentimiento amargo, pero lo que no se esperaba es que estos ya lo tuvieran enfrente, atacándolos, sumergiéndose en una nueva batalla, mientras la pobre de Tashigi lloraba.

Luffy por su parte, no había podido pelear gran cosa con Ceasar debido a que Monet le había detenido, haciendo puros ataques para ganar tiempo, había puesto enormes capas de nieve para que éste no pudiera escapar, sin embargo, éste intentando salir de otra forma, había roto el piso, en el cual quedó un hueco que dirigía a un vacío, de manera que empezó a caer a lo que la mujer había dicho que era la ruta hacia el depósito de basura, del cual no podría escapar.

* * *

Zoro, Nami, Robin y Chahige, ya se encontraban de vuelta en la habitación en donde habían recogido a los niños, Sanji se había regresado tras mencionar algo relacionado con una "damisela en peligro", nadie le había tomado realmente importancia a sus palabras ya que después de todo se trataba de un rubio extraño. Usopp y Brook se habían ido a buscar unas esposas de kairouseki para poder capturar al usuario de logia, mientras que Kinemon los había acompañado buscando de ésa manera a su hijo. Ahora el siguiente obstáculo se encontraba frente a ellos, aquella mujer que tenía extremidades de ave en su cuerpo, de ojos color dorado y cabello verde, la cual después de haber perdido a mugiwara, no había perdido tiempo en irse hacia ellos.

El peli verde por su parte, se encontraba bastante aburrido, pelear con una mujer no es precisamente lo que se esperaba, él quería divertirse un buen momento en una batalla épica en su regreso después de entrenar por esos largos 2 años, y no es que dijera que las mujeres eran débiles, esa no era la razón, simplemente no era de su agrado pelear con ellas, tal vez porque desde niño su único objetivo había sido Kuina, de manera que cualquier otra mujer no podía tomarla realmente enserio, él había combatido con la mejor y ahora ésta, no se encontraba ya en ése mundo.

Miró un momento a sus espaldas, sus nakamas estaban aterradas, razón por la cual estaba más que obvio que quien tenía que derrotarla sería él... Como siempre.

Con un ademán con la cabeza les indico que continuaran con su camino para que de ésa forma pudieran ir a buscar a los mocosos y de una buena vez salir de aquel lugar, ellas no tardaron en obedecer. El hombre dirigió su mirada a su nuevo oponente, sin embargo, éste había desaparecido, cosa que no era ningún problema teniendo en cuenta que él era poseedor de haki. Cerró los ojos, para localizar a la arpía, comenzando a correr inmediatamente en dirección a Nami con mirada asesina cosa que asusto de sobre manera a la mujer, quien ahora tenía a un demente extremadamente fuerte persiguiéndola. Después se tranquilizó, al darse cuenta de que él solo la había protegido de un ataque sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué atacas a los débiles? - Preguntó Zoro.

\- Es la ley de la naturaleza después de todo.

Ése comentario había hecho enojar en gran medida a la peli naranja por lo que se armó de valor para atacarla con uno de sus ataques de calor y, como Monet era una mujer de nieve resultó realmente efectivo el causarle daño, de ésa manera había logrado comprobar que no era tan débil como creían, ella también había entrenado, ella también era una integrante de la banda de los sombreros de paja; Claro, lo que no se esperaba es que al hacer aquél ataque imprudente lo único que había ocasionado es que el odio de la mujer aumentara e intentara un nuevo ataque para asesinarla, ataque en el cual se salvó gracias a la ayuda de su querida amiga Robin.

Todo paso en un instante... Robin había atacado a Monet para proteger a la chica, sin embargo ésta no se había tardado ni un segundo en liberarse, logrando al momento atravesar el hombro derecho de la arqueóloga con un objeto punzante. Por suerte, la herida no había sido hecha en alguna parte vital, por lo cual no era grave, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente profunda como para atravesar toda la extensión de piel logrando que ésta comenzara a sangrar de forma inmediata.

Roronoa había observado todo en cámara lenta, logrando al instante que su cuerpo comenzara a emanar una rabia similar al de una bestia, sus ojos se afilaron, mientras que su semblante oscureció. ¿Por qué siempre insistían en querer atacarla a ella?, en la isla del cielo, Enel la había atacado logrando que se desmayara, en Enies Lobby, ése desgraciado de Spandam la había dejado completamente herida y él no había podido destazarlo como hubiera querido, también ése pulpo desgraciado en Shabondy había querido envenenarla, y ahora ésa desgraciada.

En un impulso se lanzó al ataque, sin importarle que se tratara de una mujer, ella había logrado apenas a medio esquivar el ataque, sin embargo, la había alterado demasiado ya que de ser por unos cuantos milímetros le hubiera podido hacer una herida de muerte. Robin por su parte observó cómo su querido espadachín, una vez más, la protegía, como en tantas ocasiones solía hacerlo, razón suficiente para que se quedara unos momentos embelesada observándole.

Nami entendía la emoción de su amiga, pero ése no era el momento para emocionarse... Aunque ella lo había hecho de igual manera con su capitán cuando había sido secuestrada, pero ¡Ese no era el caso!, tuvo que jalar a Robin del brazo para que ésta reaccionara y comenzaran a correr hacia la salida.

La arqueóloga, sin embargo, cuando salió pudo notar aquél brillo de odio en aquél hombre, no era la primera vez que notaba la forma en la que se molestaba cada vez que la atacaban, siempre era él quien la defendía, siempre era él quien se enojaba. Eso aunque intentaba no emocionarse, le daba algo de esperanza, de que, después de todo, él pudiese llegar a sentir algo por ella, que realmente no era tan indiferente, que tal vez realmente pudiera llegar a considerarla algo más que una compañera; Ella quería pensar eso, ¡Deseaba pensar eso!, porque de ésa manera podía sonreír, de ésa manera podía dejarse llevar por su imaginación, de ésa manera podía ver un rayo de esperanza.

Mientras corría, un recuerdo fugaz de aquella mujer de lentes se le cruzó por la cabeza, lo cual hizo que un naciente mal presentimiento la recorriera, quiso por unos instantes quedarse junto al espadachín, deseo con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía dejarse ser débil ante sus sentimientos en una situación como ésa. En ése momento se encontraban en el Nuevo Mundo, tenía que cumplir con su tarea, ¡Los niños estaban primero!

* * *

Sanji había estado peleando con Vergo, quien a poco estuvo de intentar matar a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados, después, habían corrido por todo el bloque C, en el cual encontraron un dragón derrotado, supuso que sus amigos lo habían provocado por lo que no le importo, sin embargo unas explosiones causadas por el daño de aquella batalla habían causado que el gas nuevamente comenzara a entrar por la habitación por lo cual, nuevamente, tenían que correr por su vida, cosa que ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo.

Los integrantes del G-5 eran una verdadera molestia, corrían como niñas, razón por la que él había tenido que empezar a moverlos a patadas para que no murieran ahí, no quería volver a ver llorar a aquella preciosidad, sus acciones siempre eran guiadas por su caballerosidad, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón ellos agradecidos habían comenzado a actuar como si fueran sus subordinados, lo cual agregaba un nuevo fastidio a su rutina.

Después de haber podido cruzar exitosamente la puerta, se habían encontrado con el cabeza de alga, éste les había indicado la dirección en la que sus bellas damas se habían ido por lo que no tardo en seguirlas no sin antes, sangrar por la nariz al ver a Monet, claro estaba... Si no hacía eso no podría llamarse así mismo Sanji.

Cuando por fin se largaron, resulto ser que la capitana se había quedado en el lugar, ya había desenvainado su espada y se encontraba preparada para luchar. Roronoa obviamente se había apresurado a quejarse, ya que él tenía algunas cuentas pendientes con esa molesta arpía.

\- ¡Tú no puedes derrotarla porque subestimas a las mujeres!

Ése comentario había hecho que su orgullo creciera, por lo que fastidiado se sentó al lado de la enorme puerta que tenía que cuidar con tal de evitar que la enemiga se fuera a seguir a sus nakamas. Si lo que ésa mujer quería es morir, pues entonces le concedería su deseo, él no se metería nunca en la pelea de un espadachín; Además, en ése tiempo, la gente se había hecho con la costumbre de molestarlo, así que no estaba mal observar un poco, después de todo, también tenía curiosidad de cuanto había logrado progresar esa tonta de lentes.

El resultado había sido algo decepcionante, después de hacerle pelea por unos instantes, ahora ésta tenía los colmillos de la mujer peli verde encajados en su hombro el cual se estaba congelando. Ella sabía que si se separaba de un jalón le arrancarían el brazo por lo que se aferró al cuello de la contraria, ésta comenzó a morder con mayor intensidad para que la soltaran pero Tashigi no cedía. Al final fue Zoro quien terminó derrotándola, éste simplemente se encargó de aterrarla lo suficiente para después dejarle a la capitana hacer el golpe final, cosa que hizo que ésta comenzara a quejarse por seguir "subestimando" al género femenino, logrando que él tuviera que hacerse el sordo para no tener que aguantar sus quejas, ¡Siempre tenía quejas!, ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo tranquilo?, ésa mujer era una completa pesada, una acosadora, una loca de las espadas, y para colmo su rostro era idéntico al de Kuina.

\- ¿Por qué siempre hablas como si fueras mejor que yo? - Se quejaba la chica.

\- Porque lo soy... - Respondía indiferente.

El hombre estaba dispuesto a marcharse del lugar, ella estaba bastante malherida, lo cual era casi gracioso tomando en cuenta lo tanto que había presumido hace unos momentos, sin embargo no había hecho comentario alguno. Se había visto tentado a preguntar si se encontraba bien, o le dolía demasiado, pero una vez más, su ser orgulloso fue más fuerte por lo que se quedó callado, dándole la espalda al instante.

\- Oye... - Habló suavizando su tono de voz logrando de ésta manera tener la atención completa del mayor ya que eso no era para nada normal.

\- ¿Qué quieres, mujer?

\- A ti... ¿Te gusta esa mujer?

\- ¿Ah?, ¡De qué demonios hablas ahora!

\- Nico Robin... ¿La quieres a ella?

El hombre la miró como si de una loca se tratara, obviamente no había podido evitar el sonrojo inminente en sus mejillas, sin embargo eso no era algo que debiera importarle a ésa mujer, después de todo era su vida privada, ellos dos no tenían nada que ver, simplemente estaba siendo una mujer chismosa. Estaba a punto de contestarle que se metiera en sus asuntos, sin embargo, pudo ver la seriedad inusual con la que ésta le miraba, razón por la que no pudo contestarle de aquella manera grosera.

\- Sí... ¿Y qué?, ¿Algún problema?

El semblante de Tashigi cambio al instante, pudo sentir una opresión en el pecho, mientras que todas sus esperanzas se veían rápidamente reducidas, la respuesta había sido más directa de lo que hubiera querido. Tal vez en el fondo lo sabía, después de todo, era imposible que Roronoa sintiera algo por ella, solo se habían visto en contadas ocasiones y en todas ellas se la pasaban peleando; Además, ella era una honorable marine, sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal, si el Vicealmirante Smoker se enterara, seguramente la regañaría o le diría que tiene que olvidarse de esos débiles sentimientos, sin embargo y aun así, había querido intentarlo... No... ¡Aún quería intentarlo!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Ahhhhhhh?, ¿Enserio vas a seguir preguntando, mujer entrometida?, ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo!

\- ¡Tengo que ver! - Gritó fuertemente callándolo al instante - ¡Por supuesto que tengo que ver!, ya que yo... Desde Logetown... Me... Me... Fije en ti. - A medida que iba contestando, su tono de voz iba bajando, provocando que fuera un poco complicado que el chico escuchara, sin embargo lo hizo, logrando sorprenderse en gran medida, abriendo los ojos enormemente mientras comenzaba a sudar frío, definitivamente nunca se hubiera esperado eso, todo el tiempo pensó que ella lo odiaba.

\- ¿Es broma, verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no, idiota!, ¡Yo no bromearía con eso! - Volvió a gritar aún más frustrada y avergonzada. - Y es frustrante ya que yo soy una marine y tú solo un sucio pirata. Un sucio, mal oliente, grosero, orgulloso y creído pirata.

\- Oi, oi, oi. - Decía mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro en un gesto para reclamar.

\- Y aun así te has fijado en alguien que ya tiene los ojos puestos en su capitán...

Zoro se quedó callado ante lo último, ¿Ella también lo había notado?, todo ése tiempo, siempre había tenido la cabeza llena de dudas, ya que él estaba casi seguro de que a quien Robin quería era nada más ni nada menos que a Luffy, y ahora se encontraba otra persona confirmando sus miedos con una tremenda sinceridad que lograba herirlo en cierta manera, sin embargo trataba de no demostrarlo, poniendo una cara de falsa seriedad con la que intentaba ocultarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Vi la expresión en su rostro, cuando pensó que mugiwara se encontraba en peligro, su rostro se deformo, su rostro palideció, sus ojos se desorbitaron, perdieron brillo, ¡Y parecía que se quería echar a llorar!, ¡Eso es suficiente prueba!

Cada palabra no hacía más que destrozar aún más al espadachín, era algo de lo que hubiera preferido no enterarse, saber las sensaciones que Luffy causaba en ésa mujer lo lastimaba. Pero lo más frustrante es que a quien le dirigía esos sentimientos era a su capitán, a su querido capitán al cual respetaba, por el cual estaba dispuesto a dar su vida, a quien le era completamente devoto y fiel, a quien le había jurado su lealtad y a quien apreciaba como al hermano menor que nunca tuvo. Se trataba de alguien a quien de ninguna forma querría hacerle una escena de celos, sabía que cualquier chica podía llegar a fijarse en él por su personalidad, como por ejemplo la emperatriz pirata Boa Hancock, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ¿Acaso faltaban más pruebas?, no es que no tuviera confianza en sí mismo, él siempre se la pasaba alardeando de su propia persona, sin embargo, a lo que iba, es que si Robin llegaba a tener sentimientos por alguien más, como por ejemplos el cejillas, él obviamente ya hubiera reaccionado , sin embargo si se trataba de su capitán no le entraban ganas ni de reclamar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió los delicados, rosados y suaves labios de la mujer posarse sobre los suyos. Ésta se había aprovechado de la oportunidad para ponerse frente a él, al momento que le rodeaba el cuello con sus delicados brazos para después hacer aquello que había deseado por tanto tiempo, sacando todos esos sentimientos que había suprimido hasta el momento. Zoro por su parte, no había podido más que volver a abrir los ojos de manera desorbitada, sin poder todavía reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, quiso separarse al instante, quiso tomarla de los hombros para alejarla y reclamarle por hacer eso sin su permiso pero al observarla pudo ver de nuevo ese jodido rostro que era idéntico al de su querida Kuina... Al de Kuina quién había amado tanto en su momento, al de su amiga fallecida a la que se la pasaba extrañando día y noche, fundiéndose en sus recuerdos, por la cual se había convertido en cazador de piratas y a continuación en pirata, la razón de su ambición, la mujer que hace tanto había deseado encontrar, sabía que estaba mal ver en otra persona a su querida amiga, pero... Ni siquiera Roronoa Zoro era tan fuerte como aparentaba, de manera que simplemente se dejó llevar, perdiéndose en su propia imaginación, imaginándose que se trataba realmente de ella, dejándose convencer que se trataba de uno de sus tantos sueños.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie se esperaba, es que la arqueóloga de los mugiwara hubiera decidido regresar, después de todo al no poder quitarse ése mal presentimiento, y de ésa manera pudo observar a aquella mujer abalanzarse hacía su chico... Pero eso no había sido lo que la había lastimado, si no el hecho de que el chico no hubiera hecho nada para separarse.

-Kuina... - Susurro demasiado bajo, tan bajo como para que solo Tashigui escuchara, cosa que provocó que su corazón se partiera al adivinar de quién se trataba, sin embargo... Si ésa era la única manera en la que podía tener a Roronoa... Si esa era la única oportunidad que iba a tener en la vida de tener algún tipo de contacto con él... Entonces, no daría marcha atrás y lo disfrutaría el tiempo que durara, dejando así en aquél lugar a dos mujeres destrozadas por dentro.

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Tomo-chan: ¿Querías algo que no fuera relleno?, ¡Pues aquí tienes!, xDDD, me hubiera gustado ver tu expresión cuando leíste la última parte del capítulo.**

**Anonima-Traumada: Y en éste también relate demasiado :/ últimamente no he podido evitarlo, mi cabeza me ha dado demasiadas ideas que se me dificulta describirlo con pocas palabras, espero eso no signifique una molestia, jejeje.**

**Luffy Ketchum: Mmmm tú idea suena interesante, ya veré si la aplico, pero primero tengo que terminar éste fanfic y Mugiwara Boys, porque los dos ya de por sí me tienen ocupada. xDD Pero sí, sería buena idea, después de todo como puedes notar, ¡Me encantan los triángulos amorosos!**


	9. Enredos

**Bueno en ésta ocasión recibí un poco más de comentarios de lo usual, eso me alegro, significa que se recibió bien el drama, jajaja, bueno, aprovecho para decirles que ya falta poco para que acabe con Punk Hazard por fin y pueda iniciar con más ideas propias, espero lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 9.**

**Enredos.**

Robin había estado teniendo un mal presentimiento desde que dejó la habitación, algo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se quedara junto al espadachín desde el momento en el que se empezó a alejar, no sabía que era esa sensación de angustia, pero ya no lo soportaba, aunque fuera egoísta por esa vez regresaría.

Vio a Nami correr frente a ella, no podía decirle la razón por la que quería regresar, ya que la navegante era de las personas que más preocupada estaba por los pequeños, de manera que simplemente dejó de correr, ya después le diría que la perdió de vista. Regresó sobre sus pasos corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, deseaba poder llegar lo más pronto posible.

Lo único que pudo observar al asomarse por aquella puerta que conectaba con la habitación, fue a esa mujer rodear el cuello de Zoro para después besarlo, pudo darse cuenta de los ojos desorbitados de éste ante la acción y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que éste la alejara, sin embargo lo único que recibió a cambio fue como la mirada del chico se suavizaba, eran unos ojos que demostraban una ternura que nunca antes le había visto poner. En ése momento algo dentro de sí se rompió, las palabras de Tashigi retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

\- Yo tengo ventaja...

¿Ventaja?, ¿Realmente el parecerse a la amiga de la infancia del chico era una ventaja?, ella sabía a la perfección que el espadachín no era ése tipo de persona, él nunca compararía a una persona con otra, por lo tanto, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Esa mirada era completamente sincera, él sentía algo por esa mujer marine, y ella había tenido la desgracia de presenciarlo.

Giró una vez más sobre sus pasos, mientras intentaba regresar al lugar en donde se había apartado de la peli naranja, se sentía como una estúpida por haber vuelto, pero ya estaba hecho, ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de callar a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Nami se encontraba buscando de un lado a otro la dirección en la que su amiga se pudo haber ido, sin embargo no había rastro de ella. Corría por unos amplios pasillos los cuales estaban completamente vacíos, cosa que agradecía ya que de ésa forma no tendría que meterse en peleas con los subordinados de aquél hombre de gas. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos cuando empezó a dudar en qué dirección debería de dirigirse ahora, miraba a su alrededor, observando cada mínimo detalle de aquél frío lugar, observando que había varios pasillos obscuros a los que no se atrevía a entrar.

De pronto sintió un escalofrío tras su espalda, causado por el presentimiento de que era observada, lo cual la obligo a voltearse para ver unos enormes ojos rojos analizarla de una manera escalofriante y lujuriosa a la vez. Ella se puso en guardia al instante, esos ojos eran tan profundos e inciertos, le causaban un horrible presentimiento, inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a agitarse debido al enorme temor que empezó a sentir.

Deseaba echarse a correr en ése mismo momento, algo le decía que tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato, sin embargo estaba congelada, podía sentir como esos enormes ojos rojos comenzaban a hipnotizarla.

\- Tranquila, no te haré daño... - Habló una lúgubre voz ronca.

Ella de pronto sintió como sus sentidos se tranquilizaron, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, y aquella voz la sedujo de una manera que no supo explicar. Una mano pálida le fue extendida invitándola a tomarla, y ella no había dudado en querer corresponder a aquél gesto; Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida cuando escucho la voz de Robin llamarla por el lugar por lo que volteó la mirada para ver como la peli negra corría a ella con el rostro deformado de angustia.

Aquello hizo que regresara en pleno sentido, volteó nuevamente hacia el lugar donde aquellos ojos habían estado con anterioridad pero ya no había nada, cosa que logró que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, pero el abrazó aprensivo de su amiga la hizo reaccionar.

\- ¿Robin? - Habló dudosa, nunca en su vida había visto a la chica mostrarse tan vulnerable, no desde el acontecimiento de Enies Lobby.

La mujer negaba con la cabeza, indicándole que no quería hablar por el momento, ella suspiro, para después comenzar a darle consuelo a la arqueóloga acariciando de manera cariñosa su cabeza mientras se daba consuelo también a sí misma; Mirando al techo metálico, Nami se preguntaba dos cosas, la primera era sobre su querida amiga que se encontraba llorando a mares mojando su hombro derecho, y la otra, era intentar averiguar que rayos era aquél ser que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! - Preguntó Zoro mientras la alejaba, cuando por fin hubo recuperado la cordura.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¡No me rechazaste!

\- Eso fue porque... - Bajó la mirada al recordar a su querida amiga de la infancia. - Tienes el mismo rostro que Kuina. - Respondió de una manera un tanto fría al momento que recordó el rostro de la arqueóloga.

\- ¡Eso es cruel! - Reclamó mientras unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su rostro.

Roronoa no tenía ni la menor idea de que es lo que debía de hacer en un momento como ése, no es que fuera la primera vez que besaba a alguien, !Por supuesto que no!, !Él no era Luffy!, sin embargo, tampoco le gustaba hacer, solo porque sí, aunque no había sido su culpa; Fue Tashigi quien se le abalanzo encima, ¿Quién hubiera creído que esa marine era tan aventada?, el ver el rostro bañado de lágrimas de la mujer solo había logrado angustiarlo de sobre manera, detestaba ver a las mujeres llorar y más si era por su culpa. Pero él le había dicho antes lo que sentía por la arqueóloga de su tripulación, pero lo que había recibido eran comentarios hirientes de que ésta no le correspondía.

Comenzó a rascarse la nuca de manera nerviosa, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, ya que, a pesar de que lo negara solía ser un tanto sensible en cuanto a esos temas. Después de todo lo único en lo que solía preocuparse continuamente era en entrenarse para las batallas que se presentarían de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? - La pregunta de la peli azul hizo que volviera a verla a los ojos a lo que ésta continuo. - A ella le gusta Mugiwara, deberías intentarlo con alguien más.

\- Creo que estás olvidando que soy un pirata y tú una marine.

Aquello dejó a la chica callada, desde que Robin la retara anteriormente había dejado de pensar con claridad. Se había olvidado por completo de su situación ante la sociedad. El amor era cruel, agarraba a cualquiera sin prejuicios, lo cual lograba traer más que problemas.

\- Si yo te dijera, que olvidaras lo que sientes por mí simplemente porque no te correspondo, ¿Lo harías? - El silencio de la mujer fue suficiente para responderle. - ¿Lo ves?, no puedes decirme que olvide lo que siento si ni tú puedes hacerlo. Es cierto que no me agrada mucho la idea de tener que verla con mi capitán, pero... Si es Luffy, está bien. - La mirada de curiosidad de la mujer hizo que comenzara a reír por lo que continuo. - Tal vez lo entenderás si llegas a conocerlo mejor.

Zoro estaba dispuesto a marcharse del lugar, ya no deseaba quedarse más ahí y mucho menos después de haber rechazado de ésa manera a la chica, pero tuvo que detenerse al escuchar algo cayendo al piso, al voltear vio a la mujer desplomada en el suelo lo cual le recordó las heridas que había sufrido en su enfrentamiento con la mujer arpía, por lo que algo fastidiado la cargo colocándola en su hombro para después comenzar a correr en dirección a sus nakamas... O por lo menos lo intentaba.

* * *

Chopper había realizado ya el calmante para los pequeños, con la información que había robado del laboratorio de Ceasar, en el camino se había encontrado con una de las niñas, Mocha, a quien ya le había administrado el antídoto, éste ya le estaba explicando las razones por la que no podía permitir que sus amigos siguieran ingiriendo los dulces.

La pequeña lloraba aterrada, en ningún momento pensó que podría morir en ése lugar, la única razón por la que le habían pedido ayuda a los piratas era porque querían volver a ver a sus padres, pero nunca pensaron que estaban en peligro. Aquél pensamiento le traía recuerdos acerca de los momentos que habían pasado con sus captores, en los cuales estos los trataban de muy buena manera, dándose cuenta de lo falsos que eran, eso la hizo sentir una enorme rabia y decepción, ¿Cómo podrían confiar en las personas ahora?

Observo como el reno se reverenciaba ante ella, mientras lloraba, él se encontraba igual de frustrado por no haberlos encontrado antes, por haberlos dejado llegar a ésa situación, lo único que él podía hacer era jurarles que se encargaría de curarlos, que su capitán se encargaría de liberarlos. Aquello hizo que Mocha volviera a sonreír, después de todo había gente horrible en el mundo así como también había gente maravillosa como esos piratas.

La niña se echó a correr en dirección a la Biscuit Room en dónde se encontraban los dulces, le había prometido al pequeño doctor que no dejaría que nadie volviera a comerlos, mientras éste se esforzaba por detener a los niños.

* * *

Luffy había tenido una larga caída la cual no le mato porque estaba hecho de goma, miró por los alrededores, todo indicaba que ése era el depósito de basura. Él miraba hacia arriba, intentando adivinar cuanto tiempo le tomaría poder regresar, el gruñido de su estómago lo hizo darse cuenta del hambre que tenía, el almuerzo que Sanji les había preparado no había sido suficiente.

Algo fastidiado intentó ver si había algo que valiera la pena por ahí, viéndose como un indigente, sin embargo no había suerte, todo era repugnante en ése lugar, en esos momentos estaba detestando tener buen olfato.

Se sentó sobre un gran tubo metálico mientras intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden, lo cual resultaba ser bastante difícil ya que nunca podía concentrarse sin haber comido algo antes, de un momento a otro la imagen de su navegante ya se encontraba rondando en su cabeza, lo cual lo desconcertó por unos segundos. En ése momento se encontraba completamente solo, todo estaba en silencio por lo cual le facilitaba a su mente comenzar a divagar.

Recordó la pregunta que su navegante le había hecho con anterioridad. Él no sabía a la perfección a que es lo que se estaba refiriendo con "sentir algo especial por una chica", no lo había pensado realmente hasta ahora, y dado que tenía un momento para pensar, lo aprovecharía.

No tardó demasiado en acordarse de aquella ocasión, cuando él tenía 14 años y su hermano ya había cumplido los 17, en ése tiempo él ya estaba planeando lanzarse al mar en cualquier momento, sin embargo Ace tenía algo que lo angustiaba y que tenía que dejarle en claro a su despistado hermanito antes de marcharse.

**Flash Back.**

Ace y Luffy corrían por las extensiones del bosque como habían hecho ya tantas veces en la infancia, se encontraban entrenando, sería la última vez que podrían hacerlo antes de que el mayor se lanzara en su aventura, antes de que se convirtiera en pirata y comenzara a hacerse de un nombre para que después la marina comenzara a perseguirlo, entre esos por supuesto su abuelo Garp, quien era seguro que la próxima vez que viera tendría que escapar antes de que le diera una buena golpiza.

El pecoso ya no se burlaba de la habilidad de goma del menor, para ser sincero él había modificado su actitud demasiado de cuando era tan solo un mocoso, desde la ocasión en que un oso gigante casi mata al pequeño. En ése momento se había odiado por su actitud orgullosa y arrogante, por poner barreras entre el menor, Sabo siempre había sido quien les ponía un límite, quien controlaba la relación entre los 3 y evitaba que se mataran mutuamente. Por eso cuando éste murió hubo un momento en que Ace y Luffy se la pasaban constantemente peleando, claro que esas peleas eran causadas por la poca paciencia que el pecoso tenía, sin embargo desde que esa arrogancia casi mata a su tesoro, se propuso a ser mucho más amable y considerado, Makino-san también le había ayudado mucho en eso, ya no era tan gruñón, siempre llevaba una sonrisa en los labios un tanto burlona.

Portgas estaba a poco días de marcharse, ya había preparado todo lo necesario, incluso había robado fácilmente un pequeño bote pesquero en donde partiría. Sin embargo él estaba algo preocupado, porque su hermano a pesar de estar en plena adolescencia seguía teniendo esa actitud infantil, mimada, caprichosa y asexual, lo cual empezaba a ser preocupante para el mayor, tenía que asegurarse de que Luffy pudiera entender a los cambios que se enfrentaría de ahora en adelante y estaba más que claro que Dadán jamás le daría la famosa "plática", eso era algo que lo avergonzaba de sobre manera al tener que ser éste quien se lo dijera, la forma en la que éste se había enterado ya hace muchos ayeres había sido gracias a Garp... Sin embargo aquella plática había resultado ser de lo más incómodo que había vivido en su vida, de manera que no quería dejar que su inocente hermano pasara por lo mismo, por eso le había dicho al viejo que él se encargaría de educarlo, aunque hasta ahora no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero tenía que ser ya porque si no, terminaría sin hacerlo.

\- Luffy.

\- ¿Sí, Ace?

\- Mmm... Tenemos que hablar.

El pequeño ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado mientras un signo de interrogación se formaba encima de su cabeza, él no entendía la repentina seriedad de su querido hermano al cual tenía puesto sobre un pedestal; No quiso hacer preguntas, por lo que tras regalarle una de sus típicas sonrisas enormes, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza para después sentarse en el pasto cruzando las piernas mientras se movía de un lado a otro de manera inquieta, pensando que el mayor le contaría alguna clase de secreto importante.

\- Bien... Sólo diré esto una vez, así que ponme atención.

Un enorme sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del chico quien sería considerado "Puño de fuego" en un futuro, después de hacer unas cuantas respiraciones para intentar calmarse, comenzó a intentar explicarle al menor acerca de toda la información necesaria acerca de las relaciones, de los cambios que su cuerpo ya había sufrido (Se tardó demasiado en armarse de valor para hablarle sobre eso), también le contó algo acerca de una extraña substancia llamada "hormonas". Ace solo miraba como Luffy lo miraba en una clara expresión que demostraba que no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada y eso que él estaba intentando simplificarlo de la mejor manera.

\- ¿Por qué me empezaran a interesar las mujeres?

\- ¡Ya te dije, por las hormonas!

El chiquillo seguía sin comprender, por lo que Ace estaba a punto de querer arrancarse sus negros cabellos, sin embargo al recordar las palabras de Sabo, pudo respirar, tranquilizarse y volver a explicar todo nuevamente de una manera mucho más sencilla, se dejó todos los conceptos científicos hacia un lado porque de todas maneras él no los entendería.

\- Mira Luffy, cuando vamos creciendo llegamos a una etapa en la que nos empezamos a interesar por el género contrario... Es algo que no te puedo explicar del todo bien, pero digamos que es normal, y quieras o no te va a pasar en algún momento, lo único que tienes que saber es como identificar cuando alguien te gusta.

De ésa manera el mayor empezó a explicarle todos los síntomas que una persona enamorada, tenía que sentir, el chiquillo solo escuchaba todo atentamente sin interrumpir a su hermano, para ser sincero no es como que le interesara demasiado aquello, pero el que él se estuviera esforzando tanto por intentar hacerlo comprender era algo que valía por lo menos le prestara atención como agradecimiento.

\- ¿Es como lo que tú sientes con Makino-san?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Gritó Ace exasperado con sus dientes afilados como si se tratara de un tiburón mientras otro enorme sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. - Makino-san... Ella es... Bueno, como una madre para mí.

\- Ohhh... Ya veo, ¡También para mí!

\- No te desvíes del tema...

A continuación comenzó la explicación acerca de lo necesario acerca de relaciones, cosa que volvió a hacer que Luffy se revolviera, además éste tuvo que explicarle a fuerza acerca de las relaciones sexuales, cosa que había sido lo más incómodo y desesperante de todo lo anterior, más al ver como mugiwara lo veía con cara de entre curiosidad y ¿Asco?, claro, después de todo solo era un maldito asexual.

\- ¿Y eso le gusta a la gente?

\- Pues... Sí.

\- ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

\- ¡Luffy! - Su sonrojo aumentó hasta sus orejas.

\- ¿Qué?, tú me acabas de decir que es algo normal.

\- Sí... Pero...

\- Vamos, ¡Cuéntame!

Las siguientes horas se desperdiciaron en un Luffy inquieto que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas incomodas a su pobre hermano mayor quien no tenía intención alguna de contestar nada, pero cuando por fin pudo terminar con ésa fastidiosa plática por fin le pudo dar la conclusión al pequeño.

\- Lo único que quiero que sepas, es que en algún momento te encontraras con una chica, una que será especial para ti, alguien con quien disfrutaras estar con más que otra persona, alguien con quien te preocuparas, celaras, y muchas otras emociones mezcladas, solo quiero que puedas identificarla cuando el momento adecuado llegue.

-Mmmm... Ok, lo recordaré... ¡Pero ya dime con quien tuviste relaciones!-

\- ¡Ya déjame en paz, Luffyyyy!

**Fin de Flash Back. **

\- Mmmm... - El pequeño mugiwara ahora se encontraba más pensativo al haber recordado aquella extensa plática con su hermano. - ¿Con quién se habrá acostado Ace?, nunca me enteré de nada... - Susurro sin darse cuenta que se había perdido del objetivo principal por el cual había comenzado a recordar desde un principio.

En ése momento pudo escuchar un ruido proveniente de la dirección contraria en donde se encontraba, pudiendo ver a una extraña serpiente rosada quien decía ser un niño. Eso alimento nuevamente su curiosidad, y después recordó que su objetivo en ése momento era secuestrar a Ceasar. El extraño ser rosado que respondía al nombre de Momonosuke, empezó a contarle la historia sobre lo que había tenido que vivir desde que entró a aquella isla, le contó acerca de la droga, y de los experimentos que hacían con los niños, lo cual hizo que el enojo de Luffy creciera en gran medida. Ya no quería secuestrarlo, simplemente quería patearle el trasero a ése desgraciado.

Momonosuke no había comido por un buen rato, de manera que estaba mareado lo que provoco que de pronto perdiera la razón y comenzara a sacar un humo extraño en forma de pequeñas nubes las cuales comenzó a escalar, Luffy no dudó en subirse a su lomo y de ésa manera comenzaron a volar por encima del depósito de basura, directo a la salida.

* * *

Chopper había tenido demasiadas dificultades con controlar a los niños, estos habían empezado a perseguir a Mocha, por suerte se habían encontrado con Nami y Robin quienes se apresuraron a prestarle ayuda. La niña había tenido que salir huyendo de la Biscuit Room ya que los niños habían llegado hasta ahí, y ella desde que se enterara de que se trataba de veneno lo que ingerían diariamente, no tenía intención alguna de rendirse.

Corriendo le venían a su cabeza recuerdos fugaces de cuando ellos habían jurado convertirse en piratas para poder reencontrarse en el futuro cuando los curaran de su falsa enfermedad, aquellos recuerdos los cuales eran su preciada joya se convertían en valor, el valor para seguir corriendo, para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Nami, Robin y Chopper se esforzaron para detener a los niños todo lo que les fue posible, sin embargo, unos cuantos habían alcanzado a Mocha, debido a que habían decidido tomar otro camino sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Mocha vio al pequeño reno con unos ojos empapados de determinación cuando vio que no había otra manera de deshacerse de los dulces más que comérselos, ya que estaba completamente rodeada. Tomando valor, metió cada uno de los caramelos a su boca de la cual comenzó a salir un humo purpura. Chopper lloraba mientras gritaba que los escupiera pero la pequeña valiente no estaba dispuesta a ceder, sí esa era la única manera para proteger a sus amigos, entonces estaba dispuesta a correr ése riesgo, aún si eso podía llevarla a la muerte.

Al tragárselos, comenzó a escupir sangre, podía sentir como los dulces hacían contacto al instante con su piel, provocando un ardor insoportable en su boca, faringe, esófago, para terminar finalmente en el estómago. El pequeño reno de los mugiwara se sentía horrible al haberla expuesto así, se culpaba por ése daño que le había provocado a la niña, después de todo fue éste quien le encargó la misión de proteger los dulces.

Afortunadamente Sanji llegó liderando a todo el G-5 por lo que estos le ayudaron a mantener a los mocosos, el equipo médico rápidamente comenzó a poner el antídoto en el sistema de los afectados, mientras que otra parte se dedicó a levantar a Mocha en una camilla, quienes, dirigidos por Chopper se dirigieron hacia un mejor lugar para atenderla. Cuando el alboroto se hubo calmado, todos preocupados miraban hacia el lugar donde se habían llevado a la niña, esperando que pudiera estar a salvo con los tratamientos de su sabio doctor.

Sanji después de un momento comenzó a coquetear con sus bellas damas, esperando así, poder romper un poco el horrible ambiente que se había formado, sin embargo éste noto al instante que algo en ellas no estaba bien. Las dos estaban demasiado calladas, preocupadas por algo que él no sabía.

Robin también había notado el cambio de humor en Nami pero en ése momento estaba demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos como para intentar preguntarle a la peli naranja, lo cual sería algo de lo que probablemente más adelante se arrepentiría.

* * *

Kinemon se había echado a correr en dirección a la zona que estaba infectada por el humo, éste había escuchado por parte de una niña información acerca de Momonosuke. Habían rumores de que su hijo se había transformado en un pequeño dragón, cosa que le recordó a la criatura que había derrotado junto a Brook, se trataba precisamente de un pequeño dragón color verde al cual no conforme con haber derrotado, se había encargado de patearlo después.

Ahora la culpa lo carcomía por dentro y regresaba a salvar a su pobre hijo a quien Brook intentaba detener con todas sus fuerzas, pero, al tratarse solo de un esqueleto parlante, éste no tenía el suficiente peso para poder ejercer la fuerza necesaria para que se detuviera, por lo que era arrastrado.

Usopp por su parte se había separado de ellos, él seguía en la misión que Robin le había encargado, sobre buscar las esposas de kairouseki, buscaba minuciosamente en cada habitación pero simplemente no encontraba nada, lo cual estaba comenzando a ser un verdadero fastidio en realidad.

* * *

Tashigi ya había recuperado la conciencia y cuando despertó lo primero que notó es que se encontraba sobre uno de los hombros de aquél fuerte espadachín que la volvía loca, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobre manera ante aquello, comenzando de ésa manera a quejarse meramente por costumbre, pero la respuesta que recibio no le gustó para nada.

\- Te pones nerviosa de que te cargue, pero hace tan solo un instante te me lanzaste.

\- A... A.. A callar, ¡Maldito Roronoa!

La chica simplemente decidió dejar de quejarse porque de todas maneras él no la bajaría, a pesar de lo mucho que lo negara él también era bastante considerado con las mujeres. Bajó la mirada al recordar que lo que había hecho después de todo resultó ser inútil ya que el peli verde de todas maneras la había rechazado. Eso dolía demasiado pero era demasiado orgullosa como para ponerse a llorar... Por lo menos frente a él, de manera que se aguantaría hasta salir de Punk Hazard, se encerraría en su cuarto y por fin se desahogaría todo lo que quisiera sin dejar que el Vicealmirante Smoker lo notara.

A lo lejos Zoro pudo ver a sus nakamas... Y al estúpido cejas de espiral, eso le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en dirección contraria por lo que por mero impulso regresó sobre sus pasos para correr hacia el lado contrario escuchando claramente como el rubio comenzaba a gruñirle por tener a la mujer encima. No siguió corriendo solamente porque notó algo extraño, sin esperar demasiado bajó a Tashigi de su hombro y se lo entrego a alguno de sus subordinados de manera despreocupada, éste simplemente la cargo al estilo nupcial logrando que la mujer de lentes se enojara nuevamente, porque ella era perfectamente capaz de caminar.

El cejas de espiral se apresuró a comenzar a reclamarle a lo cual éste simplemente ignoró, no estaba de humor para escucharlo, así que lo empujo con fuerza logrando que éste cayera al piso y tropezara. Éste estuvo a punto de levantarse para volver a patear al marimo pero se detuvo cuando vio que éste se dirigía a la arqueóloga. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se inclinó levemente para poder observarla de más cerca a lo que ésta dio unos pasos atrás incómoda.

\- ¿Estuviste llorando? - Susurro tan bajo como para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo.

La mujer se impresionó de que él pudiera darse cuenta al instante de eso, había sentido una rabia enorme al verlos correr hacia ellos mientras él cargaba a ésa mujer, sin embargo ahora tenía una serie de confusiones. Estaba furiosa por haberlos visto besarse pero ahora, con ése comentario se sentía ligeramente conmovida de que por lo menos éste prestara atención a esos pequeños detalles.

\- No es nada... - Respondió con un tono de voz seco, siendo su tristeza y frustración mucho más grande que el sentimiento anterior, provocando que Roronoa se preocupara.

A continuación todos siguieron caminando directo hacia el edificio R, el cual era su objetivo desde un principio. El peli verde había intentando acercarse a la arqueóloga, aún estaba preocupado por la herida que ella había sufrido, sin embargo ésta parecía estarlo evitando, él no entendía que es lo que había hecho, pero... Por alguna razón, sentía que ellos dos se habían distanciado de alguna manera.

**Continuara... **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Luffy Ketchum: Jajajajaja, xD como me hizo gracia las incógnitas que te marcaste, jajajaja, tienes buena imaginación, se nota que te gusta enredar las cosas como a mí, pero... Pues ya veremos que es lo que se me ocurre después.**

**Ranma84: ¿Te gusta Zoro x Tashigi?, ¿O Zoro x Robin?, no entendí muy bien, pero si te referías al Zoro x Tashigi, a mí también me gusta mucho, pero hasta ahora no he hecho un fanfic de ellos como pareja protagonista, tal vez más adelante lo haga. :)**

**nadiarodríguez: Jajaja, yo también me sentí mal por Robin pero me gusta hacer mis dramas, más adelante me encargaré de enredarlo más, no sé... Es mi especialidad. **

**Anonima-Traumada: Sí... Me cuesta demasiado hacer los resúmenes, hasta yo misma quiero saltármelos a veces xD, lo bueno es que ya casi termino con Punk Hazard.**

**Tomoyin: Pues... No sé que comentarte, pero de todos modos de diré, holiwiiiis :D**


	10. Adiós Punk Hazard

**¡Anuncio antes de comenzar!**

**Hola chicoos, enserio, perdón, perdón, por la tardanza, últimamente no he podido estar mucho tiempo en mi computadora, y se me va a dificultar un poco de ahora en adelante seguir publicando los capitulos de manera más seguida, pero les prometo continuar, y actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible. Oh, y también, podrán notar que ya casi terminando el capítulo me apresuré demasiado a cortarlo por fin, porque la verdad ya estaba ansiando, con todas mis fuerzas poder terminar con Punk Hazard para comenzar a escribir el arco final de la historia, con mayor libertad. No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos queden de aquí en adelante, eso ya será de como la vaya alargando, según vaya escribiendo. **

**El ejemplo claro de ésto es que Punk Hazard me quedó mucho más largo de lo que yo hubiera querido, pero bueno... Por fin lo terminé, y ya el final no era demasiado relevante, por lo que lo resumí lo más que pude, ahora, sin más, espero que disfruten el capítulo, y a partir del siguiente ya todo va a ser, de acuerdo a ideas originales, en donde me desviaré de la historia original de Oda, para comenzar con lo que yo tenía planeado desde como el capítulo 4.**

**PD: Si tengo algún error ortográfico, o me fallo demasiado la gramática en partes me disculpo de ante mano, esto lo escribí en la madrugada, y pude haber cometido fallos debido a eso, pero, ya me encargaré de revisarlo más tarde y corregir errores. De hecho, ahorita con las 4:15 de la madrugada. (Siempre encuentro algunos xD)**

**Capítulo 10.**

**Adiós Punk Hazard.**

Luffy estaba furioso, después de que aquél dragón Momonosuke le contara a detalle todo lo que Ceasar hacía con los niños, no había podido evitar que su sangre comenzara a hervir. Definitivamente algo estaba mal, demasiado mal con ése podrido mundo, había gente que de verdad se merecía una buena paliza, él no comprendía como podía haber personas con tanta obscuridad dentro de sí mismos.; Y, es que él, era un ser bastante tolerante y alegre que era incapaz de guardar rencores. Incluso con ése infeliz de Kurohige, o con Akainu, era cierto que solo recordar a ésas dos personas lograba que empezara a sentir una enorme frustración, tristeza y rabia, pero ni aún con todo eso se sentía capaz de odiar.

Momonosuke había quedado inconsciente hace tan solo unos instantes, por lo que él había comenzado a escalar la pared haciendo hoyos en la misma para formar apoyo y poder subir, mientras al dragón lo había puesto sobre sus hombros como si de una bufanda rosada se tratara. Mientras subía, recordó la cara de Law, quien le había dicho que su objetivo en ésa isla era la de secuestrar a Ceasar, pero en ése momento a él se le había ido todo deseo de cumplir con aquello, lo único que quería hacer era poder patearle el trasero.

* * *

Zoro caminaba a pasos lentos detrás de la arqueóloga, no sabía porque ella estaba actuando de ésa manera con él. Sabía que Robin era una mujer muy seria y callada, sin embargo en ésa ocasión podía sentirla mucho más cortante de lo usual. Ésta normalmente se divertía fastidiándolo con algún comentario sarcástico que pudiera venirse a su cabeza, pero en ésa ocasión no quería ni hacer eso.

Tashigi ya se había puesto de pie, caminaba por su cuenta a tan solo unos pasos de distancia del peli verde, ella podía notar a la perfección, la preocupación latente en el rostro del espadachín, cosa que la fastidiaba demasiado, porque entendía cual era la razón por la que éste estuviera de ésa manera. Ella había sido rechazada hace tan solo unos instantes, y lo peor es que no podía echarse a llorar debido a su propio orgullo, o tal vez había algo más, algo que la obligaba a no rendirse, y eso, era tal vez su esperanza de que Robin sentía atracción por mugiwara, o por lo menos eso es la impresión que a ella se le había quedado.

El peli verde le había dejado muy en claro, que el ya sospechaba que ella se hubiera fijado en su capitán, de modo, que si realmente era cierto, entonces los dos estaban arriba del mismo barco, el cuál iba en la dirección a la isla del "corazón roto". Era probable que después de un tiempo Zoro por fin pudiera olvidar ése amor no correspondido y en ése momento pudiera verla de alguna otra manera... No... Eso no era cierto, quizás solo se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, eso no cambiaba para nada la realidad, un marine y un pirata no podían estar juntos. Él era un hombre cuya cabeza valía 120 000 000 millones de Berries, ésa era una cantidad extremadamente alta, la cual ya le quedaba corta, comparada con lo extremadamente poderoso que debía de ser actualmente, a comparación de hace dos años; Y ella... Pues ella era una marine, y si realmente quería estar junto al cabeza de alga, eso significaba que tendría que renunciar a su puesto en la marina, ya que estar relacionada con el segundo al mando del temible mugiwara, no era bien visto por la sociedad.

Ella incluso, tenía aquél anhelo inminente naciente en su pecho de poder capturar a aquella loca tripulación, que venía siguiendo desde Loghetown junto a su superior Smoker, porque ella al igual que el albino, sentía una enorme rivalidad con ellos, y para que negarlo. Aunque al principio se había negado rotundamente, a la idea de tomar alguna clase de cariño con piratas, conforme fue avanzando el tiempo, les fue tomando respeto. Después de todo fueron ellos los que ayudaron a la princesa Nefertari Vivi a detener la rebelión que se había formado en Arabasta, ella en ése momento no pudo ser de ayuda debido a su debilidad, había sido frustrante... Demasiado frustrante, el no poder haber tomado una elección más que darles soporte, en no haber podido derrotar a Crocodile, ni haber detenido la bomba que los amenazaba. Al final la marina se había llevado el crédito de una batalla que nunca gano, demostrando lo arrogante que eran los hombres que estaban al mando, ése día ni ella, ni Smoker, aplicaron su justicia. En aquél momento quien hizo ésa justicia fue la tripulación de los mugiwara, fueron ellos quienes se estuvieron enfrentando con Baroque Works todo ése tiempo, quienes descubrieron la verdadera identidad de Mr. 0.

En ése entonces Roronoa salvó al "cazador blanco" de morir ahogado, aunque claro, éste simplemente había seguido las ordenes del capitán. Esa era una de las cosas, con las que, aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba agradecida con aquél hombre.

Y ahora, se encontraban en Punk Hazard, después de todo ése tiempo de no verse, peleando contra Ceasar Clown, quien era culpable del secuestro de los niños. Gracias a que los habían seguido hasta ahí, se habían dado cuenta de que su capitán Vergo, se trataba de un maldito pirata que se había infiltrado en la marina desde hace ya bastantes años. Gracias a "Kuroashi", sus subordinados estaban a salvo, a salvo de morir de Vergo, a salvo de morir por el veneno mortal. Y gracias a Zoro... Ella no había perdido el brazo, por la mordida que Monet le había dado.

Al principio no había entendido la razón por la cual Smoker había decidido seguir con tanto esfuerzo a ésa tripulación pirata en especial, cuando normalmente prefería quedarse en Loguetown, limpiando el lugar de los principiantes que querían salir al Grand Line. Pero, ahora lo comprendía, ellos eran bastante peculiares, además de que efectivamente, se habían convertido en un verdadero "peligro", tenían compañeros extremadamente fuerte, en especial, el ya tan famoso "trío monstruoso", pero aún así, aún con toda su fama de busca pleitos, había algo en ellos que te impedía odiarlos, no sentía que en ellos hubiera realmente maldad, simplemente un deseo enorme por la libertad.

Tashigi miró nuevamente al marimo, quien tenía el humor bastante bajo, debido a la arqueóloga, y dado que su superior no se encontraba cerca, aprovechó para acercarse más al hombre, lo miraba de reojo mientras corrían. Miró a su derecha, tenía unas ganas enormes de prendarse al brazo del chico, pero sabía que ése no era momento para andarse con tonterías, sus vidas estaban en peligro y tenían que ir rápidamente al edificio R, además... Era demasiado vergonzoso, y más frente a sus subordinados.

A Sanji, sin embargo, eso no parecía molestarle para nada, ya que al momento, la levantó en brazos al estilo nupcial. Ella se sonrojo un poco, ya que nuevamente estaba siendo avergonzada, ella no era una mujer delicada para que la tuvieran que andar cargando, era una luchadora, había entrenado fuertemente prácticamente toda su vida, y aunque estuviera lastimada, ella no lo consideraba como un impedimento para nada. Sin embargo no dijo nada, porque, muy en el fondo, tenía el deseo de que el espadachín se pusiera, aunque sea mínimamente celoso de aquello. Pero éste ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, de manera que se molesto, y en un rápido impulso golpeo al rubio en el rostro para que la soltara, logrando que la nariz de éste comenzara a sangrar, pero no se veía nada molesto, eso se podía saber gracias a sus ojos que estaban en forma de enormes corazones. A continuación se bajó, y se abalanzó a la espalda de Zoro, sujetándose fuertemente con sus piernas rodeando la cintura masculina, y ahorcándolo literalmente, ya que para no caer se había aferrado fuertemente a su cuello en un, muy incómodo abrazo.

\- ¡Qué demonios haces, mujer!

\- ¡Maldito Roronoa, te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho!, ¡Mentiroso!, ¡Estafador!, ¡Criminal! - Ella lanzaba una enorme serie de insultos mientras aferraba el agarre, estrujando al pobre hombre quien ya comenzaba a ponerse azul, desquitando de ésa manera, todos los sentimientos mezclados que estaba sintiendo.

Los subordinados de la marine, se sorprendieron un poco ante aquello, pero no dijeron nada, ya que ellos sabían de la rivalidad que existía entre ella y el Ex-cazador de piratas. Robin, sin embargo estaba que le ardía la sangre, los celos y el enojo eran claramente visibles en ella, su respiración se había hecho demasiado pesada, y aquella punzada de dolor no dejaba de atravesar su pecho, tenía unas ganas enormes de ir a ése lugar para decirle una serie de cosas a ésa atrevida, sobre las reglas que tenía que acatar para acercarse a SU, espadachín, pero... En eso recordaba aquél beso, lo cual le hacía pensar si Zoro realmente sentía atracción por esa mujer.

No sería tan extraño, ya que ella también era una espadachín, lo cual era una muy buena ventaja tratándose del peli verde, quien se volvía loco cuando se tocaba cualquiera de esos temas. Además, a ella la conocía de antes, aunque eso no significara demasiado, ya que si hablábamos de tiempo, las ocasiones en las que se habían topado frente a frente eran demasiadas pocas, a comparación al tiempo en el que ellos habían viajado juntos diariamente, desde que se uniera a la tripulación. Aunque, eso en ése momento, ella no podía razonar claramente, debido las otras tantas emociones que la estaban volviendo loca.

Su cabeza no dejaba de formular uno y mil pensamientos acerca de él... Pensaba que si realmente, él sentía algo por ésa mujer, entonces no podría ir a reclamarle, porque se enojaría con ella, y por muy posesiva que fuera, no podía aclamar algo que aún no le pertenecía, por mucho que deseara poder hacerlo. Miró hacia atrás con expresión dolida, sin embargo tuvo que volver a su expresión de poker cuando sintió la mirada preocupada del marimo, quien había notado aquello.

* * *

Luffy había hecho explotar el depósito de basura, cuando por fin pudo salir de aquél obscuro lugar, había unos cuantos subordinados de Ceasar alrededor, apuntándolo con armas de manera que según ellos parecía "amenazante", sin embargo, solo hizo falta que soltara una pequeña porción de haki para que todos cayeran al suelo inconscientes, sacando espuma de sus bocas como si de perros rabiosos se trataran.

Solamente dejó a una persona consciente, al cual se acerco con pasos lentos, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, logrando que aquél hombre robusto, comenzara a temblar. Podía sentir como si estuviera siendo presa de alguna clase de animal salvaje, aquél poder que el morocho había dejado salir, le había dejado un tremendo escalofrío en la espalda, que aún sentía fresco. Se sentía como un pobre cordero a disposición de un lobo hambriento. Quería huir, quería escapar en ése maldito instante de ahí, pero el mismo miedo lo había paralizado por completo. Además, sentía que si se movía aunque fuera un milímetro, aquella bestia se lo comería entero, de manera aún más dolorosa. De manera que solo esperó hasta que éste se pusiera frente a él.

\- ¿Y Ceasar?

\- Yo-yo-yo... ¡Yo no sé nada!

Pudo notar como el capitán de aquella tripulación de locos soltaba un pesado suspiro, para guardar silencio por unos instantes, él no pudo evitar tragar duro, al sentir aquella tención en el aire, la mirada de aquél hombre se encontraba tapada por aquél distintivo sombrero de paja que siempre le acompañaba a todos lados. De pronto lo agarro por la ropa, de manera brusca. Con la mano derecha lo acerco a su rostro pegando frente con frente, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, sus ojos estaban desorbitados por la ira, no tenía paciencia en ése momento y todo mundo sabía que no debías hacer enojar a Mugiwara no Luffy. Aquél subordinado pudo sentir como por momentos había dejado de tocar el piso. Se encontraba suspendido levemente en el aire, Luffy lo había levantado como si se tratara de la persona más ligera del universo, aún cuando era una persona bastante robusta, dándole una mínima idea de cuanta fuerza física tenía aquél mocoso.

\- ¿Y Ceasar? - Volvió a preguntar ésta vez con voz más ronca dejando al hombre helado.

\- Si... Si... Sigue todo derecho y te encontraras con el sector "R".

\- Ya veo... - Abrió su puño dejando caer al hombre, para después comenzar a caminar en la dirección indicada. - Comprendo...

* * *

Smoker se encontraba tirado en el piso, estaba ensangrentado y tenía el cuerpo bastante mallugado. Había pasado ya algún tiempo en el que había comenzado a pelear con Vergo, pero él era demasiado fuerte, le estaba costando demasiado trabajo hacerle frente. Además de que, le estaba costando mayor trabajo enfrentarse contra alguien que él en algún momento había respetado, razón por la cual, no podía dar el 100% de sí mismo.

Trafalgar Law se encontraba en alguna rincón de aquella habitación respirando de manera agitada, él también había peleado hace tan solo unos momentos, sin embargo no podía hacer gran cosa debido a que su oponente tenía en posesión su corazón. Ése era el verdadero problema, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de recuperarlo, tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades, él había entrenado como un loco en todo ése tiempo después de la derrota total en Shabondy, aunque claro, su esfuerzo se veía claramente en su cuerpo, el cual a comparación de antes, estaba más marcado y esculpido.

Él podía derrotar a ése farsante de marine, pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperar su maldito corazón. De manera que en ése momento solo se encontraba observando al cazador blanco, pelear como un pobre loco, éste se había enfurecido cuando su "superior", le había dicho que había lastimado a algunos de sus subordinados.

Smoker había comenzado a esparcir humo por todas partes, él moreno por su parte, había bufado un tanto molesto. Era obvio que esparcir su habilidad de la fruta del diablo de aquella manera contra un usuario de haki, no era la opción más inteligente de todas, pero no podía hacer mucho, ya que en ése momento dependía de ése hombre. Sin embargo, su mala impresión se había visto obligada a desaparecer en el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba devuelta en sus manos, dándole a entender a Law que el objetivo del albino desde un principio había sido ése.

Trafalgar soltó una sonrisa de lado mientras se ponía de pie, había escuchado claramente el grito de aquél marine que le había prestado su ayuda, exigiéndole que acabara con ésa absurda batalla de una vez por todas, y él por supuesto estaba dispuesto a obedecer aquella petición. Él sabía que joker, mejor conocido como Donquixote Doflamingo, uno de los shichibukai, estaba escuchando absolutamente todo a través de un Den Den Mushi, después de todo ése hombre loco, nunca se perdería la oportunidad de escuchar como asesinaban a alguien, ¿Por qué se "perdería" de la diversión?

Su objetivo en ése lugar era destruir la fábrica de SAD, la cual era una substancia líquida que el maldito de Ceasar creaba, la cual era la fórmula para crear Akuma no mi, artificiales de tipo Zoan, que Doflamingo vendía a través de todo el Nuevo Mundo, él tenía toda la intención de armar una completa revolución, para vengarse de ése mal nacido.

Después de dar un amplio discurso, del porque en ésa ocasión lo único que obtendrían sería la derrota, en un solo corte cortó a Vergo quien, por cierto tenía el cuerpo completamente cubierto del "haki de armadura". Pero no conforme con eso, hizo un corte limpio que atravesó todo el edificio, logrando así romper el primer engranaje que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

Luffy, había llegado ya al edificio "R", había visto con claridad como aquél maldito de humo estaba golpeando a uno de sus subordinados, acción que no hizo más que echarle leña al fuego. Momo ya había despertado, por lo cual él le había pedido que se apartara, para que pudiera estar a salvo. A continuación, atacó al hombre con uno de sus ataques poderosos, logrando que éste saliera volando del lugar.

Ceasar había ordenado a sus subordinados, quienes lo estaban observando desde la sala de control, que dejaran entrar el gas a aquella habitación para continuar con el experimento en vivo, el cual estaba siendo grabado y presentado a algunas de las personas más importantes en el bajo mundo, como presentación para armas. Y claro, los pobres hombres, quienes tenían a su master, encima de un pedestal, ya que éste había fingido ser su salvador, cuando realmente fue él quien ocasiono el incidente de hace algunos años, en el cual culpo de todo a Vegapunk, habían dejado entrar el gas, confiando plenamente en que el master no dejaría que nadie muriera.

Gran error cometieron, cuando aquél hombre al que tanto respetaban, empezara a convertir a todos en unas extrañas figurillas, que parecían echas de cera, en aquél momento, cuando absorbió el gas venenoso y su cuerpo comenzara a convertirse en un tono purpura, en aquél momento en el que su figura se deformó a la de un monstruo. Fue cuando éste demostró su verdadera naturaleza, gritando a todo pulmón que él solo había usado a sus subordinados como peones, que no los consideraba más que como unos simples perros, unos sujetos de experimentación que el podía usar a su gusto.

Luffy estaba más que arto de escuchar a ése hombre hablar, de manera que comenzó a correr hacia uno de los pasillos, con el objetivo de tomar impulso para el ataque que realizaría. Había tenido mucha paciencia considerando que Ceasar no se había callado la boca desde que él apareció. Primero se había burlado de él, luego lo había subestimado, pensando que él se acobardaría solo porque estuviera siendo protegido por un shichibukai y un yonkou, ¡A la mierda los yonkou!, el siempre, todo su viaje había luchado con personas así, con personas que en muchas ocasiones lo habían superado en fuerza, pero que él pudo derrotar gracias a su perseverancia, a su fuerza de voluntad, dando todo de sí, desperdiciando sudor y sangre ¿Y todo por qué?, pues claro, por sus amados nakamas, siempre por ellos. Ellos eran su preciada familia, y él no permitiría que nadie dañara a su familia. Es por ésa razón que no podía perdonar a tipos como él, personas que jugaban con los demás, que trataban a la gente como si se tratara de objetos. Él se encargaría de patearle el trasero, para enseñarle una buena lección.

Usopp había entrado a una habitación, que había resultado ser la sala de control, en el momento se había ocultado, pero al ver como aquellos hombres habían sido traicionados, ya no le había importado nada y había mostrado la cara. Ahora se encontraba exigiendo, que le entregaran las esposas de kairouseki, y que le dijeran como usar los controles, ya que sus amigos necesitaban su ayuda para encontrar ése lugar.

Los subordinados de Ceasar, quienes estaban demasiado lastimados, no hacían más que apuntarle con sus armas al narizón, buscando de ésa manera desquitar su tristeza con alguien más, y, en un intento de hacer sentir a otra persona igual de miserable, comenzaron a burlarse de Luffy, diciendo que éste los había abandonado, que se había echado a correr, dejándolos atrás. Logrando que Usopp se enojara.

\- Oye... Oye... ¿Te atreves a insultar a mi capitán frente a mí?

El chico de goma en ése momento había dado la media vuelta, mientras comenzaba a inflar ambos brazos activando la tercera marcha, para después echarse correr de vuelta a donde estaba su objetivo, mientras reforzaba sus manos con haki de armadura.

\- Si él fuera el tipo de persona que huye... Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para mí. - La voz del narizón se escuchaba alrededor de toda la habitación, de manera seria y profunda, logrando llegar a los presentes de alguna manera inexplicable, que los llenaba de esperanza por alguna razón. ¿Y quién no sentiría esperanza, cuando ve a un hombre frente a él con aquella mirada llena de decisión y confianza plena?, alguien que no tuviera una confianza ciega en una persona jamás sería capaz de poder verse tan varonil. - Hubiera escapado mucho antes que él... Pero... Pero, sin importar la situación, Luffy siempre cree en nuestro poder... - Levantó la mirada mientras los apuntaba con su arma. - **¡Y es por eso que estamos dispuestos a responderle con nuestras vidas!**

Luffy ya había lanzado su feroz ataque contra Ceasar, quien ahora era un enorme monstruo de humo purpura, con cara de asesino. Las manos de ambos habían chocado, logrando que una ráfaga de aire se esparciera por el lugar debido al impacto. Las manos del capitán se estaban volviendo blanquecinas debido al veneno, sin embargo en ningún momento su expresión se veía distorsionada, seguía igual de decidido que siempre. Aunque el pensamiento de que el chico de goma perdiera había vuelto a causar temor en los subordinados.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, no podemos ganar...

\- ¡Sí, ganaremos! - Continuó Usopp. - Ustedes... Ustedes también tienen que confiar en nuestro capitán... Ceasar es el tipo de persona que él más odia.

Justo en ése instante el cuerpo de Ceasar Clown salió volando, rompiendo puerta tras puerta en el trayecto. Lo más patético es que segundos antes de la derrota, había comenzado a llorar cual niña, aterrorizada por el enorme poder de su oponente y había intentado que él se uniera como su subordinado. ¡Vaya chiste!, ¡Luffy no era subordinado de nadie!, ¡Luffy quería ser Rey Pirata, para ser libre!, nunca le serviría a nadie.

Con aquél hombre derrotado, el monito de goma por fin pudo respirar tranquilo de nuevo, aquél golpe había sido más que suficiente para descargar su ira, sabía que debió de haberle dolido demasiado. Minutos después llegaron los miembros de la marina junto a Nami, Zoro, Robin y Sanji al lugar, guiados por las instrucciones del tirador, quien los estaba guiando gracias a las cámaras.

Momentos después había llegado Smoker junto a Law, para el alivio de Tashigi, quien desde que el albino se había marchado, se encontraba tremendamente preocupada... Bueno, por lo menos cuando su cabeza no estaba divagando en alguna otra parte. Los únicos que faltaban ahora era, Brook y Chopper.

El pequeño reno ya había terminado de darle tratamiento a Mocha, ya hora estaban corriendo hacia el edificio "R", junto al esqueleto a quien se habían encontrado en el camino, éste estaba gritando como desquiciado totalmente asustado debido a que Kinemon se había convertido en cera, al ir corriendo de vuelta al humo debido a que quería rescatar a su hijo.

No pudieron preocuparse demasiado por aquello debido a que el humo comenzaba a alcanzarlos. Los niños, los subordinados de Ceasar, el G-5, y casi todos ya se encontraban dentro de un enorme recipiente metálico, que sería lo que usarían como vía de escape. Los únicos que faltaban de abordar eran los mugiwara.

Trafalgar por su parte estaba más que desesperado, por salir de ahí de una buena vez, no entendía porque estaban perdiendo el tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estos estaban esperando fielmente a que todos los integrantes de su tripulación regresaran sanos y salvo. Eso logró que, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se asombrara por unos instantes, y ¿Por qué no?, admirara la confianza plena que esas personas se tenían mutuamente.

Claramente, estos llegaron justo un instante antes de que el humo pudiera alcanzarlos, junto con el equipo médico de la marina faltante. Y, sin hacerse esperar se dio el escape, Law estaba de muy mal humor, no porque la tripulación de los sombrero de paja los hubiera retrasado unos minutos, si no porque el idiota del capitán, había mandado a volar a la persona que se supone debía de secuestrar. Ése paso era clave, y si Ceasar llegaba a escapar, de verdad que no dejaría que ése mocoso saliera ileso.

Lo que vino a continuación fue realmente rápido, que ya no hace falta extenderse más con la narración para que quede claro.

Monet había sobrevivido al ataque de Tashigi y se había contactado con Doflamingo para avisar de la situación. Éste le había ordenado a la mujer arpía que presionara el botón de auto destrucción, para que ésos piratas murieran junto con ella, y por supuesto, la mujer había aceptado gustosa, ya que el respeto que le tenía a Joker llegaba a niveles inimaginables. A la vez Ceasar Clown quien estaba tirado en alguna parte de la isla todo golpeado y con la nariz rota, había realizado un último esfuerzo para vengarse de alguien, de manera que había sacado el corazón de Smoker, el cual le había entregado Trafalgar hace unas horas atrás. Y sin más, lo había acuchillado, dispuesto a por lo menos matarlo a él, pero lo que no se esperaba es que el "Cirujano de la muerte" hubiera intercambiado el corazón de Smoker por el de Monet. De manera que a quien termino asesinando el hombre de humo fue a la peli verde, mientras que el shichibukai ya le había entregado su corazón al albino.

Cuando estaban cerca e salir a la superficie, Nami se coloco enfrente para poder provocar una ráfaga de viento que pudiera apartar el humo venenoso, abriéndoles paso de ésa manera. Afuera se encontraron con Franky quien estaba dentro de un robot gigante que tenía su forma, éste había derrotado a dos personas que habían llegado a atacarlo, los cuales habían resultado ser Buffalo y Baby 5, quienes al parecer eran también parte de la familia de Joker.

Estos habían realizado un último esfuerzo para escapar con Ceasar, sin embargo Nami y Usopp, fueron quienes los detuvieron, recuperando al secuestrado, a quien a continuación le colocaron las esposas de kairouseki, que los subordinados traicionados del master le habían entregado al narizón.

Después de eso, una paz momentánea se había vuelto a formar en el ambiente. Law se encontraba dándole tratamiento a los niños, para sacarle cualquier substancia tóxica que tuvieran en sus diminutos cuerpos, utilizando la habilidad de su fruta del diablo a la perfección. Sanji por su parte estaba cocinando un rico estofado para realizar un festín, como los que siempre tenían después de haber ganado alguna batalla.

Brook, accidentalmente había roto el cuerpo de cera de Kinemon, el cual por el impacto había logrado que el samurai recuperara la consciencia, todo ése tiempo había estado vivo, pero inmovilizado. La marina a su vez se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros, que habían sido alcanzados por el veneno tenían salvación por lo que regresaron a la isla para rescatarlos, usando unos trajes especiales contra el gas.

Momonosuke por la impresión de ver a su padre había recuperado su forma humana, logrando así un encuentro bastante conmovedor, como era de esperarse una fiesta al estilo de los mugiwaras, no se hizo esperar. Todos bailaban, cantaba, comían y Law... Aunque no lo aceptaba, estaba disfrutando de ser parte de aquellos maniáticos con los que se había aliado. Nami había llegado a un acuerdo con Tashigi para que ella se llevara a los niños, y aunque al principio la peli naranja, se había negado rotundamente a aceptar, había terminado por hacerlo al darse cuenta de que la peli azul era una noble marine, justo como su madre Bellemere lo había sido cuando estaba con vida.

Los piratas se despidieron de los niños, quienes se fueron primero en uno de los barcos que eran parte de la isla, el cual Franky había ayudado a arreglar, los pequeños le agradecieron a sus salvadores de todo corazón, entre lágrimas y mocos tendidos. El G-5 también había comenzado a llorar, debido a que después de todo eso, les resultaría imposible odiar a los mugiwara, ya que sorpresivamente, en aquél viaje, se habían dado cuenta de que ellos no eran tan malos como los rumores decían.

Antes de que la mujer marine se marchara, se había quedado de ver con Zoro por una última ocasión, no había sido nada serio, simplemente había sido un breve encuentro, que la peli azul había querido, para poder poner sus sentimientos en orden, quería que la volviera a rechazar, para que ella pudiera olvidar todo eso que había empezado a sentir por él. Quería comenzar de nuevo, quería enamorarse de alguien más, ya que sabía que su amor por el espadachín era imposible, y no lo decía por Robin. Simplemente... No podía ser de ésa manera. Claro que la arqueóloga solo vio ése encuentro como otro acontecimiento, más el cuál sumaría a su lista de cosas en las que le guardaría rencor a el despistado hombre.

De ésa manera la tripulación de los sombrero de paja, junto con Trafalgar Law, zarparon de nuevo, para continuar con su aventura, mientras Smoker sólo los miraba a distancia, jurando que algún día los atraparía, dando así por terminada por fin Punk Hazard.

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Tomoyo: Siento haberte hecho esperar demasiado, pero ya sabes... Yo y los resumenes, ¡Pero soy feliz!, ya por fin termine Punk Hazard.**

**Anonima-Traumada: Bueno, pues la buena noticia es que ya no voy a tener que seguir redactando resumenes porque ya por fin termine con éste arco de historia, y solo falta redactar el siguiente arco completo, el cual se compondrá ahora sí, meramente de puras ideas mías.**

**Luffy Ketchum: Sí, xDD, así es él, siempre olvidándose de lo principal, por eso lo amo tanto. Y tranquila, que Mocha está sana y salva, gracias al tratamiento de Chopper y Law.**

**LucyNamiKagome: Muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero no te angusties, no le tomo importancia a lo que ésa persona pueda comentar sobre lo que escribo, porque es gracias a los lectores que me apoyan que yo sigo haciendo lo que hago, es lo que verdaderamente importa. :)**

**Kaoru likes One Piece: Perona la tardanza TT-TT, enserio, no tienes idea de como me ha costado terminar éste capitulo, pero lo hice. :D, soy feliz.**

**nami: Tranquila, al principio sus comentarios me molestaban, pero después deje de darle importancia, y pues así las cosas son mejores, porque no te afectan en lo más mínimo, oh y lo de darle celos a Luffy con Law. Tranquila, tenía pensado hacerlo desde un principio. xDD Y acerca de lo que dijiste del lemmon... Mmmm, la verdad no estoy segura, yo no tenía planeado escribir algo así, a decir verdad nunca en mi vida he escrito lemmon, así que siento que si lo hiciera, me quedaría un total desastre, pero no estoy segura. ¿Quieres leerlo?, si realmente lo quieres, en el próximo capítulo puedo anunciarlo, antes de comenzar, para pedir su opinion a mis demás lectores, y si muchas personas lo quieren, podría intentar escribirlo, pero sería ya hasta el final de la historia obviamente.**

**luna: Perdón por la tardanza, actualice tan pronto como me fue posible, pero por fin lo hice, espero que éste capítulo haya valido la pena, por lo que esperaste. Y si no es así, espero compensarte con lo que sigue. **


	11. La maquiavélica mente de Trafalgar Law

**¡Anuncio!**

**Hola, de nuevo disculpen la tardanza, en verdad siento que cada vez me quedan más cortos los capítulos :S, pero cubro lo esencial, trataré de que los siguientes capítulos sean mucho más extensos. Bueno, por otra parte quería decirles algo antes de que se pusieran a leer.**

**La verdad es que en el capítulo anterior y el ante pasado, dos personitas me preguntaron si iba a escribir Lemmon en alguna parte de la historia, para serles sincera, nunca he escrito lemmon con anterioridad, y no había tenido planeado agregarlo en la historia, pero por eso mismo quería hacerle la propuesta a ustedes los lectores. Quiero saber si quieren que escriba lemmon, por supuesto sería al final de la historia, y lo más probable es que me salga un verdadero fiasco, teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo he intentado :S, pero todo será decisión de ustedes, si de verdad lo quieren déjenme sus votaciones. :)**

**Capítulo 11.**

**La maquiavélica mente de Trafalgar Law.**

Por fin habían logrado salir de Punk Hazard, después de pasar por una serie de acontecimientos que pudiera llevarlos a su esperada victoria. Robin había estado de un pésimo humor desde que dejaron la isla, porque había visto claramente como el espadachín se había ido a hablar de algo con aquella mujer de lentes. ¿Qué le habrá dicho?, ¿Se habrán hecho alguna promesa de reencontrarse?, pensar en todas las posibilidades no hacían más que provocar que su enojo creciera en grandes medidas. Pero por su puesto, cuando ésa mujer estaba molesta, no se notaba por sus expresiones faciales, ni porque se pusiera a gritarle a todos a diferencia de su querida amiga Nami, sino por su escalofriante frialdad.

Zoro había intentado ya varias veces acercarse a ella, para molestarla un poco, como solía acostumbrar a hacer siempre para iniciar una sencilla conversación, de cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza. Pero apenas intento articular palabra, la mujer le respondió de una manera cortante que le heló la sangre. A continuación la arqueóloga se dirigió a su habitación, dejándolo ahí parado como idiota.

Fastidiado Roronoa se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de buen sake, en donde pudiera desahogar su enojo y frustración, desde hace ya un rato no tenía ni la menor idea de que es lo que le ocurría a ésa mujer, pero bueno... ¿Quién podía entender a una jodida mujer?, eran un ser al cual ni el mismísimo Vegapunk podía descubrir como comprenderlas.

Ceasar estaba amarrado en la cubierta del barco, soltando una serie de maldiciones al aire, pero nadie le hacía caso. Al mismo tiempo, Luffy se encontraba correteando de un lado a otro jugando con Usopp y Chopper, en sus inocentes juegos metían en su camino al pobre Trafalgar Law quien, por más que los rechazaba, y se esforzaba porque lo dejarán leer tranquilo, seguían correteando a su alrededor exigiéndole jugar.

\- Toraooo, ¡Vamos a jugar a las imitaciones!

\- ¡Ya te dije qué...

\- Room... - Habló Luffy una vez que le hubiera robado a Law su gorro, para ponérselo sobre la cabeza e imitar su expresión de pocos amigos, acto que provocó que el cirujano de la muerte sintiera unos deseos enormes de rebanar a ése mocoso.

Nami se encontraba recostada, bajó una enorme sombrilla, ella estaba vistiendo sólo un pequeño bikini color blanco con franjas azules, tenía lentes de sol y se encontraba bebiendo un delicioso jugo de mandarina que el cocinero se había encargado de prepararle, ella estaba leyendo un poco el periódico, mientras de vez en cuando, discretamente volteaba a ver al chico de goma. Sanji por su parte se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, Franky estaba en la parte baja del barco haciendo algunas modificaciones al Sunny y Brook se encontraba sentado echando la siesta.

Law de pronto se sintió en una de las sillas cercanas a la de la navegante, cuando por fin pudo liberarse del hiperactivo capitán de los mugiwara, éste se había distraído por andar intentando imitarlo, y la razón por la que él no hubiera recuperado su gorro aún, era porque no tenía fuerzas para soportar que el chiquillo se le lanzara de nuevo. Su expresión se notaba un tanto cansada, nunca se imagino que tratar con ése mocoso resultaría ser una tarea tan tediosa. Volteó a ver de reojo a la navegante quien lo miraba bastante divertida, a él no le intereso demasiado y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando la mujer le hablo.

\- Pronto te acostumbraras. - El silencio del chico oji gris fue la respuesta para que continuara. - Absolutamente todos en éste barco en algún momento nos opusimos a la intensidad del capitán, pero sin que te des cuenta, te vas acoplando a su estilo de vida.

\- Eso no me pasara.

\- Bueno... Como quieras. - Respondió despreocupada. - Y por cierto, no creas que yo confío en ti, aunque claro... Aunque te diga eso, no es como si a ti te importara demasiado, ¿Verdad?, dado que me ignoraste olímpicamente a pesar de que yo estaba ahí cuando hiciste la proposición de la alianza. Pero debería advertirte, que si tienes la mínima intensión de traicionarnos, ten en cuenta que nuestro espadachín no dudara en cortarte ni un instante. - Dijo mientras con su dedo pulgar hacia un gesto atravesando su cuello, indicándole que perdería la cabeza.

\- Roronoa-ya no me asusta.

\- Lo sé, después de todo aquí en el Nuevo Mundo, todas las personas son unos desquiciados, pero de todas maneras considéralo como un favor. A pesar de que ése hombre es un estúpido cabeza de alga, es la persona más leal al capitán, así que no dejará de observarte.

Luffy ya se había cansado de imitar a Torao, por lo que se había detenido dejando a Usopp y Chopper tirados en el piso, sobándose el estómago debido a las múltiples carcajadas que habían sufrido a causa del monito. Él buscaba en los alrededores, encontrándolo por fin hablando con Nami.

Por la otra parte, la conversación entre aquellos dos se había desviado de un momento a otro de manera brusca, la peli naranja había seguido con sus intentos inútiles de intimidarlo, cosa que obviamente no había tenido efecto. Además, no le había proporcionado información útil, él estaba completamente consciente de la manera asesina que el segundo al mando le había dirigido desde el primer momento en que puso un pie dentro de su barco, también había notado ésa mirada penetrarle la nuca en cada momento, él sabía que la banda de los mugiwara, no era algo que pudieras tomar a la ligera. Por eso precisamente les había pedido formar una alianza en primer lugar, pero lo que sí le había molestado es que ésa chica asegurara que él se iba a acostumbrar a convivir con ellos. ¡Eso ni loco!, él no tenía intensión de dejar que la estupidez se le contagiara.

Bien, pudo haberla ignorado por completo, dejándola hablar de lo que quisiera que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero él, aunque no lo mostrara resultaba ser un hombre bastante curioso, por lo que. A pesar de que no había estado junto a la tripulación por demasiado tiempo, no había podido evitar notar algo que lo había estado intrigando sólo un poco; De manera que rápidamente desvió la conversación, diciéndole que le contara un poco de su relación con Mugiwara-ya, cosa que provocó que el rostro de la mujer se coloreara de un rojo intenso al instante, lo cual fue suficiente para saciar su duda.

La siguiente cuestión era si ése mocoso de goma, se sentía de la misma manera por la navegante, lo cual veía como una opción bastante improbable, debido a que había concluido que Luffy se trataba de un ser completamente asexual. Sin embargo, no fue necesario siquiera esforzarse por obtener la respuesta a su incógnita, cuando aquél monito lo estaba llamando a gritos.

\- Toraooo... ¡Torao!, ¿¡Qué demonios le haces a mi navegante!? - Reclamó mientras levantaba sus brazos al aire, a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto que su nakama y el nuevo aliado, a quien también consideraba un buen compañero hablaran, pero al momento de observar aquella expresión apenada que se le formó a la mujer, por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de interrumpir. Pero eso no era nada serio, ¿Verdad?, simplemente no quería que hiciera sentir incómoda a Nami, no tenía nada que ver con que ésa expresión sólo solía mostrársela a él, ¿Verdad?

De un momento a otro ya había volado hasta el lugar en donde ambos se encontraban, ladrándole un poco al oji gris, antes de voltearse hacia la mujer y acercar su rostro peligrosamente al contrario, logrando que ésta se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Nami?, ¿Te hizo algo malo? - Cuestionaba mientras ponía su mano en la frente de la chica. - ¿Tienes fiebre?, ¡Estás muy roja!

\- Ba... ¡Basta! - Respondió ésta llegando a su límite de vergüenza al tenerlo tan cerca, empujándolo un poco para que se alejara, cosa que lo desconcertó bastante y sin poder evitarlo fulminó con la mirada al cirujano, pensando que éste había puesto a la mujer en su contra a lo cual el morocho mayor simplemente sonrió entretenido.

Sin más salió por fin de escena dejando a los tortolitos juntos, mientras él formaba una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica en el rostro, debido al descubrimiento de un par de juguetes, bastante interesante para pasar el rato cuando estuviera aburrido; Cuando bajó las escaleras que conectaban con la cubierta, vio al hombre del cual le habían advertido de cuidarse, se encontraba ahogándose en alcohol, pero lo más sorprendente es que él ni se inmutaba. Él tenía unas ganas enormes de usar su habilidad de la fruta del diablo para rebanar al espadachín y al cocinero, para poder analizar de dónde provenía su enorme capacidad para tomar alcohol y fumar cigarrillos. Si seguían a ése paso, no sería el Nuevo Mundo el que terminara por ser su perdición.

Él, ansioso por también meter un poco de alcohol a su organismo, se sentó al lado de éste, notando que había un segundo vaso en el lugar, por lo que él pudo suponer, que éste estaba esperando tomar junto a alguien, pero no pudo decir con certeza de quién se trataba. Sin más se sentó y comenzó a servirse sake, ignorando completamente las réplicas del contrario, quién no pudo más que resignarse, después de soltar un bufido molesto. Entre ambos no había más que silencio, nadie tenía nada que decir, después de todo ellos eran como perros y gatos, no podían llevarse bien, debido a lo desconfiado que ambos eran, razón por la que simplemente se quedaron bebiendo en silencio; Por lo menos, eso era mucho mejor que tener que soportar los caprichos del mocoso.

Luffy después de dejar a la pobre de Nami más apenada de lo que hubiera podido imaginado estar jamás, había comenzado a explorar nuevamente los alrededores del barco. Escuchando las risas de sus compañeros de juego, había querido bajar nuevamente para ver que es lo que estaban haciendo, se asomó, viendo que estaban jugando un poco con Momonosuke, a Kinemon, no lo veía por ninguna parte, pero supuso que estaría en la cocina haciéndole la plática a Sanji. Contento estaba a punto de soltar un saltó para dirigirse a la cubierta, sin embargo se detuvo, porque observo desde la ventana que dirigía al cuarto de las chicas, a su arqueóloga sentado en la orilla de su cama, con un aura de depresión.

Él se le quedó observando unos momentos entre sorprendido y preocupado, por lo que de manera rápida entró a la habitación, a él no le gustaba que sus queridos amigos estuvieran excluidos, solos y tristes, eran su amada familia, y él no había visto así a la mujer desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, pero él había curado sus heridas, así que no lograba comprender cual era el motivo por el que estuviera de ésa manera.

\- ¿Robin? - Habló dudoso mientras iba a sentarse en la esquina de la cama de Nami, quedando frente a la mujer, quien al ver a su capitán no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. - ¿Te sucede algo?

\- No pasa nada Luffy... No te preocupes.

\- ¡No quieras engañar al capitán! - Respondió con tono de voz un tanto altanero, logrando que Robin soltara una suave carcajada ante aquello. - ¿Te peleaste con Zoro? - Preguntó sorprendiendo a la arqueóloga, quien antes de preguntarle como es que lo había notado éste se le adelantó. - Los he visto muy dispersos últimamente, ¿Paso algo?

Robin estaba realmente sorprendida nuevamente con su capitán, es cierto que acostumbraba ser un chico despreocupado de la vida, distraído e inocente, pero no había duda de que él tenía aquella habilidad innata para saber algo sobre las personas, que los demás no acostumbraban a ver. Era un chico bastante observador, que siempre se encontraba cuidándolos en silencio.

Ella por otro lado, estaba indecisa si contarle o no, aquél tema hubiera sido mejor esperar a estar a solas con Nami para poder soltar todas sus frustraciones, pero debido a la mirada preocupada de Luffy, su corazón se había encogido. Él siempre se preocupaba por todos, no le gustaba causarle más intrigas, además de que claramente lo quería demasiado, como a un hermano menor, como ya había mencionado con anterioridad. De pronto aquellas diminutas voces dentro de su cabeza le dijeron que le contara todo al capitán, después de todo sabía que si ella le decía que no contara de eso a nadie, él cumpliría su promesa, ya que era un hombre de palabra.

Después de asegurarse de que Luffy jurara no contarle a nadie de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, por fin pudo comenzar a relatarle todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, logrando que las palabras fluyeran con naturalidad mucho más fácil de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, dándole a entender que era demasiado sencillo hablar con él, al ser alguien tan tolerante. Le contó desde el momento en que había comenzado a sentir toda esa serie de sentimientos hacia el espadachín, hasta lo que había ocurrido en aquella ocasión con Tashigi, él la miraba de manera atenta, mientras asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Cuando por fin terminó el relato, el chiquillo se encontraba acariciando su barbilla, poniendo su cerebro a trabajar, era cierto que había varios factores en la historia que él aún no lograba a entender, debido a su falta experiencia en el amor; Pero gracias a la plática con su hermano podía medio comprender.

La arqueóloga por su parte lo miraba entretenida, esperando pacientemente que el menor le soltara su conclusión, vio claramente como el rostro del menor comenzaba a tornarse de color rojo, debido al esfuerzo por andar pensando, por lo que ella volvió a sonreír. Sin duda el capitán era un gran tesoro para todos en ése barco, tenía una habilidad para llevar sonrisas, diversión y para patearle el trasero a la tristeza, si él entraba a una habitación, inmediatamente se llevaba fuera cualquier sentimiento doloroso. Él había logrado levantarle el ánimo de inmediato, aún sin haber formulado siquiera palabras de consuelo.

\- No lo entiendo muy bien pero... ¿Estás seguro de que Zoro quería aquello?

\- Como dije, él no la rechazó.

\- Pero... ¿Viste todo hasta el final?, yo siempre he pensado que no debes dejarte llevar por las apariencias, puede que hayas confundido algo. - Dijo totalmente seguro de sí mismo logrando que la chica parpadeara varias veces desconcertada. - ¿Tú no te sorprenderías si alguien te hace eso sin permiso?, pudo no haber reaccionado a tiempo.

La mujer ahora se encontraba demasiado avergonzada por haber tomado una conclusión precipitada, pero es que, había varias cosas que aún la hacían dudar de que la versión de su inocente capitán pudiera ser cierta. Después de todo, después la había llevado cargando, además de que se habían quedado a charlar un poco antes de que partieran de Punk Hazard, viendo como vieras las cosas, no podía evitar tener sospechas.

\- Además... Aunque fuera cierto que Zoro quiere a alguien más... ¿Eso es tan malo para que lo ignores?, lo he visto con el humor bastante bajo, supongo que es porque lo has estado ignorando, y yo no creo que sea culpa de él en caso de que no llegara a corresponderte... O algo así... Además, además, ¿Alguna vez le haz dicho lo que sientes?, las personas no pueden saber lo que piensas si no se lo dices, es por eso que yo siempre soy sincero con todos. - Le dedicó una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas, dejando a la oji azul nuevamente sorprendida, todo lo que estaba diciendo era completamente cierto. Aún no había luchado por nada, nunca le había dicho al ex cazador de piratas sus sentimientos, si él no lo sabía, obviamente nunca podría siquiera tener una oportunidad. Ahora que lo pensaba ésa mujer te anteojos había sido mucho más audaz al lanzarse primero. Así que se encargaría de decírselo, ya si la rechazaba por lo menos lo había intentado.

* * *

Después de un largo momento en que ninguno de los dos había soltado palabra alguna, Trafalgar por fin se había molestado en intentar iniciar una plática, por muy sorprendente que eso pudiera sonar. Roronoa por su parte había querido ignorarlo, pero a decir verdad, también quería conversar con alguien, aunque realmente no hubiera deseado que fuera con ése extraño individuo.

Comenzaron a lanzarse preguntas sencillas mutuamente, obteniendo una respuesta cortante por parte del contrario. Sin duda esos dos eran bastante similares en algunas cosas, y claro, el cirujano de la muerte, aunque ya se había divertido demasiado con la pequeña escena de celos que había logrado tuviera mugiwara, aún estaba ansioso por más entretenimiento, de manera que preguntó si había estado esperando a alguien más.

Zoro por supuesto lo había descolocado un poco la pregunta, pero cuando el shichibukai movió el vaso dónde estaba bebiendo, le dio a entender el porque de la pregunta, después de un suspiro molesto le había contestado que eso no era asunto suyo, a lo cuál éste simplemente levantó los hombros indicándole que realmente eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Un nuevo silencio se formulo entre ambos, antes de que el morocho continuara con su serie de preguntas, cuestionando al hombre si se trataba de la navegante o de la arqueóloga. Cuando éste soltó un leve salto ante la segunda opción, el shichibukai volvió a sonreír de manera entre burlesca y sádica, definitivamente podía divertirse bastante en ése barco, aunque al principio esa posibilidad le había parecido imposible. De manera que comenzó a fastidiar al cabeza de musgo, ya había notado que aquella mujer lo había estado ignorando, pero al principio había pensado que era porque probablemente no se llevaban demasiado bien, pero ahora con la nueva información que había obtenido, no había perdido oportunidad para echárselo en cara.

Roronoa por supuesto estaba hecho una furia, de que un completo desconocido para él, comenzara a burlarse de que Robin lo hubiera estado ignorando, precisamente se había puesto a tomar sake, para intentar olvidarse de eso, pero ahora se andaban burlando de él. ¡Eso era inaceptable!, no permitiría que a ése desgraciado mofarse de su persona.

En un rápido movimiento desenvaino una de sus espadas intentando rebanar con todas sus ganas a Law, pero éste fue igual de rápido para esquivar el ataque. Habían comenzado una intensa pelea, muy diferente a las que el marimo solía tener con el cejas de espiral, en ésta pelea tenían todas las intenciones de matarse de verdad.

Tuvieron que detenerse, ya que Franky había comenzado a regañarlos, ya que éste no quería que le hicieran ni un solo rasguño a su preciado barco. Razón suficiente por la que ambos se separaron, yéndose cada quien por su lado, pero Zoro estaba tan fastidiado, que habían nacido unas enormes ganas por terminar con eso de una buena vez. Se dirigiría con ésa endemoniada mujer para preguntarle que diablos es lo que le estaba pasando y la obligaría a pedirle disculpas por estarse comportando de manera tan grosera. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar de manera feroz la puerta de su habitación, fue a él quien le tocó ahora la sorpresa de encontrarse a la mujer lanzándose de manera frenética a los brazos del capitán.

Claro... A él lo ignoraba, lo despreciaba, y lo dejaba hablando solo pero, a Luffy lo asfixiaba de afecto, ahora ya entendía, le había quedado perfectamente claro. Había sido un tonto por haberse preocupado aunque fuera un instante, tal vez la pequeña "conexión" que había llegado a creer que tenían, se la había imaginado por completo, ¿De qué se sorprendía?, su cabeza ya se lo había dicho demasiadas veces y Tashigi se lo había confirmado de igual manera. De manera distraída recordó la confesión de amor de la peli azul, recordando como antes de partir de la isla se había reunido con ella para decirle nuevamente que no había forma alguna de que estuvieran juntos, debido a que él no se sentía de la misma manera, y porque un marine no podía estar junto a un pirata, no se encontraban dentro de Romeo y Julieta, así que le había pedido que se olvidara por completo de él.

No se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, por supuesto que no, pero tal vez había sido bastante duro con ella, después de todo olvidarse de lo que sientes por alguien no es una tarea sencilla en lo más mínimo. Pero, él se encargaría de compensar a Tashigi, tendría que comenzar a borrar sus sentimientos de igual manera. Dando la vuelta, regreso sobre sus pasos, aún estaba demasiado enojado y se encargaría de sacar todas sus frustraciones con más alcohol, y entrenaría hasta no poder mover ni un solo músculo.

Trafalgar había estado observando la escena bastante divertido, es cierto que debía de estar más enfocado en el siguiente paso de su plan, en donde se encargaría de matar a Dofflamingo, pero no estaba de más, divertirse un poco de todo eso. Ya le había llamado al hombre conocido como "plumitas", o como "mingo", por parte del chico de goma, le había ordenado renunciar a su título de shichibukai para que pudieran continuar con las negociaciones para el rescate de Ceasar, sólo era cuestión de esperar a la mañana siguiente.

De ésa manera llego la noche, Zoro se había quedado completamente dormido, después de haber estado entrenando con mayor esmero de lo que ya de por sí lo hacía. Los únicos despiertos eran Trafalgar y Luffy quien había fingido estar dormido hasta el momento en el que Sanji ya no pudiera evitar que él se escabullera a la cocina para poder robar un aperitivo nocturno. Curiosamente, le había pedido ayuda para robar comida a su aliado, quien al principio se había negado rotundamente a cooperar.

Al parecer el cocinero solía dejar demasiadas trampas en la cocina para evitar que el capitán los dejara sin provisiones. Claro que debido a las constantes súplicas del menor, Law había terminado por aceptar, usando la habilidad de su fruta del diablo para sacar algo de comida, esperando de ésa manera poder callarlo. Él también había sacado algo de comida para él, ya que, aunque odiara admitirlo, su estomago también había comenzado a rugir exigiéndole alimento.

A continuación ése simpático monito había comenzado a contarle una serie de anécdotas, de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza, a él la verdad no le interesaban demasiado, pero por ser respetuoso simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar. A diferencia de Roronoa, resultaba demasiado fácil poder convivir con ése chiquillo, sólo era cuestión de mantener la boca cerrada, dejando que éste hablara. Tenía baterías triple A, parecía que nunca iban a acabársele, pro para ser sincero la compañía de ése mocoso no resultaba ser del todo molesta.

Recordó lo que la navegante le había dicho de que terminaría acostumbrarse a convivir con ellos por lo que se molestó un poco, pero eso también le recordó nuevamente los celos que él había mostrado por algo realmente sencillo.

\- Mugiwara-ya, ¿Quieres a tu navegante?

\- ¡Por supuesto!, ¡Es mi preciada nakama!

\- No me refería a eso... Me refería a que si te gusta.

Últimamente Luffy estaba escuchando la palabra "gustar", de manera muy cotidiana, pero no por eso dejaba de resultarle menos extraño, Nami también le había preguntado si había sentido eso con alguna chica, ahora que recordaba... Esa era la misma razón por la que se había recordado de su plática con Ace desde un principio. ¿A él le gustaba Nami?, no lo sabía, nunca había sentido ese tipo de cosas por una chica, por lo que no tenía ni la menor idea de como debía de sentirse. Pero era cierto que su navegante era especial, ¿Acaso ser especial significaba gustar?

El mayor pudo notar claramente la confusión que se había formado en aquél monito, debido que como un agradecimiento adelantado porque él aceptara formar la Alianza, se había decidido a ayudarlo a entender sus sentimientos. De manera que se apresuró a poner en marcha su plan, comenzando a prenderle leña al fuego.

\- Si no te gusta, ¿Podría quedármela?, debo decir que ella es demasiado bonita. - Sonrió de lado cuando vio como aquél mocoso volteaba a verlo, frunciendo el ceño, mientras su boca se formaba como una línea bastante fina. - Puede que tal vez la bese también. - Trafalgar debía de admitir que no había podido evitar que un leve escalofrío le corriera por la espalda, cuando vio la mirada desafiante que el menor le dirigía, además de la pequeña cantidad de haki que había comenzado a emanar de su cuerpo, dándole a entender porque mugiwara era un oponente tan temible si lo tenías como enemigo.

-Ella es **mí** navegante Torao... **Mía**, si te atreves a ponerle siquiera un dedo encima, ¡Te patearé el trasero!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, no debería de importarte... A menos qué ella te guste.

El menor dio un leve salto debido a la impresión, logrando que sus mejillas inconscientemente se tornearan de un tono rojizo, mientras bajaba la mirada bastante apenado, logrando que se viera demasiado tierno. Ni él entendía porque le molestaba tanto la idea; Torao era un buen tipo, le había salvado la vida en la guerra, pero la idea de darle a Nami le desagradaba en todos los aspectos.

¿Realmente lo que sentía por ella es lo que Ace le había platicado?, no lo sabía, pero deseaba hacerlo, por lo que se encargaría de preguntarle a Robin, ella era la que siempre le aclaraba todas sus dudas, hubiera querido ir en ése mismo instante pero estaba dormida. La mirada penetrante de su aliado hizo que regresara a la realidad, éste no estaba dispuesto a ceder, aún si no sabía identificar sus sentimientos del todo, lo que si sabía es que nunca se la entregaría a Torao, por lo que no se molestó en reafirmar su amenaza.

\- Ya veremos si te hago caso... - Dijo al aire dejando al chico en su lugar, bastante fastidiado.

Dentro de la habitación de las chicas, Robin se encontraba profundamente dormida, mientras que la peli naranja se movía de un lado para otro bastante incómoda. Al parecer estaba teniendo alguna clase de pesadilla, ella estaba sudando frío, su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmo, mientras el collar que le había regalado el capitán, el que le había robado a Usopp, comenzaba a brillar levemente, desprendiendo una luz rosada, que no podía verse a menos que sacaras las cobijas de su lugar.

La arqueóloga se había despertado ante tanto alboroto, levantándose un momento para ver a su compañera, quien na dejaba de retorcerse mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas incomprensibles, la mujer un tanto curiosa acerco su oído para intentar descifrar que tanto estaba diciendo su amiga, pero entre tanta incoherencia logro escuchar "Borneo", ella se alejo un tanto desconcertada, Borneo era una de las tantas islas que se encontraban en el Nuevo Mundo, y por lo que tenía entendido no estaba demasiado lejos, ¿Acaso su navegante había planeado llevarlos ahí?, decidió pensar eso para después.

Salió de la habitación para poder mojar levemente una toalla, para regresar a limpiar los rastros de sudor de la chica, intentando que de ésa manera ella dejara sus pesadillas de lado; Cuando salió, la mujer no tardó demasiado en levantarse de su lugar, llevaba apenas un blusón sencillo color blanco de tirantes, tenía los ojos opacos, sin brillo alguno en ellos. Sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse sus sandalias, salió de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la parte baja del Sunny dónde se guardaban todos los artefactos extras del barco. Se dirigió a uno de los compartimientos para abrirlo.

El sonido de un motor encendiéndose fue suficiente para que los 3 individuos que se encontraban despiertos se pusieran alerta, por lo que rápidamente se pegaron a la baranda, observando como la peli naranja había salido en el Waver, dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar.

\- Oii... ¡Nami!, ¿Dando un paseo nocturno? - Gritó Luffy para ver como después la chica comenzaba a alejarse. - ¡Nami! - Era demasiado tarde, la chica había desaparecido entre la basta obscuridad.

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos: **

**Vaya, ahora si me dejaron bastantes comentarios :O. Estoy conmovida TT-TT**

**Guest: T-T Lamento la tardanza, pero es que como dije, las cosas que me han estado complicando en casa, por eso también los capítulos me han estado quedando un poco más cortos.**

**FireHero: Que bueno que te esté gustando, eso me alegra.**

**Anonima-Traumada: Jajajaja, sí, precisamente sigue mi propio arco de historia, de hecho, desde que comencé el fanfic tenía planeado sólo hacer 2 arcos de historia, uno con la parte de Punk Hazard y otro con el mío, aunque no me había esperado extenderme tanto con el primero. Y con lo que dices de no desvelarme xD, eso es algo complicado, siempre termino terminando los capítulos en la madrugada jajajaja.**

**Luffy Ketchum: D: ¡Lo siento!, ¡No tenía idea de que fueras chico!, pero no te lo tomes personal, la verdad es mí culpa, porque en mi vida cotidiana, con mis amigas, quienes suelen leer mis historias son chicas porque yo soy una persona demasiado penosa, me da mucha pena dejar que un chico lea mis historias, así que es por eso principalmente. Claro, que al subirlo en una página, dónde nadie me conoce, ésa pena se ve reducida en gran medida. Pero ahora que sé que eres chico, no me volveré a equivocar. ¡Gracias por leer! 3**

**solitario196: Sí, me centraré ya más en el LuNa y en el ZoRo, y con respecto a tú pregunta. Nop... Ya no voy a agregar escenas de Dressrosa, el arco que estoy redactando actualmente, ya es el arco final. **

**LucyNamiKagome: Yo también siento como va decayendo la relación u.u, pero que más da, ¡Amo enredar las cosas!, ¡Amo los problemas amorosos!, jajaja, pero no te preocupes, ya me encargaré de enderezarlo todo en algún momento, por el momento seguiré haciéndolos sufrir un poco más.**

**Tomo-chan: Siiiii TT-TT, ya no quiero tardarme tanto, pero por lo menos hago mi esfuerzo para seguir publicando, yeeeeei, ya quiero ver que opinas de éste cap. (Cuento con tus correcciones como siempre)**

**newgeneration: Qué bueno que te guste el LuNa, es de mis parejas favoritas. Aunque de manera constante tengo una batalla conmigo mismo de cual me gusta más si el LuNa o el LuHan, xD pero por esa razón hice dos fanfics, con ambas parejas para no andarme peleando. Como sea, que bueno que te gusten los celos, yo también los amo. Y tienes toda la razón, el tonto de Luffy no sabe ni que está celoso.**


	12. Desaparición y persecución

**Bueno... Por lo que veo nadie votó absolutamente nada. :/ No sé como debería de tomarme aquello, como si de verdad no quisieran que escribiera un lemmon horrible dado a mi nula experiencia redactándolo o tal vez... Tal vez simplemente no leen lo que escribo al principio de los capítulos y por eso nadie se enteró. xDD ****Pues... Mmmm, entonces no sé lo que haré. **

**Capítulo 12. **

**Desaparición y persecución. **

Luffy se encontraba bastante confundido, molesto y ansioso porque no había vuelto a ver a su navegante desde que ésta había salido a su "paseo nocturno", desde un principio le había parecido muy extraño que ésta saliera a pasear en el Waver a esas horas dónde se supone que ya todos deberían de estar dormidos, y bueno... ¿A quién no?, ella no tenía ninguna razón para salir del barco de aquella manera, lo que más le enojaba es que por mucho que le había estado gritando que regresara ésta no parecía querer obedecer, en tan sólo unos momentos ya la había perdido de vista, ¿Hacia dónde había ido?, ése era el misterio. Desde entonces la había estado esperando por horas y horas, pensando que regresaría en cualquier momento, después de todo era la primera vez que Nami hacía algo parecido, seguramente había tenido alguna urgencia que atender, ¿Verdad?, pero... ¿Qué clase de urgencia había podido tener a la 1 de la madrugada?, lo que más había alterado al capitán era que Robin le hubiera dicho que la peli naranja se había estado comportando de manera rara unos instantes antes de que ésta desapareciera.

Todos ya se encontraban despiertos tras los gritos de mugiwara, cada uno salió de su habitación molesto tratando de reclamarle por el alboroto, pero tras la explicación de éste sucedieron diferentes tipos de reacciones. La primera fue de Sanji quien se puso a llorar para después comenzar a correr por todo el barco gritando en pánico por su querida dama, incluso había querido robar de una buena vez el submarino, pero Franky lo había detenido ya que de todas maneras no tenían un rumbo al cual dirigirse, Usopp junto a Chopper y Brook estaban muy asustados pensando que la chica había sido victima de alguna clase de "embrujamiento", Zoro había reaccionado con molestia porque la mujer interrumpiera su sueño, en cuanto a Trafalgar estaba... Mmm bueno, con su típica expresión seria, ya se había hecho una mala imagen de la chica desde el momento que por su causa y la del doctor tuvo que cooperar en el rescate de los niños, no es que le molestara realmente, él estaba consciente de la crueldad a la que éstos habían estado expuestos por tanto tiempo, sino que culpaba a ambos de la humillación tan grande que le habían hecho pasar en Punk Hazard, por ejemplo cuando le pusieron al reno encima de la cabeza y no conformes con eso se empezaron a burlar de él, eso nunca se los iba a perdonar; La última en llegar a escena fue Nico Robin, quien había salido ya de la cocina con el trapo humedecido.

Cuando la arqueóloga se dedico a contarles sobre la situación, todos concordaron que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo, habían decidido esperar un par de horas en el barco para ver si ella regresaba por cuenta propia pero al ver que no era así, los mugiwaras volvieron a juntarse para formular el nuevo plan. Ceasar Clown estaba en alguna esquina del barco burlándose de ellos, ya que el que tuvieran el inconveniente de un nakama desaparecido resultaba ser algo ventajoso para él, estaba claro que los subordinados de Dofflamingo debían de estar inspeccionando el lugar, por lo que si estaba ésa mujer sola podrían capturarla y usarla como rehén, además de que aquél acontecimiento les causaría problemas de tiempo. Law por misma razón estaba más que fastidiado, faltaban sólo unas horas para que amaneciera, él le había dicho a aquél shichibukai que tenía que ver a primera hora la noticia de su renuncia al puesto para poder poner en marcha el plan que había preparado. Momonosuke y Kinemon por su parte no decían palabra alguna, ellos no eran parte de la tripulación de los mugiwara, tenían por ellos una deuda muy grande por haberles salvado la vida, y claro que estaban preocupados por la mujer con los "cubre pechos", pero habían pensado que la mejor manera de ayudar era no meterse en el asunto ya que, ellos eran extras en ése barco, las decisiones de lo que a continuación vendría tenía que ser discutido por ellos y ordenado por el capitán, obviamente.

\- Mientras Nami hablaba entre sueños, pude escuchar como mencionaba Borneo. - Habló la oji azul - Si queremos encontrarla ésa es nuestra única pista. - Abrió un mapa buscando el lugar indicado. - Por suerte la isla no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, sólo tenemos algunos problemas ya que precisamente quien se perdió es la navegante quien se llevo el Log Pose consigo.

\- Esperen, ¡¿De qué están hablando?! - Interrumpió Law. - Tenemos a la vuelta de la esquina a Doflamingo y sus secuaces, quienes están tras nuestras cabezas, si nos encontramos con alguno de ellos antes de llegar a Dressrosa todo el secuestro de Ceasar habrá sido para nada, el plan consiste en destruir la fábrica de SAD,!No puede haber falla! - Exclamó demasiado frustrado porque su plan creado con la inspiración a vengarse de ése hombre pudiera irse directo al caño.

\- ¡De qué estás hablando! - Grito Sanji furioso. - ¡Rescatar a Nami-san es más importante!

\- ¡Fue ella quien se fue por cuenta propia!

\- ¡Qué dijiste!, Te voy a...

\- Sanji... - Interrumpió el capitán interponiendo el camino del rubio con su brazo para que éste se calmara; La voz firme y calmada del chico hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver atentos, ya que todos sus nakamas sabían que cuando Luffy hablaba de aquella manera es porque se había puesto serio. - Torao, iré a buscar a mi nakama, no me importa lo que digas.

\- ¡Mugiwara-ya, no seas tan egoísta, hicimos una alianza!, ¡No puedes romperla ahora!

\- Tal vez acepte. - Afirmó para después mirarlo con una mirada penetrante. - Pero mi familia siempre estará por encima de todo, si tanto deseas irte, puedes hacerlo. Podemos incluso prestarte alguno de nuestros barcos para que puedas marcharte, incluso si quieres te doy el submarino. Pero... ¡De ninguna manera voy a abandonar a mi nakama!, si tanta prisa tienes ¡Lárgate sólo!

Luffy se volteo, comenzó a ordenar a todos que se pusieran en sus posiciones para partir, le ordenó al cyborg que le preparara a Law todo lo necesario para que se marchara mientras los demás corrían de un lado para otro de manera más activa gracias a la seriedad con la que el capitán los miraba, indicando que no aceptaría errores.

Trafalgar por su parte se había quedado callado, no pensó que ése mocoso pudiera responderle de ésa manera tan altanera, pero no quiso responderle de ninguna manera ya que éste tenía la razón. Él simplemente estaba demasiado desesperado por llegar de una buena vez a su destino, pero comprendía que la desaparición de una de sus compañeras no era para tomarse a la ligera, de manera que tras un pesado suspiro, cuando se hubo tranquilizado se acerco nuevamente al morocho para decirle que cooperaría con la búsqueda de la mujer. Éste lo miró unos segundos analizándolo con esos enormes ojos chocolate tan expresivos, intentando buscar alguna muestra de duda en el shichibukai pero al no encontrarla regresó a su enorme sonrisa habitual ya que él sabía que Torao era un buen tipo, aunque claro... No es como si éste tuviera muchas opciones.

Del uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo sacó un Log pose entregándoselo a la arqueóloga, por fortuna él sabía la forma correcta para llegar a Borneo, aunque no podía comprender porque alguien querría dirigirse a ésa isla desierta donde no había absolutamente nada, nadie se acercaba a ése lugar debido a rumores de supuestas maldiciones, se decía que las personas ahí desaparecían o eran asesinadas aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta porqué.

Borneo no se encontraba ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca, pero sí tendrían que desviarse cierto tramo de Dressrosa para llegar, por otra parte tenían ventaja de que aunque los secuaces de Dofflamingo los buscaran aquella isla no estaba ni entre las primeras opciones, por lo que podrían hacerse un tiempo antes de continuar con el plan, aunque claro... Tendrían que ocultar muy bien el barco para que no lo encontraran, de ahora en adelante tenían que continuar con sumo cuidado para que el plan original no se viera afectado. Razón por la que en cuanto llegaran dejaría a varias personas al cuidado del Sunny y de Ceasar, esperaba que aquél incidente se resolviera de la manera más rápida que fuera posible por lo que tenía que cooperar para facilitar la situación.

* * *

Nami había logrado tocar tierra después de un gran transcurso, había abandonado el Waver en la arena, sin importarle demasiado si alguien se encontraba en los alrededores, o si las olas podían arrastrar el aparato. Su mirada aún seguía completamente opaca, el collar con forma de corazón que tenía colgando del pecho se encontraba brillando ahora con mucho mayor intensidad. Mirando alrededor parecía como si estuviera buscando algo, pisaba la arena con sus pies descalzos la cual estaba tibia, después de unos momentos empezó a disfrutar de la sensación que el estar en aquel lugar le provocaba, disfrutaba el olor salado que provenía del mar, la sensación que cada pisada le ocasionaba, acariciaba los árboles a su alrededor conforme se iba adentrando al lugar.

Después de caminar por varios minutos se detuvo al sentir una molestia en los pies, por lo que bajando la mirada se dio cuenta que al estar descalza pisaba superficies bastante irregulares que habían logrado herirla de cierta forma. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse tomado el tiempo siquiera de ponerse unos malditos zapatos.

Continuo su camino intentando ignorar aquél dolor, el cual no tuvo que soportar por mucho tiempo debido a que frente a ella se encontraban de nuevo esos ojos rojos observándola fijamente, junto con una enorme sonrisa que alcanzaba a verse entre la espesura del bosque tras unos enormes árboles, logrando que sólo se viera la silueta de una persona quien por la complexión parecía ser de un hombre. Nami al ver como aquél sujeto le extendía la mano para que pudiera tomarla simplemente correspondió a la sonrisa mientras aceptaba aquél gesto.

De un momento a otro aquella persona la cargó en sus brazos para evitar que ésta siguiera causándose daño en las plantas de los pies, la mujer simplemente se recargó en el pecho de la persona contraría mientras cerraba los ojos para después comenzar a tararear una canción de nana, su voz era suave, relajada, ésta resonaba haciendo eco en los árboles, las plantas, siendo el único sonido palpable en aquél lúgubre lugar.

\- Te estuve esperando. - Sonó la voz ronca de la persona que la tenía entre brazos.

Nami ante aquello levantó la mirada, sus ojos desorbitados junto con ésa enorme sonrisa la hacían ver como si se tratara de una persona completamente distinta, no respondió nada, simplemente siguió tarareando mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el rostro del hombre, remarcando cada una de sus facciones. Aquél sujeto simplemente se dejaba hacer, y de igual manera, sin decir una sola palabra la llevo hacia el centro del bosque hasta encontrarse con una enorme mansión de colores opacos que se alzaba entre la nada.

Rápidamente se adentró al interior dejando a la mujer sentada en un elegante sillón de colores rojizos para después desaparecer hacia algún lugar tras decirle que no se moviera. Por supuesto ella no hizo caso y en cuanto aquél sujeto de ojos rojizos desapareció de escena, ella se levantó del asiento para después comenzar a revisar aquella mansión la cuál resultaba ser demasiado antigua, sillas, mesas, la madera rechinante bajo sus pies, los nidos en la esquina de las habitaciones que le indicaban que había arañas, los innumerables recuadros con marcos de oro que estaban adornando todas las paredes, en cada uno de ellos estaba aquél individuo que la había traído, retratado con una mujer diferente en cada una de ellas, todas eran jóvenes y hermosas, pero esas fotos no eran de su interés.

Tras cruzar un largo pasillo, ignorando las escaleras se dirigió a la sala, en donde había más sillones viejos frente a una chimenea encendida; Arriba de ésta estaba colocado otro gran recuadro, mucho más grande que todos los anteriores. En él se encontraba el mismo sujeto, junto a una preciosidad de mujer, ésta tenía un tono de piel color leche, junto con un largo y ondulado cabello color castaño que llegaba casi hasta el piso, sus ojos grandes y expresivos color esmeralda hacían conjunto con ésa suave sonrisa y ése vestido largo del mismo color verde con encaje negro.

Ladeo la cabeza un poco perdiéndose en aquella mujer y después de unos segundos ignoró por completo el retrato y comenzó a rodar sobre su propio eje mientras se ponía a cantar nuevamente una canción la cuál parecía ser bastante antigua, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que sus pies estuvieran sangrando debido a un rasguño que se había hecho anteriormente el cuál estaba ignorando a la perfección.

Se tuvo que detener cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y sintió una barbilla recargarse en su hombro izquierdo para después comenzar a olfatear, logrando que aquél característico olor a mandarinas llegara a las fosas nasales de aquél individuo, éste había sonreído de oreja a oreja, al momento que la volteaba para quedar frente a frente, mientras comenzaba a mirarla de pies a cabeza, observando cada mínimo detalle de la chica.

\- No está nada mal, aunque en ésta ocasión fuiste escogida simplemente por el destino.

Sin perder tiempo la cargó nuevamente por la cintura para sentarla nuevamente en el sillón, donde al instante comenzó a revisar las heridas que ésta se había provocado, comenzando a limpiarlas, desinfectarlas y vendarlas sólo por si acaso al momento que dejaba suaves besos en estos, a la vez que acariciaba las piernas de la chica quien no decía nada ante todo eso, simplemente parecía una muñeca sin emociones algunas.

El hombre al ver aquello detuvo sus caricias al momento que comenzaba a reclamar por lo bajo, cuando terminó con su labor para después levantarse y tomar la barbilla de Nami, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, los ojos sin brillo con los que ésta le observaba no hicieron más que molestarlo nuevamente, pero se calmó de inmediato y tras soltar un suspiro le aventó un vestido rojizo sobre las piernas, después le indico que se lo pusiera inmediatamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza para después salir de la habitación, subir las escaleras y desaparecer en una de las tantas habitaciones.

El extraño por su parte suspiró cansado nuevamente, tras ir a la alacena por un buen frasco de vino, regresó a la sala para sentarse frente a la enorme chimenea que le proporcionaba aquél calor reconfortante, sirvió un poco de aquella bebida rojiza en una copa y comenzó a beber con tranquilidad, recargándose su rostro sobre su mano mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijamente en la flama frente a él que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose.

\- Todavía no reacciona por completo. - Susurro por lo bajo.

Comenzando a pensar un poco recordó ésa única ocasión en que fue a verla en Punk Hazard y no pudo llevársela de manera exitosa debido a la intromisión de la otra mujer, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora lo que tenía que ponerse a pensar es sí aquella tripulación pirata estarían dispuestos a seguirlo hasta Borneo, esperaba que la peli naranja no hubiera dejado pistas de su paradero, pero eso no estaba claro, incluso habían podido ir tras de ella en el mismo instante en que se estaba marchando, pero de ser ése el caso ya estarían en la isla, y no había indicios de que nadie hubiera llegado a parte de ella.

No le tomo mucha importancia, a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse sin invitación él se encargaba de exterminarlos, por lo que no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que haría lo mismo con esos sujetos, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la mujer. La idea de conservarla estaba más que clara en su cabeza, ya se encargaría de secuestrarla y encerrarla hasta el momento en que le fuera de utilidad, él se encargaría de alimentarla adecuadamente por supuesto, la necesitaba completamente sana.

\- Estoy lista. - Se escuchó la voz de Nami tras de él.

Tras de él se encontraba aquella preciosidad, con aquél vestido rojo con blanco que llegaba hasta el piso, la parte de abajo era realmente abultada, dándole algo de volumen, mientras que la parte de arriba aún se encontraba desabrochada ya que se trataba de un corset, su cabello estaba atado en un chongo sencillo, dejando unos cuantos cabellos ondulados caer por su rostro, tenía collares, aretes y pulseras de oro junto con unos guantes blancos y unos zapatos del mismo tono rojizo de tacón.

Se relamió los labios un momento, sin duda había sido de las mejores presas que había podido encontrarse, y lo mejor de todo es que no había habido necesidad de buscarla siquiera, la mujer le dio la espalda indicándole que quería que le abrochara el vestido por detrás, cosa que no tardó en acceder, apretando los hilos por detrás lo más apretado que le fue posible, para terminar con un pequeño moño en la parte baja, aquél vestido remarcaba enormemente su cintura y sus pechos, había hecho bien en escoger aquél vestido, le quedaba a la perfección.

* * *

Habían estado ya navegando un buen rato bajo las instrucciones de Robin y Law quienes habían tomado el puesto de la peli naranja en su ausencia, el ambiente se encontraba enormemente pesado, nadie quería comentar absolutamente nada. Y la razón estaba más que obvia, no sólo estaban preocupados por Nami, sino que el comportamiento roñoso del capitán los asustaba demasiado, éste no había dejado de caminar de un lado para otro a través de la cubierta mientras gruñía por lo bajo cual león enjaulado.

No entendía absolutamente nada, simplemente sabía que su navegante de un momento a otro había pasado de estar en su habitación durmiendo, a estar paseándose por algún lugar sin informarle a nadie, ¿Qué razones tenía ella para marcharse?, nada tenía sentido, ¡Nada!, ¡Nada!, esa mujer ya se le había querido escapar en una ocasión, cuando estaba bajo las garras de ése desgraciado de Arlong, en aquella ocasión les robo el merry y se fue por cuenta propia, sin contarle sobre sus problemas. ¡Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado!, ¡Él le había pateado el trasero!

Si bien, era cierto que al principio la mujer no se había querido unir a su tripulación pirata, ésta había logrado formar un tanto de cariño con esos piratas aunque al principio no lo hubiera admitido, se había ido por aquella creencia de "no querer involucrarlos en sus problemas", era la misma razón por la que Robin se había ido con el CP9 hace poco más de 2 años, pero, ¡Maldición!, porque las mujeres que recogía seguían por quererse escapar de él sin contarle sus problemas, ¿Acaso a Nami la estaba persiguiendo otra persona?, ¿En esos 2 años se había buscado a otro mal nacido que la amenazaba?, y si ése era la jodida razón, ¡¿Por qué mierda no le había dicho?!, él ya les había demostrado a todos que le patearía el trasero a cualquiera que quisiera tocarle un solo cabello a sus nakamas, él ya le había demostrado que no tenía porque huir, o porque querer protegerlos, que tenía que confiar en su fuerza, que siempre se encargarían de rescatarla de su propia obscuridad. Es por eso precisamente que no podía entender nada, ¿Qué había hecho mal?, ¿Cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su navegante?, después de todo la gente no desaparecía de un momento para otro sin una muy buena razón y el pensar que ella estuviera teniendo alguna clase de angustia por bastante tiempo sin que él se diera cuenta lo fastidiaba bastante.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear cualquier cosa, pero no lo hacía porque no quería destrozar el barco, misma razón por la que se encontraba sumido en su propia ansiedad culpándose de absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando. En cuanto se encargara de recuperar a Nami y regresarla nuevamente a su lado ya nunca le quitaría los ojos de encima, no dejaría que esa escurridiza mujer volviera a salir de su campo de visión, o le ordenaría a los demás que siempre la tuvieran vigilada en caso de que él tuviera que irse a otro lado a luchar, como seguramente tendría que hacerlo al llegar a Dressrosa, la encadenaría al Sunny en caso de ser necesario, no soportaba ésa tensión que estaba teniendo, por alguna razón tenía un presentimiento de lo más molesto naciendo en su pecho, tenía unas ganas enormes de llegar en ése mismo instante, sentía que algo le estaban haciendo a su navegante en ése mismo instante y eso sólo ocasionaba que sus ganas de destrozar todo aumentaran.

Sanji por su parte se encontraba en una situación un tanto similar, estaba furioso de igual manera, se culpaba a sí mismo, de manera fugaz se le había pasado por la cabeza el recuerdo de cuando un individuo diferente a los subordinados de Ceasar había querido atacarlo cuando éste estaba en el cuerpo de la navegante. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, desde Punk Hazard habían estado tras de ella, en ése momento probablemente la quisieron secuestrar pero al estar él en el cuerpo ajeno había podido derrotarlos fácilmente.

Ahora se decía a sí mismo idiota por haber ignorado aquél suceso, si le hubiera avisado de eso a sus nakamas tal vez hubieran evitado que esa situación se estuviera presentando, en ése momento el único que estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de un secuestro eran él y Robin quien también se culpaba mutuamente, ya que había notado el nerviosismo de su amiga aquél día en el que vio al peli verde besándose con Tashigi, pero por sus tontas preocupaciones no le había dado importancia; Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido todavía a decirle aquella información al capitán ya que bastante furioso se encontraba ya como para recibir que ahora otro sujeto había secuestrado a su navegante, eso sin duda lo pondría mucho peor y corrían el riesgo de que éste sacara de manera involuntaria el haki de rey, no podían darse el lujo de que el chiquillo los dejara desmayados, tenían que seguir con el rumbo, y de por sí éste ya había comenzado a sacar pequeñas porciones de aquél poder gracias a lo inestable que se encontraban sus sentimientos en ése momento, cosa con la que tenían que lidiar, a pesar de lo pesado que sus cuerpos se habían comenzado a sentir, y por supuesto, los enormes escalofríos que los corría por completo.

Los más normales ante los repentinas ondas de haki que Luffy sacaba, eran precisamente Law, Zoro y Sanji, ya que eran más fuertes. Pero en otras personas como por ejemplo, Chopper, Usopp, y Brook, con trabajo se mantenían en pie. Cabe destacar que el pobre Momonosuke había quedado desmayado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, sin durar absolutamente nada por lo que Kinemon se encontraba en alguna parte formando un enorme drama. Por lo menos, aquél niño había mantenido mucho más dignidad que el idiota de Ceasar quien se encontraba llorando en su lugar totalmente aterrado al ver como su oponente no había usado gran parte de su poder cuando se hubo enfrentado contra él, cosa que le había ocasionado un ataque de pánico, definitivamente pensaba que Mugiwara era un verdadero monstruo.

\- Oi.. Luffy... Deberías de calmarte. - Intentó decir Zoro pero la mirada asesina que el chiquillo le "regaló" fue suficiente para que cerrara el pico. Ahora sí estaban todos aterrados, ¿Luffy había cayado a Zoro?, ¡Eso era una verdadera locura!

El peli verde por su parte no se había molestado en lo más mínimo ante aquello, sabía a la perfección desde hace mucho el temperamento explosivo que podía tener su capitán en ocasiones, después de todo era él quien lo conocía más. Por otra parte aquello le había hecho pensar también en la posibilidad de que Luffy sintiera algo por la bruja, él nunca había prestado atención en aquello, dado que el capitán siempre había sido el ser más asexual del universo, por lo que la idea siquiera parecía ser imposible, pero tal vez después de aquél tiempo de entrenamiento había logrado madurar aunque sea un poco de manera sentimental.

Aunque tampoco lo había notado demasiado hasta ése momento, en que Luffy estaba mostrando aquella actitud frente a todos sin importarle un bledo los demás, estaba sacando a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora podía ver las cosas de manera clara. Sabía a la perfección que no tenía porque estar pensando en aquellas cosas en una situación así, pero simplemente había despertado su curiosidad, pensó fugazmente en Tashigi, en lo que él sentía por Robin, en lo que Robin sentía "supuestamente" por el chico de goma, y ahora lo que el mismo estaba sintiendo por la navegante. ¿En dónde estaban?, ¿En medio de una novela barata?, ¿Era acaso un pentágono amoroso?, ¡Qué tontería!

Robin por su parte, a diferencia de Zoro, se sentía bastante animada de ver los sentimientos del capitán tan obvios en ése momento, ahora sabía que Nami era correspondida, y ya se encargaría de que cuando se volvieran a ver se lo dijeran mutuamente, por lo menos ellos ya tenían todo mucho más sencillo, ella por su parte no había podido hablar nada con el cabeza de musgo dadas las circunstancias, de manera que el mal entendido que ella misma había provocado ahora tendría que conservarse de la misma manera por más tiempo del esperado.

\- ¡Franky, ve más rápido! - Ordenaba el morocho de la cicatriz bajo el ojo logrando tensar aún más el ambiente.

\- Pe... Pero... ¡Luffy, estoy haciéndolo tan rápido como puedo!

\- ¡Dije que rápido!

\- Pero no tenemos tanta cola.

\- ¿Acaso pregunté?

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto al desquitarse con sus nakamas, pero en ése momento su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, su mente no estaba pensando de manera racional... Si es que acaso se le podía llamar "racional" a su estado de idiotez habitual. Pero bueno, en ése momento se estaba comportando como un verdadero dictador, sus nervios sólo causaban que los demás se pusieran aún más nerviosos y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera tranquilizarlo hasta no encontrarse con la dueña de aquella angustia.

\- ¡Torao! - Gritó cuando se le ocurrió por primera vez dentro de mucho tiempo una buena idea. - Tu habilidad de la fruta del diablo, ¿Puede hacer que avancemos más rápido?

\- Pues sí pero...

\- ¡Entonces hazlo!

\- ¡A mí no me das ordenes, que no eres mi capitán!

\- ¡¿Quieres que te obligue a golpes?!

\- Ahhh, ¡Maldición, eres una molestia! - Gritó furioso mientras extendía su brazo y activaba la habilidad de su fruta del diablo. - ¡Room! - Gritó para después cambiar de posición sus dedos apuntando hacia el cielo. - ¡Shambles! - De un momento a otro ya habían avanzado gran porción de camino por lo que el monito entusiasmado le exigió que lo volviera hacer hasta llegar a la isla, cosa que había fastidiado de sobre manera al shichibukai, pero dado que no quería comenzar otra molesta discusión había aceptado.

Usopp junto a Brook, Chopper y Kinemon se habían unido a Ceasar y se encontraban llorando, ya no reconocían a la persona que habían conocido en un principio, ahora era un ser que les causaba escalofríos, nunca lo habían visto tan furioso, mucho menos contra ellos. Ni siquiera la ocasión en la que el narizón y el chico de goma habían tenido un feroz enfrentamiento por el merry. Aquella batalla más que nada había sido dolorosa, pero en ése momento, Mugiwara no Luffy parecía ser el mismísimo demonio, tal como lo describía la gente en los rumores. Estaban completamente seguros de que si la marina se le pusiera enfrente en ése momento éste los haría papilla en tan solo un segundo.

Sanji por su parte aprovechándose de la situación se encargaba también de soltar gritos y ordenes a todos, pero claro... Como era de esperarse a él nadie le estaba haciendo caso. Es más, como un castigo por su idiotez había sido brutalmente golpeado por todos menos Robin quien en ésa situación no podía más que echarse a reír.

De esa manera pudieron acortar el camino, explotando la habilidad del pobre Trafalgar quien ya se aseguraría de vengarse de todos los problemas que ése mocoso le hacía pasar, cuando regresara a la normalidad, con aquella actitud despreocupada e idiota de siempre, le daría una buena paliza que nunca olvidaría por hablarle de manera tan altanera. Además, estaba seguro que más de una persona se le uniría.

* * *

Aquél extraño individuo de ojos rojizos se encontraba viendo en dirección a altamar, podía adivinar que aquella tripulación pirata ya no se encontraría tan lejos del lugar, algo en su interior le decía a gritos que esas personas aparecerían, ya que después de todo había alcanzado a ver un poco de ellos, parecían ser personas determinadas. Además, nadie que pueda llamarse a sí mismo hombre, dejaba a una damisela a su suerte.

Él ya se encontraba armando su plan de acción, aunque realmente no se necesitaba demasiada ciencia para destruir a alguien, aunque, debía tener en cuenta que la tripulación de piratas se habían hecho bastante populares los últimos años en el Grand Line, lo sabía debido a los periódicos matutinos que caían de vez en cuando en aquél olvidado lugar.

Tenía que asegurarse de separarlos, ya que si peleaba con todos a la vez las probabilidades de ganar eran demasiado bajas, pero no estaba tan preocupado ya que en todo caso de que las cosas resultaran salirse de control siempre podría usarla a ella para terminar con el trabajo. Después de todo, ¿Quién de ellos sería capaz de lastimar a su compañera?

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kaoru likes One Piece: xDDD Pues supongo que llegó mucho más rápido de lo que esperabas.**

**solitario196: Que bueno que te esté gustando el segundo arco de la historia, a decir verdad aún debo ver que tan bien va a ser aceptada o no, porque bueno... Esto fue lo que formuló mi loco pensamiento.**

**Luffy Ketchum: Lo sé... A mí también me extraño demasiado escribir a Luffy aconsejando a alguien, pero bueno.. Él no es tan idiota en algunas cosas... Bueno si lo es, pero por lo menos se esfuerza. xD, de todas formas lo hice de ésta manera para agregar más drama, jajajajaja.**

**LucyNamiKagome: A ver sí éste capítulo no te dejó con mucho más dudas que el anterior, xDD, aunque creo conocer la respuesta, pero bueno... Espero que te guste... Aunque siento que me apuré ya demasiado acercándome al final, pero pues, me entró la ansiedad por subirlo.**

**Tomoyo: Sí, xD ya te hice el spoiler, y creo que varias escenas de éste capítulo te desagradaron tanto como a mí escribirlas, pero bueno... Ya veremos que opinas.**


	13. Inesperado

**Primero que nada perdonen la tardanza, de ahora en adelante, no sé que tan seguido pueda publicar los capítulos, así que les pido no me maten si llego a tardarme en ocasiones. Además la inspiración no siempre asalta a mí cabeza, y seguro ustedes quieren matarme por dejarlos con la intriga pero bueno... Por lo menos intento continuarla y no dejar la historia a medias, espero que disfruten del cap, y sobre lo del lemon, gracias por sus comentarios ya me siento un tanto más tranquila y mmm... Ya veré que hago cuando se aproxime el final. Ah por otra parte al grupo de Anti-Nami, que me dejo aquel comentario, simplemente les diré gracias por su preocupación, pero yo estoy bien, no me afectan en nada los comentarios de aquél usuario, de todas formas, ¡Suerte!**

**Capítulo 13.**

**Inesperado.**

Nami se encontraba plácidamente dormida en una enorme cama matrimonial tapada con cobijas purpuras, la cabecera de la cama estaba hecha de caoba, las paredes pintadas de un suave color crema decoradas con recuadros de aquella mujer castaña que había visto con anterioridad en un retrato encima de la chimenea, había sillones rojizos alrededor, una mesita de noche, tocador y demás aparatos de belleza, junto con vestidos, brazaletes, collares, o demás joyería. Se encontraba sola en la habitación, no recordaba en qué momento había caído dormida, pero eso ahora no importaba.

Se encontraba sumida en una horrible pesadilla en la cual se encontraba en un ambiente cubierto en total obscuridad, no podía ver nada alrededor, ni siquiera podía apreciar sus manos aún cuando las tuviera enfrente de su línea de visión, miraba alrededor aterrada buscando a sus nakamas pero no había nada, todo se sumía en soledad. De pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza que la obligo a acuclillarse en el suelo agarrándose el cabello en clara muestra de desesperación, miraba a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados en desesperación, la imagen de la radiante sonrisa de su capitán cruzaba por su cabeza por lo que miraba hacia todos lados en una busca constante del muchacho.

-¡Luffy!, ¡Luffy!, ¡Luffy! - Gritaba mentalmente ya que, aunque intentaba soltar alguna clase de sonido su cuerpo no le respondía, la voz no salía por más que tratara. - ¡Luffy!, ¡chicos!, ¿Dónde están todos?

Levantando la mirada pudo ver a sus nakamas frente a ella con aquellas sonrisas tranquilizadora que le habían traído luz a su vida, sonriendo intentó ponerse de pie pero sus piernas estaban entumidas, volvió a ver a sus compañeros en busca de ayuda pero estos simplemente estaban ahí parados sin hacer absolutamente nada, quiso gritar nuevamente por ayuda pero nuevamente su voz no salía. Uno a uno fueron dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el Sunny, abordando sin ella.

Desesperada comenzó a golpear sus piernas exigiendo que le respondieran pero nada sucedía, lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, junto con una serie de sentimientos revueltos, levantó nuevamente la mirada para toparse con Luffy, quien era la única persona que aún seguía frente a ella, todos ya estaban dentro del barco esperándole; Ella sonrió porqué él siempre era quien iba a su rescate cuando se encontraba en problemas. Extendió el brazo intentando alcanzar al chico quien tenía aquella sonrisa imborrable en su rostro pero al acto la figura del chiquillo comenzó a desvanecerse, desapareciendo por completo antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo. De manera que se encontraba nuevamente sola, sumida en aquella interminable obscuridad, había quedado petrificada por unos momentos y cuando pudo reaccionar pego su frente contra el piso al momento que golpeaba el mismo con ambos puños al momento que soltaba un grito desgarrador el cual se perdió entre la nada.

* * *

Los rayos primerizos del sol ya comenzaban a mostrarse, habían logrado llegar por fin a la dichosa isla, sin haber siquiera podido descansar lo suficiente, pero eso al capitán no parecía estarle importando en lo más mínimo. En una simple orden le había dicho a Sanji aproximadamente 30 minutos atrás que tuviera preparado su almuerzo para que pudiera marcharse de inmediato y éste no había tenido opción más que obedecer sin replicar.

Franky rodeaba la isla, aún sin dejar que el chico de goma bajara, lo cual lo tenía bastante fastidiado pero estaba haciendo esfuerzo para no replicar más de lo que de por sí ya había hecho en todo el camino. Tras unos instantes encontraron una cueva rocosa, el agua seguía dentro de ésta, por lo que el cyborg se encargó de dirigir el barco a su interior, ése lugar era perfecto para ocultar el Sunny, después de todo en ése momento estaban siendo buscados por los subordinados de Dofflamingo y aún tenían al molesto de Ceasar Clown abordo, lo cual resultaría ser una verdadera molestia.

Tras anclar el barco, todos comenzaron a prepararse para desembarcar y el chiquillo ya estaba dispuesto a echarse a correr hacia alguna parte pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que Roronoa lo había tomado del cuello de su camisa adivinando lo que éste iba a hacer. Law aún se encontraba esperando que llegaran los periódicos con la renuncia de Doflamingo al puesto de shichibukai pero al parecer llegarían un tanto más tarde, tenía los nervios a flor de piel debido al imprevisto que habían tenido con aquella mujer, pero ya no podía hacer nada, tendría que buscar la manera de cooperar para largarse cuanto antes, no podían tener mucho tiempo a Ceasar antes de que alguien los encontrara. Con fastidio y debido a que la persona que acostumbraba a repartir las tareas no se encontraba decidió comenzar a dividir las misiones él mismo.

Alguien tenía que quedarse en el barco, no podían llevar a su presa de un lado a otro exhibiéndolo por lo que tenían que hacerlo, y al ser un sujeto de pruebas importante tenían que quedarse a vigilarlo más de una persona. En ése momento no le interesó escoger de manera metódica como siempre debido a la escases de tiempo por lo que dejo que se quedaran los que deseaban, los cuales fueron Franky, quien como siempre no podía abandonar a su preciado barco, junto con Brook, Kinemon y Momonosuke.

Los que ya estaban decididos a adentrarse a los misterios de la isla eran por supuesto el trio monstruoso Robin y Law. Chopper y Usopp por su parte se encontraban indecisos en qué hacer, el renito por su parte quería ir pensando que la chica podría necesitar de asistencia médica pero por otra parte quería quedarse a vigilar a Ceasar a quien tanto detestaba por lo que le había hecho a los niños, después de pensarlo un momento decidió quedarse, después de todo sabía que Luffy la traería a salvo. Usopp por su parte tenía nuevamente la enfermedad de no-puedo-entrar-a-esa-isla, pero como siempre sus quejas habían sido ignoradas y había terminado siendo parte del equipo de búsqueda.

Sin nada más que objetar, el equipo encargado de la "recuperación de Nami" se puso en marcha, comenzando a adentrarse entre las profundidades de aquél espeso bosque, a la cabeza se encontraba nuestro querido capitán, quien corría de un lado a otro buscando como loco, al momento que gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de su querida navegante, subía árboles gigantes, gritando desde la rama más alta que pudiera alcanzar, para después bajar, dar vueltas alrededor y regresar con sus amigos, sin poder estar quieto ni un solo instante. Robin por su parte, miraba alrededor analizando todo lo que sus ojos pudieran toparse, por si de casualidad podía encontrar algo que le contara la historia de la isla, por otra parte, ella estaba bastante preocupada, ya que desde aquél día en Punk Hazard se encontraba bastante intrigada.

Antes de que la peli naranja desapareciera estaba teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla, además de que ella no tenía razón alguna para alejarse del barco, y más sabiendo que estaban a poco tiempo de un enfrentamiento contra un poderoso shichibukai, hasta el momento ella no le había querido decir al chico de goma que se trataba de un secuestro, pero ése hecho estaba más que claro, pero había algo que no podía entender y ése algo era que, Nami se había ido por cuenta propia, cosa que era lo que no podía llegar a entender. Si un sujeto hubiera aparecido de la nada y la hubiera raptado a la fuerza sería mucho más razonable a que ésta simplemente se marchara.

Tantos pensamientos estaban pasando por la mente de la oji azul, junto con aquél sentimiento de culpa por no haber podido proteger a su amiga, por lo cual estaba sumida en su propio mundo, y como era de esperarse quien lo había notado desde hace ya unos instantes era nada más ni nada menos que el cabello de pasto, quien había querido hablarle para tranquilizarla un poco aunque éste no supiera sus razones, pero el recordar que ella lo había estado ignorando desde hace ya un muy buen rato, las ganas de conversar se habían esfumado por completo, además aún no podía sacarse la idea de Robin abrazando al capitán.

Bien aquello podía ser una razón bastante estúpida, personal e insignificante para cualquier otro, después de todo ¡Era un simple abrazo!, pero le había dañado tremendamente el orgullo que momentos después de que la arqueóloga lo hubiera dejado con las palabras en la boca, hubiera ido con el mocoso, probablemente a desquitarse por algo, probablemente a quejarse de él, o tal vez... Tal vez ni siquiera había hablado de él y se estaba haciendo ilusiones de más. Pensar en todo aquello le hacía sentir, que la relación que hubo creído tener con ella, se trataba de una ilusión creada por su propia mente; Y lo que más le molestaba es que se había dicho así mismo que olvidaría sus sentimientos por Nico Robin, pero claro... Resultaba mucho más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo, ya sabía que esa no sería una tarea fácil de realizar, cosa que de nuevo le traía a la mente a la pobre de Tashigi, con quien tal vez, y solo tal vez, había sido demasiado duro, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, él era una persona directa, no le gustaba dar rodeos, y a veces era mucho mejor ser tajante para así dejar las cosas claras.

Un momento... Si él era una persona tajante por naturaleza, ¿Entonces por qué estaba como un maldito crío enamorado comiéndose los sesos para pensar en tantas cursilerías?, él era nada más ni nada menos que Roronoa Zoro, el hombre que se convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo, el hombre con una recompensa actual de 120 000 000 millones de berries, los cuales por cierto ya le quedaban demasiado cortos considerando la fuerza que había adquirido, un hombre temido y respetado por demás piratas, considerado una amenaza para la marina, quien derroto a todos los hombres de Whiskey peac sin tener que esforzarse demasiado, quien derroto a Mr. 1, fue reconocido como rival digno ante los ojos de Dracule Mihawk, él era un guerrero, un espadachín, un hombre honorable y con el orgullo más grande del universo. Y si él era tanto, ¿Entonces como es posible que aquella mujer con una simple mirada derrumbara todas sus barreras?, eso era vergonzoso, demasiado vergonzoso por lo cual nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero... Ya estaba arto de callarlo, la única razón por la que no había hecho nada es por aquél respeto que le tenía a Luffy, pero al final, ¿No era aquello simplemente huir?, nunca había enfrentado aquella "batalla", nunca le había dicho a la mujer absolutamente nada de sus sentimientos, es demasiado arrogante dar por realizada una conclusión que nunca había escuchado salir de los labios de la mujer... Por lo cual, en cuanto recuperaran a la bruja y recuperaran su preciada paz terminaría de una buena vez por todas con aquello. Le diría lo que siente, y sin importar la respuesta lo aceptaría, de ésa manera sería mucho más fácil aceptar la realidad de una buena vez.

Trafalgar Law caminaba atrás, un tanto alejado de los demás, de vez en cuando soltaba una risa discreta al observar como el narizón caminaba atrás, balbuceando incoherencias, mientras temblaba, sin duda era la visión clara de "carne fresca" ante la vista de cualquier depredador que pudiera aparecerse. El cocinero también era un mate de risa, en todo el camino había estado mordiendo un pequeño pañuelo blanco, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, al momento que susurraba en voz baja lo mucho que estaba preocupado por su "Nami-swan", a la vez de un momento a otro cambiaba por completo de actitud comenzando a rodear a la arqueóloga con corazoncitos brotando a su alrededor. Y al momento de acercarse, el peli verde hacía cualquier comentario ofensivo iniciando una batalla verbal, claramente la razón por la que incitaba una batalla sin motivo era simplemente por celos. Al momento regresaba la vista hacia mugiwara, ya no sabía ni cuantas vueltas había dado en los alrededores, aunque no era algo que le interesara realmente, eso era mucho mejor a tener que soportar su presencia alrededor, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Silencioso, analizaba a sus aliados, encontrando la situación de lo más entretenida, pero por otra parte, se preguntaba si de verdad había tomado la decisión correcta al decidir adentrarse al equipo de búsqueda con ellos, ya que se sentiría mucho más a gusto estando en el barco cuidando al desgraciado de Ceasar, no es que dudara de la fuerza de la tripulación de mugiwara-ya, pero él era una persona desconfiada por naturaleza, y no quería más molestias de las que ya estaba teniendo. Recordando dos años atrás, se preguntaba porqué había escogido a el chico de goma como su aliado, era una persona famosa por fastidiar a la marina, por provocar destrozos hacia cualquier lugar en el que se encontraran. Cuando vio la foto del menor en su primer cartel de recompensa había pensado incluso que la cantidad de dinero que ofrecían por su cabeza se trataba de un error, no podía imaginarse que un mocoso escuálido como él pudiera haber realizado algo tan malo, pero más adelante, tras la mentira que la marina se había inventado de derrotar a Crocodile, se había convencido de que el chiquillo podría ser una clave para la nueva era que se aproximaba, además que desde un inicio le había llamado la atención la "D" de su nombre, ya que ésta era la prueba de que se trataba de un hombre peligroso, con la voluntad heredada de los claros "enemigos de Dios", y eso lo había comprobado perfectamente cuando vio como éste sin tener ni una pizca de duda en sus ojos, había golpeado a un tenryuubito deformando su rostro.

Él detestaba admitirlo, pero aquél acontecimiento había sido realmente interesante, lejos de enojarse por tener que soportar a un almirante en la isla, se había ganado en cierto aspecto su respeto, fue desde ése momento, en que comprobó la ambición del monito, en el cual había decidido que éste sería su aliado. Esa había sido su razón de salvarlo en marine ford... Junto con otras razones personales, y es que, el verlo tan dolido sentimentalmente por la pérdida de su hermano le habían traído un fugaz recuerdo de aquella persona que lo había salvado hace ya bastante tiempo... Corazón.

Law sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despabilar su mente, ése no era momento para ponerse a recordar a Cora-san, ni para sentimentalismos, era precisamente por ése hombre por lo que estaba haciendo cosas tan riesgosas en contra de Dofflamingo, pero para poder cumplir con su misión, tenía primero que ayudar a mugiwara con la búsqueda y recuperación de su nakama perdida, ése era el problema que tenían enfrente. Por eso había sido tan "tolerante" hasta el momento y había estado soportando a ésa ruidosa tripulación pirata, la cual no se había imaginado que fuera tan revoltosa, pero bueno... Siempre se descubre algo nuevo, y aquella fortaleza para aguantarlos era por Cora-san, siempre por él... Aunque bueno... Tal vez, en alguna parte de sí mismo, estaba comenzando a desarrollar cierto grado de simpatía por ellos.

* * *

Abriendo los ojos, Nami ya tenía la mirada menos opaca, se había despertado por fin de aquella pesadilla y había comenzado a levantarse de su lugar a pasos lentos, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. Su mirada, aunque ya no parecía la de un muerto viviente, seguía teniendo un filo cortante de frialdad latente.

Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la alfombra, se levantó y lentamente se colocó frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo ubicado dentro de la habitación donde comenzó a mirarse fijamente. Lo primero que hizo al ver su reflejo fue comenzar a tocar su rostro; Después dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre su propio eje logrando que el vestido rojizo que tenía danzara junto al viento. Tras unos instantes de mirar su propio reflejo escuchó el sonido de la puerta de madera abrirse, por lo que volvió su mirada hacia ésa dirección, encontrándose con aquél hombre de ojos rojizos, el rostro de aquél individuo era fino y alargado, su piel era color papel, tenía una cabellera negra, realmente espesa y ondulada que llegaba hasta más debajo de su cadera, lo traía suelto, dejando que algunos mechones cayeran por su rostro. De más está decir que era una persona, sumamente atractiva, con un físico envidiable.

-Ya despertaste. - Habló con aquella voz gruesa que lo caracterizaba.

-Eres tú Dante. - Respondió ella cortante regresando la mirada al espejo.

Aquél hombre la miraba fijamente recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tras unos minutos en los cuales nadie dijo nada, él por fin comenzó a aproximarse hacia la mujer a pasos lentos, los cuales, conforme se fue acortando la distancia se hicieron aún más rápidos hasta el punto de casi trotar. Tomó a la peli naranja por la muñeca obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, y gracias al jalón que ésta recibió quedó recargada sobre el pecho de aquél individuo, quien al momento la había abrazado por la cintura.

Tras quedarse en ésa posición un buen rato, él la tomó por los hombros separándola un poco para poder verla a los ojos, y tomando su barbilla con la mano derecha acortó la distancia que los separaban, juntando sus labios con los contrarios, dando así por realizado un beso, que al principio se quedó estático, pero que después comenzó a transformarse en uno más pasional. Aumentando el ritmo, comenzó a devorar aquellos delicados labios rosados, hambriento por más. Su respiración no había tardado en volverse agitada, y su sangre hervía, hacia tanto tiempo que había esperado aquello por lo cual no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir aquella oportunidad.

En un rápido movimiento cargó a Nami por la cintura obligándola a que rodeara la cintura masculina con sus piernas, sin perder tiempo volvió a besarla con la misma pasión desbordando por cada uno de sus poros, mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica, causando que ésta abriera la boca y de ésa manera introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad femenina, comenzando con una feroz batalla entre sus lenguas. Caminando a pasos lentos, sin separar en ningún momento la conexión de sus cuerpos dirigió a la mujer de vuelta a la cama donde momentos antes había estado durmiendo para después depositarla suavemente sobre ésta. Tras observarla unos instantes con ojos lascivos, se relamió los labios al momento que comenzaba a desajustar la corbata y los primeros botones de su camisa blanca al momento que se posicionaba encima de ella continuando con aquél intimo contacto a la vez que con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar una de las piernas de la chica con movimientos suaves y circulares, explorando cada extensión de piel, subiendo de manera lenta hacia aquél lugar especial, logrando que ésta soltara suaves suspiros.

El sonido de algún aparato electrónico en alguna parte de la habitación causó que se detuviera antes de poder llegar más lejos. Fastidiado se levantó dejando a la mujer ahí, recostada y jadeante, la miró una vez más antes de volver a sonreír y dirigirse hacia un pequeño botón rojo que estaba ubicado bajo lo que parecía ser una especie de pantalla de plasma. Grabado desde alguno de los Den Den Mushis de video, ubicados alrededor de toda la isla, observó como aquellos dichosos piratas ya habían llegado a la isla y ahora se encontraban husmeando en los alrededores, buscando su guarida.

Fastidiado regresó sobre sus pasos, la mujer no se había movido ni un centímetro, sus ojos estaban pegados en algún punto de la habitación, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de arreglar su desordenado vestido el cual en ése momento no cubría ciertas extensiones de piel necesarias para llegar a la "decencia".

\- Parece que tus "amigos" ya están aquí. - Habló Dante al momento que sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca para después encenderlo. - ¿Qué dices si vas a saludarlos?

* * *

En el barco se encontraban el resto de los mugiwara que por diferentes razones habían querido quedarse a cuidar el Sunny, Brook se encontraba sentado echándose una siesta, mientras que Chopper estaba en la enfermería leyendo un libro de medicina en un inútil esfuerzo de intentar mantener su mente ocupada para no preocuparse más por su querida amiga; Kinemon y Momonosuke por su parte se encontraban hablando entre ellos, en un tono bastante apenado por ser parte de aquella penosa situación en la cual no estaban resultando ser de mucha ayuda. Kinemon por supuesto había querido salir tras Luffy y los demás, casi 5 segundos después de que se marcharon, ya que tenía una deuda con ellos, pero se había detenido al temer que en lugar de ayuda pudiera resultar ser un estorbo. Franky por su parte se encontraba de lo más aburrido, estaba sentado mientras vigilaba a Ceasar, quien no dejaba de quejarse de absolutamente todo, se burlaba de ellos diciendo que tarde o temprano "Joker" lo encontraría y mataría a todos.

Tal vez se habían quedado demasiadas personas en el Sunny, pero por otra parte tenían a un sujeto de pruebas importante para la realización de Akuma no mi artificiales tipo Zoan, lo cual significaba que era un pez gordo y no podían tomárselo a la ligera, lo bueno es que gracias a Usopp habían conseguido de manera exitosa las esposas de kairouseki con las cuales evitaban que éste pudiera realizar su técnica de gas nuevamente, con la cuál se había robado el oxigeno y los había derroto en tan sólo unos instantes.

Dentro de la cueva no se podía saber si era día o de noche, aunque por supuesto suponían que ya debería de estar asomándose el sol lo cual en cierto aspecto los ponía de nervios. ¿Llegaría el periódico a ésa isla?, estaban esperando la noticia matutina de la renuncia de Doflamingo hacia el puesto de shichibukai para poder comenzar con el siguiente movimiento y eso era algo para preocuparse ya que "plumitas", era un sujeto que a pesar de su apariencia y forma de vestir con colores rosados y chillones color niña, daba miedo... Y mucho.

De todas maneras era Trafalgar quien se había llevado los mini Den Den Mushi para realizar la llamada hacia aquél hombre cuando el momento indicado se diera, él les había dicho específicamente que se lo dejaran todo a él y no hicieran nada estúpido, por otra parte los había amenazado a muerte con proteger al rehén a toda costa, de otra manera los rebanaría en cientos de pedazos y esos pedazos los tiraría al mar para que no los pudieran encontrar; Aunque bueno... ésa situación seguía siendo mucho más agradable que la idea de que éste les sacara el corazón y los convirtiera en sus esclavos personales

-Que aburrimiento. - Se quejaba Momonosuke rodando en el césped del Sunny.

Las continuas quejas de Ceasar habían terminado por fastidiar al cyborg, por lo que se levantó y comenzó a molerlo a golpes logrando así que el científico loco por fin cerrara la boca y recordara que en ése barco él no era ningún invitado. Cuando el pobre rehén recuperara la consciencia, se había reincorporado de inmediato, al momento que su estómago comenzaba a rugir en busca de alimento

-Oigan, ¿Cuándo me van a dar de desayunar?

-¡Te callas!, ¡Si comes o no, eso no lo decides tú! - Gritaron todos los presentes a la vez, menos el esqueleto quien seguía durmiendo.

* * *

Llevaban alrededor de una media hora dando vueltas por los alrededores, pero la isla era más extensa de lo que pudieron haber imaginado, de todas maneras esa no era una situación realmente nueva, lo sorprendente es que hasta el momento no habían escuchado ruido, incluso el viento acallaba su soplido como si se acogiera por el miedo a algo. En todo caso aquella isla se veía realmente escalofriante, parecía ser el escenario perfecto para alguna película de terror, en donde hay un asesino serial rondando los alrededores y ellos fueran náufragos sin poder escapar; Menos mal que ellos eran los mugiwara, no eran náufragos, sino piratas, ellos no escapaban, sino perseguían, por lo cual era obvio que aquel escalofriante escenario le pareciera a todos como un juego de niños, y lo parecía mucho más después de haber atravesado trhiller bark. O eso podría esperarse, ya que aún con todas esas experiencias, lo miedoso no parecía querer salir del cuerpo de cierto narizón, que suplicaba casi al borde de las lágrimas regresar al barco, el capitán le había otorgado el permiso de inmediato pero éste era tan cobarde que no se había querido regresar completamente solo, de manera que los acompañaba a pesar de todos.

Después de caminar por otros 5 minutos Robin encontró en el piso rastros de hojas apastadas y huellas de botas en una superficie lodosa, lo que indicaba que alguien había pasado por ahí hace no mucho tiempo. Satisfecha se apresuró a avisarle al capitán quien en un santiamén había comenzado a corretear hacia la dirección señalada.

Desesperado recordaba una y otra vez el rostro sonriente de su navegante, recordaba su expresión molesta cuando se acababa las reservas de comida o le causaba algún tipo de problemas y terminaba por ser noqueado a golpes, recordaba su rostro dolido, llorando y frágil sentada sobre el frío piso de Cocoyashi, cuando el desgraciado de Arlong jugo con sus sentimientos de la manera más cruel. En ése momento había sentido en su pecho una enorme rabia, ya que no había persona en todo el universo que se atreviera a hacer llorar a Nami sin que él le pateara el trasero en compensación. La ira de aquél día cuando lucho contra aquél gyojin había aumentado cuando vio los cientos de mapas dibujados por ella, junto a la pluma ensangrentada, y es que... ¿Como era posible que alguien tomara el sueño de otra persona para beneficio propio y lo convirtiera en su pesadilla?, todo ése tiempo, año tras año, había estado dibujando como esclava, sufriendo, llorando en silencio, odiando.

Cuando la vio por primera vez se había dado cuenta de inmediato que ella tenía una razón muy grande por la cual odiar a los piratas, lo pudo notar en la manera en que su expresión se transformó en segundos cuando él le reveló su identidad. Lo pudo notar en aquellos ojos de odio dirigidos hacia Buggy, en la manera que se expresaba, llena de odio y rabia hacia toda ésa escoria. Él no quería volverla a ver en ése estado, es por esa misma razón que le había prometido al hombre del molino en la cabeza que siempre la haría sonreír, que no la dejaría sufrir, ¡Él lo había prometido!, y sin embargo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, él la había perdido de vista y ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre el estado de la muchacha, ¿Estaría bien?, ¿Estaría asustada?, ¿Estaría llorando nuevamente?, el último pensamiento hizo que se detuviera unos instantes, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados encajándose las uñas, mordiendo su labio inferior había comenzado a sangrar y una nueva ola de angustia le había recorrido el cuerpo.

Se encontraba angustiado por ella, preocupado por su bienestar, molesto consigo mismo por haberla dejado marchar una segunda vez, furioso por estar poniendo en duda la promesa que hizo. Quería verla, quería encontrarla cuanto antes y... ¿Abrazarla?, sí, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y de ahí no soltarla nuevamente, quería mantenerla siempre a su lado, y ya jamás la perdería de vista.

-Luffy... Tenemos que hablar. - Escuchó la voz de su hermano retumbar en su cabeza para después rememorar aquella plática que había tenido con el pecoso hace algún tiempo.

-¿Por qué empezarán a interesarme las mujeres? - Escuchó su propia voz respondiendo en algún punto de la conversación.

Confundido bajo la mirada intentando pensar, ¡Cómo odiaba pensar!, ¡Odiaba no tener sus pensamientos en orden!, ¡Odiaba tener que andar sufriendo por algo que no lograba comprender!, bien podría dejar de pensar y decir que eran simplemente "sentimientos misteriosos", como siempre lo hacía cuando no comprendía algo, pero en ésa ocasión era distinto, él quería comprender, quería saber que es lo que le ocurría, quería averiguar si lo que sentía por Nami era lo que Ace le había dicho en aquella ocasión.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por una chica? - Recordó ahora la pregunta que la peli naranja le había realizado en Punk Hazard.

Un momento, ¿Por qué Nami le había preguntado aquello?, ¿Acaso ella había sentido eso por un chico antes?, y si ése era el caso, ¿Por qué le interesaba lo que él sintiera?, ahhhh, no entendía, por más que quería comprender no podía hacerlo, la situación se complicaba cada vez más y más. A él le gustaban las situaciones simples, todo era mejor así, no se andaba angustiando solo por no poder comprender algo, ni tenía que andar pensando hasta que le doliera la cabeza.

Robin había notado ya la manera en la que el menor se estaba comiendo los sesos por dentro, y aunque aún le costaba trabajo revelarle que su querida navegante no se había ido por cuenta propia, sino que de alguna manera había sido secuestrada. Sabía que ésa información lejos de alegrarlo lo pondría aún más furioso pero por lo menos ya no estaría pensando con tanto fervor.

\- Luffy. - Habló la arqueóloga obteniendo su atención. - Tengo que decirte algo...

-¿He?, ¿Qué ocurre Robin?

-Nami fue...

En ése momento, el sonido de una roma tronando hizo que todos los presentes se pusieran en posición de ataque, se podía percibir movimiento entre unos espesos arbustos los cuales ocultaban a una persona. El primero en reaccionar fue Roronoa, quien desenvaino dos de sus espadas preparado para cualquier ataque. Luffy de igual manera había preparado sus puños para enfrentarse al dichoso sospechoso, pero después de unos segundos había regresado a su postura normal y había comenzado a olfatear alrededor. ¿Mandarinas?, la única persona que tenía aquél exquisito aroma a mandarinas era a quien estaba precisamente buscando.

-¡Nami! - Habló feliz mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ella.

De aquellos arbustos salió la mencionada, quien no había hecho absolutamente ninguna expresión al verlos, simplemente se mantenía de pie, con aquella mirada fría que no contrastaba en lo absoluto con los rasgos suaves de su rostro. Todos notaron de inmediato que había algo que definitivamente estaba mal, no era normal ésa situación, pero aquello no le afectaba al confiado capitán quien nunca se paraba a analizar las cosas y actuaba simplemente por instinto.

-¡Luffy!

-¡Espera Luffy!

\- ¡Mugiwara-ya!

Gritaron Zoro, Robin, y Law al unísono pero era demasiado tarde, el chiquillo se había abalanzado a abrazar a la navegante feliz, diciéndole lo contento que estaba con poder encontrarla, y demás cosas, pero no pudo continuar con aquello mucho tiempo cuando sintió un extraño ardor proveniente del costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Mirando hacia abajo miró sorprendido como le había sido clavado un cuchillo, y regresando la vista hacia la mujer ésta había soltado una sonrisa ladina bastante sarcástica la cual inclusive le había causado un pequeño escalofrío.

-Nami... ¿Por qué tú...

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Anonima-Traumada: Sí, me preguntaron acerca del lemon y a decir verdad yo soy un asco con eso, (como tal vez te diste cuenta en la escena con Dante T-T), puedo imaginármelo claramente, pero al momento de querer redactarlo me pongo super nerviosa y no se me vienen las palabras correctas con las cuales expresar lo que quiero. Por otra parte ¡Bienvenida!, hace mucho que ya no recibía tus comentarios, (O por lo menos yo lo sentí así)**

**newgeneration: Que bueno que te haya gustado y aunque... Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.**

**Lunafan: Espero no haberme tardado demasiado en el cap y que lo disfrutes.**

**solitario196: Imagínate como sufro yo que soy quien tiene que escribir todas las características de Dante, jejeje, no me agrada lo que hace pero bueno... No todo lo que uno escribe tiene que ser de su completo agrado y hago lo que puedo para que ustedes lo detesten jajajaja. En fin espero hayas disfrutado del cap.**

**Ishurii: Jajajaja, no te preocupes, sé lo que es que te de pereza comentar por medio del celular, a mí también me sucede en ocasiones, y me esperó hasta más tarde para encender la computadora y dejar mi comentario ahí. De todas maneras te agradezco que hayas dejado tú comentario, eso me anima.**

**ErzaEscarleth: ¡Yo también amoa Erza! *0*, ok no... Creo que eso no te interesaba xD, gracias por comentar y que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**FanPregunton: La película de Shiki si está incluida en mi historia, de hecho perdido en alguno de mis capítulos mencione al personaje, pero la razón por la que en el capítulo anterior no lo mencione es porque Luffy aún no sabe que es un secuestro, de manera que no lo relacionaría aún con el acontecimiento con Shiki. Una vez respondida tú duda... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :)**

**LuNaObssesed: Pues supongo que con éste capítulo te pondrás aún más nerviosa con la mención oficial de Dante.**

**Kaoru Likes One Piece: Muchas gracias por notar lo de las lineas de tiempo TT-TT, a decir verdad me andaba quemando las neuronas tratando de pensar como agregar el acontecimiento después de Punk Hazard, porque de inmediato seguía el arco de historia de Dressrosa, y no me gusta interferir nunca con la historia original, pero bueno... Supongo que me las arreglaré. Muchas gracias por tu enorme review, me hizo feliz, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, y espero que éste cap haya cumplido con tus expectativas, ya que no me gustaría que el 10 sobre 10 que puntuaste el cap anterior bajara en éste jejejeje.**

**LucyNamiKagome: Tranquila, ya conforme vaya avanzando todas tus dudas comenzaran a disiparse, lo tengo todo perfectamente planeado... Bueno no... No todo, algunas cosas las voy improvisando, pero en general ya sé como va a terminar el fic, aunque no podría decirte cuantos capitulos más voy a sacar, pero en fin... Gracias por comentar.**

**Tomo-chan: No te hagas, no te hagas, yo sé que Dante es tu personaje favorito xDDD ok no... Por cierto, en éste capítulo, espero que te hayas quedado muy picada. ¡Amo cuando te dejo picada!, jajajajaja, y sólo porque soy mala, en ésta ocasión no te haré spoilers y dejaré que te aguantas a la aparición del próximo cap.**


	14. ¿Quién eres?

**Me disculpo por la tardanza en el capítulo, pero es que ya entré a la escuela y a partir de ahora me va a ser más difícil poder actualizar, en todo caso espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado, y espero no hayan tenido que sufrir demasiado. xD**

**Capítulo 14.**

**¿Quién eres?**

Podía sentir un profundo ardor proveniente de su costado izquierdo y un liquido caliente comenzar a bajar por su cuerpo. Aquella sensación no era para nada desconocida después de haber luchado contra innumerables oponentes, pero la pregunta era. ¿Por qué?, bajando la vista había comprobado que tenía un cuchillo pequeño enterrado en su abdomen, y por si esto fuera poco la mano que lo había encajado hizo girar el mismo para aumentar el dolor. Dolor que en esos momentos estaba ignorando por completo, ya que había algo que lo lastimaba aún más que esa herida superficial.

Al levantar la vista pudo observar a su navegante con una expresión burlona, muy diferente a la que siempre hacia cuando lograba extorsionar a alguien con éxito, pero lo que más lo había impresionado es ver aquellos ojos carentes de calor, viéndolos fijamente podía observar como dentro de ellos no se podía ver reflejado absolutamente nada, solo estaba el vacío. En tan solo una milésima de segundo dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse y observar con mayor precisión a la mujer, que en esos momentos desconocía.

-¡Maldita! - Gruño Zoro, quien como siempre fue el primero en reaccionar al ver a su respetado capitán ser atacado.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo marimo de mierda?! - Gritó Sanji enfurecido porque éste quisiera atacar a la muchacha.

-¡A un lado, cejas de espiral! - Respondió fastidiado al momento que lo apuntaba con sus espadas dispuesto a lastimarlo si no lo dejaba pasar.

-¡No lo hagas! - Ordeno el monito al ver como su espadachín estaba rodeado de un aura asesina dispuesto a cortar tanto al cocinero como a su navegante de ser necesario.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Luffy?! - Grito Usopp temblando. - ¡Ella no es Nami!

-Ella es Nami... - Susurro por lo bajo mirándola de nuevo. - Huele a ella.

-Tiene razón. - Apoyó Robin. - Ella está siendo controlada por alguien, antes no podía adivinar de qué manera lo estaban haciendo pero ahora puedo decir con claridad que es debido a ése collar.- Señaló provocando que todos miraran aquél artefacto el cual seguía brillando de un color rojo intenso.

Usopp al momento comenzó a temblar con mayor fervor, ése era el regalo que tenía preparado en un principio para su preciada Kaya, el cual le había sido confiscado por los caprichos de su idiota capitán. ¿Acaso se trataba de algún collar maldito?, ahora sí que se sentía una basura total, había comprado un artefacto bastante molesto.

La peli naranja hasta el momento se había quedado parada en su lugar, sin articular palabra alguna, esperando que esas personas hicieran sus propias conclusiones y sonrío un poco al notar que habían terminado por acertar, no como las personas anteriores que habían visitado la isla. Cuando éstos terminaron de hablar, ella tiró su arma al piso y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras observaba a cada uno de los individuos.

Los más peligrosos parecían ser aquél espadachín de cabellos verdes y el otro morocho de mirada gris con tatuajes, por otra parte, la mujer oji azul parecía ser alguien demasiado inteligente por lo que debía ser alguien de quien tener cuidado, el narizón no parecía ser demasiado fuerte, y la muestra estaba en que desde hace ya un momento no había dejado de esconderse tras la mujer. Aquél muchacho rubio la había querido defender anteriormente por lo cual podía suponer que éste no se atrevería a ponerle un solo dedo final por supuesto estaba aquél chiquillo de mirada expresiva y cabellos revueltos al cual había atacado, él a simple vista no parecía ser demasiado fuerte, pero tenía un presentimiento de que se trataba de un individuo poderoso, las cicatrices que tenía bajo su ojo izquierdo y en su pecho en forma de cruz eran las marcas de que era un hombre de batalla.

Al momento, pequeños recuerdos comenzaron a transcurrir dentro de su cabeza como si se tratara de la transmisión de una película, todos eran recuerdos sobre aquél mocoso del sombrero de paja, los cuales por unos momentos causaron que se mareara, seguido de un pequeño dolor de cabeza, del cual se recuperó casi al instante. Pocas veces le había ocurrido eso cuando tomaba posesión de alguien, pero esa era la prueba de que él era importante para aquella persona llamada Nami.

-Monkey D. Luffy... - Susurro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. - Por desgracia he estado bastante tiempo dormida por lo que no tengo demasiada información sobre el lo que está sucediendo en el mundo actualmente, pero gracias a los recuerdos de ésta muchacha puedo decir que eres alguien a quien temer.

-Oii... - Habló él con voz seria mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. - ¿Quién eres?

-Tal como lo dijiste éste es el cuerpo de su amiga... O mejor dicho, era el cuerpo de su amiga. - Sonrió al ver como todos la miraban con odio. - Actualmente me pertenece, debo decir que no está nada mal, mi nombre es Lydia, mucho gusto. - Hizo una breve reverencia. - Al principio quería engañarlos haciéndoles creer que ésta mujer los había traicionado pero al parecer se dieron cuenta de inmediato que no era ella, debo alargarlos por aquél logro... Sin embargo eso no cambia la situación, no pienso devolverles a su amiga, y dado que éste sigue siendo su cuerpo no pueden dañarlo.

Lydia comenzó a acercarse a los contrarios quienes estaban totalmente alerta en caso de que quisiera hacer cualquier otra cosa. Luffy por su parte no se había movido para nada, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar sobre la herida que había recibido recién. Vio como la chica se coloco frente a él, ella tenía la vista fija hacia arriba para poder mirarlo directo al rostro, el cual tomó a la vez que con el dedo pulgar comenzaba a acariciar la herida bajo su ojo, causando que éste se estremeciera sin comprender muy bien porqué, sonrojándose sin poderlo evitar.

-Hay cosas que no puedo controlar al tomar cuerpos prestados. - Hablo Lydia. - Ciertos sentimientos de esas personas se quedan grabados en estos, además de algunos recuerdos...

Zoro observaba cada uno de los movimientos de aquella mujer, dispuesto a evitar cualquier otro ataque que quisiera hacerle al capitán, Robin por su parte de igual manera tenía los brazos cruzados en la posición exacta para activar su poder en caso de necesitarlo, Trafalgar también tenía la mano derecha levantada esperando cualquier mínima señal de peligro, y Usopp... Bueno, él seguía atrás temblando diciéndole a Luffy que se alejara.

-Y a ésta persona le atraes mucho.

-¿De qué estás...

En un instante ella se abalanzo sobre él juntando sus labios de manera sorpresiva, él tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, su cuerpo se había tensado, y sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un rojo intenso, la mujer tenía los ojos cerrados, había jaloneado el chaleco del chico para atraerlo más a su altura mientras que el otro brazo lo tenía rodeado en su cuello al momento que enredaba sus dedos con el cabello de éste.

Zoro y Robin tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, aquello los había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, sin poder evitarlo se habían volteado a ver mutuamente logrando que sus miradas conectaran, lo cual no hizo más que provocar que ambos se colorearan del mismo tono rojizo para después desviar la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar. Usopp por atrás había soltado un agudo grito de sorpresa el cual resonó por toda la isla y a continuación comenzó a balbucear un montón de tonterías sobre el "amor", Trafalgar por su parte estaba bastante incómodo y sólo había desviado su mirada hacia un costado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas apenas perceptible.

Luffy quien no había podido reaccionar hasta el momento, logró alejarse después de sentir como ésa mujer quería profundizar el contacto, y él al saber que no se trataba de la verdadera Nami había sentido un revoltijo en el estomago de entre culpa y confusión. A pesar de que sabía que ella se trataba de una impostora, ése cuerpo le seguía perteneciendo a su navegante y ésa sola idea cruzada por su mente había logrado que empezara a sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, junto con un inexplicable calor, como si la sangre comenzara a hervirle, el palpitar de su alocado corazón no parecía querer tranquilizarse de inmediato, y su rostro entero estaba teñido de rojo, superando incluso el color de su chaleco.

-Po... Po... ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! - Tartamudeo mientras miraba a todos lados mirando a sus nakamas quienes miraban hacia otro lado intentando no hacer contacto visual, al momento que silbaban.

-¿Mmm?, sólo fue un beso y te pusiste así... Que lindo.

-¡No me digas lindo! - Gruño molesto con los dientes afilados y los ojos en blanco.

-Capitán... Tiene que admitir que sí es lindo.

-¡Robin, no la apoyes! - Reclamó de nuevo pero ésta vez con un rostro de puchero, inflando sus mejillas en reproche.

Zoro, Usopp y Law tosieron por lo bajo recordándole a esos tres la situación en la que se encontraban, lo cual fue suficiente para que mugiwara recuperara la postura, de manera que tras dar otro salto hacia atrás se colocó en posición de pelea con la clara intensión de evitar que otro "ataque inesperado" pudiera hacerse presente. Lydia se sacudió un poco su vestido para después mirar sus uñas de manera despreocupada como si no hubiera pasado nada de verdadera importancia, después de unos segundos en que nadie había dicho nada ella por fin les dirigió la mirada para a continuación hablar.

-Bueno... Ahora que ya saben que no les regresaré a su nakama pueden irse, están molestando.

-¡Ni creas que nos iremos sin Nami!

-Puede ser una bruja, pero ella es quien nos guía por el Nuevo Mundo. - Siguió Zoro con un tono de voz bastante despreocupado.

-Pues que mal por ustedes...

-Oye. - Interrumpió Law ya exasperado. - Dijiste que tienes recuerdos pertenecientes a Nami-ya, ¿No es así? - Tras que la muchacha asintiera, él continuo. - Entonces deberías saber que no fue muy inteligente de tu parte venir sola.

-¿He?, pero ustedes... No dañarían a...

-Dos Fleur - Dijo Robin, activando su habilidad de la fruta del diablo, logrando que en la espalda de la contraria nacieran dos manos las cuales fueron necesarias para tomar sus muñecas y pegarlas a su espalda inmovilizándola. - ¿Quién dijo que teníamos que pelear para capturarte?

Antes de que pudiera hacer siquiera el esfuerzo para soltarse, Luffy se aproximó a ella y como si se tratara de un costal de papas la cargo y la colocó en su hombro derecho, después giró sobre sus pasos y comenzó a caminar guiando al grupo de vuelta al barco, ignorando por completo la herida en su costado izquierdo la cual por cierto seguía sangrando dejando caer pequeñas gotas de aquél líquido rojo en el piso.

-O... Oi... ¡Luffy!, ¡Estás sangrando!, Deja que Zoro la cargue.

-¿De qué estás hablando Usopp?, ¡Ésta herida no es nada!, He estado en mucho peores condiciones. - Respondió despreocupado mientras soltaba una suave carcajeada.

-Así es Usopp, no seas niña. - Siguió Zoro. - No sería un hombre si se quejara por una herida tan superficial.

-Una herida como esa es igual a la picadura de un mosquito. - Apoyó Law.

-¡Ustedes son unos monstruos! - Gritó Usopp en respuesta logrando que Robin comenzara a reír ante aquello.

Lydia por su parte estaba forcejeando intentando liberarse de aquél sujeto pero todo lo que intentaba era inútil por lo que después de unos momentos había optado por quedarse quieta, ya que no estaba asustada ni nada por el estilo, de cualquier manera sabía que no le harían daño y por otra parte confiaba en que Dante iría a buscarla si no regresaba en un buen rato. En todo caso estaba bastante confundida con aquél grupo de piratas extraños, ¿Cómo era posible que después de haber apuñalado al capitán estuviera tan tranquilo?, incluso sus compañeros estaban como fresca primavera, el más normal de todos parecía ser el narizotas.

Por más que intentaba hacerse la sorda no podía evitar escuchar cada tontería que a esos sujetos se les ocurría, charlaban, bromeaban y reían de forma amena, cosa que de cierta forma le hacía sentir repulsión, hace mucho tiempo que ella vivía de aquella manera despreocupada, disfrutando simplemente de la vida, corriendo de un lado para otro, avanzando, amando, pero ahora eso estaba en el pasado y ahora el único que seguía sabiendo de su existencia era Dante.

Cerrando los ojos intento con mayor fuerza dejar su mente en blanco pero sus voces aún seguían ahí, taladrando su cabeza, otorgándole una calidez que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo eso?, simplemente eran una bola de idiotas que habían llegado de la nada, otro más de los objetivos de ése sujeto. En todas las ocasiones que había tomado el cuerpo de alguna muchacha, no le había pasado algo similar. Había tenido recuerdos de la verdadera dueña del cuerpo como momentos antes le había pasado con aquél muchacho, pero nunca había tenido una resonancia de emociones.

* * *

*45 minutos antes*

Después de gritar y gritar había logrado desgastar su garganta, sentía un enorme ardor en el pecho, un vació en su interior, junto con un horrible sentimiento de soledad, desesperación e irritabilidad. Apenas había estado sumida en aquella obscuridad por unas cuantas horas, pero para ella, estar en aquél espacio, sin ningún ser vivo, sin alguna clase de fauna, sin sonido y sin sus amados amigos era tan espantoso que sentía como si hubiera estado encerrada ahí por años.

Luffy... En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo instante, no podía comprender que es lo que había hecho mal para que sus amigos se fueran, abandonándola en ése infierno. Él había prometido protegerla, él era quien la había prácticamente querido obligar a unir a su tripulación, quién derrotando a Arlong abatió con cada una de sus dudas, quien le brindo compañía, le regreso alegría a su vida, le devolvió su sonrisa y quien le otorgo los amigos que nunca antes tuvo a los cuales podía llamar con total seguridad su querida familia, ¿Entonces por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora se encontraba en soledad?, ¿Por qué nadie venia a sacarla de su sufrimiento?

Nami tenía la frente pegada al frío suelo abrazándose a sí misma intentando proporcionarse calor a sí misma ya que aquél lugar parecía bajar de temperatura cada vez más y más; Lágrimas de cocodrilo seguían saliendo de sus ojos y sólo se detuvieron cuando se hubieron agotado. El sonido de pasos resonando la obligaron a levantar la mirada y frente a ella se mostraba una especie de pantalla la cual mostraban imágenes del exterior.

Hasta el momento ésta había estado apagada por alguna razón, pero ahora mostraban la imagen del techo de lo que parecía ser la habitación de alguna mansión o algo así, porqué ésta tenía hermosas decoraciones como si se tratara del cuarto de una princesa.

Al momento pudo observar como la imagen se movía, levantándose de la cama, paseando por aquél cuarto mirando a los alrededores, podía observar la enorme cantidad de cuadros colgados en la pared, perfumes, cepillos para el cabello, sillones, vestidos, ¡Había de todo!, después de unos momentos pudo observar un espejo y al momento abrió la boca cuan grande era al verse reflejada en éste, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, podía verse a sí misma, podía observar todo como si fuera su cuerpo propio, podía sentir, pero no controlaba aquél cuerpo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no podía controlar su propio cuerpo?, ¿Quién era ésa persona?, ella no tenía una mirada tan opaca, ¿Por qué no podía moverse?, pensar en todo aquello solo la hacía desesperar aún más.

A lo lejos observó a un hombre de cabello largo y ondulado color negro, junto con unos enormes ojos de color rojo que la hicieron estremecer, ¡Eran los mismos que había visto en Punk Hazard!, quiso correr pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Tras unos momentos se enteró de que aquél sujeto se llamaba Dante, ya que ella misma... O mejor dicho, la persona que estaba en su cuerpo lo había mencionado.

Nada le había agradado cuando vio a ése sujeto abalanzarse sobre ella, podía sentir absolutamente todo, los labios de ése individuo encima de los suyos, las manos de ése sujeto manoseando su cuerpo, la forma en que la miraba con esos ojos llenos de lujuria no hacían más que llenarla de odio y asco. Ella no quería eso, ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Era repugnante!, pero lo más frustrante es que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¡No me toques!, ¡No me toques!, ¡No me toques! - Gritaba desesperada al momento que comenzaba a sentirse profanada, se sentía sucia, débil e impotente. - ¡Basta!, ya... Basta... - Su voz comenzaba a opacarse mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse nuevamente. - Luffy... Sálvame... - Suplico en un susurro volviendo a pegar su frente al piso obligándose a no ver nada más.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ésa posición, ni tampoco quería saberlo, su único consuelo es que ése sujeto no había llegado mucho más lejos con su cuerpo, se había detenido por alguna razón, pero ella no había prestado real importancia al porqué de sus acciones, simplemente estaba aliviada de que se hubiera detenido.

Una voz familiar hizo que regresara nuevamente la mirada hacia la pantalla de manera ilusionada, sus ojos habían brillado enormemente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se había pintado en su rostro. ¡Ésa era su voz!, ¡Era la voz de Luffy!, ilusionada había comenzado a gritar su nombre desesperada esperando que éste de alguna forma fuera capaz de escucharla y la sacara de ése horrendo lugar. No podía observarlo con claridad debido a unos molestos arbustos que obstruían el camino, pero ella sabía que era él.

-¡Nami! - Lo escuchó llamarla con aquella enorme sonrisa tan característica de él al momento que éste la abrazaba.

Sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su capitán, siempre habían ocasionado en ella toda clase de sensaciones, pero la que podía sentir con mayor fervor entre todas, era esa enorme seguridad, paz y felicidad que estar a su lado le ocasionaba. Sólo había bastado eso... Una fracción de segundos en los cuales él la había abrazado y todos sus miedos habían desaparecido, el estar en ésa horrible obscuridad había dejado de importarle, el cuanto tiempo había estado atrapada le daba igual, todo carecía de importancia cuando estaba junto a Luffy.

Poco le duró la fantasía cuando escuchó la voz adolorida de éste, tras soltar un quejido. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos los cuales había cerrado en un principio de manera inconsciente con el propósito de disfrutar más de aquella sensación. Y tras observar como éste tenía un cuchillo enterrado en el cuerpo, ella se paralizó por completo. ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí?, ¡¿Acaso había sido ella?!, ¿Apuñalo a Luffy?

-Na... Nami...¿Por qué tú? - Escucharlo susurrar aquello logró que su corazón se destrozara en mil pedazos.

-¡No!, ¡No fui yo Luffy!, ¡Yo nunca haría eso!

En ése momento todo quedó negro nuevamente, desesperada gritó lo más fuerte que le fue posible sin importarle que la garganta le doliera en gran medida, repetía una y otra, y otra, y otra vez más el nombre de su querido capitán, pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles. ¿Era acaso por eso que Luffy y sus amigos se habían marchado dejándola ahí?, eso tenía sentido... Mucho sentido... Ella nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a sí misma por hacer aquello. Y si ella no podía perdonarse, ¿Cómo podía esperar que sus compañeros lo hicieran?

* * *

-Qué... ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! - Grito Chopper asustado mientras comenzaba a correr en círculos. - ¡Doctor, doctor!, ¡Necesitamos un doctor!, ah... Soy yo. - De manera apresurada fue con el monito a revisar la herida para poder darle tratamiento de manera inmediata.

-Esto no es nada. - Respondía él de manera despreocupada mientras observaba a la mujer que se hacía pasar por Nami, la habían esposado para que no se escapara y ahora se encontraba al lado de Ceasar Clown. - ¿Es realmente necesario eso? - Reclamó con las cejas arqueadas sin gustarle en lo absoluto ver a la chica esposada como si fuera una criminal. - Es nuestra nakama.

-¡Te apuñalo! - Gritaron todos furiosos y él simplemente subió los hombros indicándole que le importaba muy poco.

Ceasar se burlaba de la "prisionera" en un acto para subirse a sí mismo su ego, entendía la situación debido a que los había escuchado hablar del acontecimiento cuando regresaron al barco y de más estaba decir que él se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Ahora la tripulación de los mugiwara estaba metida en un enorme problema, sin saber como regresar a su nakama a la normalidad, lo cual significaba más problemas para Trafalgar.

-¡Ey!, Toraoooo. - Dijo con una cara de burla haciendo énfasis en la manera tan ridícula en la que el chiquillo le llamaba lo cual ocasiono que a éste le saltara una vena en la cabeza. - Ésta tripulación está llena de idiotas, pero más idiota eres tú al formar una alianza con ellos.

-Cállate. - Respondió fastidiado mientras le daba tremendo golpe usando su espada como bate de béisbol logrando que éste cayera el piso quejándose. Él ya tenía suficiente con que mugiwara le hubiera colocado aquél ridículo apodo como para que un estúpido científico se lo estuviera recordando. Y si le permitía a ése mocoso llamarlo de ésa manera era simplemente por dos razones. La primera es porque era un cabeza hueca y por más que lo corregía no le hacía caso, y la segunda era simplemente por ser Luffy, sabía que ése sujeto no lo decía con deseo de hacerlo enojar o en forma de burla así que había decidido hacer una excepción. - Bueno... ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Mmmm... - Luffy se había logrado fugar de los tratamientos de Chopper y ahora se encontraba acuclillado frente a la peli naranja observándola fijamente. - ¿Por qué tomaste el cuerpo de Nami?, ¡Devuélvela!

Lydia lo fulminó con la mirada para después soltar un pesado suspiro al aire, ¿Acaso ése tipo era retrasado?, ni loca le haría caso, es más... No tenía ni una sola razón para responderle a sus preguntas. Por otra parte se sentía tarada al haberse dejado capturar tan rápido por aquella banda de piratas, y es que... Apenas había recuperado la consciencia y ése estúpido de Dante la había mandado a investigar, vaya inútil, pudo haberlo hecho él desde un principio.

Por otra parte quería que ése mocoso dejara de verla de ésa manera, no podía sostenerle la mirada ni por unos instantes. No había duda alguna de que ésa tal Nami se sentía totalmente enamorada de ése monito, y si algo detestaba, es que no podía hacer absolutamente nada con los sentimientos de la dueña original. Así que aunque intentara evitarlo no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa frente a él, y más si lo tenía prácticamente encima de ella.

Si lo había besado no había sido realmente de manera intencional, había sido solamente un impulso de su cuerpo al tenerlo enfrente, y lo volvería a hacer si ése idiota no la dejaba tranquila, pero definitivamente tenía que tener cuidado, ya que de por sí ya estaba un tanto preocupada de que Dante hubiera visto la primera escena vergonzosa ocasionada por su falta de control, y ahora estaba segura de que ya no estaría muy lejos de ahí, dispuesto a recuperarla, de manera que no podía dejar que viera aquello o se molestaría.

El hombre de cabellos verdes tomó al muchacho por el cuello del chaleco alejándolo de ella lo cual agradeció internamente. Los escuchaba conversar, al parecer tenían la clara intensión e salir inmediatamente de la isla, ¿Qué les sucedía?, ¿No se habían puesto a pensar que la manera de recuperar a su amiga estaba en la isla?, si ella salía de ahí estaría en problemas, de por sí ya bastante trabajo le había costado llegar como para que se la llevaran de nuevo. Además, había cometido el grave error de subestimarlos y dejar a plena vista el collar, ahora gracias a esa arqueóloga todos sabían que el collar era la fuente de la maldición, y si ellos decidían quitárselo todo se habría acabado. Pero al parecer estaba segura porque hasta el momento a ninguno de esos cabezas huecas se les había pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando que tendría la oportunidad perfecta para hacer tiempo antes de qué ése sujeto llegara a tomarla de vuelta.

Se detuvo en seco al ver ahora a Trafalgar Law frente a ella, mirándola con ojos fríos analizándola con tranquilidad. Por alguna razón ése hombre la ponía de nervios, aquella mirada color grisácea le causaba escalofríos, tenía toda la pinta de matón y no entendía como es que le podía causar temor ése hombre si estaba todo el tiempo al lado de Dante quien de igual manera era literal... Un asesino.

Mirando a su lado, parado se encontraba Roronoa Zoro, con la misma mirada penetrante que el anterior observándola desde su interior con las cejas fruncidas. Ella al ver eso tragó saliva al momento que comenzaba a sudar frío, definitivamente ése sujeto también le causaba temor. Al lado del cabeza de musgo se encontraba Robin, quien a diferencia de los otros dos se veía bastante entretenida con la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraban, tenía la mano bajo la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-Te quitaré esto. - Escuchó al morocho de ojos grises decir con voz neutra mientras colocaba su mano en el dije del collar, cosa que la hizo entrar en pánico y ante esto él soltó una sonrisa macabra de lado a lado, al momento que su mirar se obscurecía. - Como pensaba... Sólo necesito quitártelo.

¡Maldición!, ¡Los había subestimado!, no todos eran idiotas en ésa tripulación de piratas, y ahora de manera inconsciente les había dicho la manera de recuperar a la peli naranja, lo peor es que en ése momento no podía moverse y no podía hacer nada para evitar que le arrebataran el collar.

-¡Ya deja de estar jugando y ven a salvarme estúpido Dante! - Grito a todo pulmón desconcertando a todos los presentes.

-No era necesario que me insultaras Lydia... Que cruel eres. - Se escuchó una voz profunda intentando sonar ofendida. - Estaba a punto de salvarte, así que no estés lloriqueando.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! - Gritaron todos al unísono mientras que Ceasar se hacía para atrás pegando su espalda contra la pared intentando mantenerse lo más alejado de aquél macabro sujeto.

El peli negro se paro en la cubierta del Sunny observando a todos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mirando a la prisionera comenzó a soltar comentarios burlones que lograron enfurecerla. Caminando a pasos lentos se dirigía hacia ella con la intensión de llevarla de nuevo a la mansión pero Luffy y Zoro se colocaron enfrente dispuestos a matarlo si daba un paso más.

Éste no hizo absolutamente nada cuando ambos hombres se abalanzaron sobre de él para atacarlo, recibió el golpe del menor logrando retroceder unos centímetros, al igual que obtuvo de lleno el ataque de espada del peli verde el cual le dejo una herida mortal en el pecho. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que éste no parecía para nada afectado a pesar de eso, suspiraba de manera aburrida.

-¡Room!

Escuchó decir al hombre conocido mundialmente como shichibukai, para después ver como estaba a punto de cortarlo en pedazos, por lo cual ésta vez si lo esquivo. Él estaba muy pendiente de las noticias que llegaban a la isla por medio de los periódicos, así que tenía información acerca de su fruta del diablo, y definitivamente no era conveniente dejar que lo cortara con ésa espada.

-Me gustaría quedarme a charlar con ustedes pero... No tengo tanto tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera moverse recibió de lleno uno de los láser de Franky, logrando que una explosión de humo rodeara el lugar. Pero esta fue inútil ya que solo logró que aquél hombre se camuflara logrando recuperar a la mujer en sus brazos. Al momento todos los mugiwaras comenzaron a atacarlo pero éste los esquivaba con una facilidad que no hacía más que molestarlos aún más.

-"¿Cómo es que puede moverse con la herida que le hice?" - Pensó Zoro fastidiado.

-Bueno, los veré después si es que quieren recuperarla, por el momento me retiro. - Dijo antes de desaparecer.

El ambiente se quedó en completo silencio, todos estaban impresionados, ¿Cómo habían dejado huir a ése tipo?, definitivamente habían bajado la guardia, pero... ¿Cómo era posible?, estaban seguros de que había recibido algunos de los ataques de los presentes, y la herida más importante de todas, la que ocasionó la espada de Zoro en el pecho. Con eso debería de haber bastado para que éste dejara de pelear, pero contrario a aquello no había hecho efecto.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Preguntó Brook desconcertado logrando que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con él.

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Anonima-Traumada: No llores, no llores, ya verás que todo se arreglara tarde o temprano.**

**Goldeen Neko: Jajajaja, no te preocupes, te agradezco que lo estés leyendo, y no te preocupes, que cuando termines de ver Punk Hazard el fanfic aún estará disponible para que puedas leerlo, en todo caso... ¿Es una ventaja no?, puede que hasta cuando termines con ése arco ya haya finalizado con ésta historia y entonces ya no tendrás que esperar a que esté actualizando. jejeje.**

**solitario196: Puedo sentir claramente con éste comentario que de verdad detestaste a Dante con todo tu ser... Jajajajaja, no te preocupes, no te preocupes ya me aseguraré después de que Luffy le de su merecido castigo por haber manoseado a nuestra pobre navegante. Por otra parte me alegro de haber logrado mi objetivo de hacer a éste personaje despreciable para ustedes. *0***

**Guest: Perdón por haberme tardado en actualizarlo pero como dije al principio del cap. Ya entré a la escuela y ahora me voy a tardar más escribiendo.**

**Luffy Ketchum: No te preocupes, lo que importa es que sigues la historia y yo con eso soy feliz jejeje. Y sí... Tienes razón, últimamente estoy haciendo que Luffy utilice mucho la cabeza... Pobrecito, con lo que detesta pensar... Jajajaja, pero todo ésto es necesario para que él comience a darse cuenta por fin de lo que siente por Nami, así que es un dolor necesario.**

**Kaoru likes One Piece: Sip, acertaste, Nami está poseída, aún no digo la razón del porqué todo el rollo de Dante y Lydia pero pero...Eso ya se verá más adelante, de hecho creo que no falta mucho para que lo deje claro, ya que éste arco de historia no creo sea tan largo, no es que no quiera hacerlo, la verdad si por mí fuera lo haría lo más largo que pueda pero pero... Ya en sí tengo planeado como va a terminar éste fanfic, y pues... Mi cabeza no me da para más, no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos en total tendrá pero bueno... Mientras dure lo disfrutaré.**

**LucyNamiKagome: Lo dejé en la mejor parte porque... ¿Porque soy mala?, jajajajaja, es para agregarle dramatismo a la historia... Ya sabes como funciona esto, es horrible cuando te dejan en la intriga, pero cuando tú eres quien escribe y dejas en la intriga a los demás pues... Pues... Es divertido.**

**nico2883: Tranquilo, tranquilo, no llego tan lejos como para llegar a violaciones, de hecho... Por mucho que quiero que detesten a Nami, le tengo suficiente respeto a Nami como para dejar que suceda.**

**Tomo-chan: Obviiiiiiiii que adoro dejarte picada es mi pasatiempo favorito, lo haré las veces que sean necesarias, así que sufre... OK no xD ¿Enserio te salieron lágrimas?, no pensé que ése cap pudiera llegar a afectarte hasta tal grado... Y sobre los spoilers ps... Ya estarás más tranquila porque ahora tienes acceso a las actualizaciones que vaya haciendo cuando se te de la regalada gana, disfrútalo es tu entrada VIP xD**


	15. Frente a frente

**Aquí estoy yo nuevamente... TT-TT Estoy segura de que ya nadie me recuerda. Bueno... Aquí van mis explicaciones, en primer lugar he estado ocupada con la escuela, he tenido que leer varios libros, entre tareas y la búsqueda de una actividad extra para realizar por lo que me he tardado tanto en actualizar y ahora siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior. También... Debo de admitir que últimamente he estado con muy poca imaginación, simplemente no me ha llegado nada a la cabeza por más que he intentado pensar lo cuál es una verdadera tortura.**

**Éste capítulo lo he redactado a cachos, con mucho esfuerzo para poner a trabajar a mi cabeza la cuál suele ponerse a divagar hasta porque la mosca se pone a volar a mi lado.. (Casi casi xD), bueno... En fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo, el cual siento que me quedó bastante corto pero bueno... En todo caso no tenía planeado que fuera demasiado largo. **

**Por cierto tengo que avisar que el final de ésta historia se aproxima. Y una vez finalizada, es muy probable que suba un pequeño especial que tratara de nuestro querido Portgas D. Ace.**

**Capítulo 15.**

**Frente a frente.**

Parados en la cubierta del Sunny los Mugiwara se habían quedado en completo silencio tras aquél extraño suceso del que habían terminado siendo testigos. En primer lugar había aparecido un completo desconocido y había raptado a su amiga delante de sus narices, lo cual significaba una gran deshonra tanto para los piratas del sombrero de paja, como para el capitán de los piratas de corazón. En segundo, estaban completamente desconcertados ya que ése individuo había recibido de lleno uno de los golpes de Luffy junto con una herida mortal por parte de Zoro, ambos cargados de haki de armamento, pero al parecer no había surgido efecto, lo cual era el acontecimiento más extraño y esa era la razón por la que cada uno estaba perdido en su cabeza intentando analizar lo sucedido una y otra vez.

El único que como siempre, se había negado a pensar, era nuestro querido capitán Mugiwara no Luffy quien al dejar ir al enemigo por una segunda ocasión junto con su navegante se encontraba totalmente furioso consigo mismo. Después de todo tras ver a Nami... O el cuerpo de ésta por lo menos, había podido dar un respiro de aire fresco, sus músculos se habían relajado, porque sabía al menos que ella estaba de vuelta, la única preocupación que había tenido era el regresarla a la normalidad pero eso se podría arreglar ya después tras estar a su lado, y sin embargo de nuevo había ocurrido; Se la habían arrebatado frente a sus ojos, y él se sentía un completo estúpido por haberlo permitido.

-¡Ése maldito! - Gritaba a todo pulmón al momento que caminaba en círculos cual león enjaulado. - Waaaaaa, le voy a patear el trasero, ¿Quién se cree que es para llevarse a mi navegante?

-Tranquilo Luffy. - Respondió Zoro quien estaba igual de irritado por haber dejado escapar a la presa. - Tenemos que adentrarnos una vez más al bosque y recuperarla así que...

-¡Bien!, ¡Haya voy! - Estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando Trafalgar lo tomó por el cuello de su chaleco evitando que se marchara. - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tenemos que formular un plan?

-¿A quién le importa? - Contestó con tono un de voz de reproche. - De todos modos tienes prisa porque tenemos que ir con Mingo.

-Bueno sí... Pero...

-Bien, lo he decidido. - Se apresuró a interrumpirlo causando una enorme molestia en Trafalgar quien siempre sufría de la indiferencia del capitán de los mugiwaras. - No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se entrometa. Es mi navegante, es mi pelea y yo seré quien le patee el trasero.

Law estaba apunto de volver a replicar ante aquello, diciendo que tenían prisa y que no podían tomarse las comodidades de dejarle solo al enemigo, pero tras soltar un pesado suspiro decidió dejarlo por la buena, ya que en todo caso, en el poco tiempo que había estado junto a ellos, había podido comprender que ése idiota de goma, nunca le haría caso a nadie, y mucho menos cuando una idea se había metido en su cabeza, por lo que aunque replicara, simplemente terminaría haciendo el ridículo por seguir intentándolo.

Zoro por otra parte también había querido replicar, no porque no estuviera de acuerdo con las decisiones de su capitán, ya que era bien sabido que si algo tenía Roronoa, era fidelidad y respeto hacia Luffy. Pero el problema es que él había tenido las claras intenciones de vengarse de ése endemoniado sujeto, quien había tenido el descaro de humillarlo; Pero nada podía hacer más que resignarse.

* * *

Llegando de vuelta a la lúgubre mansión, Dante por fin se digno a soltar a la mujer, quien en ése momento se apresuró a quitarse el polvo de su vestido al momento que fulminaba con la mirada al hombre por haber esperado justo el último momento para hacer su aparición. Ella realmente había entrado en estado de pánico cuando vio a ése hombre morocho de ojos grises con aquella expresión sádica que había logrado helarle la sangre acercarse para intentar quitarle el collar. También estaba aquella mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, junto al hombre de extraño cabello color verde. Estaba 100% segura de que esos tres fueron los individuos que descubrieron el truco usado en tan solo unos instantes.

-Dante, ya saben lo del collar. - Dijo de manera fría mientras tomaba el dije entre sus manos.

-Ya lo sé, y es por eso que ahora no quiero que salgas de la mansión bajo ningún concepto. - Atino a contestar mientras con una de sus pálidas manos se acomodaba su largo y espeso cabello color negro el cual estaba un tanto desordenado debido a que estuvo corriendo. - Me encargaré de ellos solo.

Lydia bajo la mirada hacia el pecho del hombre el cual tenía tanto la ropa como la piel rasgada debido al ataque del espadachín. Observaba con detenimiento cada detalle de aquél corte, el cual era suficiente para haber dejado inconsciente a una persona normal. No estaba segura si era mortal o no, pero sin duda era dolorosa y profunda.

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada. - Intentó consolar el hombre.

La mirada de Lydia se obscureció de pronto, su ceño fruncido, junto con aquellos ojos carentes de calor, daba como resultado una expresión de odio profundo. Tenía ambos puños apretados, a tal grado que se enterraba las uñas en las palmas amenazando con comenzar a sangrar si continuaba haciéndolo.

Dante ante aquello se quedo en silencio, observándola de manera atenta, con una expresión empapada de melancolía, culpa, dolor y muchas otras emociones mezcladas. Tras soltar un profundo suspiro se acerco a la mujer, colocándose tras de ella para poder recargar su barbilla en el hombro femenino, a la vez que la rodeaba por la cintura. Podía sentir claramente como el cuerpo de la mujer estaba temblado levemente, de manera que ante aquello se aferró mucho más a ella en un abrazo posesivo.

-Lo siento. - Susurro por lo bajo

Tras unos momentos de silencio, el tomó la mano de Lydia entre las suyas para después colocarle un pequeño anillo de plata en el dedo anular. Ella bajó la mirada para observar con mayor detalle aquél objeto el cual se le hacía tan familiar y había adorado la primera vez que se le otorgo después de una galante propuesta de matrimonio. Cuando miró nuevamente a los ojos rojizos de Dante, éste tenía una tierna mirada cargada de amor, la cual en lugar de conmoverla, le había causado un tanto de repulsión, pero contrario a sus pensamientos ella le había regalado una enorme sonrisa.

-Bienvenida.

Tras aquél acto, ingresaron a una de las habitaciones de la mansión para que Dante pudiera cambiarse aquella ropa rasgada por una nueva. Lydia mientras tanto se dedico a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose directo a su habitación para después cerrar la puerta con seguro tras de sí, y sentarse en una pequeña silla frente a una cómoda con espejo, tomando el cepillo para cabello que se encontraba encima, para a continuación comenzar a desenredarse el mismo de una manera un tanto brusca en donde intentaba sacar todas sus frustraciones.

Al no tener resultado dejó el objeto de nuevo en su lugar para después golpear el mueble con ambos puños cerrados a la vez que pegaba su frente en éste cerrando los ojos con la mayor fuerza que le fuera posible. Su cuerpo seguía temblando debido a la ira que corría por sus venas; Apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula comenzando a rechinar los dientes mientras soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo.

Mordiendo su labio inferior hasta el punto de sangrar, decidió levantarse y regresar nuevamente al espejo de cuerpo completo, en donde observó la silueta de la muchacha de la cual había tomado posesión. Se miraba fijamente con una expresión indescifrable. El coraje, junto con la tristeza, la decepción y la lástima se entremezclaban, para al final desaparecer por completo.

Tras unos instantes comenzó a sentir un fuerte ardor en el pecho tan insoportable que cayó al piso de rodillas, podía sentir como sus fuerza empezaba a salir desprendida de su cuerpo, sentía un dolor punzante que la oprimía por dentro, más sin embargo... Aún con todo eso no soltó ni un solo grito de agonía, ni una sola lágrima, simplemente soportaba en silencio intentando reprimir todos sus sentidos.

Por otra parte, Nami quien se encontraba dormida en alguna parte dentro de Lydia, contraria a ella no dejaba de gritar invadida de agonía, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo aquella agonía?, sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar en cualquier momento, su cabeza le dolía, todas sus extremidades se sentían pesadas, de pronto la había invadido un frío invernal y tras tan solo unos segundos había caído desmayada debido al dolor.

* * *

Luffy había sido cuidadosamente tratado gracias a las insistencias del pequeño reno quien no quería dejar que se marchara antes de haber revisado, desinfectado y vendado la herida de su abdomen, y a él por supuesto... Le parecía una exageración que le dieran tanta importancia a un minúsculo rasguño, cuando en el transcurso de su viaje había recibido heridas mucho peores que estuvieron a punto de arrebatarle la vida. Un ejemplo claro de aquello, fue aquella ocasión en Impel Down cuando fue envenenado por Magellan, en donde se curó gracias a las hormonas que Iva-chan le inyectó además de su fuerza de voluntad. En ése momento, aún cuando estaba debilitado y medio inconsciente debido a la fatiga, podía recordar con claridad aquél dolor insoportable que lo carcomía por dentro, podía recordar de manera vaga, los gritos de su querido amigo Bon-chan quien se había sacrificado para que él pudiera salvar a... Bueno... Eso ya estaba en el pasado, y de nada servía recordar los traumas que ya había superado.

Sin hacerse esperar más de lo necesario volvió a salir el grupo de exploración acompañados ésta vez por el pequeño Chopper, quien como siempre demostraba su preocupación extrema por sus nakamas y ya no quería quedarse en la comodidad del Sunny después de ver como su amado capitán había regresado herido. Liderando al grupo estaba el muchacho de goma quien había regresado a aquella extraña seriedad que para nada lo caracterizaba, pero que era comprensible debido a la situación.

Trafalgar Law era quien le seguía los pasos de cerca, éste se encontraba sudando frío debido a que tenían el tiempo contado para dirigirse hacia Dressrosa, serían alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, en cuanto viera la noticia de renuncia al trono de Dofflamingo tenía que ponerse en contacto con el por medio de un Den Den Mushi para la continuación de las negociaciones. Pero claro, cuando el momento propicio se diera, tendría que asegurarse de estar en completa soledad, ya que de otra manera, alguno de los mugiwara terminaría hablando de más, y ése hombre no tenía que enterarse de que se encontraban en aprietos. Mirando al mocoso con el cuál había decidido formar una alianza suspiró cansado. Lo había escogido por la "D" en su nombre, pero no había duda de que era un verdadero reto tener que tratarlo.

Atrás de Law, se encontraban Chopper junto con Usopp, quien se encontraba mucho más tranquilo al tener una compañía mucho más "humana" entre comillas, ya que después de todo era un reno. Pero ése reno, era mucho más razonable en cuestión de fuerza, no como los otros monstruos que tenía alrededor. Entre ellos realizaban pequeñas bromas intentando tranquilizar el pesado ambiente que estaba ocasionando Luffy al estar de mal humor, y de cierta manera habían logrado encerrarse en su propia burbuja.

Hasta atrás se encontraba Zoro quien se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras que Robin le brindaba compañía cuidando que éste no se fuera por el camino equivocado. El marimo por su parte la veía de vez en cuando, para después dirigir su atención al capitán.

\- "¿Quién diría que a Luffy le gustara la bruja?" - Pensó arqueando una ceja para después regresar su mirada hacia la arqueóloga. - "¿Ella estará bien?" - No pudo evitar su impresión al ver que ésta tenía una sonrisa complacida, cosa que le extrañó demasiado. - "¿No debería estar triste?"

Robin al sentir la mirada persistente del hombre, volteó a verlo curiosa, dándose cuenta del momento exacto en que éste la observaba como si de un bicho raro se tratara, cosa que de cierta manera la fastidio. Sin duda no podía llegar a descifrar lo que ése sujeto pensaba.

-Así que tú y ésa espadachín se llevan bien, ¿No es así?

-¿Ah? - Cuestionó Zoro confuso al momento que ladeaba la cabeza, gracias a la pregúnta fuera de lugar. - ¿De qué hablas?

-De ti y Tashigi-chan.

-Oye... ¿No deberías estar más preocupada por la bruja?

Robin frunció el seño ante aquello, ¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupada por Nami!, pero confiaba plenamente en que su capitán la traería de vuelta, además... Ahora que se sabía que para recuperarla solo hacía falta arrebatarle ése dichoso collar, las cosas resultaban mucho más sencillas. Pero, por otra parte, ¡Seguía intrigada por aquella mujer marine!, no podía reprocharle nada ya que era su culpa que estuviera en ése estado. Zoro por su parte, como si fuera capaz de leer los pensamientos de aquella mujer se apresuró a contestar.

-No sé de qué hablas... Realmente no nos hemos encontrado lo suficiente, además... Se supone que ella me odia, juró capturarme desde loguetown.

-Y vaya que logró su objetivo... Por lo menos capturó tus labios.

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritó a todo pulmón mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un intenso color rojo.

Ante aquello todos regresaron la mirada extrañados, ocasionando que la vergüenza del peli verde aumentara. Usopp había querido empezar a molestarlo con sus típicos chistes malos, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque éste lo fulminó con la mirada. Tras decir que todo estaba bajo control cada uno regresó a sus respectivas tareas a la vez que él regresaba la mirada hacia la arqueóloga ahora fastidiado y susurraba.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Lo vi de casualidad.

-Fue ella la que se abalanzó sobre mí. - Se apresuró a excusar.

-Ah... ¿Enserio?, yo te vi muy a gusto correspondiendo.

Ante eso último no supo responder, ya que después de todo había sido culpa suya por haber dejado a su mente comenzar a divagar. Se puso aún más rojo, pero no por el dichoso beso con Tashigi... Sino por el hecho de haber pensado en Kuina en un momento como ése. Es cierto que desde que era tan solo un mocoso se había sentido atraído por su querida amiga/rival de la infancia, pero en ése entonces nunca había sabido interpretarlo. No fue hasta que creció que se dio cuenta de que había estado enamorado de ella, y se había sentido estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Después de todo, Kuina era la razón de su ambición, lo cual indicaba cuan importante era ella en su vida.

Por otra parte se sentía estúpido por haber pensado en ella cuando ésa alocada mujer de lentes se le había abalanzado. Después de todo era una falta de respeto tanto para Kuina, como para Tashigi. Pero ya no podía cambiar lo sucedido, había terminado lastimándola por culpa de aquella breve debilidad mostrada, y para colmo ahora llegaba ésa arqueóloga no solo a decirle que lo había visto en ése embarazoso momento, sino que además le recordaba su error... Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué le importaba eso a ella?, ¿Qué no estaba enamorada de Luffy?, tal vez solo era una mujer chismosa... Si, eso debía de ser.

Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Robin lo había dejado atrás sin darle oportunidad de explicarle la vergonzosa razón de su comportamiento. ¿Y por qué debía de darle explicaciones a ella?, ¿Era acaso porque le gustaba que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo?, a todo eso sólo podía sacar a relucir una conclusión... El amor apesta.

El llamado del capitán hizo que apresurara los pasos, ya que de otra manera terminaría perdiéndose como siempre, y de ninguna manera quería que ése jodido Trafalgar comenzara a regañarlo como si pudiera ejercer alguna clase de poder sobre su persona. En todo caso la actitud autoritaria de ése sujeto le molestaba de sobre manera, apenas lo había conocido hace unos días en Punk Hazard, pero éste ya se tomaba la confianza como para intentar dar las órdenes. Aunque bueno... Había cosas en las que no podía replicarle nada, ya que la idea de la alianza había sido de él, y quien sabía que es lo que se quería realizar en ésta, era Law; Lo cuál lo llevaba a su segunda conclusión... Luffy siempre será un idiota fácil de convencer y dado que era el capitán no le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo. Aunque eso sí... El que obedeciera las órdenes de su capitán no significaba que iba a dejar que lo usaran, si veía comportamientos sospechosos por parte del "cirujano de la muerte" se encargaría de cortarlo a la mitad.

Ahora que recordaba, ¿En dónde demonios se había metido Robin?, se supone que iba ir a explicarle sus razones por muy tontas que le parecieran. Mirando alrededor la observó charlando con el reno y el narizón, de manera que no le quedó opción más que resignarse, ya que no podía ir a explicarle aquello frente a ése par... Y con ése par se refería principalmente a Usopp, quien era un chismoso de primera.

A lo lejos podía observarse un amplio terreno careciente de árboles, y recargado contra una pared de rocas se encontraba Dante observándolos, por lo cual apresuraron los pasos dispuestos a hacerle frente. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que éste se encontraba completamente solo. Ellos habían pensado que tendría cierta cantidad de subordinados a su mando, pero al no ser así resultaba de cierta manera decepcionante, ya que un solo sujeto no sería capaz de hacerles frente.

Law había levantado la mano dispuesto a formar un "room" lo suficientemente grande como para partirlo en trocitos y terminar de una buena vez con la batalla, pero como era de esperarse Luffy lo detuvo declarando nuevamente que quien lo enfrentaría sería él.

-Ah... - Suspiró cansado. - De acuerdo... ¡Pero apúrate!

Luffy no dudo en obedecerlo, rápidamente activo la segunda marcha, para después desaparecer y reaparecer frente a Dante a quien le plantó un golpe de lleno cargado de haki de armamento que logró mandarlo a volar. Éste choco contra las mismas rocas en las cuales estuvo recargado hace tan solo unos instantes, al impactar soltó un leve quejido pero se apresuró en recuperar la compostura.

-No está nada mal. - Halagó él mientras veía a su oponente. - Pero no es suficiente.

El pelinegro se apresuró a contrarrestar asestando una patada en el costado izquierdo de Luffy, justo en la herida que había sido ocasionado anteriormente por Lydia. Éste sonrió de manera burlesca, pensando que con eso lograría hacerlo retroceder, pero tal fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ése mocoso tenía una expresión imperturbable. Cómo si se tratara de la picadura de un mosquito, sin hacer ni una sola mueca de dolor tomó el tobillo de su oponente para después comenzar a girar sobre su propio eje y estamparlo nuevamente contra el mismo muro, el cual por cierto ya tenía unas grietas.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?, ¡Qué aburrido! - Reclamó Luffy.

-Ya veo... - Susurro al momento que se colocaba de pie nuevamente sobándose la cabeza. - Fue muy tonto de mi parte subestimarte.

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, retándose con la mirada; Luffy lo veía cual rata de alcantarilla, con aquella determinación e ira que había estado conteniendo desde el mismo instante en que lo separaron de la peli naranja. Dante por su parte, se veía también bastante fastidiado y un tanto desesperado, como si quisiera terminar con aquella batalla de manera rápida.

En un instante ambos sujetos desaparecieron de la vista de las personas "normales", Chopper y Usopp asombrados intentaban buscar con la mirada de manera desesperada a su capitán, pero lo único que se alcanzaba a percibir eran leves choques de energía, junto con los sonidos secos de golpes. Robin con trabajo podía seguir sus movimientos, mientras que Zoro y Law podían observar la batalla en todo su esplendor.

Tanto Luffy como Dante lograban acertar golpes en los respectivos puntos vitales del oponente contrario. Ambos podían usar en plenitud el haki de armamento, o de observación en general. El pequeño mugiwara se había sorprendido levemente al notar que podía seguir su velocidad, pero fuera de eso no era la gran cosa. Podía estar al nivel de un capitán... No... Probablemente a la de un Vicealmirante de la marina por lo que había analizado en el breve lapso que llevaban intercambiando golpes, pero él había entrenado fuertemente por 2 años, así que no era la gran cosa. Arto cerró el puño con todas sus fuerzas, quería terminar rápido con todo eso tal como Law lo había querido.

-Bosou... Kouka - Susurro a la vez que ambos puños se teñían de negro. - Gomu gomu no... - Empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes, agitando los brazos hasta alcanzar una alta velocidad para después golpear el abdomen de Dante con ambas manos. - ¡Cannon! - Tras lanzar ése último ataque su oponente escupió sangre tras retroceder bastante debido al impacto y caer al piso de rodillas siendo observado atentamente por Luffy quien no parecía tener ni un solo rasguño.

-Es un debilucho. - Se quejó Zoro fastidiado y aún más humillado por haber dejado a un ser tan inferior escapar. - Luffy, déjalo... No es necesario que te enfrentes a alguien tan débil... Usopp podría enfrentarlo.

-Oii... Yo no quiero hacerlo. - Se excuso asustado.

-¿Puedo cortarlo de una vez? - Dijo Law tras soltar un pesado bostezo. - Tenemos que encontrar a Nami-ya y largarnos de aquí.

-Ahhh... Que aburrido, que aburrido. - Luffy se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar recto con la clara intención de irse a buscar a su navegante pero ése sujeto lo detuvo de nuevo. - ¿Y ahora qué quieres? - Arqueó las cejas fastidiado.

-Esto solo fue calentamiento. - Se levantó nuevamente completamente recuperado de lo anterior. - Vamos... El show acaba de empezar.

Contrario a lo que en un principio mostró, su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron de manera sorprendente. A tal grado que a Luffy incluso comenzaba a costarle trabajo mantener la guardia, pero en lugar de molestarle su sorpresivo aumento de nivel, estaba emocionado, él no quería una batalla aburrida con un inútil, quería a un enemigo formidable para poder patearle el trasero a gusto.

Luffy estiró uno de sus brazos para intentar darle un golpe en la mandíbula pero Dante pudo capturar su muñeca, al momento que sacaba una pequeña Kodachi ante la mirada expectante de Zoro, a quién le salió un pequeño brillo en los ojos debido a su espíritu de lucha. Éste tenía la clara intención de cortar a mugiwra con ésta pero él, con el impulso de su habilidad de la fruta del diablo apareció enfrente de Dante en un instante intentando propinarle una patada que éste logro esquivar.

-Que fastidio. - Exclamó el chico de goma cuando vio a éste sacar una segunda kodachi y colocarse en posición de ataque.

-Si se trata de armas, déjamelo a mí. - Dijo Zoro, curioso por comprobar que tan bueno era.

-Cállate... - Dijo en tono de reproché logrando molestar al peli verde. - ¿Así que esa es tu verdadera habilidad?

-Mmmm... Digamos que una parte.

De manera rápida comenzó a lanzar ataques simultáneos con una maravillosa técnica *nitoryuu, sus movimientos pulidos mostraban los resultados de haberlo estado practicando de manera constante. Zoro, quien era quien tenía los conocimientos sobre espadas junto con Law, eran quienes analizaban sus movimientos más a detalle. Por otra parte el marimo estaba más preocupado por otra cuestión.

Desde hace ya unos instantes había estado intentando ver el pecho de aquél sujeto para comprobar la profundidad del corte que le había realizado, él estaba completamente seguro de que éste había sido lo suficientemente letal como para que éste dejara de moverse, y sin embargo se encontraba ahí con total tranquilidad como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tras enfocar aún más la mirada por fin estuvo en su línea de visión aquella parte de su cuerpo, pero... Su cabeza no podía encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que estaba presenciando, y es que ahí, ¡No había absolutamente nada!, no había señales de corte, ni hinchazón, ni moretones o contusiones, estaba en perfecto estado.

¿Qué significaba eso?, lo único que podía llegar a suponer es que tenía una akuma no mi de sanación y ésa era la razón por la que se encontraba renovado, de otra manera no podría llegar a entender un acontecimiento de naturaleza tan extraña. Dante, quien estaba presionando a Luffy con aquellas armas letales, pudo presenciar como estaba siendo observado así que, tras voltear la mirada levemente observó al espadachín mirándolo con aquella expresión de incógnita que no hizo más que causarle gracia.

-¡No te distraigas!

-Ups... - Apenas tuvo oportunidad de detener el impacto con una de sus armas.

Tanto Luffy como Dante dieron un salto hacia atrás mirándose fijamente como lo habían estado haciendo desde el principio de aquella batalla. Ahora el chiquillo de goma estaba comenzando a tomarlo más enserio. El hombre de ojos rojizos sonreía ampliamente, tenia una expresión despreocupada impregnada en su rostro.

-La verdad es que hace mucho que no me divertía tanto. - Dijo el enemigo con tono relajado. - A decir verdad, me gustaría alargar mucho más la batalla pero, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy junto a Lydia, y quiero regresar junto a ella cuanto antes... Después de todo es mi querida esposa.

Los primeros en reaccionar por supuesto fueron los cobardes del grupo, Usopp y Chopper quienes soltaron un fuerte grito de impresión a la vez que sus ojos salían desorbitados de su lugar, sus mandíbulas habían caído hasta el piso. Robin había comenzado a reír por lo bajo un tanto entretenida con toda ésa situación novelesca, mientras que los dos espadachines tenían un rostro indiferente como era costumbre, sin verse afectados por aquellas niñerías. Luffy por su parte había ladeado la cabeza confuso, a la vez que un enorme signo de interrogación se formaba encima de su cabeza.

-¿Esposa?, ¿Qué es eso? - Ante aquello, todos los presentes cayeron al piso. Ése chico siempre salía con cualquier estupidez.

-Significa que es mía. - Respondió el sujeto, después de soltar un pesado suspiro y verse obligado a responder, dado que aparte de todo le encantaba presumir.

-¿Ahhh? - En un instante su rostro obscureció, al momento que comenzaba a tronarse los dedos de la mano. - Repite eso de nuevo. - Retó en tono tajante.

El enemigo tras soltar una enorme carcajada, comenzó a caminar a pasos tranquilos rodeando a su oponente, mientras lo analizaba con ojos fríos, logrando descifrar aquella chispa de amor escondida en ésos enormes ojos achocolatados, entendiendo con eso a la perfección la razón por la cuál estaba tan desesperado por recuperar a la dichosa navegante. Y dado a ésas circunstancias pudo entenderlo de cierta manera ya que él estaba igual o peor por su querida Lydia, y debido a eso, mostraría sus respetos peleando enserio.

-Te mostraré algo bueno... - Enterró su espada en la tierra al momento que una onda color púrpura se desprendía rodeando todo el lugar. - Nightmare... - Dijo con un tono de voz grueso y con una pequeña pisca de maldad.

**Continuara...**

***Kodachi: Espada japonesa demasiado corta como para considerarla una espada larga y demasiado larga para considerarla una daga o tantō japonés. **

***Nitoryuu: Como la mayoría sabrá.. Es el estilo de pelea con dos espadas, o en éste caso con kodachis.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Tomo-chan: :( ¿No cubre la entrada VIP?, okay... Vamos, vamos a mí no me engañas, ¡Yo sé que amas al guapetón de Dante!, no te quieras hacer la del rogar que no engañas a nadie... Ok no. Y no te preocupes habrá sangre... Aunque es probable que no de la manera que esperas.**

**LuffyKetchum: Tranquilidad, tranquilidad... Es muy probable que lo explique o en el capítulo siguiente o en el 16, todo será cuestión de como me vaya respondiendo mi inspiración.**

**solitario196: Jajajaja Debe estar muerto... Aquello me dio risa, pero digamos que, ¿No vas por mal camino?, bueno... Ya se verá más adelante, solo es cuestión de esperar un poco más. (Que espero no sea mucho), jajajaja y ya sabes que todos son muy tontos, los que se dieron cuenta fueron Law, Zoro y Robin, pero pues... Tuve que hacer que Dante interrumpiera antes para fastidiarlos un rato... Ok no. Y sobre lo de Dressrosa... Yo también lo espero... xDD a veces comienzo a tener problemas con eso, pero creo que lograré que lleguen a tiempo.**

**LucyNamiKagome: ¡Yo también ame la reacción de Luffy cuando lo besa!, y más porque el pobre no sabe ni lo que siente, ni lo que son los besos... Y se me hizo mucho más lindo que después se arrepintiera porque sabe que no es la verdadera Nami, ¡Es tan lindo! (notese mi fanatismo loco por Luffy)**


	16. Nightmare

**Advertencia antes de leer éste capítulo: Spoiler si no vas al tanto con el anime ya que hay mención de la infancia de Law.**

**Capítulo 16. **

**Nightmare. **

El viento soplaba suavemente sacudiendo los negros cabellos de Luffy quien se encontraba recostado encima del pasto, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del ambiente había resultado en quedarse dormido. Las aves cantaban, eran alrededor de las 9:30 de la mañana, por lo cual el sol era bastante cálido sin llegar a ser molesto, además de que los enormes árboles le daban la sombra perfecta. Aún dormido podía olfatear a la perfección el olor a pasto y tierra húmeda.

Todos sabemos que nuestro querido protagonista, al ser un chico que creció aprendiendo a cuidarse por si mismo, al adentrarse en el bosque y cazar animales junto a sus hermanos, había desarrollado habilidades similares a las de un animal. Cosas como instinto de supervivencia, olfato altamente desarrollado al igual que oído, agilidad, entre muchas otras cosas; Por lo cuál no debería ser sorpresa cuando pudo percibir dos aromas familiares acercándose.

-Luffy... Luffy. - Lo removía una mano tratando de levantarlo de manera cariñosa.

-¡Despierta de una vez mocoso! - Regaño una persona con voz mucho más agresiva a la vez que le soltaba un golpe en la cabeza que terminó por despertarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! - Gritó mugiwara alarmado. - ¿La marina?, ¿Un enemigo? - Alterado comenzó a voltear a todas direcciones sin comprender el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿De qué hablas, tonto? - Al girar la cabeza pudo ver a un niño de cabello negro levemente ondulados y ojos cafés que tenía unas características pecas en las mejillas, el pequeño tenía el ceño fruncido como lo había tenido siempre en la infancia.

-Seguramente soñó de nuevo con que era pirata. - Dijo otro niño de manera cariñosa, él tenía el cabello corto de un hermoso color rubio, piel blanquecina y con una enorme sonrisa con su usual diente faltante.

Luffy abrió los ojos cual grandes eran y en un rápido movimiento se levantó provocándole mareo por unos instantes. Sus manos le temblaban y su rostro se había puesto totalmente pálido, quería articular palabras pero su voz simplemente no salía. Con ojos desorbitados en confusión, dio tres pasos hacia atrás a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la boca cubriéndola intentando contener las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

-¿Luffy? - El primero en reaccionar ante la manera tan desconcertante de reaccionar de su pequeño hermano fue Sabo quien se acercaba preocupado. - ¿Qué te sucede?

Tras unos segundos de silencio por fin se dio por vencido ante todo el cúmulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Lágrimas gruesas y persistentes comenzaron a resbalar desde sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas y cayendo finalmente por su barbilla. Un tenue sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas al momento que una enorme sonrisa, más deslumbrante que las que solía hacer siempre se formó en su rostro y sin esperar más se lanzó a los brazos de sus dos hermanos tirándolos al piso mientras gritaba sus nombres.

-¡Ace!, ¡Sabo! - Lloriqueaba a moco tendido con la voz entre cortada, pudiendo apenas formular frases que pudieran parecer mínimamente entendibles.

Los mayores se miraban mutuamente con una chispa de duda impregnada en sus ojos, y a continuación vieron al menor aún llorando. No era raro ver a Luffy llorar... Después de todo ésa parecía ser una de las aficiones de aquél mocoso, pero... Había algo realmente extraño en ése llanto, y es qué éste estaba cargado de dolor, de desesperación y su abrazo era extremadamente aprensivo.

El pecoso, quien era una persona que debido a las circunstancias en las que había crecido, era una persona a la que le costaba demasiado sacar sus verdaderas emociones a flote, no tuvo opción más que alejar al menor y soltarle un coscorrón en la cabeza gritándole que se callara, aún cuando lo que verdaderamente quiso darle a entender es que no le gustaba verlo llorar y que quería tranquilizarlo.

Sabo por su parte fue mucho más amable con el menor, siendo éste la mamá gallina del grupo. Preocupado comenzó a revisar la cabeza de su hermanito asegurándose de que el pecoso no le hubiera sacado un chichón y a continuación acarició sus negros cabellos en un gesto cariñoso a la vez que le sonreía de manera tranquilizadora.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño? - Preguntó con voz calmada.

Luffy, por su parte no entendía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en ése momento nada le interesaba más que disfrutar aquél momento. No le había dolido en lo absoluto el golpe de Ace, al contrario había sido un acto que lo llenó de nostalgia, ya que él con el paso de tiempo había llegado a comprender las formas en las que el pecoso demostraba su afecto. Por otra parte la caricia en su cabeza por parte de Sabo había llenado su pecho de tranquilidad y paz.

El pequeño de la cicatriz bajo el ojo, miró nuevamente a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaban al lado del riachuelo donde solían ir a pescar, y a pasos lentos se dirigió hacia éste.

Curioso se asomó a la orilla dónde pudo observar su reflejo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que nuevamente tenía 7 años, podía observar aquellos enormes ojos chocolate que se veían mucho más grande debido a su posición de infante, su cabeza era más grande que su cuerpo, sus manos, y extremidades eran demasiado cortas, su cabello estaba más corto y tenía el cuerpo lleno de raspaduras y curitas.

-¿Luffy? - Llamarón nuevamente sus hermanos de juramento ahora más preocupados porque la actitud de éste estuviera mucho más calmada a su usual manera de comportarse.

-Fue... ¿Un sueño? - Se preguntó a sí mismo confundido. - ¿Todo?

Desconcertado intentó rememorar que es lo que estaba haciendo antes de quedarse dormido pero no podía recordar más que figuras difusas. Una persona de espaldas con una inusual cabellera verde, al lado de un tipo alto con afro, otra figura con una extraña nariz larga, una silueta negra de lo que parecía ser un robot, un mapache, podía recordar con trabajo a un hombre maniobrando instrumentos de cocina, recordaba unos extraños tatuajes con la palabra "Death" escrita, un niño junto a un tipo con peinado extraño y... Dos figuras femeninas.

Ladeando la cabeza quiso recordar más a fondo, intentando que aquellas figuras se vieran con mejor claridad, pero simplemente todo estaba borroso.

-Luffy - Llamó Ace quien se encontraba dándole la espalda, tenía en manos un tubo de hierro que utilizaba siempre en sus peleas. - Vamos a Gray Terminal a buscar más material para nuestra base.

El menor parpadeo un par de veces confundido para después sonreír ampliamente y correr tras sus hermanos dando pequeños saltos olvidándose completamente de aquél extraño sueño que en ése momento carecía de importancia.

* * *

-¿Qué está sucediendo? - Gritó Zoro furioso al ver como su capitán comenzaba a ser rodeado por unas ramificaciones provenientes del piso que habían tomado tanto sus muñecas como los tobillos, éste se encontraba inconsciente y estaba suspendido unos centímetros en el aire. - Maldición - Exclamó enojado a la vez que desenvainaba dos de sus espadas ignorando por vez primera la orden de Luffy de no interferir en su batalla.

-No tan rápido. - Susurró Dante a la vez estiraba el brazo hacia enfrente con la palma extendida y todo alrededor se obscurecía.

El peli verde fastidiado cerró los ojos buscando a su capitán con ayuda del haki de observación, y tras unos instantes de concentración pudo distinguir la presencia de su capitán, por lo que satisfecho volvió a abrir los ojos en lo que fortalecía sus espadas; Sin embargo, no pudo completar el ataque que tenía planeado debido a que una extraña presencia se colocó enfrente impidiéndole seguir con su camino.

Zoro fastidiado quiso cortar aquella aura azul que poco a poco iba tomando forma humana, pero justo centímetros antes de que éste pudiera formular ésa acción, se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos cual grandes eran debido a la impresión, sudor frío comenzaba a caer por su frente y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

Frente a él había aparecido una chica de entre 23 a 24 años, de hermosa figura, piel blanquecina, ojos grandes de color obscuro, y un hermoso cabello azul corto, tenía una sonrisa arrogante pintada en el rostro, y cruzando los brazos observaba fijamente al peli verde.

-Has crecido mucho Zoro. - Decía con una voz que al hombre le había parecido increíblemente familiar. - Veo que has cuidado de Wado Ichimonji.

-Kuina... - Susurró por lo bajo, a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Ella caminando unos pasos hacia él, había desenvainado del haramaki de Zoro, la espada de funda blanca que originalmente le pertenecía. - Comprobaré que tanto has mejorado. - En un rápido movimiento lanzó un ataque firme contra el peli verde quien al estar aún en estado de shock pudo eludir por poco.

* * *

El pequeño Luffy había estado correteando de un lado para otro siguiendo a sus preciados hermanos, habían estado recolectando materia y demás materiales que pudieran usar para adornar su preciada base que supuestamente debía ser un barco pirata, pero que ciertamente era tan sólo una simple casa del árbol.

Habían atravesado el bosque, y tras pelear con un enorme jabalí salvaje lo habían capturado y ahora se encontraban cargándolo para llevarlo con Dadán quien se encargaría de cocinarlo para la cena. Los tres hermanos de juramento se encontraban charlando de cualquier tema que en general carecía de importancia, al ser una plática formulada por unos simples niños.

Luffy se encontraba más que feliz, una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo entero, seguida de una paz incomparable que lo acunaba. Sentía como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para estar ahí, que nada ni nadie podría perturbarlo, el futuro no interesaba, en ése momento lo único que le interesaba era disfrutar su presente; Ya se encargaría otro día de pensar en su sueño de ser rey de los piratas, porque lo único importante ahora, era estar al lado de sus hermanos.

-Ace, Sabo. - Decía el niño de resplandeciente sonrisa obteniendo la atención de los nombrados. - Ustedes son los mejores hermanos que podría desear.

El pecoso ante lo anterior dicho se había sonrojado levemente por lo que había intentado disimularlo desviando la mirada y soltando una serie de insultos hacia el menor diciéndole lo cursi que era al soltar cosas sentimentales como esas. Sabo por el contrario había sonreído de oreja a oreja y había revuelto los negros cabellos de Luffy para después contestarle de la misma manera cariñosa con la que éste se les había dirigido.

-Tú también eres el mejor hermano menor.

A Luffy le brillaron los ojos tras esas palabras que conmovieron su corazón y tras corretear alrededor del pecoso y el rubio, daba pequeños saltos a la vez que extendía los brazos imitando a un ave. Entre suaves risas le había preguntado a Ace, si él también consideraba que era el mejor hermano menor del mundo.

-Eres el hermano más torpe. - Decía el pecoso aún con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, y las cejas fruncidas intentando hacerse el rudo, pero que tras ver la cara decepcionada del menor se apresuró a corregir. - Pero eres mí hermano menor y torpe, y no te cambiaría por nada. - El pequeño tras escuchar eso nuevamente había sentido calidez en su interior y sin saber porqué unas diminutas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos.

* * *

Aquella obscuridad había invadido por completo la zona, y Trafalgar caminaba en linea recta intentando encontrar a mugiwara para desacerse de aquellas ramas que lo tenían preso, pero el camino se le hacía eterno y por alguna razón no lograba percibir absolutamente nada. Hace unos momentos estaba junto a Nico Robin y el pequeño doctor Chopper pero cuando ése tal Dante activo su poder los había separado.

Fastidiado soltó un suspiro y deseo largarse se ése mismo lugar, arrepintiéndose nuevamente por haber formulado una alianza con aquél grupo de piratas impulsivos que nunca se detenían a planificar nada. Enojado recordaba a Doflamingo, no sabía si había estado mucho tiempo o poco dentro de aquella negrura, pero se le hacía eterno, aún cuando sólo habían pasado pocos minutos y cada vez sentía su ansiedad crecer debido a lo corto de tiempo que estaba para contactarlo.

-Law - Escuchó una suave voz tras de sí que lo hizo voltear.

Frente a él estaba una pequeña niña castaña que tenía atado su cabello en pequeñas coletas, tenía puesto un vestido blanco sencillo y unos zapatos rosados, y su piel estaba manchada de puntos blancos. Ella lo miraba con ojos frívolos que habían logrado helarle la sangre.

-Lammy. - Había susurrado el hombre con voz ronca debido a que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que había reprimido por años.

Justo en el momento que pronuncio su nombre, apareció tanto la madre y padre de Law, y tras de ellos estaban una monja y un grupo de niños reunidos y llorando, gritando de manera desgarradora.

El morocho se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y se había acuclillado intentando imaginar cualquier otra cosa, que le evitara recordar aquellos días infernales en los que había vivido en Flevance. Podía escuchar los disparos, los gemidos, lamentos, y sollozos de las personas que eran asesinadas día con día; Pero... Lo peor de todo era la voz de Lammy quien le reprochaba por haberla dejado sola aquél día.

-Te fuiste. - Decía con voz rencorosa la niña. - Me dejaste dentro del clóset y escapaste solo.

-¡No es cierto! - Gritaba él intentando detenerla. - Yo quise volver por ti... Pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Siempre fui una carga para ti, ¿Verdad Law?, para ti resultó mucho más fácil escapar por cuenta propia, que tener que cargar con un bulto inservible que sólo entorpecería tus pasos.

Los niños habían comenzado a rodear a Trafalgar extendiendo los brazos a la vez que se aferraban de manera desesperada a los pantalones de éste, se encontraban gritando, y llorando, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, a la vez que con voz desgarradora gritaban.

-Duele... Duele mucho...

-¡Maldición! - Gritó él a la vez que extendía la mano formando un enorme room para después desenvainar su espada con la intención de cortarlos. - No son reales... - Se decía a sí mismo. - Ellos... Ya están muertos.

* * *

Tras cenar, los tres hermanos habían salido nuevamente adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque para regresar a la base y poder dormir tranquilamente. Tras llegar a su objetivo comenzaron a escalar el enorme árbol para a continuación tumbarse en la fría madera en donde se abrigaron con una pequeña cobija color azul que Dadán les había obsequiado.

Cuando Luffy cerró los ojos se transporto a un paisaje ubicado en el centro del mar, estaba encima de la cubierta de un barco. Curioso comenzó mirar los alrededores, sorprendiéndose al ver que en el piso en lugar de madera había pasto, se emociono al darse cuenta de que había un columpio, y que en el mascaron había lo que parecía ser un león... O tal vez un sol.

Encantado comenzó a inspeccionar todas las habitaciones de aquél singular barco, observando la cocina, las habitaciones y emocionándose de sobre manera al toparse con una enorme pecera. Cuando llegó a ése último cuarto se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que en todo el transcurso no había visto a ninguna sola persona a bordo, cosa que hasta a él, quien era un chico enormemente despistado, lo desconcertaba.

Confundido iba a subir las escaleras para salir del lugar pero no lo hizo, ya que al observar por última vez la pecera pudo observar su reflejo, y al hacerlo se asusto un poco al darse cuenta de que era un joven. Al instante miró hacia abajo inspeccionándose, y fuera de asustarlo, lo lleno de curiosidad. Sus manos eran mucho más grandes, su cuerpo estaba mucho más fornido y tenía una enorme cicatriz en el pecho en forma de cruz que al mirarla le ocasionó pesar en el pecho. Siguiendo con su recorrido comenzó a tocar su cabello dándose cuenta de que estaba un poco más largo, tenía puesto un simple chaleco abierto, con unos pantalones pescadores, sus sandalias, y por supuesto lo que nunca podía faltar, su amado sombrero de paja, nada fuera de lugar

-¡Oi!, ¡Luffy! - Escuchó una voz gruesa y autoritaria llamarlo, la cual le pareció increíblemente familiar.

-¿Zoro? - Preguntó por inercia. - Espera... ¿Quién es Zoro? - Se preguntó a si mismo. - ¿Dónde están Ace y Sabo?

Con cierto nivel de ansiedad comenzó a subir nuevamente a la cubierta con la intención de ver a la persona que conocía su nombre, y mientras iba ascendiendo un conocido olor a pescado inundaba sus fosas nasales; Éste parecía provenir de la cocina y de inmediato le abrió el apetito, pensando por alguna razón que quien quiera que estuviera cocinando, debía de ser el mejor.

Escuchó una melodía cálida interpretada a violín, junto a las voces alegres de personas cantando. Todas esas voces las conocía, pero no lograba recordar de donde. Es más... No sabía ni como era posible de que pudiera familiarizarse con voces ajenas a las de Makino, el alcalde, Dadán, los bandidos, su abuelo, sus hermanos, Shanks y su tripulación, ya que después de todo, nunca había salido de su villa, ¿A quién más podía conocer?

Cuando salió por completo los rayos del sol le cayeron de lleno en el rostro cegándolo por unos instantes, tapándose los ojos momentáneamente en lo que se acostumbraba a la luz, y lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron fue la espalda de una mujer que tenía un cabello ondulado de un extravagante color naranja. Curioso quiso acercarse a ella y hablarle, presintiendo que en su interior sabía como es que ésa muchacha se llamaba, pero cuando estuvo a punto de pronunciar palabra alguna, se despertó de su ensoñación debido a sus hermanos nuevamente, quienes lo llamaban para ir a conseguir el desayuno.

Desconcertado se levantó y se miró nuevamente, confirmando que aún tenía 7 años. Confundido comenzó a recordar su sueño intentando darle significado, pero tras pensar por un buen rato se rindió concluyendo simplemente, que cuando llegara a zarpar hacia el mar, y cuando consiguiera un barco, quería uno idéntico a ése.

* * *

Robin corría desesperadamente, su respiración era agitada, miraba alrededor buscando un lugar en el que pudiera esconderse, pero no había absolutamente nada. Tras de ella estaba un enorme grupo de marines que la perseguían para asesinarla debido a la recompensa que le habían puesto a su cabeza por el simple hecho de poder leer los poneglyph.

Había terminado por traicionar nuevamente al capitán de una tripulación pirata, quien le había tendido una trampa para entregarla al CP9, pero afortunadamente gracias a la habilidad de su fruta del diablo, había logrado interceptar la información a tiempo y tras asesinar a todo quien se puso en su camino, escapó hacia cualquier parte buscando refugio.

Era una rutina que había vivido una y otra vez a lo largo de toda su vida, desde aquél momento en que se volvió en una criminal por caprichos del gobierno mundial, al cual despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas. Con excepción de Saul, por supuesto, que fue la persona quien la salvo.

Cansada y fastidiada, se seguía preguntando, ¿Por qué seguía con vida?, estaba absolutamente sola en ése mundo, las palabras que Saul le dijo en aquél entonces no terminaban por cumplirse, no había encontrado nakamas a los cuales depositar su confianza. Se había convertido en una mujer que para protegerse a sí misma había encerrado a su corazón en una caja fuerte impenetrable, con el objetivo de no encariñarse con nadie a sabiendas de que terminarían traicionándola.

-¡Estoy cansada! - Pensaba mientras mordía su labio inferior al punto de casi hacerse sangrar. - Sólo quiero morir.

* * *

Tony Tony Chopper, un pequeño reno con la nariz azul, era torturado con los fantasmas de su pasado. Su familia nunca lo había querido debido a que era diferente, y en el momento en que se comió una extraña fruta, con sabor horripilante por cierto, había terminado por ser desterrado.

Desde lejos observaba a los humanos en silencio, sin decidirse a acercarse, ya que ésa pobre criatura desconocía lo que era el amor, siendo despreciado hasta por su propia madre, además de que aquellas personas que carecían de pelo, eran de lo más extrañas para él.

Desdichado, se había propuesto por fin a hacer su debut con los humanos para intentar comprobar si estos le permitirían tener un lugar entre ellos. Se había dirigido a una aldea cercana con la más noble e inocente intención de hacer amigos, dentro de sí estaba aquella ansiedad de amor, de comprensión. Aunque fuera una persona, no le importaba nada más, con que tuviera por lo menos a una sola persona que pudiera aceptarlo tal y como era, con eso le bastaba y le sobraba.

Tal fue su decepción cuando en lugar de obtener aquello que anhelaba con desesperación, los humanos comenzaron a dispararle con armas, lo llamaron monstruo, fenómeno e incluso le dijeron horrendo. En ése momento fue cuando se arrepintió de siquiera tener esperanza, le habían destrozado su tierno corazón, y se había sentido aún más solo que en un principio, solo que ahora se le había sumado el miedo y la rabia.

* * *

Usopp al ser el más cobarde de la tripulación había logrado escapar de aquella aterradora obscuridad, apenas vio que Dante tenía la intención de utilizar alguna clase de truco extraño.

-"¿Nightmare?" - Pensaba. - "¿Qué clase de endemoniado poder es ése?" - Se preguntaba a la vez que desde una muy prudente distancia observaba escondido tras unos arbustos como sus amigos habían sido capturados al igual que el capitán por aquellas ramificaciones.

Todos los afectados, parecían estar sufriendo, ya que tenían impregnado en el rostro una expresión de dolor enorme, que inclusive a él le había provocado una opresión en el pecho. Terriblemente asustado, se preguntaba que debía de hacer en ésa situación, ya que no podía simplemente salir y atacar a lo tonto, ya que de ser ése el caso solo terminaría siendo afectado por el mismo poder.

Estaba claro que Dante era poseedor de una akuma no mi, pero no podía siquiera adivinar cual se había comido. En todo caso, entre tanta confusión había logrado percatarse de un pequeño... O mejor dicho, un gran detalle que absolutamente nadie había notado por estar tan preocupados en la desaparición de Nami; Y ése era precisamente, que un miembro más de la tripulación se había largado sin decirle nada a nadie, y ésa persona era el cocinero de los mugiwara, kuroashi no Sanji.

Cuando el narizón se dio cuenta de eso, intento rememorar cuando fue la última ocasión en la que el rubio había estado presente. Recordaba claramente el alboroto que éste había ocasionado cuando Nami desapareció por vez primera, y la manera en la que regañaba a Trafalgar para que se apresurara a llevarlos a la isla, también recordaba perfectamente que había salido junto a ellos del Sunny... Y entonces.

-"¡Ése idiota!" - Gritó mentalmente al darse cuenta de cuando fue el momento preciso en el que desaparecio. - "Dejé de saber de Sanji desde el momento en que Nami... O mejor dicho Lydia besó a Luffy" - Sin poder evitarlo se golpeó la frente fuertemente, maldiciendo al cocinero internamente por entrar en depresión justo en un momento crucial como ése, pero ya se encargaría de reclamarle más adelante, ahora lo que más importaba era averiguar como liberar a sus nakamas y a su aliado de ése embrollo.

* * *

Luffy estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos desorbitados, debido a la impresión, la ira y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Ésa mañana todo había resultado ser como cualquier otro día, con su rutina habitual, sus bromas usuales y las peleas de siempre. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso?, ¿Por qué el desaparecido padre de Sabo había llegado de la nada a llevarlo de vuelta?, ¿Por qué había contratado a Bluejam para capturarlo?, ahora ése maldito noble que decía ser el padre del rubio lo había obligado a regresar a su casa amenazándolo, y ni Ace ni él podían hacer algo al respecto.

Cerrando los ojos, unas pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer por sus ojos a la vez que una desolación enorme invadía su pecho. Estaba frustrado, enojado pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba aterrado, y es que algo en su interior le decía que ése evento sería el primer paso para adentrarse a una desgracia mayor que terminaría por destrozarlo.

-¡No se lo lleven!, ¡No se lo lleven!, ¡No se lo lleven! - Gritaba Luffy desgarrándose la garganta sintiendo como si ya hubiera vivido eso con anterioridad, aterrándose ante un presentimiento sobre un acontecimiento del cual no tenía idea alguna.

* * *

Sanji había estado vagando por el bosque cual fantasma, con el alma escapando por su boca y gruesas lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos. Había quedado en shock total al ver semejante escena presenciarse frente a sus ojos, y sentía frustración al no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero en todo caso, no había sido precisamente el beso de Lydia el que había terminado por romper su corazón mujeriego, ya que sabía que aún con todo eso Nami no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo, por lo cual ésa acción carecía de fundamentos; Pero lo que termino por dejarlo en ése estado fueron las palabras que Lydia soltó segundos antes de besar a Luffy.

-Hay cosas que no puedo controlar al tomar cuerpos prestados. - Recordó las palabras que ésa mujer soltó en aquél momento. - Ciertos sentimientos de esas personas se quedan grabados en éstos...

Fue en ése instante en donde Sanji se dio cuenta de que dentro del corazón de su adorada Nami-san, estaba grabado el profundo sentimiento del amor, y todo éste estaba dirigido hacia su estúpido capitán, al cual insultaba meramente por sus celos injustificados.

Frustrado pateo fuertemente una roca de gran tamaño la cual choco contra una superficie que sono hueca, cosa que llamo su atención y levantó la mirada, quedando boquiabierta al encontrarse con una enorme mansión de lúgubre aspecto.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! - Gritó a todo pulmón.

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**JenniferAlice: ¿Sabes?, creo que tienes la misma habilidad que yo para analizar la psicología de los personajes, ya que has estado leyendo muy bien a los personajes que cree, como a Lydia y a Dante que son creaciones de mi loca mente. En todo caso, vas por buen camino, y eres de las pocas, por no decir la única que ha sentido pena por Dante hasta ahora, y eso realmente me sorprendió demasiado, porque los personajes malvados que hago, siempre tienen un porqué hacen las cosas, y creo que has logrado entender aunque sea en parte, que hay algo en él que se está guardando dentro, al igual que con Lydia, pero bueno... Ya revelaré todo más adelante. Sobre lo que dices de terminar seca la historia... Creo que has comenzado a oler que el final para éste fanfic está próximo y por eso me dices esas cosas, pero a decir verdad... Sí, éste es el arco final y después de la batalla con Dante tenía terminado terminarlo, ya que nunca tuve la intención de agregar Dressrosa. Pero... Mmm Tal vez al terminar el fanfic haga un mini especial (junto con el capítulo extra que tengo ya planeado sobre Ace) en donde agrege el preciado romance tanto de Luffy con Nami como de Zoro con Robin, es lo que les puedo ofrecer.**

**LuffyKetchum: No te preocupes por comentar antes o después, lo importante es que me sigues dejando comentarios, que es lo que me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo, enserio lo aprecio. Y por otra parte... Creo que lo tengo merecido porque me tardo años en publicar éste fanfic. TT-TT, pero es que mi cabeza es traicionera, y la inspiración me llega de manera inesperada, además de que en al escuela he estado ocupada.**

**solitario196: No comas ansias querido amigo, que todo eso ya lo tengo perfectamente planeado... ¡Como Aizen! (si has visto Bleach entenderás), en todo caso, ya no falta mucho para que todas tus dudas se vean resueltas con respecto a la relación e historia de Dante y Lydia, han de faltar entre uno a dos capítulos para que comience a relatarla.**

**LucyNamiKagome: Jajajaja, si... Nuestro inocente Luffy siente celos y ni siquiera está consciente de que son los celos, por eso termina interpretandolo como simple ira hacia alguien que intenta robarle a sus nakamas. Lo de Zoro.. Pues, sí, en parte se lo merece por lastimar a la pobre de Tashigi y Robin a la vez, pero bueno... Pobrecito, extraña a Kuina.**

**Tomoyo: He aquí lo prometido, después de tanto esfuerzo logré actualizar, y por fin se viene el climax de ésta batalla jojojojo, la aparición del cejas de espiral por fin se hizo presente y puedo asegurar que el próximo capítulo será de mis favoritos. PD: No digas nada sobre lo que ya acordamos.**


	17. El caballero del amor

**Ahora sí me pase, T-T, los hice esperar demasiado por éste capítulo y me siento muy mal, pero quiero decirles que es porque he estado ocupada con la escuela, he tenido que entregar uno que otro trabajo y he estado muy estresada por eso, además de que como ya he mencionado escribo dos historias a la vez, y eso resulta más difícil de lo que imagine en un principio, además de que a veces mi imaginación me traiciona y no sabe como continuar con la narración o cosas por el estilo, (a pesar de que ya sé como va a terminar), en fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo, y espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Capítulo 17. **

**El caballero del amor. **

El pequeño Luffy a sus 7 años, se encontraba boca abajo contra el frío suelo al lado de su hermano Ace, había sido atrapado por los malvados piratas de Bluejam que habían capturado a Sabo con el objetivo de regresarlo con su padre a cambio de una buena suma de dinero. Ambos se encontraban forcejeando y gritando que los liberaran.

Después de unos instantes el capitán de ésa hedionda tripulación pirata, les habló con tono de voz tranquilo. Él les había dicho que pensaran en el bien de su amigo, que lo más lógico es que un niño estuviera al lado de sus padres, y que al ser éste hijo de un noble adquiriría beneficios, educación, comida de calidad, entre demás facilidades.

Ace se mostraba dubitativo entre si creer o no en lo que aquél despreciable adulto les explicaba, ya que era cierto que la vida que habían tenido hasta ahora no podía llamarse lujosa, tenían que sobrevivir robando y cazando en el bosque, en ése momento lo único en lo que pensaba era si la decisión correcta era dejar o no a su hermano de juramento al lado de esas personas que se hacían llamar sus padres, ya que después de todo por lo que les había contado el rubio, nunca se había sentido a gusto en el ambiente que había nacido, después de todo si éste se había escapado no había sido por mero capricho.

Los piratas de Bluejam los habían soltado para darles espacio y que pudieran pensar con tranquilidad, ya que por órdenes del capitán no se les haría daño siempre y cuando no volvieran a interferir con Sabo, cosa que también mantenía pensativo al pecoso, ya que no quería poner en peligro a Luffy, debido a que la razón más lógica por el momento era dejar que el rubio continuara con su vida para no ocasionarle molestias.

Tras soltar un pesado suspiro, Ace había girado el rostro hacia su hermano menor para decirle a éste que dejarían a Sabo vivir como quisiera, sin embargo lo que no se esperaba era que al ver el rostro de Luffy, el menor tuviera el rostro deformado en desesperación, él estaba sudando, sus ojos cafés estaban opacados y la pupila estaba completamente contraída, su diminuto cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, a la vez que respiraba con irregularidad comenzando a hiperventilar

-¡Oi, Luffy! - Gritó Ace totalmente preocupado de verlo en tal estado de pánico. - ¿Qué te sucede?

-No,no... - Susurraba éste por lo bajo sin hacer caso a los llamados del pecoso. - No... ¡No! - Sus quejas comenzaban a subir de volumen hasta el punto en que estaba prácticamente gritando.

-¡Luffy, tranquilízate! - Suplicaba el mayor agitándolo levemente por los hombros. - ¡Reacciona!

-¡Sabo no es feliz ahí, Sabo no debe estar en ése lugar! - Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos. - ¡Sabo nos necesita! - Tras decir lo último quiso echarse a correr en dirección a la ciudad para traer de vuelta a su hermano pero inmediatamente los subordinados de Bluejam lo detuvieron apresándolo nuevamente contra el frío piso para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Oi! - Gritó Ace furioso mientras tomaba el tubo que utilizaba siempre para sus batallas y con un gran gruñido ordenaba. - ¡Suéltalo!

-Será mejor que se tranquilicen mocosos, ¿Acaso no dije que no planeaba lastimarlos siempre y cuando se mantuvieran alejados del hijo de ése noble?

-¡No haremos nada!, ¡Así que deja a Luffy en paz!

-¿Es eso cierto? - Preguntó el capitán en tono despectivo. - Ésa pequeña sabandija no parece estar de acuerdo contigo. - Dijo señalando al menor quien seguía llorando y forcejeaba cual desesperado por su libertad. - Si no puedes tranquilizarlo, ya sabes lo que pasará.

El pecoso fulminó con la mirada al hombre y se colocó en posición defensiva a la vez que soltaba un ronco gruñido cual bestia salvaje. No entendía porqué su hermano había perdido la cordura de ésa manera, pero parecía que éste ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba dentro de un estado de transe en el cual probablemente no lo escucharía, por lo cual resultaría que a la larga terminarían por querer silenciarlo y él definitivamente no iba a dejar que tocaran a su torpe, impulsivo y querido hermano menor; De manera que la única opción que quedaba era luchar.

* * *

Usopp observaba con terror como sus compañeros se veían envueltos cada vez más en aquellas ramificaciones infernales, las cuales parecían estarles provocando un tremendo dolor, el cual podía adivinar simplemente al ver las expresiones de sufrimiento que estaban poniendo.

Estaba asustado, más que eso estaba aterrado, no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único seguro es que su capitán era el que se encontraba en peor estado, ya que su cuerpo estaba siendo sumergido. Mirando de un lado a otro observaba como estaba Dante sentado en una gran roca con una sonrisa ladina observando su trabajo en silencio, como si estuviera disfrutando del panorama, con un aire burlesco que lo único que le provocaba era molestia.

Su mayor preocupación en ése momento era intentar averiguar como liberar a sus amigos de aquellas monstruosidades, y la mejor solución que se le podía pasar por la cabeza era el utilizar fuego para quemarlas, aunque sabía que eso podría causarles daños, y si bien no estaba realmente preocupado por Luffy, Zoro o por Law a sabiendas de que éstos tenían un cuerpo resistente, lo que si le preocupaba era dañar a Chopper y a Robin.

-"Ah claro" - Pensó. - "Basta con liberar a los tres primeros para que rescaten a Chopper y a Robin"

Tras que ése pensamiento cruzara por su mente, soltó una enorme sonrisa, miraba alrededor analizando minuciosamente el perímetro para comenzar a idear su plan, ya que no podía simplemente actuar sin uno, ya que ése tipo llamado Dante se veía fuerte, además teniendo en cuenta de que se encontraban en el Nuevo Mundo tenía que proceder con cautela.

* * *

Tras caminar sin rumbo, guiado por su depresión al descubrir que su querida Nami estaba enamorada del torpe que tenía como capitán, Sanji había logrado adentrarse profundamente en el bosque encontrando frente a él un enorme castillo de apariencia lúgubre, con rastros de arquitectura barroca. En los alrededores había un gran jardín, el cual estaba totalmente descuidado, las malas hierbas no habían sido cortadas, y había una pequeña extensión de tierra en donde se veía que habían sido plantada distinta variedad de flores decorativas, las cuales para ése momento estaban totalmente marchitas. Abrazando la mansión había enredaderas de plantas, los muros estaban viejos y descuidados,

Sanji impresionado comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos, atravesando cuidándose de no tropezar con alguna roca traviesa que estuviera oculta entre el pasto, tras de sí se veía la negrura del bosque extenderse dándole el adiós. Él estaba bastante impresionado con su descubrimiento, y casi hubiera querido regresar corriendo junto a Robin para comentarle su hallazgo a sabiendas de que élla estaría maravillada, sin embargo no lo hizo, parecía hipnotizado con aquella escena, y estaba ansioso por entrar al interior.

Continuo caminando hasta encontrarse con una enorme puerta doble que se alzaba imponente frente a él, ésta era de caoba y tenía tallados elegantes en los que se representaban unas hermosas rosas con sus tallos cubiertos de espinas las cuales se enredaban entre sí, dando un decorado de lo más precioso.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba semi abierta, por lo cual se metió sin empujarla, para evitar hacer ruido en caso de que el enemigo se encontrara por los alrededores. Contrario a sus expectativas, el interior estaba bastante ordenado, había enormes alfombras de colores rojizos en el piso, las escaleras principales que se encontraban frente a él, las cuales se dirigían a las habitaciones, a su derecha estaba un pequeño pasillo el cual dirigía a la enorme cocina, mientras que a su izquierda había una enorme sala.

Caminando con lentitud, comenzó a ver primero los decorados en las paredes, los tapizados, los cuadros o espejos, en los muebles veía alhajeros, floreros, una que otra joya, velas decorativas. Sin más se dirigió a la sala, observando los ostentosos muebles, había una hermosa chimenea la cual estaba encendida, por lo cual él se acerco en busca de un poco de calor, y no es como que se hubiera olvidado por completo de Nami, y ahora estuviera más preocupado por ponerse cómodo, sino que afuera hacia algo de viento, pero no había notado que tenía frío sino hasta que se adentró en aquella cálida mansión. Mientras seguía avanzando sus pasos se escuchaban huecos y resonaban por el lugar al estar en completa soledad, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba.

La mirada de Sanji estaba totalmente clavada en aquél enorme recuadro que estaba colocado encima de la chimenea. Observaba a una mujer que estaba al lado del ya conocido Dante, era una pintura bastante bien hecha, que se asemejaba bastante a la realidad, la mujer a su lado era una verdadera preciosidad, incluso podría atreverse a decir que era casi tan hermosa como Boa Hancock, aunque la belleza de aquella mujer estaba principalmente marcada por sus rasgos adorables e inocentes.

Ésa mujer media aproximadamente 1.69 cm, su piel pálida color leche contrastaba hermosamente con aquél tono rosado que se había colocado en sus mejillas, su expresión era amable, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante que demostraba sinceridad, sus grandes ojos eran de un impresionante color esmeralda, estos se veían tan cálidos que a Sanji le saltó el corazón por unos instantes en otro ataque de enamoramiento, en las mejillas de la muchacha había unas muy tenues pecas que le daban un toque aún más infantil y contrastaban con su largo cabello, tenía un pequeño flequillo, y el resto caía por su espalda, éste era ondulado de un color café claro que llegaba debajo de las rodillas, o poco más. Tenía puesto un vestido antiguo, bajo el cual llevaba un corset, éste tenía una base blanca por en medio, mientras que a los lados era del mismo color que sus ojos, llegaba hasta el piso, tenía encaje negro en el pecho, y en la parte inferior estaba levemente recogido, con unos adornos que asimilaban moños. Para finalizar ella estaba abrazada al brazo de Dante, sostenía la mano de Dante, quien tenía su negro y ondulado cabello atado en una coleta alta, tenía puesto un traje de la época, con camisa blanca, saco y pantalones planchados, además de unos zapatos perfectamente lustrados, el atuendo tenía leves toques de morado, en su bolsillo izquierdo al lado de su corazón tenía colgado una hermosa rosa que contrastaba con el color de sus ojos rojizos, lo cual se veían mucho más cálidos, éste desviaba la mirada avergonzado, y tenía un gran sonrojo en las mejillas. Las manos de ambos individuos entrelazadas dejaban a la vista el anillo de compromiso que había sido pintado, de una manera para que saltara a la vista.

-¿Dante? - Sanji escuchó la voz femenina que sabía pertenecía a Nami, y con eso regresó a la realidad. - ¿Eres tú?, ¿Regresaste tan pronto? - El rubio sabía que a pesar de que la voz pertenecía a su nakama, ésta era mucho más fría de lo normal, y eso no hacía más que provocarle un vuelco en el corazón.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Sanji sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, el cual encendió con tranquilidad en un intento de liberar su estrés, y a continuación regresó lentamente hacia la entrada observando a la mujer quien estaba parada en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Así que aquí estabas, Nami-san. - Habló con voz tranquila mientras exhalaba el humo despreocupadamente. - No... Quiero decir, Lydia-san. - Levantando por fin la mirada se enfrentó a los ojos de su ahora enemiga sintiendo una nueva punzada en su pecho al ver la mirada vacía que ésta reflejaba.

-Ah... Eres uno de los enemigos. - Contestó con indiferencia. - ¿Podrías marcharte?

-Me temo que no puedo concederle ése deseo My Lady. - Se puso la mano en el pecho para hacer una leve reverencia. - No puedo abandonar a una damisela en peligro.

-¿Damisela? - Preguntó en tono burlón. - ¿Es tú manera de conquistar chicas?, ¿Acaso te funciona bien? - Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras despacio. - ¿Recuerdas cuando mencioné que tengo los recuerdos de ésta muchacha? - Él no dijo nada pero ella continuó. - Te facilitaré las cosas proporcionándote información valiosa, ella no se enamorará de ti ni aunque actúes de héroe, ella está...

-Enamorada de mi capitán. - Completó él mientras arqueaba las cejas despreocupado. - A decir verdad, ya lo había sospechado desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque claro, me la pasaba negando que pudiera llegar a ser verdad. - Sonrió divertido. - Es decir... Estoy celoso, ¡Muy celoso de ése bastardo afortunado! - Admitió haciendo su coraje habitual. - Pero...

En ése momento Sanji comenzó a rememorar el día en que un monito idiota aterrizó en el techo del Baratie destrozándolo, el cual fue el acontecimiento que cambió su destino por completo. Él se había resignado, había abandonado su sueño al estar cargado de culpa porque Zeff a quien consideraba como su padre, hubiera tenido que renunciar a su pierna, y a su sueño con eso. Vivía día a día odiándose por quitarle su sueño a ése gran pirata, por lo que se había castigado a sí mismo renunciando a su sueño, lo único que tenía planeado hacer por el resto de su vida era cuidar el Baratie y a su viejo como una manera de reparar el daño que había ocasionado. En todo ése tiempo había estado muerto, ya que... ¿Cómo podría una persona que renuncia a su sueño vivir en plenitud?, algo le faltaba, estaba incompleto, y fue gracias a Luffy que pudo reencontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo.

Desde el momento que vio a su capitán en acción, cuando lo vio peleando contra el que osaba meterse con el tesoro de su viejo, cuando vio la fortaleza de éste, tanto físico como mentalmente, quedó impresionado. Ése hombre era impresionante, y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, era como una joya preciosa, de ésas únicas e irrepetibles que no podías encontrar en ningún otro lado. Luffy era un ser excepcional que llegó de manera repentina a su vida, que le regresó sus ganas para vivir, para esforzarse, para luchar por su sueño, él lo lleno de ambición, lo empapo de ganas para vivir, y lo guio de la mano en ése duro camino que es la vida. Le ofreció la mano como el ser benevolente que es por naturaleza.

Desde el principio se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que había llegado a apreciar de sobre manera al capitán, se dio cuenta de que todos lo querían, aunque las palabras no eran necesarias para demostrarse su amor, que más que amigos, sobre todo eran una familia. Su primera aventura fue en Arlong Park, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la confianza ciega que Luffy tenía en Nami, él en ningún momento dudó de ella, siempre creyó en que eran nakamas y que no había manera de que pudiera traicionarlo. Él ni siquiera quiso escuchar la historia de la vida de Nami, cuando Nojiko se acerco amablemente a contarles... No... Y es que, si algo ha dejado claro Luffy es que a él no le interesa el pasado de nadie, en lo que él se fija es en el presente, en lo que sucede al momento, es un hombre que disfruta de su vida día a día, y él pudo leer a la perfección las verdaderas intenciones de la navegante como si fuera un libro abierto, es por eso que no le parecía extraño que ella se terminara enamorando, ya que desde siempre esos dos fueron muy unidos.

-Estoy celoso pero... Para nosotros Luffy siempre está por encima de todo, y sé que si Nami-san se fijó en él, entonces todo está perfecto, y yo no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

Lydia no dijo nada, realmente algo en su interior se había conmovido con el cariño mutuo que ésa banda de piratas se demostraba, algo en sí se llenaba de calidez al verlo, y era un sentimiento tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que llevaba años trabajando para endurecer su corazón por completo. Era la primera vez que empezaba a dudar de las cosas que estaba haciendo, y es que también era la primera vez que tenía los recuerdos de la persona a quien le había robado el cuerpo de una manera tan clara, normalmente los recuerdos eran difusos y muy reducidos, pero en ésa ocasión recordaba todo como si fuera ella misma quien había vivido todo eso, y tal vez, la razón por la que se presentaba ése fenómeno era precisamente por la confianza y la fuerza de los lazos que compartían.

-Que lindo. - Dijo esforzándose por mantener su tono de voz frío y seco. - En todo caso... Sé que no te irás hasta recuperar a tu nakama... Pero creo que tienes desventaja... Sé que no puedes pelear contra mujeres. - Sonrió de manera altanera para después colocarse frente a él.

Sanji no se inmutó en ningún momento, no hizo mueca alguna de disgusto ante los comentarios pesados que ella le soltaba, cosa que no hacía más que enfurecerla aún más, lo cual fue razón suficiente para que le soltara una fuerte patada en la mejilla, levantando su pierna con una agilidad y elasticidad admirable, la cual provocó que el rubio cayera al piso lastimado.

Lydia había abierto los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de que el chico no hizo ni siquiera esfuerzo para esquivar su ataque, por lo que aún más enojada corrió hacia él para plantarle un nuevo golpe el cual se dirigió a su estómago cuando éste intentó levantarse y el cual ocasionó que el aire se le saliera de los pulmones. A continuación ella tomó los rubios cabellos de Sanji para obligarlo a verla directamente a la cara, esperando ver su cara adolorida, pero en lugar de eso él la miraba con un rostro cargado en tristeza que no hizo más que aumentar su coraje.

-¡No me mires así! - Gritó furiosa soltándole un nuevo golpe en el rostro que provocó que retrocediera, y su nariz comenzara a sangrar. - ¡No necesito tu lástima! - Gruño con los ojos desorbitados por las emociones acumuladas.

-Lydia-san... - Susurro jadeante volviendo a pararse, para después volverla a retar con la mirada. - Estás furiosa, ¿Verdad?, sientes frustración, ¿Verdad?

-¡Cállate! - Volvió a gritar a la vez que le soltaba otra serie de patadas en sus puntos vitales en un intento desesperado de callarlo. - ¡Defiéndete!, ¡Pelea! - Ordenaba furiosa de que su enemigo ni siquiera hiciera un esfuerzo por hacerle frente. - ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! - Preguntó tras ver como el rubio había caído de sentón a la vez que recargaba su cuerpo contra la fría pared. - ¿Por qué no peleas?, ¿Acaso no quieres recuperar a tu nakama?, ¿No viniste por ella?, ¡Cobarde!

Tras un segundo de silencio, en el cual Sanji continuaba sin moverse ni un milímetro, y en el que Lydia jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aire tras la paliza que seguía dándole al chico, él por fin se levantó, y tras meter las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, la volvió a mirar con aquella expresión melancolica, cosa que no hacía más que volverla a irritar, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

-¡Te dije que no necesito tú lástima!

-Hay algo en lo que te equivocas...

-¿Ah?, ¿De qué rayos hablas ahora?

-Esa hermosa mujer que está en la pintura encima de la chimenea, eres tú, ¿Verdad? - Cuestionó y tras el silencio de su oponente, continuo entendiendo que era una afirmación. - Tenías una mirada tan cálida y una sonrisa tan angelical. - Afirmó sonriendo de manera nostálgica. - Ni siquiera puedo comprender que es lo que pudo haberte sucedido como para que tu personalidad se trastornara de ésa manera... Pero hay algo que sí sé, y eso es que estas furiosa con éste mundo, y por eso yo... - En ése preciso momento extendió sus brazos de lado a lado, al igual que sus piernas exponiéndose por completo. - ¡Dejaré que te desquites conmigo! - Gritó con decisión. - Vamos, ¡Golpéame hasta que estés satisfecha!

* * *

Ace y Luffy habían logrado salir huyendo del lugar tras vencer a una gran cantidad de los subordinados de Bluejam, bien podían haberse librado de esos sujetos si regresaban a casa con Dadán, sin embargo no podían hacer eso porque Luffy seguía insistiendo con regresar a la ciudad para buscar a Sabo.

-¡Ya basta Luffy!, Ése será el primer lugar donde vayan a buscarnos.

-¡No me importa!

El pecoso fastidiado de tener que lidiar con su hermano, y sabiendo que tenía que llevárselo inmediatamente si quería conservarlo con vida, de manera que tras soltarle un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente, lo subió sobre su hombro derecho para después llevarlo cargando de vuelta a su hogar.

En sueños Luffy se veía a sí mismo, sentado sobre el frío piso de concreto, llorando de manera desconsolada, a su alrededor había figuras confusas, todo lo que lo rodeaba se había vuelto totalmente silencioso, podía sentir el frío viento rosar su piel, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo él estaba repleto de sangre, y su garganta había comenzado a sangrar debido al desgaste causado por estar gritando.

Sentía un dolor insoportable en su pecho, todo dentro de sí ardía, pero a la vez sentía un enorme vació dentro de sí, como si algo importante en su vida le acabara de ser arrebatado. Mirando hacia abajo veía la silueta borrosa de lo que parecía ser un hombre tirado boca abajo, pero no podía reconocer a quien pertenecía ésa figura, lo único que sabía es que verla le ocasionaba un enorme pesar y que quería desaparecer en ése preciso momento.

El menor se levantó sudando y con la respiración agitada, mirando a su alrededor veía que estaba en la casa de Dadán en un día cualquiera como los anteriores, el pecoso estaba recargado en una esquina observándolo en silencio, éste aún no entendía porque Luffy se había estado comportando de manera tan extraña, pero todo se lo acreditaba al "secuestro" de Sabo, ya que sabía que el menor era un llorón, había querido despertarlo cuando vio que éste al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas, pero no lo hizo porque temía que él quisiera volver a ir a la ciudad.

Lo primero que el monito hizo fue mirar fijamente sus manos para asegurarse de que no había sangre, y tras ver que estaban totalmente limpias soltó un suspiro aliviado. A continuación comenzó a buscar a Sabo, y fue en ése momento cuando los recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza de golpe, por lo cual se levantó rápidamente provocando que se mareara levemente. A poco estuvo de salir huyendo nuevamente, pero el pecoso volvió a interponerse en su camino, a la vez que le soltaba un coscorrón en su cabeza, reclamándole porque en primer lugar, si no hubiera mostrado resistencia contra Bluejam, éstos no estarían persiguiéndolos nuevamente, lo cual significaba que habrían podido colarse a la ciudad sin necesitad de ocultarse de sádicos piratas, si éste de verdad estaba tan aferrado en traer de vuelta a su hermano.

Ya había amanecido, y por alguna razón, mugiwara sentía que algo muy malo estaba por suceder ésa misma noche, era una especie de presentimiento que tenía, el cual no sabía explicar, pero que sin duda, algo dentro de sí le pedía a gritos que obedeciera a sus instintos.

* * *

Zoro esquivaba los ataques de Kuina una y otra vez, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y aún se encontraba bastante confundido, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza por varias razones, una de ellas era por la emoción de volver a ver a su amiga y primer amor, mientras que la otra era precisamente por la tristeza y nostalgia que le ocasionaba recordarla.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca pudo despedirse de ella, ya que de un momento para otro ella había muerto, y desapareció por completo de su vida, todo fue tan repentino que pasó bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera aceptar, el hecho de que no la volvería a ver... Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, peleando con él como en los viejos tiempos

Pero ésta vez todo era diferente, ya que no era como sus usuales batallas competitivas para demostrar quien era mejor, de las cuales nunca había logrado ganar, sino que en ésta ocasión ella lo veía con una mirada llena de rabia y odio que lo carcomían por dentro, además de que parecía estarlo culpando con la mirada.

-Estoy celosa de tu existencia, Zoro. - Respondía su amiga de la infancia contratacando con su fino estilo de espada. - Tú con tu existencia, aún tienes la posibilidad de convertirte en el mejor...

Roronoa no podía decir nada, ya que el escucharla pronunciar palabras tan dolorosas, no hacían más que llenarlo de culpa aún si él no tenía la culpa de que ella hubiera muerto. Kuina fue su primer amor, y le había tomado mucho tiempo poder superar su dolor, ella era la razón por la que se había esforzado tanto, la razón por la que había soportado dolor, cansancio y por la que había derramado sangre, además de que también era la que había impulsado su sueño.

-Aún así, estaba satisfecha con encargarte a ti mi sueño... ¡Y sin embargo tú me traicionaste!

-¿Qué? - Respondió sorprendido. - Yo cuando...

-Te he estado observando todo éste tiempo... Todo iba bien hasta que ofreciste tu vida a Kuma.

El peli verde se aparto de un salto al darse cuenta de la razón por la que ella lo había estado observando de aquella manera lastimera, ¿Acaso se había sentido lastimada?, después de todo en ése momento ofreció su vida a cambio de la de su capitán. Si lo pensabas con detenimiento, al hacer eso había priorizado a Luffy sobre su sueño.

-No te perdonaré. -Dijo ella en un tono de voz glacial que provocó que a Roronoa se le abriera una vieja herida.

* * *

Law temblaba sin poder evitarlo, sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era tan solo un cruel producto de su imaginación, pero no por eso no hacía que fuera menos difícil tener que cortar a aquellas personas que aún ahora habían sido importantes para ti. Si bien no los había matado, el sólo hecho de rebanarlos en diferentes partes ya resultaba en causarle un enorme daño.

Sin embargo, aún con todos sus esfuerzos se había visto incapaz de cortar a Lammy, después de todo era su hermana menor, su todo, la razón de que se hubieran formado ésas enormes ojeras en su rostro, la razón de sus pesadillas, de sus frustraciones y culpas. Todo ése tiempo se había estado culpando por la muerte de su pequeña hermano menor, se había estado regañando porque probablemente hubiera podido salvarla, tal vez pudo dar más de sí mismo, pudo esforzarse más, pudo haberla llevado cargando en su espalda y de ésa manera Lammy estaría viva, estaría a su lado sonriendo, él se hubiera convertido en un honorable doctor y se hubiera encargado de cuidarla todo el tiempo, de darle lo que necesitara, de consentirla. Así mismo, si hubiera rescatado a Lammy él no hubiera enloquecido a tal grado de casi convertirse en un psicópata como el mismísimo Doflamingo, nunca hubiera ido directamente a la cueva de un completo desquiciado que deseaba destruir el mundo. Era cierto que el trauma de perder a sus padres frente a sus ojos, y ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos ya le había ocasionado un trauma enorme que tal vez jamás sería capaz de superar, sin embargo... Si Lammy hubiera sobrevivido, él habría tenido algo a lo cual sostenerse, hubiera tenido una razón para no romperse, para continuar luchando, para esforzarse, habría sido su pequeño rayo de luz que lo sacaría de su obscuridad, y nunca habría ido voluntariamente con Joker.

-Law.

Tras escuchar ésa voz volteó sobre su propio eje para ver tras sus espaldas a un hombre alto de cabellos rubios, cubiertos con un gorro entre rojizo y morado, una camisa con estampados de corazones, pantalones blancos sencillos, zapatos cafés, y ése enorme abrigo negro de plumas. Sorprendido abrió los ojos cual grandes eran, al ver a ése hombre con aquél maquillaje tan peculiar.

-Ah... Es cierto. - Susurro. - Si hubiera salvado a Lammy, nunca habría ido con Doflamingo, nunca te habría conocido, y tú nunca hubieras tenido que preocuparte por un tonto como yo... - Su voz comenzaba a sonar entre cortada. - No te hubieran descubierto... No le hubiera entregado la carta que contenía la información de todos los años que trabajaste de encubierto al único marine que trabajaba para joker... Si no fuera por mí estarías con vida... Cora-san.

* * *

Sanji estaba tirado en el piso totalmente ensangrentado, tenía varios moretones tanto en el rostro como el resto del cuerpo, había sido golpeado, pisoteado, y maltratado de todas las maneras que a Lydia se le pudieron haber ocurrido. Ella se encontraba sentada en el abdomen del hombre, a la vez que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la camisa jalándolo hacia ella, quien aún no comprendía la razón por la que ése hombre le tenía tanta consideración.

-¿Acaso no viniste por tu amiga? - Repitió insistente. - Si a eso viniste, apúrate a rescatarla.

-Te equivocas... - Le regaló una sonrisa alegre. - Yo vine por ambas. - Afirmó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntaba aguantando las lágrimas que querían resbalar por sus mejillas. - Si sólo me quitaras éste collar, recuperarías a tu amiga sin necesidad de luchar... Entonces, ¡¿Por qué?!

-Pero... ¡Si te quitara ése collar, tú morirías! - Gritó a todo pulmón dejando a la mujer en shock.

-Tonto... - Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas ya sin poder contenerlas. - Yo ya estoy muerta.

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**nico robin piscis 16: Que bueno que te haya llamado la atención, y gracias por leer, perdón por no poderte cumplir con lo de actualizar pronto, pero bueno... Es más difícil de lo que imaginaba subir dos fanfics a la vez, de hecho a veces la inspiración me traiciona, y me cuesta demasiado trabajo terminar un sólo capítulo, pero bueno... Aquí está, y espero te guste.**

**LucyNamiKagome: Todo estaba perfectamente planeado jojojojo, ya que Sanji siempre se va sin decirle nada a nadie y todos se acuerdan de él hasta después, pobrecito, no hay duda de que a todos les gusta trollearlo. Lo que pasa es que Usopp logró huir a tiempo del ataque de Dante, (Usopp siempre se escapa de todo), por eso puede observar todo sin sufrir de los efectos. **

**Luffy Ketchum: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y te agradezco por seguir leyendo mi historia a pesar de que siempre me tardo mil años en actualizar. T-T, me siento muy mal por hacerlos esperar, y espero me tengan paciencia. **

**solitario196: Gracias por continuar mi historia aún cuando siempre me tardo años en actualizarla, T-T, de verdad que te agradezco por tenerme paciencia, y es que me cuesta mucho trabajo actualizar los capítulos porque mi inspiración a menudo me falla, además de que últimamente he tenido que atender a asuntos escolares los cuales por cierto me han tenido bastante fastidiada, pero bueno... Aquí está el capítulo ansió que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Tomoyo: Si más te vale... Lo del poder de Dante, aún no he demostrado todas sus habilidades, simplemente una de las más llamativas por así decirlo, en fin, quiero saber que opinas sobre lo que tenía planeado para Sanji, a mi me pareció muy dulce, incluso lloré en una parte mientras estaba escribiendo, porque me fascina saber cuanto se quieren los mugiwara, por eso mismo soy muy insistente en mencionar el afecto mutuo que se tienen, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.**

**Kaoru likes One Piece: Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de la Akuma no Mi del enemigo, para serte sincera me he quebrado la cabeza para pensar en qué habilidad colocarle, de hecho... aún no tengo claro que nombre le voy a poner a la Akuma no Mi de su habilidad, me la estoy pensando mucho, Tal vez me decida en breve pero de no ser el caso, no hay problema, no es necesario mencionarlo jajajajaja. Lo que me dices del detalle de dejar a Usopp afuera, y que Sanji haya desaparecido... Seré sincera, realmente no tenía muy claro que hacer en la escena de batalla, porque... Digamos que soy buena para pensar en una escena épica de peleas, pero al momento de intentar escribirlo se me complica demasiado y se me seca el cerebro, así que realmente me ha estado costando trabajo, pero creo que de alguna manera he logrado compensar mi falta de experiencia.**


	18. El valor del mentiroso

**Ok, matenme, aceptaré lo que sea, creo que cada vez me estoy tardando más, pero debo decirles que en éste capítulo en especial me tarde mucho más porque no me decidía a que hacer para que Ussopp liberara a los chicos del ataque de Dante, es algo en lo que me quemé el coco, y la verdad espero poder llenar sus expectativas y que el tiempo de espera haya valido la pena. Ah también quiero recordarles que muy probablemente al finalizar éste fanfic les voy a regalar un especial referente a Ace, que espero les pueda sacar una sonrisa. **

**Por otra parte... No sé si debería mencionarlo, pero la verdad es que quiero desahogarme un rato con ustedes por un incidente que me sucedió hace unas semanas. Esto claramente no es con el objetivo de perjudicar a nadie, simplemente quería compartirles mi enojo con una persona que quiso pasarse de lista.**

**Hace unos años atrás, yo escribí un fanfic del juego Corazón de melón, ése fanfic está completo y lo subí en la página respectiva del juego, en donde muchas personas me dejaron sus comentarios. De hecho, aquí viene una curiosidad... Como ustedes sabrán mi nick en ésta página es byAlyss... La razón por la que me puse ése nombre es porque se lo copie a mi Sucrette (Mi personaje en el juego de Corazón de melón), realmente quería nombrar a mi personaje Alyss... Pero ése nombre ya estaba ocupado así que lo intercambie por byAlyss, y de ahí tomé ése mismo nombre para la protagonista de mi fanfic del juego, que estaba basado en mi Sucrette... De ahí decidí usar el nick de byAlyss para cada una de mis historias con el objetivo de tener una marca por así llamarlo, y que cuando ése nick se viera, se supiera que es una de esas historias. En fin... Para no alargarlo más, hace unas semanas entré a google con el objetivo de buscar aquél fanfic viejo, y ver si de casualidad había obtenido más comentarios, y lo que encontré fue con que una persona había robado el primer capitulo de mi historia y lo había publicado en otra página con otro seudónimo. Ésa persona ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cambiar el nombre de la protagonista, dejando el nombre de byAlyss, ¡Mi marca!, y no conforme con eso, y lo que más me molestó es que esa persona puso una imagen de portada con mi Sucrette, y dos de los chicos del juego... Ésa imagen no la edite yo... De hecho, una de mis lectoras en ése tiempo, me había hecho ésa imagen, con MI Sucrette, y los personajes con los que la junto en la historia, de manera que era un regalo que ella me dio, ¡Un regalo!, eso fue lo que verdaderamente me enojo. **

**En fin... Eso fue lo que sucedió... Como dije, sólo quería compartirles mi indignación, sin más que agregar los dejaré leer tranquilos.**

**Capítulo 18.**

**El valor del mentiroso.**

La noticia le había llegado sin previo aviso, de la nada había llegado Dogra corriendo y sudando al momento que les decía a todos que Sabo había muerto. Los dos hermanos habían quedado petrificados debido a la impresión, no podían creerlo ni tampoco querían aceptarlo... Es decir, se supone que Sabo se encontraría mejor en su casa, se supone que era por su bien, y sin embargo él no era feliz.

Había zarpado hacia el mar de manera apresurada, buscando huir de todo lo que le rodeaba, ansiando la libertad sobre cualquier cosa, intentando adelantar un sueño que apenas empezaba, y el cual le habían arrebatado de manera cruel. El cuerpo de Luffy había empezado a temblar, las lágrimas nacían y resbalaban por sus mejillas cual cascada, sus gritos eran altos desgarradores e intentaban calmar aquella sensación dolorosa de que le estrujaban el corazón.

Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro, todo se había rodeado de llamas ardientes que le quemaban con fervor, mirando alrededor no podía encontrar ninguna salida, se sentía atrapado, abrumado y tenía miedo... Hace mucho que no sentía tanto miedo... ¿Hace mucho?, ése último pensamiento le había traído cierto grado de confusión, puesto él normalmente se la pasaba llorando por cualquier cosa... Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llorado tanto?

De pronto había aparecido en la mitad de una extraña isla, a su alrededor un montón de piratas y marines batallaban a muerte, muchas personas caían desmayadas o terminaban muertas y en el piso había una considerable cantidad de cuerpos tirados. El olor a pólvora provocaba que su nariz cosquilleara de una manera desagradable, mirando en los alrededores no podía ver más que desesperación y sangre derramada. Confundido vio sus manos nuevamente dándose cuenta de que ya no eran las de un niño... No, si no las de un chico de 17 años que se encontraba en medio de una guerra.

-¡Ace! - Gritó al recordar rápidamente que se encontraba en Marineford.

Levantando la mirada había visto el cuerpo de su hermano mayor atravesado por el puño de un Almirante de la marina, él había acabado herido por cubrirlo... Por su culpa Ace había caído tendido en sus brazos desgastado, débil y casi sin poder hablar. Abrazando a su hermano se había llenado ambas manos de sangre, podía sentir el calor corporal ajeno perdiéndose gradualmente.

-Perdón... Luffy

¿Por qué se disculpaba?, ¿Por qué su hermano se estaba disculpando con él?, había sido él quien le salvo la vida, fue él quien le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante en aquél tiempo en el que solo se la pasaba siguiendo su espalda de un lado para otro. Y es que Luffy siempre había sido un mocoso consentido, sus hermanos se habían encargado de no dejarlo sentirse solo ni en un solo momento, se habían encargado de brindarle un hogar, de brindarle una familia, de no dejarlo enfrentarse a la soledad que tanto miedo le tenía... Y ahora, ahora sus hermanos ya no estaban, Sabo había muerto por razones que en ése entonces no había llegado a entender, y ahora su hermano Ace se estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

Es cierto... No era ya un niño, era un adolescente que se había convertido en pirata para cumplir su sueño, era alguien que se había puesto a entrenar para no perder nunca a nadie más, y sin embargo ahí estaba... Sin poder hacer nada para salvar al pecoso, por mucho que gritaba por un doctor, y por mucho que le suplicaba ayuda a Ivancov, nada podían hacer, era inevitable la muerte que se aproximaba.

-¿Lo prometiste no es así?, tú... Dijiste que no morirías... ¡Lo dijiste no es así! - Gritó a todo pulmón comenzando a llorar nuevamente recordando aquella ocasión en la que la promesa se hizo.

Estaba recostado boca abajo con su sombrero de paja tapando su rostro para ocultar su llanto por la muerte de Sabo. A su lado estaba Ace quien al momento le decía que tenía que dejar de llorar y recuperarse. La brisa fría del aire tocaba su piel y el pasto mojado le provocaba un leve cosquilleo, pero nada le importaba en ése momento.

-Ace... Quiero ser más fuerte... - Decía el pequeño Luffy con voz entre cortada. - Más, más... Más y más... Más y más... Más... Más, y más... Más y más, ¡Quiero ser más fuerte!, entonces podré defender lo que sea, no tendré que perder a nadie nuevamente... Por favor... Ace, ¡No mueras!

-¡No digas tonterías! - Gritó el pecoso al momento que le golpeaba la cabeza al menor. - No necesito que un debilucho como tú se preocupé por mí... Escucha Luffy, recuerda esto, ¡Yo no moriré!, es una promesa. Definitivamente no moriré, no puedo dejar a un hermano débil como tú solo.

Esas palabras que en aquél momento le habían provocado consuelo, ahora mismo lo estaban desgarrando por dentro. Nadie podía predecir lo que sucedería en un futuro, Ace siempre había sido un muchacho impulsivo que nunca huía de una batalla, y ahora eso mismo le provocaba la muerte.

-Es mentira, ¡Mentiroso!

En un instante el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano se había desplomado en el piso, y aunque él había querido capturarlo no lo había logrado a tiempo. El viento era aún más frío, una soledad enorme había nacido en su interior, ésa misma soledad a la cual siempre le había temido tanto, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía hablar siquiera. De pronto su cordura se había roto por completo y había comenzado a soltar gritos que lograban desgarrarle la garganta, se había vuelto loco...

* * *

Ussop se había movido con cautela por los alrededores, era cierto que debía apresurarse pero no podía actuar a lo estúpido o terminaría atrapado al igual que sus nakamas. Su visión se veía un tanto acortada gracias a la neblina que había provocado Dante, y la cual suponía era la razón por la que sus amigos habían entrado en ése trance.

Afortunadamente siempre llevaba consigo los Dial que había obtenido en la isla del cielo, puesto que eran bastante útiles para su estilo de batalla. Había colocado varios Dial de viento en el terreno con el objetivo de que éstos disiparan el humo y ahora lo único que faltaba era activarlos. En cada Dial había pegado un fragmento pequeño de un espejo, el cual solía traer en ocasiones como el cobarde que era para ver a sus enemigos desde una distancia segura.

Rompiendo el espejo, había atado los fragmentos con cinta adhesiva a los Dial, con el objetivo de que al alejarse éstos pudieran verse con facilidad gracias a la reflexión de la luz. A continuación se coloco en medio, en un punto que le permitía tener a la vista todos los aparatos y se colocó sus gafas para poder ver mejor. Rápidamente apunto a cada una de las conchas tirando una munición para cada uno de los Dial obteniendo un tiro perfecto en el ápice provocando que el viento se activara lo cual permitió que todo saliera como esperaba y el humo de disipó.

Dante confundido se había levantado de su lugar, buscando en los alrededores a quien quiera que se le estuviera oponiendo, pero a simple vista no había nadie cosa que lo fastidio. Tanto Luffy, como Zoro, Robin, Chopper y Law seguían dentro de aquellas ramificaciones, por lo cual aún no habían sido liberados.

Debido a la distancia suponía que se estaba enfrentando a un francotirador, y haciendo memoria, había recordado a aquél narizón al cuál había pasado por alto al no considerarlo una amenaza. Había hablado con Lydia al respecto justo cuando la tuvo de regreso, ella le había contado un poco de los recuerdos de aquella muchacha llamada Nami. Era cierto que la cara el narizón no aparecía en ninguno de los carteles de recompensa, pero había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de que él y el dichoso Sogeking eran la misma persona.

Dante decidió poner especial atención en mugiwara, ya que suponía que la mayor prioridad de aquél individuo sería la de liberar a su capitán por sobre los demás. De pronto pequeñas municiones se dirigía hacia él, por lo que fastidiado se aseguro de rebanarlas en dos partes iguales, pero lo que no se esperaba es que aquellas municiones tuvieran una especie de líquido dentro que irremediablemente mojaron sus prendas.

-Hi no tori boshi… - Se escuchó un murmuró hacia las espaldas de Dante lo cual lo obligó a voltearse, y al hacerlo pudo observar a un fénix de fuego dirigirse hacia él.

Una enorme explosión se produjo debido al ataque combinado que había utilizado el narizón, en donde había llenado las primeras municiones con líquido inflamable. Sus piernas temblaban debido al miedo, pero aún así no se retractaba de nada, después de todo él era un increíble guerrero del mar, y tenía que demostrarle a sus nakamas que él también había estado entrenando arduamente durante esos dos años.

-Ése fue un buen intento. – Escuchó una voz profunda tras de él, lo cual provoco que poco a poco empezara a voltear con el cuerpo temblando, y con sudor frío resbalando de su rostro.

Atrás de él se encontraba Dante con una sonrisa burlesca, éste se había quitado su enorme y elegante abrigo color negro el cuál había desechado y utilizado como carnada al momento de que el fuego hiciera contacto con el líquido, lo cual provoco que pudiera escapar de manera fácil. Ahora tenía solamente una sencilla camisa del mismo color negro pegada, que remarcaba su ejercitado cuerpo del cual debía de admitir estaba muy orgulloso.

En un instante golpeó al narizón con el mango de su espada lo cual ocasionó que éste saliera volando en la dirección en donde se encontraban sus amigos aún inconscientes. Rápidamente se levantó poniendo la guardia arriba al momento que buscaba con la vista a su contrincante el cual se había ocultado en la espesura del bosque y lo vigilaba desde algún punto desconocido, cosa que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Los Dial de viento aún se encontraban encendidos y durarían por al menos unos 10 minutos, antes de vaciarse, de manera que tenía que actuar rápido. Mirando tras de sí se acercó a su capitán intentando quitar con sus manos desnudas aquellas molestas ramificaciones que lo tenían cubierto excepto por su rostro, el cual por cierto estaba empapado en desesperación.

-¿Qué le estarán haciendo? – Pensó preocupado, antes de poder percibir un destello entre el bosque el cual le obligo a saltar hacia el piso.

Cuando se hubo levantado se dio cuenta que tras de sí, había sido removida una buena porción de tierra debido a un ataque, que si no hubiera esquivado a tiempo, definitivamente estaría muerto. Aún cuando podía mantenerse a salvo de su misterioso ataque debido a los Dial, eso no le daba ventaja alguna, debido a que su oponente parecía tener una habilidad sorprendente en manejar sus kotachi, y eso lo sabía con certeza debido a que se había dado cuenta el brillo en los ojos de cierto sádico espadachín peli verde, que demostraba que estaba ansioso por pelear.

-Shuriken Ryuuseigun – Gritó el muchacho a la vez que disparaba innumerables shuriken, o estrellas de metal hacia el bosque, las cuales se esparcieron por un enorme terreno, esto con el objetivo de hallar su ubicación.

El sonido de un pequeño choque metálico fue lo que le indico a Ussop, que Dante había utilizado su espada para defenderse del filo de las estrellas metálicas, de manera que ya ubicado comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de municiones que pudiera tener en su posesión. Esto, con el objetivo de acabar de una buena vez con todas con ése desagradable individuo, el cual de ninguna manera le dejaría liberar a sus amigos a no ser que fuera derrotado.

En nada, su enemigo ya se encontraba enfrente de él, había esquivado con éxito todo aquél ataque que el narizón le había mandado y ahora era su momento de actuar. En un rápido movimiento utilizo ambas kotachis para rebanar a Ussop de manera uniforme, dejándole una "X" marcada en el pecho, esto con la tonta idea de hacerlo parecer un poco más a su querido capitán al cual respetaba tanto.

Ussop cayó al piso revolcándose de dolor, a la vez que gritaba tan fuerte como su garganta le permitía, para él estaba más que claro que no importaba lo que hiciera, con su nivel actual no sería capaz de derrotar a Dante, ése era un enemigo al nivel de Lu…. No, Tal vez del nivel de Franky, ya que sería demasiado engreído de su parte decir que estaba a la altura de su capitán, o los otros miembros del trío monstruoso, cuando a Luffy no le había costado ningún trabajo en el principio.

Aunque no podía asegurar nada, debido a que cuando su capitán peleó con él, éste no estaba utilizando ni sus armas ni su molesta habilidad de la fruta del diablo, por lo cual podía concluir, que por lo menos sería un oponente digno de entretenimiento para el trío monstruoso.

Bajando la mirada hacia su lastimado pecho, pudo observar los cortes de las pequeñas espadas, los cuales estaban sangrando sin piedad alguna, lo cual provocaba que su cuerpo empezara a debilitarse, y a marearse, pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencido. Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, al momento que retaba a Dante con la mirada, y nuevamente lo apuntaba con su resortera.

-Deja eso… - Dijo el oji rojo con un rostro de aburrimiento. – Si te mueves mucho morirás, mejor vete de la isla con tus amigos restantes. – Sonrió un poco. – Les perdonaré la vida, pero por supuesto, a ellos no. – Dijo mirando a sus rehenes. – Parecen ser las principales fuentes de batalla, y sería muy molesto que regresaran a fastidiarme nuevamente… Y, claro, tampoco de devolveré a tu nakama.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que huya? – Preguntó el narizón a la vez que apretaba fuertemente la boca, haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

-Sí, sí, Lydia me dijo que en la tripulación había un hombre narizón que siempre se la pasaba escapando. – Dijo en tono burlesco. – Vamos, te lo permito.

Justo en ése momento pudo escuchar claramente la voz de cierto monito, quien estaba balbuceando cosas que no entendía. Dante lo miró de manera despreocupada, para después regresar su mirada a Usopp quien no dejaba de ver a Luffy angustiado.

-¿Qué les estás haciendo?

-¿El nombre Nightmare, no te da una idea?

-Les… ¿Les estás ocasionando una pesadilla? – Preguntó Ussop no muy convencido, debido a que sabía que... A excepción de Chopper, los demás eran unos huesos duros de roer, y no se perturbarían por una simple pesadilla.

-Ése es sólo el nombre que yo le puse a ésta técnica. – Dijo mirando nuevamente a sus víctimas. – En realidad estoy trayendo a flote todos los traumas que han tenido en su vida, aquellos pensamientos obscuros dentro de su mente, aquello que más les carcome la consciencia, aquello que no pudieron lograr, que les fue arrebatado, todo su dolor sale a flote y se materializa en un sueño bastante realista. En éste momento están reviviendo todo aquello que los perturba.

¡Eso era cruel!, ¡Era despiadado!, obligar a las personas a encarnar sus traumas nuevamente, definitivamente debía ser una de las peores frutas del diablo existentes. No estaba seguro de todas las cualidades de aquella fruta, pero ahora que sabía por el dolor que sus amigos estaban pasando en ése momento estaba mucho más decidido a liberarlos.

Sin embargo Usopp era golpeado una y otra vez, caía continuamente a los ataques de Dante, quien ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por utilizar sus espadas, simplemente le soltaba golpes limpios y certeros, que lo obligaban a retroceder. Parecía estar bastante aburrido, además de que no lo tomaba enserio, y eso no hacía más que traerle más frustración consigo mismo, ya que a pesar de haber estado entrenando durante dos largos años, no había cambiado gran cosa. Incluso su enemigo se apiadaba de él, y le pedía que huyera, lo cual resultaba bastante vergonzoso para él.

-No… - Una nueva queja por parte de Luffy provocó que Ussop regresara la mirada hacia su nakama. – A… Ace. – Susurro el chiquillo a la vez que unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de manera lastimera.

Los ojos del narizón se abrieron enormemente, su cuerpo temblaba pero ahora el miedo había sido remplazado por rabia pura, su corazón había empezado a bombear mucho más sangre, la cual sentía hervir, su pupila se había dilatado, ¡Estaba furioso!, todo ese tiempo, esos dos años tanto él y el resto de sus amigos se habían sentido como una completa mierda por no haber podido estar al lado de su capitán. Se sentían impotentes, culpables, y miserables al no saber cómo estaría Luffy solo, en pensar cómo es que él había reaccionado, ¿Qué tanto había sufrido?, ¿Qué tanto había llorado?, ¿Qué tanto no había llorado?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo habría estado intentado hacerse el fuerte?, ¿Había comido adecuadamente?, ¿Podía dormir en las noches?, ¿Qué tanto tiempo le había costado superar la muerte de su hermano?, ¿La había superado acaso?, todas ésas series de preguntas se las había hecho una y otra vez, siempre odiándose a sí mismo por no estar al lado de Luffy cuando éste los necesito, siendo que él siempre estuvo con todos ellos, siendo que él siempre les brindo una mano, que siempre les regaló una sonrisa y los ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Absolutamente todos habían querido disculparse con Luffy por no poder estar a su lado, y sin embargo éste sólo les sonreía como una manera de tranquilizarlos e indicarles que él se encontraba bien, que no guardaba rencores, que no los culpaba de absolutamente nada, que los entendía, y que no había necesidad de disculpas, pero eso en lugar de tranquilizarlos, simplemente los hacía sentir aún más culpables. Y ahora resultaba, que después de todo lo que él tuvo que soportar en la guerra, de todo lo que se esforzó para ayudar de su hermano, de todo su sufrimiento al ver morir a Ace frente a sus ojos… Después de todo eso… Ése desgraciado le estaba haciendo revivir ése horripilante trauma, ¡Eso no se lo permitiría!

Nuevamente se puso en pie, y apuntando hacia Dante por milésima vez en el día, su respiración era agitada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía cansado, mareado, apenas si podía enfocar la mirada, sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, perdía más sangre a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y los 10 minutos de ventaja del Dial estaban a punto de agotarse, pero en ése momento ya nada le importaba.

-Hisatsu Midoriboshi Platanus – Una munición se dirigía hacia Dante quien ya tenía preparada su espada para recibirla - ¡Shuriken! - La munición explotó y se dividió en dos estrellas como las anteriores con la peculiaridad de que estaban hechas de plantas.

Intrigado, el enemigo se dio cuenta de que el objetivo de Ussop no era atacarlo, sino liberar a sus nakamas. Al darse cuenta de eso, se apresuró a cubrir a mugiwara para intentar arruinarle su plan al narizón.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Ussop sonriendo. – No le apuntaba a él. – Al momento las cuchillas rompieron las ataduras que rodeaban a Law liberándolo al momento justo en el instante que los Dial dejaron de funcionar y el cayó al piso desgastado, no sin antes gritar. - ¡Trafalgar, libéralos a todos!

El cirujano de la muerte, tardó tan solo unos instantes en darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que en tan sólo un instante realizó un room, enorme que rodeo todo el área y se deshizo fácilmente de las ataduras de sus colegas, con su habilidad de modificación de espacios. A continuación los intercambió a un área alejada del oponente con el objetivo de darles un momento para recuperarse.

-¡Doctor, Doctorine! – Gritaba Chopper llorando amargamente, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba a mitad del bosque. - ¿He?, ¿Qué sucedió?

Robin respiraba agitada, su cuerpo temblaba levemente al recordar la Buster Call, que destruyó su isla completa, sin embargo ésa angustia rápidamente se fue desvaneciendo al darse cuenta de que se encontraba al lado de sus queridos nakamas. Zoro estaba refunfuñando por dentro por dejar que lo engañaran con la imagen de su amiga de la infancia crecida, mientras que Law también se encontraba fastidiado porque le hicieran recordar a Lammy y a Cora-san, fuera de eso todos se encontrabas sanos y a salvo.

-¡Ah ̴! – Luffy soltó un enorme gritó cargado de rabia. - ¡Ése desgraciado! – Él aún tenía rastros de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro pero se apresuró a limpiárselas, le habían provocado un enorme dolor, pero no se dejaría vencer por eso, ya que él ya había superado la muerte de sus hermanos. - ¡Ussop! – Gritó preocupado al darse cuenta del narizón que estaba recostado en el piso con la respiración cortada.

-¡Un médico!, ¡Necesitamos un médico! – Gritaba Chopper corriendo en círculos. – Ah… Soy yo. – Dijo al momento que empezaba a revisarlo.

-Ussop, ¿Tú nos liberaste? – Preguntó Luffy preocupado, obteniendo una respuesta silenciosa por parte del narizón, quien solamente asintió con la cabeza. – Gracias. – Respondió al momento que chocaba sus nudillos con los de su nakama en señal de apoyo. – Déjanos el resto a nosotros, no volveremos a permitir que nos agarre con ése fastidioso poder. ¡Chopper! – Dijo en tono autoritario. – Llévate a Ussop de vuelta al barco y trátalo de inmediato, nosotros le daremos una paliza a ése sujeto.

-Yo ayudaré. – Se ofreció Robin quien saco unas manos en el piso con las cuales transportarían al chico.

Mientras que esos tres se alejaron, el resto giró la mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su adversario, con el cual ahora estaban más que furiosos. A pasos rápidos y seguros regresaban al centro de la pista de batalla. Dante los esperaba pacientemente, a decir verdad estaba bastante humillado por haber caído en la trampa de aquél narizón, pero ahora que había pasado ya no importaba, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de irlos a buscar ya que sabía que ellos volverían por cuenta propia.

Luffy apareció corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Dante soltando una patada la cual fue detenida por el brazo izquierdo de su oponente, después apareció Roronoa utilizando dos de sus espadas que de igual manera fueron detenidas con las kotachis del oji rojo. Inmediatamente una roca gigante había aparecido de la nada sobre ellos y había caído con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante, pero los 3 individuos lograron esquivarla a tiempo.

-¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos?! - Gritaron furiosos Luffy y Zoro en reclamación a la imprudencia de Law.

El moreno de ojos grises en contestación se encogió de hombros en muestra de indiferencia a la vez que una sonrisa ladina se pintaba en su rostro. Los ataques continuaron por parte de los tres, a la vez que Dante esquivaba con dificultad sin tener oportunidad de contraatacar. Tener a dos capitanes y un segundo al mando en su contra no resultaba en una tarea sencilla.

Fastidiado había vuelto a dejar caer su espada al piso con el objetivo de activar "Nightmare" una vez más, sin embargo cuando aquella nubosidad estaba saliendo, desapareció de la nada. Extrañado había comenzado a ver a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que Trafalgar tenía su mano derecha levantada a la vez que formaba un room lo suficientemente grande para cubrir la extensión de tierra que estaban pisando.

-Mientras estés dentro de mi espacio no te permitiré usar ése molesto ataque de nuevo. - Dijo el doctor con voz divertida.

Dante había continuado esquivando cada uno de los ataques que sus adversarios le lanzaban, pero a decir verdad no podía esquivarlos todos, se estaba cansado y además la habilidad de Trafalgar era bastante molesta, por lo cual había decidido cambiar un poco de planes. Normalmente no se dejaba guiar demasiado por los poderes de la fruta del diablo que poseía, ya que a él le gustaba pelear frente a frente para entrenar de manera adecuada su cuerpo, y sus poderes solo los utilizaba cuando realmente eran necesarios.

-¿Saben porque estoy yo solo en ésta isla protegiendo a Lydia cuando muchos hombres vienen a enfrentarme con deseos de venganza?, ¿Saben por qué no tengo ningún subordinado a pesar de que me ganan en número?

-Porque eres un patético tipo que secuestra mujeres. - Respondió Zoro.

-Porque das asco. - Dijo al mismo tiempo Luffy al momento que se hurgaba la nariz.

Law no había podido evitar soltar una leve risa por lo bajo, mientras que Dante sentía la cólera nacer dentro de su cuerpo. Era increíble que la banda de los mugiwara estuviera llena de personajes estúpidos, aún cuando tenían fama de personajes peligrosos, y desastrosos que perturbaban la paz del mundo. Law por su parte ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco a la inusual manera de comportarse de sus aliados, y sobre todo la del capitán de éstos, y era cierto que mientras la víctima de la estupidez de Luffy no fuera él, era bastante entretenido de ver.

-Es porque no los necesito. - Continuó Dante con una vena marcada en su cabeza intentando ocultar su enojo.

Justo cuando terminó ésa última frase frente a ellos aparecieron siluetas que a continuación tomaron la forma de sus seres queridos nuevamente. Enfrente de ellos estaba Akagami no Shanks, Donquixote Rosinante y la misma Kuina. Extrañados habían volteado a ver a Law para culparlo por no mantener apagada la habilidad del enemigo, pero éste parecía igual de sorprendido que ellos. Todo indicaba que se trataba de una habilidad diferente a la que los había perturbado minutos antes.

A continuación aparecieron Ace, Sabo, los papás de Law y su hermana, el maestro de Zoro y sus amigos de la infancia junto a un montón de marinos, piratas y diversos oponentes a los cuales se habían enfrentado en el pasado. Zoro fastidiado había intentado cortar una de las figuras que habían aparecido frente a él pensando que se trataría de una mera ilusión, pero el marine al que había atacado se había logrado defender, lo cual indicaba que era real... O por lo menos eso parecía.

-Bienvenidos al verdadero juego. - Dijo Dante aplaudiendo la mano. - Tendrán que pelear con sus seres amados y odiados, mátense entre ustedes mientras yo los observo, ¡Entreténganme un rato! - Reía a carcajadas. - Estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a la mitad de sus amigos, pero su estúpido amigo desaprovecho su oportunidad y me hizo enojar, así que ahora no dejaré escapar a ninguno de ustedes.

En ése mismo instante más apariciones empezaron a salir alrededor de toda la isla, llegando inclusive al Thousand Sunny Go, en donde Franky y Brook se sorprendieron al ver el rostro de sus conocidos muertos de una manera tan inesperada. Tanto hombre como esqueleto se habían echado a llorar, pero tuvieron que dejar de sufrir al ver que éstos los atacaban junto a una ola de marines furiosos.

Ellos sin entender nada, tuvieron que iniciar el ataque debido a que tenían que proteger a Ceasar por mandato de Trafalgar, ya que si permitían que si algo le pasara a ése científico loco, seguramente el cirujano de la muerte se encargaría de degollarlos. Sólo había una cosa segura... Y eso era que si ése tal Dante era capaz de tomar el cuerpo de su amiga Nami y meterle el alma de otra persona dentro... Entonces el que sus conocidos estuvieran frente a ellos sólo podía significar que era otro truco del enemigo, y no se dejarían engañar.

Robin y Chopper habían quedado a mitad del camino hacia el Sunny antes de verse rodeado de enemigos, por lo que habían tenido que detenerse dejando a Ussop en el piso. Chopper por suerte llevaba consigo la mochila en la que llevaba sus aparatos básicos de medicina con los que podría tratar al narizón, por lo cual Robin le había dicho al renito que se encargara de darle tratamiento de emergencia mientras ella lo cubría de los enemigos.

-Ahora intenten llegar a mí. - Concluyó Dante mientras se sentaba sobre una roca recargando su cabeza en su mano observando la escena entretenido.

**Continuara…**

**Agradecimientos:**

**solitario196: Si, de hecho cuando pensé en ése capítulo tenía muy claro dejar marcado la caballerosidad de Sanji, ya que eso es el mejor atributo que tiene, y pues... ¡Todo mundo ama a un caballero!, realmente no creo que el final sea tan indescifrable... Espero hacerlo inesperado, pero quien sabe, hago lo que puedo, y eso de alguna manera termina gustando. En fin, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y espero tu comentario... Espero no me lances tomatazos por la tardanza, enserio estoy muy avergonzada.****T-T**

**Luffy Ketchum: ¡Bien!, ¡Logré lo que quería, demostrar la caballerosidad de Sanji!, aunque a decir verdad me he estado preguntando si debería haber dejado ése capitulo para una de las peleas finales... Pero al final no pude resistirme jajajaja, y muchas gracias por comprender mi tardanza, la verdad es que eso es algo que me averguenza demasiado TT-TT, ya que siento que cada vez me estoy tardando más y más en actualizar, pero enserio... Yo te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para continuar con la historia ya que de ninguna manera me gustaría dejarla incompleta... Porque al fin y al cabo son ustedes los que me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo con sus comentarios, y sé que siguen la historia y la esperan, es por eso que me esfuerzo por continuarlo pese a todo.**

**nico robin piscis: Jajajaja lo sé, soy una desgraciada por hacer sufrir a Luffy y a Law, pero bueno... Es necesario para hacer cosillas chidas como las de éste capitulo con Usopp, estoy orgullosa de dejar ver su lado varoníl, jeje, al igual que lo que hice con Sanji, y es que ¡Vamos!, todos amamos que sea un caballero con las mujeres, y no mencionar éso en el fanfic lo consideraría una falta de respeto, tengo que hacer ver su lado bueno a cualquier manera, y más porque últimamente Sanji ha sido muy ignorado en el manga. Bueno... Era, porque ahorita todos andan con sus teorías sobre él jajaja, muchas gracias por continuar con mi historia a pesar de que me tardo siglos en actualizar, la verdad es que ustedes me animan mucho.**

**LucyNamiKagome: Creo que por fin cumplí con tu deseo de acabar de una vez por todas con el poder de Nightmare...(Voz interna: ¡Ya era hora!) Pero ahora entraron en otro jajajaja, yo y mis líos, y no te preocupes que ya no falta demasiado para que les cuente el pasado de Lydia... Es más, es probable que al final del capitulo que sigue de la introducción al pasado de Dante y de Lydia, y el que sigue será especialmente de ellos dos... Eso si no se me ocurre alguna otra cosa para seguir alargando la batalla... Jejeje, aunque no creo que dure demasiado, de por sí me está costando demasiado trabajo planear las peleas. Ésa es una de las razones por las que me tardé en escribir éste capítulo, y es que no me decidía a como hacer que Ussop los liberara del ataque de Dante, la verdad me quemé los sesos planeandolo. **

**Tomoyo: Bueno... Primero que nada perdón por tardarme demasiado, sé que te hago sufrir demasiado por mi tardanza en actualizar en éste fic en específico, pero sabes que amo cada una de mis historias, y te aseguro que lo terminaré, sería ridículo dejar la historia estando tan cerca del final, no te preocupes que daré mi mejor esfuerzo en cada uno de los capítulos que quedan, y lo haré intentando dejarles dejar un buen sabor de boca con el final. Además de que como ya les he mencionado al final les tendré preparado un especial de Ace. :)**


	19. Ataque Conjunto

**Holaaaa, ¿Alguien aún se acuerda de mi historia?, la última vez que publiqué fue en Año Nuevo y realmente me siento muy mal por dejarlos con la intriga. T-T Pero es mi deber decirles porque me tarde tanto, ya que mínimo se los debo.**

**Primero que nada me costó mucho trabajo terminar éste capítulo ya que tenía que pensar mejor en la naturaleza de la Akuma no Mi de Dante, además de que no sé si ya se hayan dado cuenta pero no soy muy buena redactando las escenas de batalla por lo cual me cuesta MUCHO trabajo intentar completar un capítulo en el cual mayormente haya acción. **

**La segunda razón fue porque como ustedes ya saben yo escribo otra historia, y digamos que en "Mugiwara Boys" he llegado a uno de los puntos climax, entonces también he tenido que estar poniéndo mucho cerebro en idear lo que haría con ésa historia, en acomodar los personajes, las edades, los escenarios etc, etc. Tanto es mi frustración que un capítulo que tenía planeado para 15 hojas en Word máximo, terminó alargándose. Eso se debe a que son muchos temas los que tengo que tratar, y lo escribía al mismo tiempo que escribía "Conquistando al futuro Rey de los Piratas", por lo cual fue un verdadero martirio poder terminarlos, pero al final ¡De alguna manera lo hice!, pero eso fue solo con una condición... No pude terminar el capitulo de Mugiwara Boys, debido a lo complejo que se estaba tornando la situación así que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, total que ahora mis lectores en la otra historia me van a querer asesinar porque llevo el mismo tiempo sin actualizar que éste, y pues... Aparte los voy a dejar con la intriga... Amm... Si ya no actualizo es porque ellos me asesinaron por dejarlos en pleno clímax. T-T**

**Capítulo 19. **

**Ataque conjunto. **

Frente a ellos empezaban a aparecer aquellos conocidos a los cuales habían amado u odiado en algún momento de su vida. Aparecían desde marines a piratas, entre los cuales destacaban Sir. Crocodile, God Enel y Rob Lucci, por otra parte se encontraban frente a ellos sus queridos conocidos como lo eran Kuina, Donquixote Rosinante, Akagami no Shanks, Lammy, Ace y Sabo, entre otros.

Molestos y un tanto sensibles por los efectos que habían sufrido a causa de "Nightmare", ellos miraban al hombre responsable de todo eso, quien se encontraba sentado con una sonrisa burlona. Él no hacía nada más que observar, siempre había disfrutado de ver las expresiones atormentadas de sus víctimas cada que se enfrentaban a los fantasmas de su pasado, era algo que le traía diversión a su monótona vida. Su única preocupación en ése momento era acabar con los mugiwara, y su aliado para poder pasar un tiempo a solas con su querida Lydia, a quien había estado extrañando ya por bastante tiempo.

Luffy estaba petrificado, siempre había sido sensible a los ataques que relacionaran algo con sus amigos, y en ése momento tenía a tres de las figuras más importantes que había en su vida. Shanks estaba en medio mirándolo de manera cálida, tenía una suave sonrisa decorando su rostro y parecía apreciarlo lleno de orgullo, provocando que el pequeño mugiwara sintiera la necesidad de lanzarse a abrazarlo, por otra parte al lado del hombre se encontraban sus amados hermanos, a los cuales por razones del destino había terminado perdiendo.

Por una parte estaba Sabo, quien había fallecido solamente por intentar ser libre. La última vez que lo había visto había sido la ocasión en que el papá del rubio le pagó a unos piratas para traerlo de vuelta a casa, en ése momento Ace y él habían pensado que si querían lo mejor para Sabo, en ése caso tenían que dejarlo solo, ya que según lo que les había dicho ése sucio capitán de Bluejam, era mejor que el rubio viviera una vida común y corriente cargada de privilegios que personas comunes como ellos jamás podrían tener. Ingenuamente habían puesto sus esperanzas en que tal vez Sabo podría ser feliz de ésa manera, y por eso mismo se habían odiado cuando se enteraron de que él no era feliz, y había muerto en su intento de escapar de las terribles garras de su familia.

Por otra parte ahí estaba Ace, con sus características pecas en el rostro, y ése usual rostro de pícaro. El verlo había ocasionado que su corazón se oprimiera al igual que hace dos años, y es que desde entonces se había sentido culpable por la muerte de su hermano, sabía que Ace había decidido quedarse en la guerra por voluntad propia, ya que quería proteger el orgullo de Shirohige, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse devastado. Después de todo el pecoso había muerto protegiendo su vida, usando su cuerpo como un escudo y había respirado su último aliento cuando él lo sostenía en brazos.

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo, él había estado anhelando ver a sus hermanos aunque fuera una última vez, pensaba que si los veía por última vez, podría despedirse de manera adecuada, podría tener una nueva oportunidad para decirles que él cumpliría sus sueños en honor a ellos. Podría verlos, y abrazarlos nuevamente, lloraría y platicaría con ellos como lo hacían antes.

-Ace… Sabo. – Decía con voz entre cortada para después mirar hacia el pelirrojo. - ¿Shanks?

En cuanto hubo llamado al pelirrojo éste se acercó a él con pasos tranquilos sin deshacer su sonrisa en ningún momento. Luffy lo miraba de arriba abajo observando que el hombre frente a él era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba; Tras ver como el hombre carecía de su brazo una nueva punzada de culpa lo invadió, por lo cual comenzó a caminar hacia la persona que más admiraba en el mundo. Lentamente se acercaban extendiendo la mano para tocarse, sin embargo en el último momento Luffy dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose al mismo tiempo que desafiaba con la mirada al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede Luffy? – Preguntó el hombre con aquella voz gruesa que le sonaba tan familiar. - ¿No estás feliz de verme?

-Tú… Tú. – Tartamudeando y temblando levemente seguía caminando hacia atrás. – Tú no eres Shanks.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Shanks y yo prometimos no encontrarnos hasta que no me convirtiera en un estupendo pirata. – Afirmó orgulloso. – Ése momento aún no llega, y yo sé que Shanks jamás rompería una promesa.

Al instante las carcajadas por parte de Dante se escucharon por todo el lugar, ya que éste no esperaba que aquél chico el cual le parecía sumamente estúpido pudiera darse cuenta tan rápido de que se trataban de impostores.

-¡Cállate! - Ordeno Luffy al momento que estiraba su brazo derecho en un intento de atinarle un golpe sin embargo uno de los tantos marines se interpuso en su camino provocando que fallara. - ¡Rayos! - Exclamó al momento que regresaba su brazo a la normalidad para después mirar a su enemigo directamente a los ojos. - ¡Cobarde, ven y pelea conmigo!

-No tengo porque hacerte caso... Después de todo mi objetivo no es enfrentarlos... Tan solo necesito exterminarlos.

-¡Deja de fastidiar! - Gritó al momento que lanzaba una onda cargada de haki del rey, el cual debería ser suficiente para derrotar a ésas imitaciones, sin embargo no funcionó, y todos los enemigos seguían en pie. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó estupefacto.

Zoro estaba igual de sorprendido que su capitán, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo al dueño de aquella inusual fruta del diablo se vio rodeado nuevamente de enemigos. Luffy por su parte se había quedado en su lugar aún sin poder salir de la impresión, y es que al momento de activar su haki se había dado cuenta de algo.

* * *

Usopp respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la desesperación con la que el muchacho respiraba, las heridas ocasionadas por Dante le dolían, pero lo peor eran aquellas cortaduras que le habían hecho las cuales no dejaban de sangrar provocándole la sensación de que acababa de darse un baño en agua caliente, aunque lo que más lo perturbaba era ver su ropa tiñéndose de sangre, y la cara de preocupación de sus amigos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para levantar la mirada había logrado apreciar como de la nada se encontraban rodeados de enemigos, cosa que era bastante desconcertante ya que él había pensado que los únicos habitantes de la isla aparte de ellos, eran Dante y su secuestrada amiga. Tomando la manga de Robin para que lo mirara a los ojos había querido decirle que lo dejaran para que pudieran concentrarse en los enemigos, sin embargo los ojos cargados de decisión de la oji azul fueron suficientes para que se quedara callado; Mirando a Chopper se dio cuenta de que éste tenía la misma expresión.

-Robin... Te los encargó. - Dijo el renito al momento que tomaba la mochila que llevaba cargando siempre en su espalda, y la abrió sacando algunos de los instrumentos que necesitaría.

Al momento la mujer cruzó ambos brazos comenzando a deshacerse de los enemigos al momento que el reno le hacía los primeros auxilios a Usopp, quien apenas podía imaginarse la presión que deberían de estar sintiendo ambos. Por su parte Chopper tenía que trabajar con la presión de que podrían atacarlo en cualquier momento, y teniendo en cuenta que el estado de salud de su nakama peligraba si no lo trataban de inmediato, por lo cual además tenía que preocuparse de no cometer errores debido a la situación de estrés en la que se encontraba; Por otra parte Robin, tenía que pelear sabiendo que no debía dejar a ningún enemigo acercarse a ellos, y con la presión de que si no los protegía adecuadamente la vida de ambos peligraría al no estar prestando atención en los enemigos.

-Gracias... Chicos. - Susurró Usopp al momento que llevaba su mano derecha al rostro para intentar secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

* * *

En el Thousand Sunny, Franky y Brook peleaban contra unos individuos que los habían sorprendido al aparecer completamente de la nada. Mientras que los dos hombres peleaban esparcidos por el barco, Kinemon se concentraba en proteger a su hijo el cual al asustarse había tomado nuevamente la forma de aquél carismático dragón rosado, y ahora se escondía tras su papá buscando seguridad.

Por otra parte estaba Ceasar Clown quien observaba la escena asustado debido a que no podía moverse con libertad gracias a ésas horribles cadenas, él gemía y lloraba pidiendo salvación y por andarse moviendo había terminado por caer al piso de lado. Mirando lo ocupado que estaban sus captores aquél foco dentro de su cabeza se había encendido trayéndole la estupenda idea de escapar en tanto todos estuvieran distraídos; De manera sigilosa se arrastraba en el piso cual gusano, intentando sacar energías de donde fuera, ya que el kairouseki no le facilitaba la tarea. Había logrado abrir la puerta que conectaba con la cocina, y ahí había continuado arrastrándose sin percatarse que el pequeño Momonosuke se había percatado de sus pies desapareciendo en el interior del cuarto.

Ceasar había hecho un esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, y después de unos minutos de esfuerzo lo había logrado, y ahora se encontraba buscando un Den Den Mushi para poder hablar con "Joker" e indicarle la ubicación en la que se encontraban, para de ésa manera frustrar los planes de Trafalgar, sin embargo no parecía encontrar ningún aparato de comunicación por lo cual suponía que Law se los habría llevado consigo precisamente para evitar que algo como eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir.

De cualquier manera tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar, por lo cual tenía que salir del barco a toda costa y huir lo más lejos que le fuera posible, ya que sino tenían al rehén con ellos, obviamente no podía realizarse el intercambio y todo lo que habían logrado en punk hazard terminaría frustrado. Ahora que lo pensaba era probable que una copia de las llaves se encontrara en alguna parte, y su deber era buscar adecuadamente antes de desaparecer, y tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que sus captores se dieran cuenta de su desaparición.

* * *

Law se había terminado por adentrar en las profundidades del frondoso bosque, en el cual lo perseguían sus conocidos, entre los cuales estaban sus padres, su queridísima Lammy, y el hombre al cual más respetaba, Rosinante. A su vez los niños que eran sus amigos en la infancia ahora se encontraban rodeándolo para entorpecerlo, al momento que Corazón utilizaba su fruta del diablo para pasar desapercibido, y lo más molesto de todo eso era que por alguna razón el haki de observación tampoco funcionaba, por lo cual no podía siquiera saber a cuantos enemigos se estaba enfrentando.

De cualquier manera tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, y es que él sabía que no podría ganar ésa batalla si no se lo tomaba en serio por lo cual sin tener opción había rodeado a los niños con su poder para después hacer un par de cortes limpios suficientes para dejarlos divididos en varias partes. A continuación había comenzado a mover los cuerpos logrando que sus extremidades quedaran revueltas.

-Eres cruel, hermano...

Volteándose en un rápido movimiento había visto a su familia reunida, tanto su mamá como su papá lo observaban con rostros de preocupación y desaprobación, probablemente por haber utilizado su habilidad con lo que serían "niños inocentes", a su vez Lammy lo inculpaba por haber cortado a sus amigos, por lo cual habían logrado que Law retrocediera unos pasos y activara un nuevo "room", con la intención de rebanarlos, ya que él estaba completamente consciente de que ellos no eran reales, y se trataba simplemente de una trampa del enemigo para hacerlo flaquear.

-Law, te queremos. - Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo provocando que el muchacho se sorprendiera y detuviera su ataque por unos instantes.

Aprovechando el descuido del capitán de los piratas Heart, en un instante salió Rosinante del bosque propinándole una patada en la espalda tan fuerte que provocó que saliera volando directo a un árbol en el cual se pegó de lleno.

-Maldición... - Exlamó al momento que se levantaba y miraba a Cora-san encendiendo un cigarrillo, el cual momento después comenzó a incendiar su ropa, y en momentos el rubio ya se encontraba rodando en el piso. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Dijo inconscientemente al momento que soltaba una suave y dulce risa, que al instante cortó sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo en la trampa.

Law continuó con su batalla, y se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques de los cuatro. Él estaba muy avergonzado e intentaba ocultar su sonrojado rostro, ya que en ésa pelea le había quedado claro algo, y ése algo era que su debilidad era nada más ni nada menos que su pasado. Aún en la situación desesperada en la que se encontraba no podía evitar recordar todos aquellos momentos que le arrebataron en su niñez, y los cuales atesoraba en lo más profundo de su ser como una valiosa joya. Desde hace ya muchos ayeres, a él lo habían tachado como un hombre sádico y frio que no se conmovía con nada, pero la verdad era que por dentro era una persona extremadamente sensible, y si a alguien le debía eso era a Corazón, que fue quien lo sacó de la desesperación, y evitó que se convirtiera en otro Doflamingo.

* * *

Zoro se encontraba gruñendo por lo bajo al momento que se abalanzaba con todas sus fuerzas a ésa versión crecida de Kuina, que era el único enemigo que le quedaba dado a que su falso maestro ya estaba tirado en el piso con un montón de golpes inconsciente. La chica peli azul se dedicaba simplemente a defenderse ya que gracias a los feroces ataques del peli verde no podía hacer nada más.

La razón por la que Roronoa estaba tan enojado, era debido a la indignación que le ocasionaba el que usaran sus recuerdos para que se enfrentara a su amiga de la infancia. En su ser Kuina se mantenía intacta, como ésa niña gruñona, poco femenina y extremadamente fuerte a la cual no pudo derrotar ni una sola vez, y era bastante insultante que ahora la representaran de ésa manera para intentar llamar a su debilidad; Definitivamente a cada momento odiaba más y más a ése tal Dante, que usaba trucos baratos para pelear.

-Débil, débil... ¡Eres débil! - Gritaba el hombre quien estaba peleando con una sola espada, pero que al momento sacó la segunda para arrebatarle el arma a la muchacha. - Tú no eres Kuina. - Gruñó cual bestia salvaje. - ¡Ella no es ninguna debilucha! - Al instante aquella imitación de su amiga estaba tirada en el piso totalmente derrotada, al momento que el hombre enterraba la espada en el piso justo al lado del rostro de la chica.

Dante quien estaba sentado aún en ésa roca, y podía observar las batallas a través de sus títeres se había dado cuenta ya, que el haber usado la versión crecida de ésa muchacha había sido una pésima idea, por lo cual al instante la había cambiado provocando que Kuina se viera exactamente igual a la imagen que Zoro tenía guardado de ella.

-Te haz hecho muy fuerte Zoro. - Dijo aquella niña con ésa voz tan nostálgica que le oprimía el corazón.

-¡Cállate! - Gritó aún más fuerte sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ya que no era su estilo perder la calma de aquella manera. - Te mataré.

-Antes de eso, ¿Podrías decirme quién es Tashigi? - Preguntó la niña mirándolo con aparente seriedad. - Te he estado observando todo éste tiempo, ¿Sabes?, ¿Por qué besaste a ésa mujer?, ¿Es porque se parece a mí?, ¿Acaso es mi remplazo?

-Dante... - Escupió ése nombre al darse cuenta de las propiedades de la fruta del diablo de ése hombre, la cual aparentemente utilizaba sus recuerdos para confundirlos o hacerlos hacer sentir culpables.

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti... Pensé que yo era especial.

Sin poder evitarlo recordó aquél momento en el cual Tashigi lo tomó por sorpresa, en ése momento había recordado a Kuina por unos instantes por lo cual no la había separado de inmediato, y eso sólo por la patética similitud entre ambas. Era cierto que había sido un completo idiota por haberlo hecho, ya que al final sólo había terminado hiriendo a la marine quien no tenía culpa de nada, eso había sido gracias a un momento de debilidad, sin embargo él sabía que jamás sería capaz de reemplazar a Kuina, nunca se le había siquiera cruzado por la cabeza, y lo único que Dante estaba ocasionando es que su rabia aumentara.

-¡Dante pelea conmigo! - Gritó Luffy no muy lejos de ahí provocando que Roronoa volteara el rostro para ver a su capitán el cual seguía rodeado de marines, al momento que esquivaba los ataques de ésos tres individuos. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Lucci, Enel y Crocodile quienes tenían la intensión de abalanzarse sobre mugiwara, cosa que definitivamente no dejaría que pasara. La falsa Kuina había aprovechado el momento para escapar de las garras del hombre pero él ignorando eso momentáneamente había lanzado un ataque de distancia a los tres individuos ocasionando que ahora ellos se dirigieran hacia él, viéndose ahora rodeado de enemigos, cosa que poco o nada le importaba con tal de alejarlos de su capitán.

Luffy por su parte se sentía confundido ya que por una parte, sabía que las personas contra las cuales estaba luchando, se trataban de unos simples impostores, pero por otra parte se veía incapaz de golpearlos al tener los rostros de aquellas personas que para él eran sumamente importantes y queridas. Esquivaba los ataques mirándolos con melancolía al mismo tiempo que regresaba a los días de su niñez en los cuales no dejaba de correr persiguiéndolos, intentando ser como ellos.

Casi podía revivir aquella época en la cual se la pasaba persiguiendo a Shanks cada vez que éste llegaba a la villa Foosha, en ése tiempo no dejaba al pelirrojo siquiera ir al baño tranquilo, ya que apenas sus ojos se topaban con aquél distintivo sombrero de paja que el capitán Akagami llevaba siempre consigo, él se echaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas directo a los brazos de Shanks, quien se dedicaba a sonreírle y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos preparado para el momento en el que el niño saltaba y se abalanzaba hacia él enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Después de eso el monito parecía sanguijuela pegado al pelirrojo, y siempre se la pasaba suplicándole al mayor que le contara las historias sobre sus aventuras vividas, siendo ése el pasatiempo favorito de Luffy en aquél entonces. Shanks como siempre pasaba su tiempo libre haciéndole la vida imposible al niño de sonrisa bonita, molestándolo con cualquier cosa a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. Pero después de haberse divertido un rato, después de todas ésas suplicas de Luffy, y cuando el niño ya amenazaba con echarse a llorar, él soltaba una enorme y sincera sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al momento que cargaba al menor en sus brazos y lo sentaba sobre sus piernas al momento que le revolvía sus negros cabellos, para después comenzar a contarle con lujo de detalles una de sus tantas historias de piratas.

La razón por la cual a Luffy le encantaba escuchar las historias de Shanks, no era solamente porque estaba enamorado de las aventuras que vivían los piratas, sino porque le fascinaba ver la expresión del pelirrojo cuando las contaba, y es que éste mostraba una expresión repleta de felicidad y excitación, cada que le contaba sobre su vida, los ojos de Shanks brillaban más que cualquier estrella, al momento que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

Era bien sabido que para Luffy, Akagami era tan querido como si de su padre mismo se tratara, ya que de niño siempre se caracterizó por ser un pequeño solitario, no porque no fuera una persona social, sino que en su villa no había chicos de su edad con los cuales pudiera compartir su tiempo, y su único familiar era Garp, quien desde siempre había sido un hombre duro quien lo obligaba a hacer todo tipo de alocados entrenamientos. Generalmente su abuelo se iba a trabajar y lo dejaba solo en la villa, en donde pasaba todo su tiempo con Makino, ya que ella siempre le regalaba comida, jugo o demás postres, pero en ocasiones ni ella lo podía atender debido a que ella también se encontraba en horarios laborales, por lo cual solía deambular por las calles, sin alguien de su edad con el cual pudiera salir a jugar. Por eso mismo la llegada de aquél pirata a la villa le había caído de maravilla, ya que Shanks aún cuando fuera para molestarlo, pero siempre encontraba un momento para dedicarle, e incluso en ocasiones salían a jugar a la pelota.

Una de las tantas razones por las cuales Luffy había querido convertirse en pirata, era porque quería experimentar la misma felicidad que expresaba el pelirrojo, además... Él quería volverse fuerte e importante para así poder ganarse el respeto de Shanks, ya que si él lograba superarlo, en ése momento todas las burlas del hombre de detendrían, se acercaría a él y le diría que hizo un buen trabajo, y así tal vez... Shanks podría quererlo como a su hijo. Aunque claro... Lo que Luffy no sabía era que Shanks lo consideraba ya como su propio hijo, y que para él no era necesario que el pequeño tratara de demostrarle nada, ya que pasara lo que pasara eso jamás cambiaría.

Por otra parte se encontraban Ace y Sabo, a quienes había conocido después cuando su abuelo lo dejó al cuidado de Dadán. En ése entonces se la pasaba persiguiendo al pecoso a cualquier parte, porque a toda costa quería conseguir amigos, ya que él odiaba a los bandidos de la montaña, ya que gracias a uno el pelirrojo había perdido su brazo izquierdo.

Conocer a los chicos que después se convertirían en sus queridos hermanos mayores, fue lo que provocó que su vida se llenara de color, y su infancia se llenara de momentos cálidos y divertidos, en los cuales diariamente se levantaba feliz, ansioso de vivir un nuevo día. Corriendo, saltando, riendo y llorado, vivía persiguiendo la espalda de los mayores. Hasta el momento el pensaba que era muy fuerte gracias a los entrenamientos que había recibido por parte de su abuelo, pero tras conocer a Ace y Sabo pudo observar una fuerza monstruosa a la que ansió con todas sus fuerzas superar, y es por eso que en ocasiones se levantaba en la madrugada para entrenar, con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarlos.

Ganarse al pecoso había sido en realidad una tarea muy difícil, ya que él se encerraba en su propio caparazón y no le abría su corazón a cualquiera, pero gracias a su esfuerzo diario, él lo había terminado aceptando como su hermano menor, siendo él mismo quien sugirió realizar el intercambio de sake en donde sellaron su relación para siempre. Sabo por otra parte fue mucho más fácil de ganar, ya que él era un niño muy abierto, amable y risueño, él era quien se encargaba de mantener las peleas al mínimo, era algo así como un intermediario, aunque para ser sincero le tenía cierto favoritismo a Luffy por ser su adorable hermano menor, y no es que fuera él fuera injusto con Ace, sino que era lo normal, ya que ése pequeño de goma era 3 años menor que ellos, y por ende merecía tratos mucho más amables.

Pero desgraciadamente sus hermanos ya no estaban, había perdido a Sabo primero, sin poder siquiera decirle adiós, siendo que la última vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía ése rostro decaído al marcharse con su odioso padre. Siempre preguntándose si pudo haber hecho algo para cambiar ése desastroso acontecimiento. Después había perdido al pecoso, pero la diferencia es que éste había dado su último suspiro cuando lo sostenía en brazos, y había podido escuchar el momento en el que él le agradecía por haberlo amado, cosa que aún le traía un sentimiento de opresión en su pecho, con un montonal de emociones revueltas.

Lo más duro de perder a alguien era aceptar que nunca podrías volver a verlos, que no podrás volver a ver su sonrisa, ni a pasar momentos juntos, y enfrentarte a esa repentina soledad a la cual, no importa lo que suceda nunca se estará preparado para afrontarla. Por supuesto había enloquecido momentáneamente, al verse vulnerable, y pensar que ahora tenía que afrontar la vida solo, se había sentido envuelto en una profunda tristeza y dolor que no podía calmarse. Fue por Jimbei que pudo recordar que aún tenía a sus nakamas para que se preocuparan por él, que no se encontraba solo, y que pudo aceptar que aún cuando ya no pudiera ver a sus hermanos, ellos siempre estarían dentro de él. Había superado ya aquella pérdida hace tiempo, y es por eso que le fastidiaba Dante, quien se divertía de jugar con los recuerdos de los demás; Pero por eso mismo su deber ahora mismo era derrotar a ése despreciable hombre, y continuar con su aventura.

* * *

Law seguía esquivando los ataques de sus contrincantes, haciendo aún esfuerzo de poder encontrarlos con haki de observación, lo cual resultaba en un completo fracaso, ya que al único que podía percibir era a Roronoa quien se encontraba peleando a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Curioso, y por acto de impulso había decidido voltear hacia la dirección en la cual se encontraba el segundo al mando de los mugiwara, dándose cuenta de que éste se encontraba peleando contra cinco personas, siendo tres de éstos bastante duros a simple vista.

Ciertamente no era su afición ayudar a los demás, a no ser que se trataran de sus preciados subordinados, pero él tenía cierto grado de responsabilidad por haber pedido formar una alianza con ellos, y a eso sumándole que estaban cortos de tiempo gracias a la amenaza que le había lanzado a "Joker", no le quedaba más opción más que cooperar con el peliverde.

Usando un "room" ya se encontraba al lado del hombre quien lo había mirado con rostro de pocos amigos, cosa a la cual ciertamente ya estaba acostumbrado debido a que desde que a Zoro se le había informado de que tenían una alianza con los piratas de Heart, éste se había puesto a la defensiva, y desde entonces no lo perdía de vista, incluso mantenía su haki encendido lo cual resultaba bastante molesto. Cada que tenía la necesidad de hablar con mugiwara-ya, Zoro se encontraba a una distancia prudente para rebanarlo a la mitad si notaba actitudes hostiles hacia su respetado capitán, cosa que obligaba a Law a ser cuidadoso con sus actitudes ya que no quería ocasionar una pelea contra ése fiero.

-Oye, Roronoa-ya. - Dijo Law al momento que pegaba su espalda contra la del marimo. - Cooperemos.

-Cállate, no necesito tu ayuda.

-Solo quería decir que sería buena idea, que te enfrentes a mis enemigos y yo a los tuyos, ya que sería mucho más sencillo pelear contra rostros desconocidos.

Zoro tras pensar por unas milésimas de segundos había determinado que no era mala idea aceptar aquella proposición, por lo cual había terminado accediendo, dejando solo en claro que no quería bajo ningún concepto que se metiera en su camino, ya que si le estorbaba se encargaría de cortarlo.

-Se nota que lees mucho y tienes un conocimiento exquisito en la diversidad de las palabras. - Dijo el morocho de manera sarcástica provocando que el peliverde sintiera cierto grado de insolencia que no le agradó en lo absoluto.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Cuestionó fastidiado.

-A que siempre dices... Cortaré esto... O cortaré aquello, ¿Acaso no conoces otra palabra?

-¡Te mataré, bastardo!

Justo en ése momento apareció una adorable niña castaña, que tenía su cabello corto atado en dos coletas ladinas, ella tenía puesto un vestido sencillo color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos cafés. Era Lammy, quien corría en la dirección de Roronoa con un cuchillo de cocina que no le pegaba para nada a su dulce apariencia.

-¿Mmm? - Exclamó Zoro al momento que veía a la niña intentar atacarlo. - ¿Quién es ésta mocosa? - Preguntó después de haberla esquivado y golpeado su nuca con el mango de su espada provocando que la niña cayera de lleno al piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios le haces a Lammy?! - Gritó Law enfurecido, en un impulso por haber visto al hombre atacar a su amada hermanita.

-¿Ah?, ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que intercambiáramos de oponentes?

-Ah... - Exclamó al darse cuenta de que era cierto, y no tenía ni porqué enojarse ya que no había atacado verdaderamente a su hermana.

Justo en ése momento salió Kuina atacando ésta vez a Trafalgar quien sin ninguna dificultad había cortado a la muchacha de la misma manera que lo hizo con aquella marine en Punk Hazard. Ahora la peli azul estaba en el piso con sus extremidades separadas sin estar muerta. Había querido realizarle más cortes simplemente para desquitar su frustración pero ahora había sido el marimo quien lo había detenido.

-¿Y ahora que sucede Roronoa-ya? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja al momento que detenía la espada del contrario con la suya.

-¿Cortas a las personas y siguen moviéndose?, ¡Eso es insultante!

-En primer lugar si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte no la hubiera cortado. - Dijo en tono burlón. - En segunda... - Interrumpió antes de que él pudiera reclamar algo. - ¿Qué más te da si la corto?, creí que estábamos de acuerdo en esto, y no debería de importarte ya que no fue a ti a quien ataqué. - Concluyó comenzando a lanzar chispas de sus ojos las cuales chocaban con las chispas en los ojos de Roronoa, comenzando de ésa manera una pelea de perros y gatos.

-¡Definitivamente te cortaré!

-De nuevo demostrando tu amplio lenguaje.

-¡Cállate!

Mientras que el marimo ya se encontraba bastante cabreado, Law se mantenía calmado. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que molestar a Roronoa era bastante entretenido, incluso podría convertirse en su nuevo hobby. Lo gracioso de todo aquello es que ésa tonta discusión había sido ocasionado por unas meras ilusiones.

-Ilusiones. - Repitió en voz alta para después sonreír complacido. - Eso es.

-¿Me estás escuchando? - Grito Zoro quien hasta el momento le había estado lanzando una serie de insultos que habían sido olímpicamente ignorados.

-Vamos, hay que buscar a mugiwara-ya.

-¿Ah?, ¿De qué hablas?, aún tenemos que deshacernos de las imitaciones.

-No es necesario. - Dijo al momento que guardaba su espada y comenzaba a caminar a donde se encontraba Luffy. - No me di cuenta antes debido a la confusión, pero cuando te detienes a analizarlo es bastante sencillo. - Hizo una pausa para observar a su acompañante quien había guardado silencio dispuesto a escuchar. - Teniendo en cuenta el ataque anterior de ése sujeto, y las apariciones de ésta ocasión, es muy probable que la Akuma no mi, que se comió tenga algo que ver con las ilusiones. No es que Dante sepa leer mentes o algo por el estilo, simplemente hace una manifestación de nuestros recuerdos y los torna contra nosotros para confundirnos. - A lo lejos ya podían ver a Luffy gritando incoherencias, mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de sus conocidos, incapaz de golpearlos. - En pocas palabras... Nos confunde para que perdamos la calma y pensemos que son reales, pero en realidad nunca existieron.

-Pero pude tocarlos, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Porque creímos que eran reales... ¿Por qué crees que el haki del rey y el de observación no funcionaron contra ellos?, es porque en primer lugar nunca estuvieron ahí. - Reiterando lo que acababa de decir aparecieron nuevamente las manifestaciones, quienes habían aprovechado el momento para intentar apuñalar a Law. Sorpresivamente el cuchillo que Lammy sostenía en manos anteriormente lo atravesó de lleno sin ocasionarle herida alguna. - Con que estemos conscientes de que no existen, entonces no pueden dañarnos.

-Ohh... - Zoro empezó a tronar sus dedos, al momento que soltaba una sonrisa sádica ahora más enfurecido porque le hubieran querido ver el rostro de idiota. - ¡Luffy, esos tipos no existen!

-¿Eh? - Mugiwara miró a sus compañeros completamente confundido. - ¿Zoro?, ¿Torao?, ¿De qué están hablando?

-Ése tipo se burló de nosotros, en realidad no estás peleando contra nadie, son ilusiones, no te pueden hacer daño.

-¿De qué estás hablando Zoro?, ¿Acaso estás ciego?, ¡Pero si están aquí mismo! - Dijo al momento que los señalaba, mirando a su nakama como si estuviera loco.

-Ahh... - Suspiró golpeándose la frente al darse cuenta de que no lo entendería a no ser que se lo pusiera en términos simples. - Son fantasmas misteriosos.

-Ohhhh, ¡Ya veo! - Exclamó golpeando su puño derecho en la palma de su mano. - Son misteriosos.

Al escuchar aquella explicación tan ridícula Law había sentido la necesidad de tirarse un balazo en la cabeza, al comprobar nuevamente el grado de idiotez al que podía llegar mugiwara. Primero había pensado que era demasiado estúpido que Roronoa hubiera decidido explicarle a su capitán la situación con aquella extraña selección de palabras, pero al ver que el monito lo había podido entender a la perfección, ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Dante ya no se encontraba tranquilo, lo habían descubierto y ahora estaba rodeado de tres personas completamente furiosas por haber jugado con sus sentimientos. Mientras se daba la explicación sobre las características de su habilidad, había intentado escabullirse en silencio, pero tras pisar una rama había provocado un leve ruido suficiente para que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta de su plan.

-Este... Podríamos hablarlo un rato...

En un instante Luffy, Zoro y Law ya se encontraban en posición para atacar, y ésta vez el capitán de los mugiwara no tenía intención en pelear por su cuenta porque sabía que no era el único enojado, y él no era nadie para evitar que un hombre recuperara su honor, de la manera más noble... Pateándole el trasero a la persona que los había humillado. El primero en abalanzarse hacia Dante fue Trafalgar quién después de abrir un nuevo espacio con su habilidad colocó sus pulgares uno frente al otro recargándolos en el pecho del enemigo.

-Counter shock. - Gritó al momento que una descarga eléctrica le daba de lleno a Dante dejándolo paralizado por unos instantes, los cuales fueron suficientes para que Zoro se pusiera en posición.

\- Santoryuu Ougi, Rokudou no Tsuji. -En un rápido movimiento desenvainó su espada haciendo seis cortes limpios que inmovilizaron al enemigo dejándolo con heridas demasiado profundas, que si éste no se hubiera recubierto en el último momento con haki de armamento, ya hubiera sido rebanado en rodajas.

-Ahora es mi turno. - Dijo el capitán sonriente al momento que preparaba su puño estirando su brazo derecho tras de sí, activando la segunda marcha recubierta de haki de armamento. - Gear Second Busou. - Inmediatamente su brazo comenzó a regresar a una velocidad increíble al momento que su brazo se veía envuelto en llamas. - ¡Red Hawk! - Gritó dándole a su oponente directamente en el abdomen, ocasionando que éste escupiera sangre y saliera volando hasta chocar con pared de manera agresiva quedando completamente derrotado.

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos: **

**Guest: Pues no sé si será una batalla digna o no, porque a decir verdad me considero pésima planeando batallas, por no decir que soy un asco. Por ejemplo con éste capítulo, que me tardé tanto en actualizar porque no me decidía en cómo hacer la batalla. Tuve que ir anotando todas las ideas que se me fueran viniendo en una libreta que tengo, y así formé el capítulo poco a poco. Es cierto que enfrentar tus traumas es una tarea muy difícil, y a decir verdad yo tampoco creo poder superar esos traumas, pero bueno... Nuestros protagonistas son mucho más fuertes, así que por eso los admiro.**

**Luffy Ketchum: Muchas gracias por comentar siempre, a pesar de que me tardó años en actualizar, la verdad es que lo aprecio mucho, y eso es lo que me inspira a seguir esforzándome por actualizar. (Aunque en lo personal me cuesta mucho trabajo, porque soy pésima en planear batallas), bueno aquí respondí a tu duda sobre la fruta del diablo... O eso creo, me costó mucho planear las propiedades de la fruta. A Usopp le quise dar su momento épico, porque después de todo su estilo de batalla es diferente al de los demás, pero se esfuerza a su manera por sus nakamas, y eso es muy respetable. Es normal que detestes a Dante porque me he esforzado para hacerlo lo mayormente odiable... O eso creo, jajaja, pero ya falta poco para que te enteres de la historia de Lydia y Dante, así que espero tu opinión después de eso. Y enserio muchas gracias por entenderme, la verdad me siento una basura cada que me tardo en actualizar, porque no me gusta dejarlos con la intriga, si por mi fuera publicaría dos capítulos seguidos pero mi imaginación no me da para más.**

**Kaoru likes One Piece: Jajajaja, entiendo perfectamente lo que es querer esperarte a estar en la computadora para redactar los comentarios, ya que luego te entra la hueva y simplemente no se te da hacerlo. Quiero agradecerte por continuar mi historia a pesar de que me tardo años actualizando, la verdad es que no lo hago apropósito, si por mí fuera le traería capítulos de 15 páginas en word, o capítulos dobles, pero mi imaginación no me da para más, y éste capítulo en especial me costo MUCHO trabajo, ya que tenía que pensar con mayor precision las características de la fruta del diablo de Dante, y no se me ocurría ni como desarrollar la batalla ni como concluirla, tuve que anotar todas mis ideas en una libreta, y eso al final me ayudo. Me alaga mucho que hagas notar que respeto mucho el universo de One Piece, porque a decir verdad ésa es otra de las razones por la que me tardo tanto actualizando, porque como amo tanto la serie no quiero cambiarlo demasiado. Por ejemplo tengo mi otra historia "Mugiwara Boys", ése fanfic está situado en un universo alterno por lo cual puedo tomarme más libertades, y cambiar una que otra cosa, pero aún así siempre me he esforzado por mantener la personalidad de los personajes intactas, porque así me gustan y yo no les cambiaría absolutamente nada, esa sería algo así como mi manera de demostrar cuanto respeto le tengo a Oda-sama por crear personajes tan espectaculares, enserio, gracias por notar eso, me hace muy feliz. **

**solitario196: Perdona por demorar TT-TT, la verdad siento que cada vez me tardo más y más, pero al final termino dándome ánimos a mí misma para esforzarme un poco más y quedarme aplastada frente al computador para seguir escribiendo. Me tardé en éste capítulo porque tuve que pensar en los poderes de Dante más a fondo, entre otras cosas que no sabía como colocar, pero al final quedé satisfecha con el resultado y espero que eso haya logrado que la espera haya valido la pena. Y no te preocupes, que no pienso abandonar la historia, mucho menos estando tan cerca del final. :)**

**Tomoyo: Tú y tus comentarios como guess xD, ya mejor acuerdate de tu cuenta de Fanfiction, o manda a que te recuerden la contraseña que se yo. Tu mejor que nadie sabes cuanto trabajo me costó terminar éste capítulo, pero al final creo que quedó bien, ¿No lo crees así?, nuevamente te agradezco por apoyarme, sabes que gracias a ti puedo terminar de escribir con mayor rapidez y eso me es de mucha, mucha ayuda, gracias. **


	20. Amor obsesivo (Parte 1)

**Bueno, creo que ésta vez me tardé menos que la ocasión pasada en actualizar, y eso me alivia un poco. En ésta ocasión le traje un cacho de la historia que ustedes llevan esperando por tanto tiempo y que espero sea de su agrado, porque a mí en lo personal me llega mucho la historia que tienen Lydia y Dante, pero no sé... Ya me dirán ustedes. **

**Capítulo 20. **

**Amor obsesivo. (Parte 1) **

Dante había sido derrotado por esos tres monstruos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le sucedía, pero aún así siempre había logrado la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse tomar a Lydia entre brazos y escapar lejos. Ahora podía moverse tan solo con un esfuerzo sobre humano, pero sabía que tenía que llegar al castillo, el cual para su alivio solo él conocía su ubicación exacta, ya que estaba muy escondido en ése basto bosque, lo cual le daría el tiempo necesario para volver a la pelea, y ésta vez ya no se confiaría.

Mirando a sus oponentes, veía como el capitán del sombrero de paja, y el hombre peli verde hablaban sobre alguna trivialidad, mientras que el capitán de los piratas de corazón traía un Den Den Mushi entre manos, probablemente intentando contactarse con los integrantes que se encontraban en el barco. Sonrió ladino debido a su suerte, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba soltó un poco de su poder creando un camino de ilusiones, lo cual le permitiría escapar mientras sus oponentes sólo veían un cuerpo desmayado. Utilizando una rama gruesa que había a tan solo unos pasos de distancia como apoyo se había levantado con dificultad, aplicando toda la fuerza que le quedaba para arrastrar sus pies y buscar a su amada, la sangre por las cortadas en su pecho goteaba dejando un camino de sangre que por el momento no se vería, su cuerpo estaba algo chamuscado y mallugado por los otros dos individuos pero eso no detenía su caminar.

-Lydia... - Susurraba recordando a la mujer, no a la chica que había tomado prestada en ésta ocasión, sino a la verdadera Lydia antes de morir.

* * *

Ceasar ya había desordenado la cocina completamente y no podía encontrar ni los Den Den Mushis, ni las copias de la llave para abrir sus esposas de kairouseki. Maldecía a Trafalgar Law por ser tan jodidamente precavido, lo más probable es que él había repartido los aparatos de comunicación y los había puesto en cuidado de los mugiwara, y quien tenía la llave para las esposas seguramente era él también. Por otra parte, ahora se sentía estúpido por olvidar el pequeño gran detalle de que esos malditos piratas tenían en posesión su corazón, y cuando se dieran cuenta de su desaparición le iba a ir mal. Sin contar que ahora el cocinero de cejar rizadas tendría una buena razón para patearlo por haber desordenado su adorada cocina.

Desistiendo de su idea había salido nuevamente a cubierta encontrando a todos descansado tranquilamente, ya no había enemigos alrededor y parecían haberlo estado esperando todo ése tiempo, cosa que lo fastidio de sobre manera. En cuanto vieron al científico salir el primero en acercarse había sido Franky quien se había encargado de molerlo a golpes, dejándolo medio desmayado y rodando de un lado a otro debido al dolor.

-Los enemigos desaparecieron. - Dijo Brook mientras se sentaba con una taza de té entre sus huesudos dedos.

-Probablemente Luffy-dono gano. - Continuó Kinemon, mientras Momo asentía con la cabeza emocionado.

-Creo que será mejor que alistemos el Sunny para partir, en cuanto Trafalgar regrese querrá irse de inmediato.

-Sí. - Dijeron todos al momento que echaban a correr para alistar lo necesario, dejando a Un Ceasar Clown llorando en el piso con un montón de chichones en la cabeza.

* * *

Lydia había subido por las largas escaleras, para después cruzar el pasillo y adentrarse en su habitación, en donde se había sentado frente al espejo en lo que cepillaba sus ahora naranjas cabellos. Con ojos nostálgicos miraba la figura de la muchacha que había tenido la desgracia de encontrar ése collar maldito, y no podía evitar sentir impotencia por tener que mantenerse viva a costa de los demás.

-¿Estás preocupada por tus nakamas? - Preguntó al aire sabiendo que la consciencia de la muchacha podía escucharla. - Te tengo envidia. - Admitió dejando el cepillo a un lado después de atarse una coleta alta. - Me gustaría tener compañeros que se preocupen así por mí.

Por su parte Nami, desde aquella dimensión obscurecida en la que se encontraba podía observar a través de ésa pantalla, su figura reflejada en ése espejo, escuchando lo que Lydia le decía. Se sentía frustrada de no poder controlar su propio cuerpo, y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse expectante, añorando que un milagro sucediera, y Luffy fuera a rescatarla cuanto antes. La vista en la pantalla cambió cuando Lydia admiró una pintura que se encontraba encima de la cama matrimonial, el mismo cuadro que estaba en la chimenea en donde estaba una hermosa mujer al lado de Dante.

-Ésa de ahí era yo cuando estaba con vida. - Explicó Lydia a la peli naranja.

Nami observo el cuadro de ésa hermosa castaña oji verde, no recordaba haber visto a una persona con rasgos tan dulces como la que estaba representada en ése cuadro... Pero había algo que la desconcertaba demasiado, y eso era el cambio que había surgido en la autonombrada Lydia, mirando su figura en el espejo había podido observar como sus ojos carentes de emoción tenían un deje de nostalgia y rabia contenida, que nada encajaba con la mirada de aquella muchacha en la pintura, que destellaba ternura y amor. Si bien Nami estaba enfurecida con ésa mujer por apuñalar a su capitán, y totalmente avergonzada por haber tenido el descaro de besarlo justo después, por otra parte... Sentía nostalgia y una enorme tristeza naciendo en su pecho, tal vez eso se debía a que sus emociones en ése estado estaban conectadas con las de la invasora, y no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan infeliz?

El chirrido de la puerta principal hizo que los sentidos de Lydia se encendieran, y a continuación agudizo el oído para escuchar la jadeante voz de Dante quien había visto al rubio de cejas rizadas tirado en el piso, ocasionando que el hombre se alterara y dejando atrás el palo que había utilizado como soporte echara a correr subiendo las escaleras y atravesando los pasillos con dificultad para llegar a la habitación de su amada, quien no se había movido en ningún instante y seguía mirando el recuadro en la pared al momento que intentaba tranquilizar su respiración lo mejor posible, al momento que su mirada volvía a tomar ése filo asesino.

-¡Lydia! - Gritó el pelinegro jadeante entrando al cuatro en tanto miraba a su esposa parada como si nada. - Qué... ¿Qué sucedió? - Jadeo en lo que se agarraba una de sus tantas heridas sangrantes, comenzaba a ver borroso, y aún así su única preocupación era saber si la mujer estaba a salvo.

-Bienvenido a casa. - Dijo la mujer ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta del hombre, utilizando un tono de voz un tanto frío y sarcástico. - ¿Ya te deshiciste de los intrusos? - Preguntó divertida.

-No... - Su voz sonaba ronca y sombría. - Lydia... Necesito eso... - Su voz ahora tenía un toque de culpa, haciendo que la sangre de la mujer volviera a querer hervir. - Así... Así podré... Deshacerme de ellos. - Caminaba poco a poco acercándose a la mujer.

-No quiero. - Respondió ella aún más fastidiada.

-Por... Favor... - Suplicaba acercándose poco a poco.

-No. - Reafirmó sin inmutarse.

En un rápido movimiento Dante la había aprisionado en un abrazo posesivo, su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por las mejillas del hombre, mientras que Lydia comenzaba a sentir como un líquido caliente mojaba el vestido que acababa de ponerse no hace mucho, comenzando a teñirse de rojo y arruinándolo para siempre. Él acariciaba sus cabellos de manera dulce intentándole dar consuelo sin lograrlo.

-Por favor... - Volvió a pedir con la voz rota. - Solo así podremos estar juntos.

-¿Sabes Dante?, a decir verdad ya me cansé de todo esto. - Decía la muchacha recordando al chico rubio que había visto a través de ella y le había dado valor.

-No... No digas eso.

-Cállate. - Habló con voz sepulcral ocasionando que la sangre se le congelara al hombre.

Lydia había tomado el mismo cuchillo que había utilizado con anterioridad en contra del capitán de los sombrero de paja, y lo había enterrado en el estómago de Dante aprovechándose de la cercanía. No conforme con eso lo había empujado para después realizar otra cortada que cubría todo su pecho, provocando que el pelinegro cayera de lleno al piso soltando un grito de dolor. Él había rodado quedando boca abajo y había comenzado a arrastrarse hacia los pies de su mujer preguntando porqué, pero ella en cuanto lo vio se adelanto y le pisó la mano con sus zapatos de tacones provocando un nuevo gritó por parte del individuo.

-¿Por qué? - Escupió con voz cargada de rencor. - ¿Preguntas por qué?, ¡No juegues conmigo! - Gritó al momento que le pateaba el rostro para después jalarlo del cabello lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarlo un poco y soltarle una patada después en el estómago. -Tú... Maldito enfermo... ¿Creíste que nunca me enteraría? - Yo solo estaba esperando... Esperando el momento en que llegaras tan herido como para no poder defenderte... Aguantando las ganas de matarte, y fingiendo quererte... Todo para éste momento. - Decía soltando otra nueve serie de golpes intentando sacar su frustración. - ¿Ayudarte?, ¡No me hagas reír!, ¿Quién querría ayudarte?, tú... Tú me arruinaste. - Gritaba lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitía.

**Flash Back. **

En el North Blue, se encontraba una acogedora isla llamada Sula, ésta abarcaba una considerable extensión de tierra y estaba rodeada de un rico contenido en sábana, aquí podías encontrar toda clase de animales que en general no representaban un verdadero peligro. Sula estaba habitado por toda clase de personas, desde campesinos, o indigentes, hasta personas de la alta sociedad. Aunque por supuesto la ciudad estaba dividida conforme a la cantidad de dinero que uno tuviera.

Lydia era una preadolescente hija de nobles, que tenía tan solo 12 años de edad. A ésa edad era una chica sumamente inteligente gracias a los estudios con sus maestros privados, sabía bastante de literatura antigua y soñaba con convertirse en escritora, sin embargo era comúnmente subestimada debido a su posición como mujer, ya que en ése tipo de sociedad machista las mujeres no tenían fuerza de opinión. Todos lo decidían los hombres, ya fuera con quién debía de casarse, o con quién debía juntarse y con quien no, desde cierta edad a las mujeres se les asignaba un prometido sin pedir su opinión y al momento de casarse a la familia del esposo se le daba un dote que era el precio que debía de pagar una mujer para ganarse su valía.

Lydia era una chica de castaños cabellos ondulados tan suaves como algodón de azúcar, tenía unos ojos color esmeralda que fascinaban a cualquier ser viviente en la tierra, su piel tan blanca como la nieve parecía tan delgada, tan tersa y frágil, que ansiabas querer protegerla en cualquier momento, sin duda parecía una muñeca de porcelana, de ésas que coleccionabas y cuidabas arduamente en una repisa de cristal, atento a que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño. Ella tenía una sonrisa encantadora que enamoraba a quien la viera, era alegre, inocente, y sobre todo amable.

La oji verde nunca había estado de acuerdo en la manera de ser de sus padres, ya que éstos eran unos seres egoístas, cegados por el dinero, que siempre estaban buscando la manera de contactar con familias de alto prestigio para ofrecer a su hija en matrimonio, ya que ella era una valiosa joya, que fascinaba a todo mundo, por lo tanto muchos peleaban por su mano. Y claro... Sus padres no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para sacarle provecho a la situación, por tanto había cambiado de prometido en más de una ocasión, cosa que la aburría, ya que no necesitaba a nadie, lo único que ella quería era volverse escritora.

Asqueada por el constante cuidado de los guarda espaldas, quienes tenían estrictas ordenes de no dejarla siquiera correr por temor a que se hiciera una sola herida en la piel, se escabullía de vez en cuando, convirtiéndose en una experta en escapar de la mansión que tenía como hogar. Un buen día había burlado la seguridad y se encontraba paseando por la ciudad observando a los nobles pasear con sus hijos, o sacando a pasear a sus mascotas, algo muy común. Ansiaba que un poco de adrenalina corriera por sus venas y estaba tan cansada de lo cotidiano por lo cual había ido a la salida de la ciudad y sabiendo que no la iban a dejar salir sin la supervisión de un mayor se había metido en un barril para salir con la carga que sería llevado a uno de los tantos barcos en la costa.

El escape había resultado exitoso, puesto que el barril había estado lleno de agua, aunque claro, antes de cerrar la tapa se había asegurado de sacar la suficiente cantidad de líquido como para poder sacar la cabeza y respirar. De ésa manera había salido cuando estaba en la costa, y los trabajadores impresionados de que una noble se hubiera infiltrado de ésa manera, habían querido capturarla a sabiendas de que si la familia de la muchacha se enteraba de lo ocurrido la culpa recaería en ellos, y de ninguna forma convenía fastidiar a los ricos.

Lydia con gran agilidad se había escabullido de sus captores y ahora se encontraba caminando en un pequeño camino de tierra que dirigía al pueblo de los campesinos. Aún más entusiasmada había corrido para poder apreciar con sus propios ojos de todo aquello que se había estado perdiendo. Llegando a una humilde aldea veía como las personas caminaban de un lado para otro cargando madera, o demás instrumentos e introduciéndola a establecimientos.

Adentrándose a la ciudad había visto como ésta, aunque mucho más pequeña que su lugar de origen, era bastante amplia llena de pasillos y callejones a los cuales se había introducido sin saber que podría ser peligroso. Corriendo y riendo había llegado a la calle principal donde se encontraba un mercado. Mirando la enorme cantidad de frutas, verduras y demás alimento, se había aburrido prefiriendo observar mejor los artefactos tallados a mano, al igual que la sencilla ropa que nunca en su vida se había probado debido a su posición social.

Se encontraba mirando unos caballitos de madera que le parecían de lo más encantadores, y estuvo a punto de comprarlo cuando un grito se escuchó demasiado cerca. Curiosa se había levantado volteando a la dirección donde se escuchaba el alboroto, encontrándose con un chico un poco más grande que ella correr desesperado, con un trozo de pan y unas cuantas frutas en brazos.

-¡Ladrón, alguien deténgalo! - Gritaba un hombre robusto intentando alcanzarlo al momento que levantaba un palo en la mano dispuesto a darle su lección al mocoso.

Angustiada había corrido hacia el niño tras ver como éste se tropezaba y comenzaba a ser golpeado mientras éste defendía con frustración el alimento, como si se tratara de un valioso tesoro. A ella nunca le había gustado la violencia, y tenía la buena o mala costumbre de siempre interferir cuando una escena que consideraba injusta se suscitaba frente a ella, por lo cual sin pensarlo demasiado había empujado al hombre que abusaba del menor y se había colocado enfrente del chico extendiendo sus brazos y piernas haciendo de barrera con su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo mocosa?! - Gritó el hombre a punto de abofetearla, cuando ésta hablo.

-Te ordeno que dejes a éste niño tranquilo. - Habló con voz segura, digna de cualquier persona de la alta sociedad.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? - Gritó aún más fastidiado cuando otro hombre grito.

-¡Espera Oberto!, mira la ropa de la chica.

Fue entonces y solo entonces cuando el rechoncho se dio cuenta de que ésa mocosa se vestía demasiado bien como para ser una campesina más. Aquél vestido costoso junto a esos peinados extravagantes, y esa tinta de niña consentida era la pista suficiente para darse cuenta de que pertenecía a la nobleza, pero por si fuera poco, en su vestido tenía colocado un pequeño parche con la heráldica de su familia, cosa que hizo que el hombre se estremeciera, y diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Cualquier cosa que haya robado, responderé por él. - Decía al momento que tiraba una bolsita pequeña y tirándola al piso ocasionando que al caer ésta se abriera mostrando un montón de monedas de oro.

-Eso es... - Las personas alrededor se vieron tentadas a agarrar el dinero cual animales salvajes pero la única razón por la que no hacían era porque no querían hacer enojar a una hija de un noble, ya que si le hacían daño o la hacían enojar, ésta podría decirle a sus padres y entonces los mandarían a matar.

-Rápido, ve y dame la comida equivalente al dinero que te estoy dando.

El hombre tras unos segundos intentando carburar su cerebro, había echado a correr para después traerle un costal repleto de todo tipo de alimentos. En todo ése tiempo el niño peli negro sólo se había dedicado a mirar a su salvadora con confusión, y es que hasta ahora siempre había odiado a los nobles por tener la vida arreglada, y ahora una de ellos le estaba brindando ayuda, no sabía si agradecer o sentirse humillado por tener que caer tan bajo debido al hambre.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la muchacha agachándose para estar a la altura del chico.

Él levantó aquellos ojos rojos que asustaban a más de una persona, topándose con aquellos enormes ojos verdes cargados de inocencia. Parpadeando un par de veces había observado más cerca el rostro de la muchacha sonrojándose cual tomate al notar que era una completa belleza. Aturdido había aceptado la mano de la chica para levantarse, y luego ella le había pedido ayuda para cargar la comida que acaba de adquirir, y de ésa manera caminaron juntos alejándose del pueblo, mientras las personas ahora sí se abalanzaban sobre el dinero.

-¿Qué harás con toda ésta comida? - Había preguntado el pelinegro un tanto fastidiado al recordar su odio hacia los nobles.

-¿Yo?, pero si es tuya ahora.

-¿Qué? - Había preguntado sorprendido al momento que la miraba desconcertado. - Pero...

-Considéralo un regalo para un amigo. - Lydia estaba entusiasmada al decir ésas palabras, ya que hasta ahora no había podido tener un amigo verdadero. Puros prometidos engreídos que no le agradaban en absoluto y nadie con quien pudiera tener una conversación sobre cosas triviales, ya que eran demasiado estúpidos.

-¿Amigo? - Preguntó confundido.

-Sí, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? - Preguntó con un brillo cargado de anhelo al momento que acercaba su rostro peligrosamente hacia el chico, quien había desviado la mirada al ver tanta hermosura en un solo ser.

-E... Está bien.

La chica había comenzado a gritar entusiasmado al momento que daba vueltas sobre su propio eje festejando su nuevo logro, su vestido verde claro bailaba junto a ella y debido a los bruscos movimientos los cuales normalmente no hacía al estar tan reprimida habían ocasionado que se despeinara, lo cuál le hizo darse cuenta de que aún traía ésas horribles trenzas amarradas en un chongo alto que tanto detestaba, por lo cual había comenzado a quitarse los pasadores, y listones del cabello en lo que el chico tras quedar momentáneamente fascinado había volteado a ver la bolsa llena de comida, y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó un poco de pan, y queso, comenzando a comer de manera desesperada, mientras le daba a la vez una mordida a una manzana, empezando a saltar gruesas lágrimas de frustración en el proceso, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su última comida decente.

Lydia lo miraba sorprendida, ya que en su pequeño mundo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver como las personas sufrían de hambre, eso era algo que no había experimentado, pero al ver las reacciones del chico podía saber que debía ser horrible. Lo seguía mirando mientras se destrenzaba el cabello hasta el punto de dejar su cabello totalmente suelto.

-¿Sabe bien? - Preguntó curiosa mientras ladeaba la cabeza, y al ver que el niño se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas, había soltado una suave sonrisa ocasionando que al pelinegro se le oprimiera el corazón por unos instantes. - ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-¿No habíamos quedado en que éramos amigos?

-¡No!, pero... Tú eres...

-¿Una noble? - Suspiró cansada. - Yo soy diferente. - Admitió orgullosa. - Tras soltar una pequeña risa, que al chico le soltó como el mismo cielo, ella lo miró nuevamente para después preguntar. - ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo soy Lydia.

-Dante... - Respondió un tanto tímido.

-Mucho gusto. - Dijo extendiéndole nuevamente la mano. - Llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante.

-Sí... - Respondió Dante tras sonreír y apretar la mano de la muchacha sellando aquél lazo de amistad.

Tras pasar un tiempo jugando había regresado a su casa siendo regañada por sus padres al volver, quienes no le habían puesto ni un solo golpe para no dañar el producto, el cuál debía de estar intacto para su prometido. Aún cuando la habían encerrado en su habitación ella no estaba para nada arrepentida, y deseaba poder hablar mucho más con Dante, por lo cual no dudaría ni un instante en escabullirse las veces que fueran necesarias con tal de verlo.

Así había comenzado la rutina de Lydia, quien se escapaba continuamente para ver a su amigo, enterándose de la vida que éste había estado llevando desde siempre. Naciendo en una familia pobre había tenido que trabajar desde muy pequeño, pero sólo había terminado siendo explotado, su papá lo había abandonado cuando éste tenía 7 años de edad, dejando a su madre enferma, a la cual había intentado proteger robando dinero o comida para mantenerla a ella, y a su pequeña hermana de 5 años de edad. No tenían dinero para comprar los medicamentes y su madre había muerto a su edad de 10 años, tiempo después había seguido trabajando por el bien de su hermana pero ésta de igual manera había fallecido de inanición. Todo eso había ocasionado que Dante se convirtiera en una persona frívola a la cual le costaba confiar en los demás, pero que sin embargo había logrado abrir su corazón hacia Lydia, quien era demasiado dulce y lo trataba siempre bien.

Los días se convirtieron semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y los meses se convirtieron en años, y así el tiempo fue transcurriendo de manera rápida, afianzando la amistad de ambos, amistad que no tardó demasiado a transformarse en amor. A Lydia no le importaba estar supuestamente comprometida, lo que ella sentía por Dante era lo único que le interesaba, y aún con todas las protestas por parte de sus padres jamás aceptaría el destino que la querían obligar a seguir. Él era amable con ella, siempre que paseaban supervisaba el camino para que ninguna roca se le atravesara a la muchacha y ésta no tropezara, le preguntaba constantemente como se sentía y le ofrecía agua, hacían descansos constantes debido al frágil cuerpo que ella poseía, en ocasiones incluso la llevaba cargando. Corrían de un lado a otro como los adolescentes que eran, ella tenía 16 años, mientras que él había cumplido ya los 18.

Todo ése tiempo Dante se había esforzado por trabajar, y gracias a Lydia había dejado de robar, ya que ésta lo había ayudado en aquellos tiempos difíciles, ayudándolo a caminar por el camino de la rectitud nuevamente. Ahora él quería pagarle todo aquello que le debía pero ella siempre se negaba diciendo que con su compañía era más que suficiente. Con todos los acontecimientos que el peli negro había vivido desde su niñez, había colocado todas sus esperanzas en aquél ángel que llego de pronto, solo confiaba en Lydia y en nadie más, y aunque ella lo regañaba por no querer realizar más amistades a él poco le importaba, ya que con Lydia le bastaba.

-Dante. - Dijo la muchacha un buen día cuando se escabullo de casa, y se encontraba sentada en el pasto junto a su amigo. - Quiero escapar de aquí.

-¿Escapar? - Preguntó curioso para después sonreír. - No estaría mal. - Confesó.

-Nos iremos a un lugar donde mi familia no me encuentre, donde pueda escribir mi libro y tú explorar el mundo.

Si un sueño tenía Dante, ése era explorar el mundo entero, buscar tesoros perdidos, y vivir aventuras, un gusto que él y ella compartían. Una vida alejada de todo lo demás no sonaba para nada mal, vivir sin ataduras, sin nadie que los reprimiera, luchando por ésa libertad que tanto deseaban.

-Sí... Nos iremos.

Con ésa promesa realizada Dante comenzó a ahorrar el suficiente dinero para huir, negándose a que Lydia robara algo del dinero familiar, ya que él no quería que su adorable amiga ensuciara sus manos de ésa manera, además de que según él, ésa era su manera de agradecerle por todo lo que ella le había dado.

Un día cuando ella regresó a casa sus padres ya la estaban esperando como se había hecho ya costumbre. Sin decir palabra alguna se había sentado en una silla frente a ellos, mirando a sus progenitores con ése rostro sonriente que sugería de manera sarcástica que no había hecho nada malo, lo cual no había hecho más que enfurecer más a sus padres.

-Lydia, estamos cansados de que nos desobedezcas todo el tiempo. - Habló la mujer con tono de voz autoritario.

-Madre, te tengo dicho que no me interesa heredar el estúpido negocio familiar, ni tú dinero, así que digas lo que digas haré lo que me plazca, puedes sacarme del testamento si así lo deseas.

-¡No seas insolente!, ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos estás haciendo?

-Sí... Lo sé perfectamente. - Respondió fastidiada mientras miraba a su padre quien hasta el momento escuchaba todo como un tercero, acción que de alguna manera le ocasionaba escalofríos. - Lo único que a ustedes les interesa es casarme con el hijo de un conde, para aumentar su fortuna, para ustedes no soy más que un objeto de intercambio que no pueden remplazar debido a tu imposibilidad de procrear más hijos, madre. - Sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Qué mal educa...

-Lydia. - Habló por primera vez su progenitor. - Hasta ahora me he mantenido al margen con la esperanza de que recapacitaras pero veo que eso no sucederá, así que voy a ser claro contigo. - Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire. - Sabemos que has estado saliendo con un campesino en la aldea de al lado, mandé a unos hombres a seguirte y ya tenemos toda la información de ése engendro que te llevó por el mal camino.

-¡Él no es ningún engendro! - Se levantó asustada al momento que fulminaba con la mirada a su padre. - ¡Tú lo eres! - El hombre le soltó por vez primera una bofetada en el rostro marcando su blanca piel con su mano, dejando el lugar afectado rojizo.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que no lo vuelvas a ver, eres mi hija y harás lo que yo diga, si vuelves a desobedecerme ése muchacho morirá.

Lydia echó a correr a su habitación llorando descorazonada, y es que ésas personas que se hacían llamar sus padres nunca habían demostrado siquiera considerarla como un ser humano, ni siquiera como su hija, lo único que les interesaba era utilizarla hasta que ya no pudieran sacarle más provecho, sólo les importaba mostrar una buena imagen ante la sociedad, a ella le repugnaba ése ambiente superficial, cargado de personas hipócritas que hacían llamarte amigas, mientras que a tus espaldas te criticaban y envidiaban dependiendo de a qué familia pertenecieras.

Al salir de ése mundo y conocer a Dante había podido experimentar algo nuevo, había podido comprender lo que las personas comunes sufrían día a día, había aprendido a ser humilde, había conocido lo que era la verdadera amistad, lo que era la honestidad, había visto como Dante se esforzaba como loco por trabajar en más de un lugar, solo para que le pagaran una miseria, y ella sin embargo tenía todo en bandeja de oro. Se odiaba por haber nacido noble, lo odiaba profundamente, lo único que quería era estar con aquél solitario peli negro de ojos rojizos al que pocas personas comprendían, quería acompañarlo y hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que ahí había alguien que le quería.

Lo había decidido... Renunciaría a su posición de noble, escaparía junto a Dante, viviría libremente como quería, sin nadie que la atara a ninguna parte, le diría a su amigo lo que sentía por él desde hace ya un tiempo, y estarían juntos. Ya estaba harta de vivir en ésa lujosa jaula, como si se tratara de un animal exótico en exhibición, solo a la espera de ser vendida por la persona más rica. Inclusive había escuchado hace unos días, que habían cancelado nuevamente el compromiso arreglado con otro duque, debido a que querían ofrecerla a un tenryuubito; ¡Ni loca se quedaría a esperar como la vendían cual mercancía!

Decidida había empezado a empacar sus cosas, solo sus prendas favoritas, junto con otras cosas absolutamente necesarias. No se quedaría ni una noche más, sentía que si no escapaba en ése momento, se quedaría ahí para siempre y la sola idea la aterraba. Por supuesto se había encargado de guardar todo con extremo cuidado para no hacer ruido y alertar a los demás. Había guardias custodiando las puertas de su habitación pero poco le importaba, ya que hace un año y medio aproximadamente había encontrado un pasadizo secreto el cual la llevaba afuera, al parecer aquella casa había sido diseñada con varias salidas secretas para escapar en caso de emergencias, solo que nadie se había enterado hasta el momento.

Paciente espero hasta altas horas de la noche, había apagado la luz y se había quedado callada esperando a que los guardias estuvieran completamente seguros de que ella dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, Y cuando estuvo segura de que el perímetro era seguro, tomó con sigilo la maleta, y se dirigió a la chimenea al lado de su cama y tras bajar una pequeña palanca, había empujado la pared dentro de la chimenea la cual se movió llevando a unas escaleras secretas, las cuales empezó a bajar, cerrando de nuevo la chimenea para que en caso de que se enteraran de que había escapado, no supieran por donde lo había hecho.

Al salir de la casa se había tapado con una capucha, y había caminado la fría ciudad por la noche, mientras poco a poco el ave se escapaba de la jaula, para nunca volver. Mirando por última vez hacia atrás había soltado una sonrisa, antes de echarse a correr entusiasmada buscando al que sería su próximo prometido, aún sin saber que los próximos años serían los más felices de su vida, para después convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla.

**Continuara...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**livewhileyoucan: Espero que lo disfrutes, ya puedo sentir el final de éste fic esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, y mientras tanto disfrutaré escribiendo lo que queda. **

**Luffy Ketchum: Sii, tuve que pensar mucho creando las características de la fruta del diablo, la verdad fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza pero al final creo que pude cumplir con el objetivo y quede conforme. Que bueno que no te haya dejado con tanta intriga en el capítulo anterior porque siento que en éste si lo haré, muajajajaja, ¡Soy malevola!, Ok no... La verdad yo tenía planeado terminar el flash back en éste capítulo pero como de costumbre mi inspiración llegó mágicamente, y terminé alargándolo demasiado por lo que me vi en la necesidad de dividirlo. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. :3**

**Tomoyo: Bueno, ¿Que te digo?, ¡Aquí está la continuación!, creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto... ¿O sí?, bueno por lo menos fue más poco que la ocasión pasada y con eso me basta. Tenía la intención de acabar con lo de Dante y Lydia en éste episodio pero bueeeno... No se pudo (Como de costumbre), ahora puedo enfocarme en Mugiwara Boys, intentaré acabar el capítulo que también promete quedarme jodidamente largo TT-TT, y después actualizaré "Reaching the sky", y así me la llevaré poco a poco. PD: Por que me convenciste de subir el nuevo fic ahora tendré más trabajo en actualizar. xD**

**Kaoru likes One Piece : No sabes cuanto me alegra que te hayan gustado las peleas TT-TT me tardé una eternidad en pensarlas, pero ahora que todo eso quedó atrás me siento más aliviada y por fin puedo darles a conocer la historia de ésos dos, la cual espero sea de su agrado. Por cierto lo de la interacción de Law y Zoro me salió de manera espontánea, no sé... De repente se me ocurrió a esos dos peleando y me pareció muy divertido, por lo cual me dije a mí misma, ¿Por qué no?, y supongo que te di lo que querías... Han torturado más a Dante. xD**

**solitario196: Solo Luffy podría entender con explicaciones tan tontas y carentes de contexto, eso es lo que adoro de él. Tienes razón en que ya se está acabando el fanfic, cada vez siento el final más y más cerca y sé que cuando lo acabe tendré una ola de emociones revueltos, entre la satisfacción por haber acabado un trabajo, y la nostalgia por saber que ya no habrá más, pero hasta que ése momento llegue, disfrutaré los capítulos que faltan. **


	21. Amor obsesivo (Parte 2)

**Yo aquí de nuevo... ¿Alguien aún se acuerda de mi fic?, lo sé, lo sé, hace años que no actualizo. Todo fue culpa mía, puesto que debo la materia de matemáticas, y pues... Tengo que pasarla en extraordinario (es horrible T-T) de manera que me metí a un curso en las mañanas al cual asisto diario. Después de eso me iba a la escuela a cursar mis materias, y pues, todo eso me dejaba sin tiempo para escribir. Los fines de semana luego no escribía porque lo único que quería hacer era dormir, pero entre tiempo y tiempo fui formando el capítulo poco a poco y por fin lo tengo aquí.**

**Disculpen si el final del capítulo suena un poco forzado, pero es que estaba desesperada por terminar y actualizar de una vez por todas, pero de todas maneras no se preocupen, que en el próximo capítulo haré una breve explicación de lo sucedido en donde tocaré el rompimiento de Lydia y Dante más a fondo por si les quedó alguna duda de la razón de su locura, o del funcionamiento del collar, y esas cosas.**

**Capítulo 21. **

**Amor obsesivo. (Parte dos) **

Caminando por la calle de noche, del cielo había comenzado a caer gotas de lluvia las cuales caían sobre la suave piel de Lydia quien disfrutaba de la sensación, tras haber volteado atrás por última vez a su casa, había sonreído para después mostrar su lengua de manera burlesca, y ya no miró atrás nunca más. En medio de la noche, se había liberado de las cadenas que su familia le había impuesto, y al igual que las gotas de lluvia que caían de manera libre, ella había decidido echar a correr hacia la casa de Dante para irse de inmediato.

Las calles estaban desoladas, a ésa hora todos se encontraban durmiendo menos los guardias que de vez en cuando pasaban caminando charlando entre ellos, mientras ella se escondía en los callejones para que no la vieran. En todo ése tiempo había agarrado una tremenda agilidad para escabullirse, por lo cual no le había resultado difícil salir de la ciudad, llegando a aquél sendero que llevaba hacia el pueblo. Ella seguía corriendo sin importarle que aquél delicado blusón blanco que llevaba puesto estuviera ahora empapado y lleno de rastros de lodo arruinándolo por completo. Tampoco le importaba ir descalza al haberse cansado de usar todo el tiempo esos fastidiosos tacones, ni le interesaba que su cabello fuera un completo desastre, no le interesaba el frío que sentía, ni el cansancio por el trabajo físico, a decir verdad ella se sentía mejor que nunca.

Llegando a una humilde casa apartada de las demás había sonreído para después comenzar a tocar con insistencia en lo que llamaba a su amigo. Después de unos momentos llamando se había escuchado el sonido de algo seco cayendo en el piso, cosa que la desoriento por unos instantes. Después el chico había abierto la puerta con los ojos desorbitados, y su negro cabello alborotado a la vez que la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¿Te caíste? - Preguntó divertida.

-¿Lydia, qué haces aquí? - Respondió ignorando la anterior pregunta para después mirarla de arriba hacia abajo. - ¡Estás empapada! - Al momento la jaló de la muñeca obligándola a entrar. - Cámbiate ésa ropa o te enfermarás.

Dante empujaba a la muchacha dentro de una de las habitaciones ignorando las replicas de Lydia quien quería explicarle la situación pero al parecer el hombre la estaba ignorando por completo. Cuando la chica estaba dentro de la habitación se había girado por fin para enfrentar al muchacho pero éste ya se había alejado y ahora se encontraba en otra habitación buscando algo dentro de un baúl.

-¿Dante? - Preguntó entre enojada y desesperada. - ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Dónde estaba eso? - Decía en voz alta Dante mientras tiraba varias prendas tras de él.

-¿Dante? - Repitió dirigiéndose hacia él. - ¡Dante! - Gritó ahora un poco más enojada.

-¡Aquí está! - Exclamó feliz. - Toma, póntelo.

El pelinegro le extendía un hermoso vestido blanco con verde y encaje negro. Ella se había quedado maravillada con aquella prenda y la había tomado en sus manos ignorando por completo su enojo momentáneo. Él también le había extendido un corset blanco para que se lo pusiera debajo, y ahora se encontraba buscando los zapatos conjuntos, cosa que la hizo regresar a la normalidad.

-Dante, esto es muy grande para mí. - Había dicho confundida mirando la prenda. - Además de que es demasiado precioso para que yo lo use.

-No digas eso. - Se apresuró a corregir el pelinegro. - La isla entera está enamorada de ti, y todavía tienes el descaro de decir eso.

La castaña ante eso no había podido evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un adorable tono rosa. Avergonzada había abrazado el vestido clavando la mirada en su amigo buscando alguna señal de duda en los ojos de éste, pero lo único que encontró es que éste seguía buscando los zapatos, pero ahora tenía un pronunciado rubor en el rostro e intentaba no verla a los ojos.

-Ése vestido era de mi madre. - Había dicho con un tono de melancolía para después ver a Lydia a los ojos. - Conservo algunas de sus prendas y...

-¡No puedo usarlas! - Había dicho tremendamente apenada. - Algo tan importante... Yo no.

-Precisamente porque eres tú, quiero que las uses. - Había dicho Dante sonriéndole de una manera que la tranquilizaba enormemente.

-Pero... Esto.

-Tienes razón. - Había interrumpido mientras acariciaba su barbilla echándole otra vista a la prenda. - Es demasiado grande para ti. - La quitó de sus manos. - Además es de noche, ¿En qué estoy pensando?, necesitas una prenda para dormir, buscaré algo más apropiado.

-¡Dante! - Había dicho nuevamente exasperada por sentirse ignorada. - Escape de casa.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta. - Había dicho despreocupado buscando más y más prendas femeninas.

-¡Es enserio, ya no volveré!

-¿Qué? - Había preguntado ahora sí prestándole su completa atención. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

Lydia comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido esa tarde tras regresar a casa. Dante le había dado otro vestido sencillo color hueso. Ella se colocaba la prenda tras secarse el cuerpo con una toalla mientras le contaba la anécdota. Dante escuchaba todo sentado en la sala obligándose a no espiar.

-Por eso decidí marcharme de una buena vez, ya no soportaba estar ahí encerrada ni un solo día más... - Lydia guardo silencio por unos instantes para después salir de la habitación y observar a su amigo quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón mirándola embelesado por su belleza. - Dante... Vámonos lejos. - Había dicho con tono suplicante sin apartar su mirada de los de Dante.

El pelinegro se había levantado ya sin poder seguir soportando su ansiedad y se lanzó a abrazar a la castaña, era cierto que él quería irse de ahí estando mejor preparado, habiendo juntado el dinero necesario para poder darle a la muchacha una vida tranquila, pero llegados a ése punto debían de marcharse de inmediato. Él no estaba asustado por las amenazas que los padres de ésta le habían hecho, ya se esperaba que ése día llegaría tarde o temprano. Lo único que sabía es que si para estar con Lydia tenía que robarla, entonces así sería, lo haría por las malas, la haría de villano con tal de poder estrecharla entre sus brazos tal como en ése momento.

Dante se apresuró a empacar solamente lo necesario dentro de unas mochilas, un poco de ropa incluida las de su querida madre, provisiones y demás objetos para limpieza personal. Salieron de la casa en la madrugada, el sol todavía se encontraba oculto y costaría un poco de trabajo moverse en mitad de la noche, sobre todo porque había estado lloviendo y ahora la tierra se encontraba fangosa. Él había ofrecido cargar a su amiga para que ésta no tuviera que volver a mancharse los pies pero ésta se había negado ya que no quería ser una carga. Por otra parte ella tenía sumo cuidado en levantar aquél vestido blanco para que no se manchara con el lodo, ya que tras saber que era una de las prendas de la madre fallecida de Dante no quería que se maltratara ni tan solo un poco.

De ésa manera había comenzado su viaje, Dante y Lydia se la pasaban vagando de pueblo en pueblo, pasando por lugares humildes, por grandes ciudades, o cualquier lugar al cual sus pasos los llevaran. Al principio no encontraban un lugar fijo en el cual quedarse, ya que después de todo estaban escapando manteniendo su identidad oculta para que los padres de la castaña no pudieran encontrarlos. Al principio habían sobrevivido con los ahorros de Dante y el dinero que Lydia había traído consigo, sin embargo conforme el tiempo pasaba éste se iba agotando paulatinamente, por lo cual antes de que quedaran en bancarrota tenían que empezar a generar mucho más dinero.

Habían llegado a una ciudad grande, en ésta transitaba montones de personas a diario por lo cual no era extraño que llegaran personas nuevas o que éstas se marcharan. Ambos se hospedaban en una pequeña choza en la que podrían habitar el tiempo necesario siempre y cuando pagaran la habitación cada mes. Dante había comenzado a trabajar en diferentes lugares, ya fuera de carpintero construyendo mesas o demás muebles, o cualquier otra cosa para la que tuviera tiempo y en la cual se utilizara el trabajo físico al cual estaba tan acostumbrado desde que era tan solo un niño.

Lydia quería ayudar también, quería ser útill y trabajar en lo que fuera para aportar algo, ya que Dante había renunciado a su vida en la aldea, todo por sacarla de su prisión y ella quería devolvérselo de alguna manera. Lastimosamente en el ambiente en el que había sido criada no se le había enseñado sobre el trabajo manual, ya que sus sirvientas lo hacían todo por ella, y más al ser ella su única hija y su muñeca de porcelana, nunca la habían dejado jugar libremente por temor a que se dañara. Lo único que la castaña podía hacer por el momento era escribir, deseando que alguna vez una compañía estuviera dispuesta a querer publicar alguno de sus libros, puesto que la literatura le había gustado desde siempre.

La atracción entre Dante y Lydia era tanta, que solo fue cuestión de tiempo en el que al estar viviendo juntos, aquellas emociones que hasta el momento habían estado ocultando salieran a flote. Todo había ocurrido una noche en la que Dante había llegado bastante cansado de trabajar, y Lydia se encontraba esperándolo con la cena preparada, ella había estado practicando mucho, y aunque al principio no podía preparar nada sin que la cocina terminara hecha un desastre y la comida terminara con un sabor extraño, al final podía cocinar algo que estuviera mínimamente comestible, y aunque el sabor aún dejaba mucho que desear Dante nunca se había quejado.

Ése día Dante había traído una botella de buen sake, no había nada que celebrar, tan solo quería pasar un rato más con la muchacha ya que desde que habían huido no habían podido estar demasiado tiempo juntos debido a que tenía que trabajar. Él había convencido a la muchacha de que tomara con él, y tras mucho insistir ésta había terminado por aceptar, pero al tener nula resistencia al alcohol no había tardado en caer borracha, por lo cual ella se había desinhibido por completo, y había comenzado a seducir al mayor, pero no paso a mayor de unos cuantos besos puesto que él no quería aprovecharse del estado de la chica.

No tardaron en comenzar a salir, bromeaban y paseaban como la pareja de adolescentes que eran, y no les había costado ningún trabajo integrarse al lugar, habían hecho amigos, se habían familiarizado con los alrededores, cada sábado ellos viajaban por la ciudad buscando algún nuevo restaurante para degustar sus delicias, y solo dejaron de vagar hasta encontrar uno en particular el cual simplemente los había fascinado.

Pudieron tener una vida tranquila por unos tres años antes de que llegara un hombre bastante sospechoso a tocar a su puerta, había sido Lydia quien le abrió, ése día Dante había salido antes del trabajo y se encontraban comiendo, eran alrededor de las 5:20 pm, el cielo estaba en un tono naranja bastante hermoso.

Parado enfrente de su hogar se encontraba parado un hombre alto con una gabardina café y sombrero que observaba fijamente, cosa que la había intimidando pensando que era uno de los tantos detectives privados que debió de haber contratado su padre tras su desaparición y que ya la habían encontrado. Asustada había intentado llamar a Dante, cuando el hombre hablo.

-¿Usted es Lydia Standfield? - Había preguntado el sujeto en lo que ella retrocedía unos cuantos pasos. - Por fin podemos localizarla. - Continuó para después quitarse su sombrero y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Oh no, por fin ella y Dante tenían una vida normal, ya se encontraban en un estado financiero estable, tenían amigos, ella había logrado publicar ya unos pocos libros y tenía trabajo, eran felices, y si realmente los habían encontrado eso significaba que tenían que escapar nuevamente, empezar desde cero otra vez. ¡Eso no era justo!, estaba por reclamarle a la persona enfrente se ella, pero se detuvo al ver una inusual mirada de compasión en sus ojos.

-Señorita Standfiel, lamentamos informarle que sus padres murieron en un accidente.

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó impresionada. - Eso es imposible... Yo.

-No habíamos podido informarle antes puesto que no teníamos conocimiento de su localización.

Dante había salido al notar que la chica no regresaba y había podido escuchar la noticia, por lo cual se había apresurado a llegar al lado de la castaña para rodear sus hombros con su brazo. Ésta parecía bastante consternada, era cierto que ella podía tener varios rencores contra sus padres por ser tan materialistas, y por no haberla dejado tener una infancia plena, pero él sabía que ella no los odiaba, sabía que ella en el fondo de su puro e cálido corazón, deseaba que algún día sus padres entendieran, que la aceptaran como era.

-Como... ¿Cómo paso? - Preguntó comenzando a temblar.

-Cuando usted desapareció sus padres contrataron a muchas personas a seguirle el rastro, pasaron meses intentando localizarlos pero al no obtener información, éstos terminaron por desesperarse y empezaron a buscar por cuenta propia, pero el carruaje en el que iban fue atacado por unos bandidos, se cree que fueron contratados por alguna familia que tenía rencores con sus padres, no estamos completamente seguros.

Lydia dejo de escuchar las explicaciones del hombre frente a ella, por lo cual Dante tuvo que escuchar toda la información en su lugar, mientras que ella se alejaba del pelinegro para adentrarse en la casa. Atrás de ella solo se escuchaban las voces de ambos hombres hablando sobre algo que ya no le interesaba.

Es cierto que ella se sentía enjaulada dentro de ésa mansión, era cierto que detestaba que nunca había podido ser libre puesto que siempre se encontraban vigilando cualquier mínimo movimiento que hacía, era cierto que los había detestado cuando éstos amenazaron a Dante, podían no ser unos muy buenos padres, pero aún así eran las personas que la habían traído a la vida y ella simplemente no podía odiarlos. Ahora se había enterado que éstos habían sido atacados por haberla estado buscando, ya sea si la estaban buscando porque la querían o porque les preocupaba su herencia, ella no lo sabía, solo sabía que la habían estado buscando, y que debido a su fuga ellos habían muerto, y eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Lydia regresó a la mansión junto con Dante, sus padres nunca habían borrado su nombre del testamento, por lo cual ahora ella era la única heredera de la fortuna familiar. Ya no los estaba persiguiendo nadie por lo cual podían quedarse a vivir en ése lugar, pero Dante sabía que Lydia no quería vivir allí puesto que esa había sido su cárcel, y porque además ésta le traía demasiados malos recuerdos sobre sus fallecidos padres. Por un tiempo la castaña había entrado en un estado de depresión, no quería comer, apenas hablaba y no miraba a Dante directamente a los ojos. En ése tiempo ella había tenido que encargarse de todos los tramites necesarios, la habían ido a visitar un montón de personas, amigas de la familia, a las que Lydia ahora miraba con desconfianza y desprecio pensando que entre alguno de ellos podría estar la persona que mando a matar a su familia. En ése tiempo Dante se había hecho pasar por su mayordomo puesto que la muchacha no había comentado nada respecto al tema y porque él no quería ocasionar problemas.

La castaña estuvo en depresión por poco más de año y medio, en el cual Dante se encargó de cuidarla, él le preparaba la comida, él le compraba ropa, él la sacaba a pasear, la hacía comer aunque ésta no quisiera, la llenaba de palabras de amor y de muestras de afecto. Lo único que él quería era volver a verla sonreír, volver a ver a su cielo brillar.

En un principio Lydia había querido permanecer en la mansión como una manera de auto castigarse puesto que ella se echaba la culpa de todo, pero gracias a las atenciones de su novio había empezado a salir de ése estado poco a poco, y por fin había accedido a salir de ésa ciudad. Habían empacado todas sus cosas y se habían ido de viaje alrededor del mundo, habían zarpado hacia el mar en busca de aventuras, habían visto ciudades desiertas, algunas islas de invierno, otras paradisiacas, unas con una abundante fauna y flora. Vagaban por el mundo, buscando aquella libertad que les fue arrebatada, intentando llegar nuevamente a ése estado de felicidad y gozo.

En uno de sus tantos viajes se habían encontrado con una isla llamada Borneo, esta estaba deshabitada, tenía un extenso y hermoso bosque, además de una cantidad considerable de animales y frutas. Ambos se habían adentrado en al espesura del bosque y habían caminado por horas hasta encontrarse con un campo abierto en el cual había varias flores lilas, amarillas y rojas que dejaban una vista envidiable. No habían tardado en enamorarse de la tranquilidad del lugar, habían decidido vivir ahí, y haciendo uso de la fortuna que se le había dejado a la muchacha habían construido una mansión la cual se convertiría en su nuevo hogar.

Cuando la mansión estuvo finalizada, Dante y Lydia habían festejado con una enorme fiesta que no solo celebraba la inauguración de su hogar, sino que había sido también el festejo por la boda de Dante y Lydia, quienes lo habían decidido desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero hasta ahora no habían puesto fecha, ¿Y qué mejor momento de hacerlo que ése?

La comida había sido deliciosa, la música encantadora, habían bailado toda la noche, y qué decir de ésa noche, había sido el momento más feliz en la vida de ambos individuos, se habían entregado el uno al otro y se habían transformado en un solo ser. Los invitados por supuesto habían dormido en las otras tantas habitaciones y se habían quedado de huéspedes por un tiempo.

Un día Dante había invitado a Lydia a probarse el mismo vestido verde que le había ofrecido aquella noche en la que escaparon juntos para ver si éste ahora le quedaba mejor, y se sorprendió al notar que éste le ajustaba a la perfección, casi parecía que ése vestido había sido diseñado para ella. Aquél hermoso verde hacía resaltar aún más los ojos esmeralda de su esposa, al igual que ésa piel lechosa y ésas adorables pecas que adornaban su rostro. El vestido ajustaba a la perfección con sus curvas, y su cabello ondulado caía como cascada por su espalda.

Dante estaba fascinado, tenía a un ángel enfrente de él, y ése ángel era su adorada esposa, la única mujer a la que había amado y a la única que querría sin importar las circunstancias. Tan preciosa se veía que uno de los huéspedes que era pintor se había ofrecido a hacer un retrato de ella y Dante. Éste había aceptado y había corrido a su habitación a ponerse algo de ropa elegante, para después situarse junto a la muchacha, éste tenía su largo cabello negro atado en una media coleta, la ropa negra resaltaba lo blanco de su piel, y aquellos misteriosos ojos rojos tenían cierto brillo que con el tiempo se vería opacado en tristeza y desesperación. Lydia eran el Yin y el Yang, totalmente diferentes y aún así se complementaban el uno al otro. Ése retrato había quedado inmortalizado en pintura y ahora se encontraba colgado en la chimenea de la casa.

En una ocasión Dante se había enterado sobre un rumor acerca de unas ruinas encontradas en un país desértico, cosa que había despertado su curiosidad al máximo, ya que él era fanático de los tesoros y pensaba que si iba de expedición podría encontrar algo. Había llevado a Lydia consigo, aunque ésta había decidido esperarlo en un lugar habitado, puesto que la idea de caminar bajo los intensos rayos del sol, no le parecía una idea grata. Habían pasado horas, días en los cuales su esposo estuvo ausente y en los cuales ella empezó a socializar con los habitantes de la aldea, haciendo amistades, aprendiendo su cultura, su modo de alimento y descubriendo el buen corazón que ésas personas tenían.

Cuando el pelinegro regresó, éste había encontrado varios tesoros, pero el que más destacaba era un hermoso collar de oro con un dije de corazón de lo que parecían ser diamantes, éste tenía varios detalles antiguos y tenía un aire misterioso. Por supuesto Lydia había quedado fascinada con él, y había volteado a ver al chico con ojos de cachorrito para que se lo regalara, pero ni siquiera hizo falta pedírselo puesto que desde un principio él lo había traído para ella. Lydía se había agarrado el cabello permitiendo que el pelinegro le pusiera el objeto, el hermoso color rojo del colgante brillaba como ningún otro y competía en belleza con la muchacha, por eso mismo le quedaba de maravilla.

Después de eso habían regresado a casa, pero cada que se aburrían volvían a salir de viaje puesto que ya no podían quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, y cuando se supone que la vida debía de sonreírles de ahora en adelante, ésta había preferido darles una bofetada. Lydia había comenzado a enfermar repentinamente y el pelinegro no entendía a qué se debía su repentino desgaste. Ella siempre había sido una chica con una tremenda vitalidad, pero ahora ya no tenía ganas para hacer nada, no tenía energías y no quería comer, había entrado de nuevo en ése estado en el que estaba tras la muerte de sus padres, con la única diferencia de que ahora la depresión no tenía nada que ver. Ella adelgazaba a una velocidad insoportable, había llegado al punto en que tenía que quedarse en cama todo el día, y lo único que ella quería hacer era dormir.

Dante había mandado a llamar a doctores de todas partes para que cuidaran a su esposa, pero ninguno de ellos había sabido diagnosticar su enfermedad, por lo cual lo único que él podía hacer era ver como poco a poco el cuerpo de su amada Lydia se iba destruyendo. Las mejillas de ella ya no mostraban el mismo rubor natural, ahora estaba tan pálida como las hojas de papel de los libros que escribía, su mirada se veía cansada, débil y opaca, su cabello había perdido sedosidad, ella estaba prácticamente en los huesos, estaba tan delgada que cuando él la cargaba apenas si sentir el peso.

Él no soportaba verla así, no soportaba ver como su vida se desvanecía a pasos apresurados, sin piedad. Él nunca había creído en Dios, pero estaba tan desesperado, tan angustiado que incluso se había postrado a rezar como último recurso. Él quería devuelta a su esposa, quería devuelta a la mujer que solía regañarlo día a día, quería volver a ver su sonrisa, volver a probar su comida por mala que fuera, volver a escuchar su melodiosa voz, no aquella voz ronca que ahora tenía. Lo único que ahora podía hacer era sentarse a su lado, contarle historias sobre libros en voz alta como si fuera una niña, alimentarla en la boca puesto que ella ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo por sí misma, mentirle diciendo que todo iba a estar bien cuando ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de ello, y lo que más le dolía es que Lydia se la pasaba sonriendo todo el tiempo intentando aparentar que se sentía bien para no preocuparlo.

-Dante... - Lo llamó una ocasión a lo que él de inmediato fue a su lado y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. - Prométeme que seguirás adelante.

-¿Eh?, ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dante, los dos sabemos que estoy muriendo, dejemos de mentirnos el uno al otro.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - Gritó desesperado. - Tú te pondrás bien Lydia, superaras la enfermedad y entonces nos iremos de viaje de nuevo, ¿Recuerdas ése restaurante que tanto nos fascino?, podríamos ir de visita, yo haré la reservación. - La chica negó con la cabeza a lo cual de los ojos de él comenzaron a salir gruesas y abundantes lágrimas. - ¡No te des por vencida! - Grito desesperado. - No puedes darte por vencida, tú... Tú eres a la única a la que he querido... Lydia yo, te entregue mi vida... Solo a ti, yo no podría seguir sin ti. - La voz de Dante cada vez se cortaba más y más.

-Tú estarás bien. - Se esforzó por sonreír. - Le dije a uno de los doctores... Que mandaran a un abogado. Ya escribí mi testamento y cuando muera todo esto será tuyo.

-¡No me jodas! - Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. - ¿Crees que me interesan todas éstas cosas?, lo único que me interesa eres tú.

-Siempre igual. - Dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla del pelinegro acariciándola gentilmente. - Te amo Dante, gracias a ti pude saber lo que era vivir... Tú le diste sentido a mi vida.

-No hagas eso. - Volvía a suplicar cayendo de rodillas al piso para después apretar con más fuerza la mano de la muchacha comenzando a besarla para después pegarla a su frente. - No te despidas... Esto no es el final.

-¿Me amas? - Preguntó.

-No lo diré... Si lo digo sería como si me estuviera despidiendo, ¡No lo diré!

-Dante... ¿Me amas? - Preguntó con insistencia mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. - Por favor... Responde.

-Yo... - Estaba por replicar nuevamente pero vio los ojos cargados de determinación de su esposa por lo que resignado respondió. - Ya te dije que has sido la única a la que he amado.

-¡Qué bien! - Sonrió lo mejor que pudo. - Soy tan... Feliz.

En ése momento la muchacha cerró los ojos y su mano perdió fuerza, su corazón había dejado de palpitar, había muerto con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, parecía tan feliz que era imposible de creer que estuviera muerta. Simplemente no podía ser verdad, el mundo no podía arrebatarle a ése ángel, no podían mostrarle un pedazo de cielo para después arrebatárselo de la manera más cruel posible. Ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de planificar un hijo, y él había deseado tanto tener una familia, en su niñez le había sido arrebatado todo, y él quería crear una nueva familia, quería poder otorgarle a sus hijos lo que él nunca pudo tener, quería empezar de nuevo, pero nuevamente su felicidad le había sido arrebatada, nuevamente estaba solo.

De ésa manera Dante se quedó completamente solo en ésa mansión que había construido junto a su esposa, el había apartado a todo ser viviente, no quería estar al lado de nadie. Si no estaba con Lydia no quería estar con nadie, no quería volver a acercarse a nadie porque siempre que pasaba algo bueno en su vida, esto se derrumbaba, sus esperanzas se habían roto en millones de fragmentos tan diminutos que no podía ni siquiera volver a levantarlos en intentar reconstruirlos. Él había muerto junto con Lydia, sin ella su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido, ella se había robado su aire, sus ganas de vivir, ahora tan solo se asfixiaba en su soledad, sintiendo como su corazón se desgarraba y sangraba violentamente.

Había querido quitarse la vida, pero recordaba que Lydia había querido hasta el último momento que él continuara con su vida y al final se veía sin valor para hacerlo. Un año había pasado, dos años habían pasado, 5 años, 7 años. El tiempo transcurría de manera lenta y tortuosa, y Dante se quedaba ahí como un mueble lejos, saliendo tan solo de vez en cuando a la isla vecina para comprar provisiones y seguir viviendo en su miseria. Lo más extraño de todo eso era que por mucho que los años transcurrieran Dante se veía exactamente igual, se veía igual de joven, pero él estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso.

En una ocasión había llegado una forastera, ésta se había visto involucrada en un ataque pirata, y había huido en un barco de emergencia. Había estado deambulando por mucho tiempo y por fin había llegado a esa isla. Ella se encontraba muy asustada pero sobre todo hambrienta, por lo cual se había adentrado en el bosque intentando buscar algo de alimento, y en el camino se había topado con aquella mansión, la cual en un principio se había visto tan llena de vigor pero ahora parecía la escena perfecta para una película de terror.

Un tanto asustada se había adentrado, caminaba dudosa, encontrándose a un hombre sentado en una silla de madera con la mirada gacha, éste parecía una estatua, no se movía por lo cual ella había pensado que estaba dormido, sin embargo tras acercarse y observarlo con mayor detenimiento, se había dado cuenta de que éste tenía los ojos abiertos pero se encontraba con la mirada clavada en el piso. Ella lo había movido levemente porque al parecer éste ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Dante la había mirado pero la había ignorado por completo.

-Disculpe... ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntaba sin obtener respuesta.

La chica había estado bastante tiempo insistiendo pero después de unos minutos se rindió y se metió en el interior de la mansión buscando algo de alimento. Le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar la cocina debido a lo enorme que era la casa, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió aliviada al notar que sí había comida, y si no fuera porque se estaba muriendo de inanición habría regresado con el tenebroso sujeto a preguntarle si podía tomar algo de su comida.

Cuando ésta había llenado su estómago había soltado un suspiro aliviado, y había levantado la cabeza dándose cuenta de que aquél pelinegro de ojos rojos la había estado observando, aunque no estaba segura desde cuando. Había querido disculparse pero no decía nada ya que se sentía un tanto nerviosa con ése sujeto observándola, y más por ése extraño color de ojos que éste poseía.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar mi comida? - Atacó fastidiado.

-Es que... Llevaba días sin comer... Y usted no respondía a mis llamados así que...

-Ah... No importa. - Le restó importancia mientras él revisaba el refrigerador para ver si le había dejado algo puesto que también le había dado hambre.

La chica tan solo seguía con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos del misterioso pelinegro, éste se veía totalmente desgastado, tenía unas enormes ojeras marcadas, el cabello desordenado y la expresión medio muerta. Parecía ser el tipo de persona que se encontraba inmersa en una depresión enorme, y eso no hacía más que aumentar la curiosidad de la muchacha, quien era una persona energética y alegre por naturaleza.

El nombre de ésa muchacha era Ada, era una chica de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos azules, tenía alrededor de unos 21 años. Ella se había quedado en la isla, puesto que no quería volver a zarpar debido al trauma de haber estado varada en medio de la nada, y por lo menos por el momento no tenía intención de volver al mar. Dante no le había dicho nada, es más la ignoraba olímpicamente, y eso a Ada le ocasionaba mucha incomodidad, le tenía un poco de pavor al hombre debido a su actitud frívola, y aún así tenía mucha curiosidad, quería saber porque éste había decidido aislarse en ésa isla.

De manera que Ada se encontraba observando la rutina de Dante en secreto, no era difícil pasar desapercibida debido a que el hombre se la pasaba ignorando a todo lo que le rodeaba, su rutina consistía en despertar alrededor de las 12 de la tarde, de no ser que más tarde, si se le antojaba comía, y si no se la pasaba hasta las 4:00 sin comer, se bañaba a veces sí, a veces no, se la pasaba leyendo el día entero, o perdido en su mente, caminaba arrastrando los pies y solo cuando su estómago gruñía pidiendo alimento se levantaba a picar algo. Después se perdía en el bosque a hacer quien sabe qué, regresando a altas horas de la noche para después encerrarse en su habitación en donde sabía se desvelaba hasta altas horas de la noche.

Ella después de haberse quedado una semana, le había pedido a Dante ayuda para regresar a casa, ya que el pequeño barco en el que había llegado no le serviría de nada. Éste fastidiado, había aceptado llevarlo a la isla más cercana en cuanto se acabara sus provisiones y tuviera que ir a buscar más. Aunque realmente lo que éste tenía almacenado eran cosas para picar, unas cuantas papas, agua y demás verduras, huevos, y jamón, entre otras cosas con las que no podría alimentarse de verdad.

El hambre había obligado a Ada a aventurarse al bosque para cazar algo y poder preparar un platillo con carne y demás cosas que encontrara en la naturaleza. Afortunadamente había nacido en un campo, y estaba acostumbrada a ése tipo de cosas. De ésa manera se las había arreglado para preparar una comida sustanciosa, por supuesto le había ofrecido bocado a Dante, pero éste había alegado no tener hambre, y había vuelto a picar algo, para después encerrarse en su cuarto.

Una noche Dante había bajado de su habitación, él había estado haciendo todo su esfuerzo para evitar a la castaña, a decir verdad estaba por perder la paciencia y llevarla a la isla vecina de una vez por todas, solo no lo había hecho porque ella no se metía en su vida, es cierto que últimamente lo estaba invitando a probar bocado de lo que ella preparaba, pero hasta el momento la había estado rechazando. Después de todo seguía bastante lastimado, y él pensaba que debía de mantenerse alejado de los demás para así ya no salir lastimado nuevamente.

Ésa noche sin embargo su estómago lo había estado molestando, estaba bastante delgado, ya que había estado comiendo mucho menos de lo normal, y sin poder evitarlo se había dirigido hacia la cocina en donde encontró el guisado de carne con verduras que había preparado la muchacha.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para hacer eso?

Se había preguntado, y estaba a punto de pasar de largo, pero su estómago volvió a gruñir, por lo cual tras ver a ambos lados asegurándose de que la chica no estuviera cerca, tomó una cuchara y probó un poco quedando maravillado con el sabor. Hace tanto que no probaba una comida decente, y cuando menos se lo esperó ya se encontraba calentando la comida para servirse un poco. Mientras esperaba a que el fuego realizara su trabajo, se dedicó a mirar la habitación, dándose cuenta de que ésta estaba bastante limpia, un poco confundido se había asomado rápidamente a la sala dándose cuenta de que toda la mansión se encontraba de la misma manera.

¿Ella estuvo limpiando todo el tiempo y no me di cuenta?

Preguntó en su mente, dándose cuenta de que incluso parecía que ya no tenía los pies puestos sobre la tierra. No se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a decir verdad ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica a pesar de que ésta se lo había dicho el día que llegó. Tampoco le había puesto atención a sus facciones, por lo cual no podía siquiera recordar del todo su rostro, cosa que parecía ridícula ya que había estado quedándose en su casa. Regresando a la cocina, había esperado un poco más antes de apagar la lumbre y servirse en un plato, para después comenzar a devorar el alimento, sabía delicioso.

¿Hace cuanto que no comía algo decente?

¿En qué momento había comenzado a auto castigarse por la pérdida de Lydia?

Estaba tan entretenido comiendo que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que Ada había entrado a la habitación y se había quedado parada en el umbral observándolo complacida de que éste disfrutara sus delicias. No lo había llamado ya que no quería que éste dejara de comer al verse descubierto, por lo cual tras observarlo un poco más, había regresado sobre sus pasos y había comenzado a subir las escaleras con sigilo, no sin antes echar un nuevo vistazo hacia atrás para después llevarse una mano hacia el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. Éste había comenzado a latir fuertemente por alguna razón, y es que se encontraba bastante entusiasmada de que por primera vez desde que llegó, hubiera visto algún rasgo de humanidad en ése atractivo hombre.

A la mañana siguiente Dante había dejado que la muchacha le preparara unos huevos con jamón, ella había encontrado un árbol de limones por lo cual había cogido unos, y había preparado una deliciosa agua de sabor y se la había servido al pelinegro. Él no había querido decir porque de pronto aceptaba las atenciones de la muchacha, pero ella tampoco había preguntado ya que no quería incomodarlo.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - Había preguntado sin mirarla a la cara.

-Ada- Respondió para después regalarle una sonrisa. - Mi nombre es Ada, ¿Y el tuyo?

En ése momento el pelinegro había caído en cuenta de que en ningún momento se había presentado.

-Dante. - Contestó sencillamente y continuó comiendo. Ada ya no hizo más preguntas.

De ésa manera ambos comenzaron a convivir más, él ya no la ignoraba tanto, y en cuestión de días había comenzado a charlar un poco más con ella, cosa que hacía a Ada verdaderamente feliz. El día en que Dante iría a la isla vecina no había tardado en llegar, como era de esperarse ella lo había acompañado, pero contrario a lo que ella le había pedido en un principio, le había pedido poder quedarse un poco más de tiempo con él.

Dante en un principio estaba confundido, y había querido rechazarla de inmediato, pero tras ver ésos ojos suplicantes no había podido negarse, y de ésa manera ésa chica había comenzado a vivir con él. Ada se había asegurado de ir sacando a Dante de ésa rutina desastrosa, lo obligaba a salir a pasear con ella, a jugar juegos de mesa, a salir de vez en cuando a pasear con su barco. Ada era pintora, por lo cual había comenzado a enseñarle al hombre, para que éste pudiera tener algún pasatiempo, y a decir verdad Dante se entretenía demasiado dibujando los bocetos. Incluso había regresado a la ciudad una vez más para comprar pintura, papel, pinceles, y demás cosas que necesitaran.

Todo parecía estar yendo bien, y Dante poco a poco comenzaba a ganar peso de nuevo. Había llegado un momento en que la compañía de Ada se había vuelto en parte de su rutina, y aunque él nunca había querido contarle nada acerca de su pasado, ella le contaba absolutamente todo sobre su vida en el campo, sobre su familia, sobre las mascotas que llegó a tener, su comida favorita, quien le enseño a cocinar, entre otras cosas. Ella había comenzado a gustar de Dante, y hacía su máximo esfuerzo por querer ser correspondida, pero ella sabía que él evitaba ése tipo de contacto, sabía que no la miraba con esos ojos, sabía que no se sentía de la misma manera, y que él amaba a alguien más. No sabía como estaba segura de que él quería a alguien más, pero de alguna manera saltaba a la vista.

Un día fatídico en que Ada se encontraba ordenando la habitación de Dante, quien tras mucho tiempo de estar negándose, había aceptado que ésta entrara e intentara ordenar un poco. La única condición que el pelinegro le había pedido es que no se atreviera a tocar más de lo necesario cualquier cosa que se encontrara dentro de la misma.

Ada había empezado por acomodar los libros que se encontraban en el escritorio del mayor, los había acomodado en un estante, había guardado los bocetos que éste había preparado no sin antes revisarlos para ver su progreso, había limpiado las mesas, tendido la cama, había comenzado a barrer y trapear. Todo iba bien hasta que un resplandor había llamado su atención. Curiosa había volteado hacia su izquierda encontrándose con un hermoso collar rojo en forma de corazón, colgado en un clavo al lado del espejo.

El collar de alguna manera había terminado por hipnotizarla, era bastante bonito y brillante, había recordado a Dante diciéndole que no toque nada de sus cosas personales, pero en ése momento su curiosidad había terminado por ganar. Con sumo cuidado había tomado el objeto y tras acariciarlo había notado que éste comenzaba a brillar con mayor intensidad, por lo cual sin pensarlo demasiado se lo había colocado en el cuello observándose después frente al espejo para ver como le quedaba.

-Ada, ¿Terminaste? - Había preguntado Dante entrando a la habitación justo en el momento en que la oji azul se encontraba mirándose en el espejo. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - Había gritado furioso al darse cuenta que se había puesto el regalo de su amada Lydia. - ¡Te dije que no tocaras nada!

-¿Dante? - Había preguntado la castaña confundida.

-¡Quítatelo ahora mismo! - Había gritado dirigiéndose hacia ella dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntaba la chica tocándose su rostro con desesperación a la vez que abría los ojos a lo máximo que podía. - ¿Quién es ésta?, ¿Por qué no me veo en el reflejo? - Preguntaba desesperada tocando el espejo para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún estampado.

-¿Eh?, ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dante. - Se había volteado sobre sus pasos para después tomar entre sus manos el rostro del pelinegro y ponerse de puntillas para verlo mejor. - ¿Por qué estoy viva? - Preguntó confundida mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. - Pensé que no volvería a verte...

El pelinegro estaba bastante confundido, su enojo se había desvanecido por completo y ahora intentaba procesar la información. En un principio había querido alejarse de inmediato al sentir como Ada se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, pero algo en su interior se lo había impedido, ya que de alguna manera ése rose le resultaba demasiado familiar, ésa delicadeza con la que la chica tomaba su rostro, ésa manera en donde acariciaba su mejilla amorosamente con su dedo pulgar, ésos ojos llenos de amor combinados con ésa nostalgia, ésa sensación de que todo iba a estar bien, solo había una persona que lo hacía sentir de ésa manera.

-¿Lydia? - Preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Qué le paso a mi rostro? - Volvió a insistir.

En ése momento Dante observó el collar, y sin pensarlo demasiado se lo arrebató a la chica. Al momento Ada comenzó a ver a su alrededor confundida, parecía perdida y no recordaba lo que había estado haciendo. Aún más confundido le había vuelto a colocar el collar solo para asegurarse, y nuevamente ésta se encontraba comportándose igual que su esposa.

Desconcertado y sin saber que pensar había tomado el collar entre sus manos y había salido de la casa ignorando los constantes gritos de Ada quien le preguntaba por qué de repente había comenzado a comportarse tan extraño. Él había caminado hasta llegar al acantilado bajo el cual se encontraba el mar, tenía el objeto entre los dedos pensando si debía de tirarlo o no.

¿Por qué Lydia regresa cuando alguien se coloca el collar?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Eso no tenía ninguna lógica, rememorando en su pasado había recordado que cuando fue en busca del tesoro de aquellas ruinas antiguas. Habían surgido rumores; Rumores que decían que a quien se atreviera a robar los tesoros que ésta contenía, se le lanzaría una maldición.

-¿Maldición? - Preguntó en voz alta mirando el objeto, recordando que Lydia comenzó a enfermarse en el momento que le dio el collar. - ¿Fue culpa de esto? - Preguntó aterrado dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras su rostro se desencajaba en agonía. - Yo... ¿Yo mate a Lydia?, no puede ser, ¡No puede ser! - Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas cayendo al piso derrotado.

Gritando lo más fuerte que podía había comenzado a llorar como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y había empezado a golpear su cabeza contra el piso de manera desesperada. Saber que él había sido el responsable de la muerte de su esposa era peor que la muerte, todo ése tiempo había estado culpando a su destino por ser tan cruel con él, por no dejarlo ser feliz, por arrebatarle todo lo que alguna vez había amado. Pero ahora se enteraba de que el único culpable de que su amada ya no estuviera a su lado era suya.

-Si tan solo no hubiera traído esto, si tan solo no se lo hubiera regalado, ella seguiría a mi lado. - Decía perturbado observando el collar nuevamente. - No... - Negó de inmediato. -¡Todo es culpa de éste endemoniado collar! - Gritó levantándose dispuesto a lanzar el objeto pero deteniéndose segundos antes.

¿De verdad tenía que tirar el collar?,

Ése collar tenía el alma de Lydia dentro, ése collar permitía a la chica regresar cuantas veces quisiera. Tal vez no la tuviera en cuerpo, pero si alguien más se ponía ése collar podría tener a su esposa en esencia, podría vivir a su lado nuevamente, y entonces él no estaría solo. Lydia no tenía la culpa de su estupidez e ignorancia, ella tenía derecho a vivir la vida que se le había arrebatado de manera injusta, ¿No es así?

En ése momento a Dante se le había zafado un tornillo, el dolor que había sufrido en sus días de infancia, sumando a los años de tortuosa soledad que había estado viviendo, el miedo, la desesperación y la culpa de haber matado a su amada se habían juntado hasta el borde de llevarlo a la locura. De manera que, en su distorsionada manera de ver al mundo, había llegado a la conclusión de que podía vivir al lado de su amada nuevamente, ¿Qué importaba si le arrebataba la vida a alguien más?, lo único importante para él era Lydia, ya que ella era su mundo, su todo, sin ella él no era nada... La vida de Lydia era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

De ésa manera, había regresado a la mansión, y con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo poner en el rostro le había regalado el collar a Ada, quien lo atesoró pensando que era el fruto de sus esfuerzos por cuidar al pelinegro, ignorante de que ése collar sería la que la condenaría de por vida, sin saber que éste se robaría su cuerpo para entregárselo a otra persona, sin saber que jamás podría volver a ver la luz del día, y que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida dentro de una habitación obscura viendo como una extraña tomaba su lugar.

Lo que Dante no sabía es que lo que realmente hacía el collar era tomar la vida de aquél que osara usarlo, y como Lydia había sido la primera en probárselo, el alma que había absorbido era el de ella. Lydia se había negado rotundamente a vivir la vida de otra persona, pero aún con todas sus peticiones no podía convencer a Dante, quien rogaba que se quedara a su lado, la chantajeaba mostrándole lo patético que era sin ella, apelando a su compasión para que no se fuera. Sin embargo el collar seguía absorbiendo la vida de la propietaria, por lo cual el cuerpo comenzaba a desgastarse de la misma manera en la que Lydia había perdido la vida.

El cuerpo de Ada duró unos cuantos meses antes de descomponerse por completo, esos meses fueron de extremo dolor no solo para ella, sino también para Lydia, que aunque no era su cuerpo, su consciencia se encontraba en el mismo, por lo cual podía sentir lo mismo que Ada sufría. No bastándole a Dante con matar a Ada y quedarse nuevamente sin Lydia, había buscado a una nueva chica, y cuando el cuerpo de ésa chica pereció, busco a una nueva, luego a otra más, y así consecutivamente, haciendo que Lydia sufriera la agonía de la muerte una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Lydia no quería hacer eso, estaba cansada de sufrir, había intentado destruir el collar incontables veces, no soportaba la idea de arrebatarle la vida a otras personas debido a la locura de su esposo, tampoco soportaba tener que vivir en eterno sufrimiento solo por sus caprichos. Pero Dante nunca la había dejado hacerlo, siempre se encontraba vigilándola las 24 horas del día, a veces ni siquiera dormía solo para asegurarse de que ella estaría siempre a su lado.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-Dante... Tú me obligaste a volver una y otra vez, solo para sufrir. Me haz matado tantas veces que ni siquiera puedo contarlas, me haz obligado a tomar la vida de otras personas, ¡Me convertiste en una asesina! - Decía mientras caminaba de un lado para otro jugando con el cuchillo. - Sin embargo yo aún así no podía odiarte, aún cuando te volviste loco, aún cuando me torturabas, yo seguía creyendo en ti, creyendo en ése niño solitario que solo quería amor... ¡Yo creía en ti hasta ése día! - Gritó cabreada mientras enterraba el cuchillo en la mano de Dante ocasionando que éste gritara de agonía. - Todos esos años estuviste buscando más información sobre el collar, ¿No es así?, encontré todos los papeles con los datos de tus investigaciones.

-No, no... - Repetía una y otra vez mirándola a los ojos. - Todo lo hice por ti.

-Mentiroso. - Escupió. - Ése anillo que llevas lo encontraste en las mismas ruinas. - Dijo señalando el objeto de plata que el pelinegro llevaba en su dedo índice de la mano derecha. Mientras que el collar absorbe la vida del poseedor, el anillo sirve como un recipiente en donde conserva todos los años arrebatados y se los da a quien lo usa... Ósea tú. - Lo miró con toda ésa rabia contenida. - Mientras te excusabas que todo lo hacías por mí realmente lo hiciste por ti... ¿Qué grato es vivir eternamente a costa de la vida de otros, no es así?, ¡Eres repugnante!

-Eso... No es verdad, ¡No lo hice por eso!

-Eres un cobarde, mientras a mí me obligabas a regresar a éste putrefacto mundo, tú le tenías miedo a la muerte, es por eso que preferiste obligarme a vivir por tanto tiempo, en lugar de terminar con tu vida... Tú ya no eres el Dante que amaba, solo eres un asesino. - Dijo poniendo sus dedos en el anillo de plata dispuesto a arrebatárselo.

-Aún así... - Susurro mirándola a los ojos con la mirada más cálida que pudo poner. - Yo te he amado todos estos años, Lydia. - Dijo antes de que el anillo le fuera arrebatado y su cuerpo comenzara a envejecer a una velocidad impresionante, consumiéndolo en polvo.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno una aclaración solo por si no lo recuerdan. En el capítulo anterior Dante le estaba pidiendo a Lydia "eso", para que él pudiera volver a levantarse y pelear. Lo que quería era tomar años de vida de Lydia, o mejor dicho de Nami, para que las heridas que le ocasionaron Luffy, Zoro y Law sanaran, pero eso significaba transmitirle todo el dolor a Nami, y hacer que su cuerpo pagara en consecuencia, una verdadera tortura que le ha obligado a hacer una y otra vez por muchas décadas. **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Luffy Ketchum: Ups... Perdona por ser tan mala y dejarte picada, no era mi intención. xD Hace mucho que quería acabar con todo éste embrollo de Dante y Lydia pero como leíste arriba he estado bastante liada, y es por eso que no había podido publicar, pero (si sigues leyendo ésta historia porque creo que cada vez me tardo más y más) al final lo hice. ¡Me siento genial por haber podido terminar por fin el capítulo!**

**Kaoru likes One Piece: Que bueno que te haya gustado, solo espero que la segunda mitad sea igual de interesante y que todo el concepto del collar y el anillo haya quedado por lo menos entendible, porque a decir verdad siento que no lo expliqué con todo lujo de detalle. Pero es que ya me estaba quedando demasiado largo el capítulo y estaba desesperada por actualizar de una vez por todas. De cualquier manera me aseguraré de que en el siguiente capítulo haya una breve explicación sobre todo el concepto tratado en éste cap para que quede más claro. Y lamento por dejarlo a la mitad :S, no fue mi intención. xD**

**Solitario196: No te preocupes, yo agradezco que me dejes reviews, enserio ustedes son los que me animan a continuar con la historia, porque no voy a negar que de vez en cuando me entra flojera escribir, y para mí sería bastante sencillo dejar la historia a medias, pero pienso en las personas que siguen el fic y sé que no sería justo dejarlos con la intriga. (Mucho menos cuando ésta historia está tan cerca del final), así que gracias a que ustedes me apoyan, yo sigo esforzándome en sacar mi inspiración aunque ésta no quiera. **

**Tomoyo: ¿Ya puedes morir en paz?, jajajaja, no sé si era lo que te esperabas, la verdad espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, porque como te habrás dado cuenta no fui ya tan específica con el final puesto que ya quería terminar con el capítulo. Pero creo que al fin de cuentas se entendió que Dante estuvo torturando todo el tiempo a Lydia hasta el punto en que terminó rompiéndola, tantos años de tortura hicieron que su mente se destrozara.**

**Hamalasestus1990: Tú ya me mandaste el comentario por privado pero aún así siento que debo contestarte aquí también. Entiendo perfectamente ése sentimiento de decepción cuando un autor no termina las historias y tú te quedas plenamente enganchada, así que no te preocupes, tu lee cuando te sientas a gusto. (Porque tienes razón aún no he terminado Mugiwara Boys), en todo caso a ti ya no te tocó esperar tanto como a los demás, pero aún así me disculpo. Y en lo personal yo no me puedo olvidar de las historias que me dejan picada aún cuando están abandonadas, muestra de éso es que de vez en cuando reviso si sacaron un capítulo de un fic que yo esperaba desde el 2011 , sí... La esperanza es lo último que muere. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**


	22. Hacia el mañana

**Bueno chicos, aquí les traigo el capítulo después de tanto tiempo de espera, quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir ésta historia de principio a fin, de verdad que me siento nostálgica y feliz al mismo tiempo de poder terminar con ésta historia. Espero que les guste el final que planee, porque a decir verdad yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, y nuevamente gracias por apoyarme continuamente con sus comentarios, sin duda eso me animó mucho a seguir publicando.**

**AVISO: Aún falta un especial de Ace y Luffy de antes de que salieran de la villa y se convirtieran en piratas, y hay probabilidad de que haga otro sobre la relación de Luffy y Nami, y más shippeo con Zoro x Robin, pero ése último no les aseguro nada. Toda será de acuerdo al tiempo que tenga, de cualquier manera. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo 22.**

**Hacia el mañana.**

Luffy se encontraba haciendo estiramientos, después de haber golpeado a Dante su enojo se había calmado en gran medida y tenía nuevamente su actitud hiperactiva de costumbre, girando la cadera de un lado a otro tronaba los huesos de su espalda, luego estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo haciendo un arco hacia atrás con la espalda y terminaba haciendo flecciones en el piso, por último se había levantado y tras tronar su cuello por fin regresó su mirada al hombre tirado en el piso, sorprendiéndose al ver como la silueta de éste iba desapareciendo dejando a la vista solo el charco de sangre en el cual había estado con anterioridad.

-¡Ése maldito escapo! - Gritó entre sorprendido y enojado logrando que Zoro mirara en la misma dirección.

-Seguramente utilizo de nuevo una ilusión, que poder tan molesto. - Murmuró el peliverde por lo bajo.

-Encárguense ustedes. - Respondió Law mientras recargaba su espada en el hombro derecho. - De cualquier manera no me necesitan, yo regresaré al barco para planear nuestro siguiente movimiento en Dressrosa.

Sin decir más el shichibukai había girado sobre sus pasos regresando al barco con velocidad utilizando su habilidad para apresurar el paso. Mientras tanto Luffy y Zoro tras mirarse mutuamente comenzaron a seguir los rastros de sangre en el piso que los guiarían hacia donde habían secuestrado a la navegante. No estaban preocupados ya que después de todo no había forma en la que Dante pudiera recuperarse de ésos ataques conjuntos, su victoria ya estaba asegurada y ahora sólo tenían que destruir ése collar para que la consciencia de Nami regresara.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Lydia había quitado un anillo del dedo de Dante, éste era el que recibía los años de vida absorbidos por el collar. Observándolo por unos instantes lo coloco en su dedo medio creando un círculo el cual se convertía en la clave de la inmortalidad. Ahora por fin era libre de volver a surcar por los mares, podría ir a ver el mundo nuevamente, se podría alejar de ésa isla que se había convertido en su prisión por tantos años, había recuperado su libertad. Lo único que no le agradaba era saber que su alma se había adherido al collar, lo cual era lo único que la mantenía en ése mundo, así que para poder vivir tendría que tomar ése cuerpo prestado de por vida.

-Oye, Lydia. - Habló Nami en su mente. - ¿Realmente odiabas a Dante?

-¿Ah?, ¿De qué demonios hablas?, Ése hombre me hizo vivir un infierno.

Nami se encontraba en estado de shock, debido a que de la misma manera en la que Lydia estaba conectada con sus pensamientos, ella estaba conectada a los de Lydia, y cuando ésta perdió la razón por tantas emociones revueltas su mente flaqueo y le permitió escarbar entre los recuerdos de la castaña. Había visto de principio a fin la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados que por razones del destino habían sido víctimas de una desgracia, era claro que Dante no sabía que ése regalo que le había dado a su esposa de manera inocente se terminaría por convertir en la razón de su muerte. Claramente los años de soledad que éste había vivido más el trauma psicológico de haber asesinado a su esposa de manera inconsciente habían terminado por hacer que éste se volviera loco, y sin saber de que otra manera estar junto a su amada, se había vuelto obsesivo queriendo tenerla siempre para sí mismo, no importándole los demás, ni las vidas que tuviera que tomar.

Por otra parte Lydia había tenido que sufrir el dolor agonizante de la muerte una y otra vez, durante años, cosa que la había corrompido, desarrollando rencor. Por otra parte Dante curaba sus heridas usando la vida de la poseedora del collar, cosa que significaba un inmenso dolor, ella misma ya lo había experimentado cuando Dante había sido lastimado por Zoro pero éste se había curado causándole a ella y a Lydia una agonía insoportable.

-Es que tú... - Quiso continuar la pelinaranja pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Cállate!, no quiero volver a saber de ése imbécil.

Mirándose al espejo, Lydia observó como el vestido que se había puesto al llegar ahora se encontraba manchado de sangre, con aire de tristeza comenzó a quitárselo para ponerse algo de ropa más moderna, la ventaja de la ropa de ése tiempo es que era tan delgada y fácil de poner, no como esos estorbosos vestidos que utilizaba en su momento.

Tras enjuagar rápidamente su cuerpo con agua en el baño que se encontraba dentro de la habitación salió poniéndose lo primero que encontró. Era otro vestido largo que llegaba hasta arriba de los tobillos color blanco, en la parte del pecho se ajustaba con una figura de corazón, tenía un escote en la espalda, éste se sujetaba con dos tiras en la parte trasera del cuello con un moño sencillo, se había puesto unas sandalias femeninas color cafés, y sin más había bajado encontrándose con que aquél rubio que se le había enfrentado con anterioridad había recuperado la consciencia.

Sanji desde su posición había observado la silueta de Nami quien con ése vestido se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, el blanco le quedaba muy bien a su pálida piel y ése exótico cabello color naranja, su corazón había saltado en su pecho al observarla, pero al llegar a su rostro y ver ésa mirada perdida había recordado que en ése momento ella no era la Nami-san que conocía, sino una muchacha triste en busca de salvación a la cual no había podido enfrentar.

-Será mejor que se marchen de aquí. - Había dicho Lydia acercándose al rubio observándolo directamente a los ojos. - A decir verdad preferiría marcharme sin tener que enfrentarlos, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes.

-No cuentes con ello. - Respondió el cejas de espiral mientras hacía un esfuerzo para levantarse aún con el chorro de sangre escurriendo de su cabeza hacia su rostro, y después encendía un cigarrillo. - Aún cuando nosotros tampoco tenemos nada en contra de ti, no podemos simplemente dejar que te lleves a nuestra hermosa navegante.

-Éste cuerpo ahora me pertenece, ahora que Dante está muerto por fin soy libre, y necesito de éste cuerpo para explorar el mundo.

-¿Aún cuando eso significa arrebatarle su libertad a alguien más?

-La vida nunca fue justa conmigo, no pienso tomarla para siempre, vivir eternamente es la peor tortura que puede existir... Tan solo quiero mirar el mundo con mis propios ojos una última vez, y luego la dejaré en libertad.

-Lo siento pero nuestro capitán es muy posesivo, jamás te la prestaría de ésa manera, y en lo personal tampoco me agrada la idea de dejar de ver a Nami-san por tanto tiempo.

-Eso da igual, de todas maneras tú eres incapaz de detenerme.

Tras decir eso Lydia paso al lado de Sanji ignorándolo, era cierto que él era incapaz de enfrentar a una mujer, aún cuando sabía lo que debía de hacer, le causaba una enorme pena ver los ojos vacíos de Lydia, una mujer como ella merecía todo lo mejor que la vida pudiera ofrecerle, pero su expresión demostraba tanta soledad y sufrimiento que no causaban más que causarle un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho.

Mirándola parada en el umbral de la puerta, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz solar debido que dentro de la mansión se encontraba bastante obscuro, y una vez que su mirada se acostumbró pudo ver el característico sombrero de paja de su capitán, quien se encontraba parado frente a frente con la mujer.

* * *

Hasta el momento Franky, Brook, y Kinemon habían estado peleando con lo que parecía ser siluetas de marines, de la nada habían aparecido cientos de ellos por lo cual se habían visto obligados a empezar la batalla ignorando el momento en que Ceasar se había escurrido por el barco y había bajado de éste llegando al piso rocoso que se encontraba en las laterales de la cueva en la que habían escondido el Sunny. El único que había estado observando con atención los movimientos del científico loco era Momonosuke, quien entre la batalla y Ceasar no sabía que hacer.

-Huesos-Dono. - Había llamado a Brook.

-Ahora no Momo.

-Pero...

-Que ahora no, Momonosuke. - Seguía Kinemon.

Momonosuke había estado intentando advertirles a todos lo que Ceasar estaba haciendo pero nadie le estaba prestando atención, por más que se esforzaba por gritarles para que fueran a detenerlo. Al final aquellas siluetas habían desaparecido por cuenta propia de la misma manera en la que aparecieron, lo cual indicaba que probablemente Luffy y los demás habían derrotado a ése tal Dante.

-¿Ahora sí me prestan atención? - Preguntó el niño mirándolos con aburrimiento al momento que los tres volteaban a verlo. - Ceasar escapo.

-¿Qué? - Preguntaron los tres mayores mirando a su alrededor al notar que lo que decía el niño era cierto. - Law-Dono/Torao nos va a matar. - Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Mientras que fuera de la cueva Ceasar se encontraba corriendo, aún tenía las esposas de kairouseki en las muñecas por lo cual estaba bastante debilitado. Corriento unos cuantos metros por fin había salido, los rayos del sol habían empezado a salir alumbrando su rostro directamente, e intento ignorarlo pero en ése justo momento algo le cayó en la cara provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera aterrizando en su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios? - Se quejó mientras se levantaba observando el pedazo de papel que provocó su caída, dándose cuenta que era el periodico el cual decía en la portada que Doflamingo había anunciado su renuncia al puesto de shichibukai. - ¡¿Qué?! - Gritó a todo pulmón mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en su rostro. - ¡Joker!, ¿Renuncio a su puesto de shichibukai por mí?, ¡No puede ser! - Comenzaba a llorar de manera exagerada. - No se preocupe Joker, en éste momento me escaparé de estos idiotas y ya no tendrán manera de negociar.

-¿A quién le dices idiota? - Se había escuchado una voz profunda al momento que aplastaba la mano del científico loco con su katana. - Ya veo. - Contestó tomando el periódico entre sus tatuadas manos. - Joker cumplió con el trato, bien, podemos continuar con el plan. - Lo tiró hacia atrás al momento que miraba a Ceasar aún tumbado en el piso. - Por cierto... ¿Por qué demonios estás tú aquí afuera? - Preguntó al momento que su mirada se obscurecía y un aura negra comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo.

Lo último que se escuchó fue el grito lleno de pavor y dolor de Ceasar el cual se extendió hasta el interior de la cueva llegando hasta donde se encontraban Franky, Kinemon y Brook a quienes les había corrido un escalofrío por la espalda al saber que el causante de eso era nada más ni nada menos que Trafalgar Law, quien en cuanto los viera se encargaría de darles una paliza por no cuidar al objetivo como era debido, y siendo ésta la única misión que se les había encargado.

* * *

Luffy y Lydia se miraban frente a frente, mientras que la muchacha había entrado en posición de ataque y lo miraba con desconfianza, el capitán de los sombrero de paja estaba bastante tranquilo, solo la miraba con ésos enormes ojos cargados de curiosidad. Zoro se había apartado dejando que su capitán se encargara solo del asunto, en su lugar había mirado tras de la chica observando a cierto rubio de cejas molestas esforzándose por mantenerse en pie con claras heridas de batallas que eran claro se las había ocasionado la chica.

Eso era algo que le fastidiaba del cocinero, que debido a ésa caballerosidad era incapaz de reaccionar ante una mujer, y lo único que hacía era dejarse dar una paliza. Eso podría terminar por arrebatarle la vida de un momento a otro, y lo más molesto era que él prefería morir antes de ponerle la mano encima a una dama, como él las llamaba. Era cierto que a él también prefería no golpear a mujeres, pero no era totalmente inmune a pelear con ellas, y eso se debía a su adorada Kuina, después de todo Kuina era la única persona a la que había considerado una rival en el pasado, ella había sido su meta, y era la razón de su promesa, de sus ambiciones, pero por ésa misma razón el tomaba enserio a las mujeres aún cuando ésa molesta marine llamada Tashigi no lo considerara de ésa manera.

-Zoro, lleva a Sanji con Chopper. - Había ordenado el capitán por lo cual él se acercó al rubio quien se alejo unos pasos al momento que lo fulminaba con la mirada y empezaba a reclamar.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima marimo de mierda, que yo puedo caminar solo.

-Orden del capitán. - Dijo sin más al momento que lo golpeaba con la espada dejándolo inconsciente al igual que en aquella ocasión en Thriller Bark y después lo cargaba colocándolo en su hombro derecho cual costal de papas. - Te veo en el Sunny. - Dijo antes de dejar solos a los implicados.

Luffy seguía mirando la figura femenina con detenimiento, al igual que Sanji él había notado aquella expresión triste en los ojos de Lydia, él era un especialista en leer los corazones de la gente, y o hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ella no era mala persona. En ése corto lapso de tiempo Luffy había analizado más aspectos sobre su personalidad que en esos años de travesía que llevaba con su tripulación. Nami había sido la primera mujer dentro de su tripulación, ella había estado con él junto a Zoro, Sanji y Usopp en el East Blue. Recordar aquella época en la que se enfrentaban a basurillas como Buggy el payaso, o como Don Krieg lo llenaba de nostalgia, ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que abandonó su hogar y se aventuró al mar, y desde entonces había tenido tantas experiencias, la mayoría de ellas agradables y excitantes, y aunque había perdido a su hermano mayor, pudo llevarlo consigo porque a diferencia de su infancia en donde su única compañía eran sus hermanos, él ahora tenía nakamas, ya nunca estaría solo, él se había vuelto fuerte para proteger a su pequeño mundo al cual llamaba familia.

Cuando Nami se fue, y Robin le dijo que estaba siendo controlada había sentido una enorme rabia en su interior. Primero cuando ella casi se marcha, la había visto llorar de una manera que le desgarro el alma, observar como ella se cortaba con un cuchillo intentando desaparecer el tatuaje de la tripulación de Arlong lo había dejado en estado de shock, en ése momento había nacido en él unas ganas enormes de darle una paliza a ése gyojin quien había hecho sufrir a su nakama de ésa manera, y sin pensarlo dos veces le había colocado su adorado sombrero de paja en la cabeza, le confió su tesoro para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí, que no la dejaría sola, que siempre contaría con apoyo. Más adelante ése desgraciado de Shiki había querido llevarse de igual manera a la navegante, de la misma manera que Arlong, lo único que a ésos hombres les importaba eran las habilidades de navegación de la chica, y eso siempre lo había cabreado de sobre manera. Era cierto que Nami era una mujer muy inteligente, una genio entre genios, dibujaba mapas con una precisión envidiable, pero eso no la convertía en un aparato que se pudiera usar a conveniencia solo por el egoísmo propio, ella era su nakama, ella siempre le regalaba una sonrisa cuando él llegaba a sentirse triste, cosa que lo impresionaba ya que desde la muerte de Ace se había esforzado para no sacar el tema ya que no quería hablar de cosas tristes, y sin embargo Nami se daba cuenta de cuando él se sentía nostálgico, y lo acompañaba, cada que se sentía solo ella se quedaba a su lado.

Cuando recordó la plática que Ace le había dado cuando había llegado a la pubertad, él no había entendido prácticamente nada. ¿Estar enamorado de una persona?, no entendía el amor romántico, él amaba a sus hermanos, amaba a Makino, al alcalde, a su abuelo, a Dadán y los vandidos de la montaña, amaba el mar, la aventura, amaba a Shanks como si fuera su propio padre, pero no entendía que era sentir un amor romántico hacia alguien. Luffy siempre había mantenido el corazón de un niño, inocente se paseaba en busca de aventuras tan solo pensando en realizar su sueño. Quería a todos sus nakamas, y le parecería una grosería tener favoritismo con alguno de ellos, y sin embargo esas palabras que Ace le había dicho seguían marcadas en su mente.

-Cuando te sientes atraído por una chica, es muy diferente a cuando aprecias a un amigo, sientes la necesidad de protegerla y de tenerla siempre a tu lado, cuando te llegue el momento lo sabrás. - Había escuchado en su mente tras cerrar los ojos y visualizar el pecoso rostro de su hermano.

-Tú... ¿Puedes regresarme a Nami? - Preguntó Luffy mirando directamente a los ojos a la impostora.

-Te la regresaré después de que haya explorado un poco el mundo, tan solo la tomaré prestada.

-Eso no. - Negó de inmediato. - No pienso entregarte a Nami, ella es mi nakama.

-No será por siempre... ¡Yo solo quiero mirar el mundo una vez más antes de desaparecer por completo! - Gritó al momento que ponía la mano en su pecho. - ¿Tú que podrías saber sobre lo que yo he vivido?, ¿Te parece egoísta que tome el cuerpo de alguien más por conveniencia propia no es así?, puedo verlo en tus ojos, pero eso ya no me importa más, ¡Tuve suficiente de ser siempre la chica buena que no rompía ni un plato!

-Pero si yo nunca te he dicho egoísta. - Suspiró tras ver como la chica se mantenía en posición de defensa. - Pero creo que ni siquiera tú sabes que es lo que quieres.

-¿Ah?, ¿De qué hablas?

-Mírate, estás temblando. - La apuntó con el dedo índice. - ¿En realidad no quieres apresar a Nami verdad?, la verdad es que quieres dejarla libre.

-¡Cállate, no hables como si me conocieras!

Lydia comenzó a correr hacia Luffy soltando una patada en su costado izquierdo justo en donde ella lo había apuñalado unos momentos antes. Luffy no se había movido, tan solo había puesto una expresión de dolor al sentir el ardor proveniente de la herida, pero sin soltar un quejido en ningún instante.

-Tú también. - Susurro la muchacha mientras comenzaba a soltar una serie de golpes y patadas en los puntos vitales del chico quien seguía sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-¿Peleaste con Sanji no? - Más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación. - ¿Qué opinas de él?, ¿Verdad que es increíble? - Sonrió de oreja a oreja como solo él sabía hacer.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?

Pensando que se estaban burlando de ella, Lydia había empuñado el mismo cuchillo manchado con la sangre de Dante y había intentado realizarle un corte al pelinegro quien en ésa ocasión si había esquivado hacia su derecha ocasionando que la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio por unos instantes, lo cual Luffy aprovecho para tomar la muñeca de Lydia con su mano y darle un leve golpe para que ésta soltara el arma la cual cayó al piso. Lydia había intentado agacharse para tomarla nuevamente pero Luffy la había pateado haciendo que se perdiera en la espesura del bosque.

-Si no pudiste acabar con Sanji fue porque te conmovió que él se preocupara por ti. Eso es más que suficiente para que sepa que eres una buena persona.

-¡Cállate!

Lydia se había abalanzado a Luffy haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas en el piso, ella se encontraba encima golpeando su rostro con la palma extendida una y otra vez. Había entrado en un estado de inestabilidad mental porque sabía que lo que ése chico estaba diciendo era totalmente cierto. Ella no quería seguir perjudicando a terceros, es solo que ni ella misma sabía que era lo que deseaba, y sin embargo ahí se encontraba ése chico, hablando como si la conociera mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma. Lydia también conservaba los recuerdos de Nami respecto a Luffy, y eso la perjudicaba ya que sabía que era un chico muy noble, y eso hacía que lastimarlo le dejara un mal sabor de boca.

-Tú y ése chico... ¿Por qué tratan de salvarme? - Había dicho ella sin dejar de golpear a Luffy. - Ya estoy muerta, ¿Por qué no te defiendes?, ¿Por qué no simplemente arrancas éste collar y recuperas a tu nakama?

-Ya te lo dije. - Respondió al momento que le sostenía ambas muñecas para que dejara de moverse. - Eres una buena chica.

-Entonces, déjame ir.

-Nami debe de estar triste y muy asustada en éste momento, no puedo hacer eso, ella me necesita.

-Ya veo...

La chica se levantó al momento que le daba la espalda al chico, en su cabeza Nami no dejaba de gritar de forma desesperada y dolida ya que detestaba estarle haciendo daño a Luffy aún si sus movimientos no fueran voluntarios. Nami lloraba, podía escucharla arrepintiéndose de la herida que éste tenía en el costado, y Lydia no entendía porque se culpaba si ella no había sido quien lo había apuñalado. Le sorprendía la conexión que capitán y navegante tenían, ya que aunque Luffy no fuera capaz de escuchar los sollozos de Nami, él sabía que estaba sufriendo.

-Estás enamorado de ella, ¿No es así? - Preguntó Lydia al momento que ponía un rostro burlesco.

Nami quien seguía atrapada en ése cuarto obscuro observando todo el incidente como si se tratara de una película había levantado el rostro sorprendida. Abriendo sus ojos cuan grandes eran no había podido evitar que su rostro se coloreara de un intenso rojo. La respuesta a ésa pregunta es lo que había estado esperando en ésos últimos días, y todo porque se había puesto celosa de ésa shichibukai Boa Hancock, quien tenía el título de "la más hermosa". Saber que Luffy había enamorado a ésa mujer, había hecho que ella se diera cuenta de que lo que sentía por su capitán era algo más que una simple amistad, algo más que respeto.

-¿Qué le estás preguntando Lydia? - Había gritado al momento que tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y empezaba a rodar en el piso debido a la vergüenza al darse cuenta nuevamente de lo que le había dicho. - ¿Qué es lo que dirá Luffy? - Preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca observando la pantalla en la cual podía observar a su capitán directamente a los ojos.

Luffy ya se había levantado mientras que Lydia había volteado nuevamente para escuchar su respuesta. Él estaba bastante serio, en una situación normal habría ladeado la cabeza sin entender lo que se le había preguntado, pero ahora lo sabía. Ace sabía que en algún momento se encontraría en una situación similar, y es por eso que se había pasado tantas horas intentando hacer que el concepto del amor le entrara en la cabeza.

Sí... Era cierto, nunca sería capaz de tener favoritismo por sus nakamas, cada uno era especial por una razón diferente, a cada uno los quería a su propia manera, por diferentes razones, pero al final a todos los quería y eso jamás cambiaría, siempre los defendería arriesgando su vida. Aún así, todo ése problema le había ayudado a entender que lo que sentía por Nami era diferente, no soportaba cuando no estaba a su lado, cuando ella se sentía triste el sentía una opresión en el pecho, cuando la veía sonreír su corazón saltaba en su pecho y una enorme felicidad le invadía. Ella era quien notaba cualquier mínimo cambio en su actitud y lo acompañaba, era cierto que Nami era una chica mandona, gritona, y codiciosa que solía golpearlo por todas las tonterías que hacía pero eso en ningún momento le había molestado. Él aceptaba a su navegante por lo que era, con todas sus virtudes y defectos, veía a Nami de una manera distinta a la que veía a Robin. Robin era más como una figura materna, que siempre lo cuidaba y lo consentía, mientras que cuando estaba al lado de Nami sentía un extraño hormigueo en el estómago, y se veía envuelto en una atmosfera de paz.

-Cuando sientas eso, es porque estás enamorado Luffy. - Volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano.

Sonriendo Luffy había decidido a hacer una pequeña excepción. Siempre amaría a sus nakamas con todo su corazón, pero querría a Nami un poquito más que a los demás, aunque claro... Eso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

-Sí, la amo. - Afirmó después de un silencio que había sido una completa tortura para la navegante. - Quiero a Nami solo para mí porque ella me hace feliz, es por eso que no se la entregaré a nadie.

Nami no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás pensó que esas palabras podrían salir de la boca de su capitán, era algo irreal, pensó que Luffy era un ser completamente asexual. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura si el capitán tenía idea de la magnitud de las palabras que estaba diciendo, ¿Sabría que se lo estaban preguntando en un sentido romántico?, ¿O acaso pensaría que solo es un amor hacia un amigo?, ella no podía afirmar en qué manera lo decía el capitán, pero aún así el escuchar que él decía que la amaba era suficiente razón para que se sintiera en el cielo. Casi podía sentir que moriría sin remordimiento alguno de no ser porque quería continuar al lado de él, y hacerle repetir lo que acababa de decir.

-El amor no existe. No es bueno encariñarse tanto con alguien, eso sólo te guiara a la destrucción.

-¿Por eso eres así? - La mirada de Luffy se suavizó por unos instantes haciendo que Lydia volviera a enfurecer e intentara atacarlo al pensar que éste sentía lástima pero se detuvo cuando éste dijo. - Deberías dejar de mentirte a ti misma, parece como si trataras de convencerte a ti misma de que el amor no existe.

-Eso es cierto Lydia. - Había dicho Nami en su mente. - Aún con todo lo que paso sigues amando a Dante, ¿No es así?

-¡Por supuesto que no! - Gritó al momento que se agarraba la cabeza como si tuviera jaqueca.

-Dante te hizo mucho daño, quiso mantenerte siempre a su lado porque le tenía miedo a la soledad, pero la verdadera razón por la que aceptaste poseer a las chicas, no fue porque Dante te estuviera constantemente vigilando...

-¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate Nami! - Seguía gritando sorprendiendo al monito.

-¿Nami?, ¿Nami te está hablando? - Pregunto Luffy al momento que un inusual brillo se formaba en sus ojos.

\- Te quedaste ahí porque sentiste pena... Te quedaste porque sabías que Dante se culpaba así mismo por regalarte ése collar, aún cuando tú nunca lo culpaste ya que él no sabía lo que hacía... Te quedaste porque lo amabas y no soportabas la idea de dejarlo solo... Tú también cooperaste en su locura.

-Cállate. - La voz de Lydia comenzaba a perder fuerza, las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas y había caído de rodillas al piso.

-Si realmente odiabas a Dante como dices, ¿Por qué no lo acabaste con tus propias manos?, tú le quitaste el anillo dejando que muriera en silencio y en paz, eso fue porque no eres realmente capaz de lastimarlo. Aún con todo lo que le dijiste. Tú verdaderamente querías que Dante muriera pero no fue por venganza, sino para que así él pudiera descansar en paz.

-No sigas... - Su voz sonaba suplicante.

-Si no lo amabas, ¿Por qué volviste a agarrar el anillo de compromiso de Dante?

Consternada Lydia había llevado su mano a una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba en las laterales del vestido. En el momento en que había agarrado el anillo conjunto al collar había tomado también el anillo de compromiso de Dante y de manera inconsciente lo había guardado. Tenía planeado tomar ambos anillos y tirarlos al acantilado antes de zarpar en su nueva aventura, pero a decir verdad, no quería deshacerse de ellos.

-Tienes razón... - Susurro para lo bajo. - De niña siempre me sentí oprimida, nunca sentí que perteneciera a ningún lugar... Pero gracias a Dante pude ser feliz por un corto periodo de mi vida, él me entendió, me hacía reír, y era la persona más amable que pude conocer... Aún con todo lo que me hizo sufrir, aún cuando yo quería morir, y aún si llegue a tenerle rencor... Aún con todo eso... Nunca he podido dejar de quererlo... ¿Es para reírse no?

-¿Por qué sería gracioso desear el bien de otra persona? - Preguntó Luffy mientras se acuclillaba a su altura.

-Mugiwara... - Susurro por lo bajo mirándolo a los ojos. - No puedo con ustedes dos. - Sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Ya fue suficiente, ¿No es así?

-Sí... Tienes razón. - Lydia se levantó, dejo que los rayos del sol la alumbraran por última vez y luego miró a Luffy. - Espero que ustedes sean felices. - Solo les pido que por favor destruyan éste collar. - En ése momento Lydia llevo una mano al pendiente y lo jaló con fuerza rompiendo la cadena provocando que la consciencia de Lydia desapareciera por completo.

En ése momento Nami regresó pero se encontraba un poco mareada y estuvo por caer al piso pero Luffy la tomó de los hombros. Ella parpadeo un par de veces, y cuando el mareo bajo retrocedió unos cuantos pisos, miró sus manos y empezó a abrirlas y cerrarlas, luego empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje comprobando que era dueña de su cuerpo nuevamente, y tras empezar a gritar de felicidad se abalanzó a los brazos de su capitán quien rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.

-¡Luffy, volví, volví! - Festejaba llena de gozo sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bienvenida. - Contestó el monito para después mirar a la chica extrañado al notar como ésta se separaba a la velocidad de la luz y enrojecía como tomate.

-Eh... Yo... No quería... Este...

-Shishishi. - Comenzó a reír para después volver a abrazar a su navegante evitando que ésta escapara.

-Espera... ¡Luffy!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te amo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Ehhhh? - Había gritado aún más avergonzada mientras empujaba el cuerpo de su capitán intentando alejarse para que éste no mirara su rostro enrojecido. - ¿Pero que demonios estás diciendo Luffy?, ¿Acaso Lydia te golpeo tan fuerte?, ¿Sabes siquiera lo que estás diciendo?

-Sí, ahora lo entiendo... Ace me hizo entenderlo. - Sonrió. - He decidido quererte a ti un poco más que a los demás solo si prometes no decírselo a nadie.

-Luffy... Tú... ¿Lo dices enserio? - Él asintió con la cabeza provocando que ella sonriera y nuevamente lágrimas salieran de sus ojos pero en ésa ocasión de felicidad. - Yo también te amo Luffy. - En ése momento ella le robó un beso al capitán, quien estaba un poco confundido al principio al ser una nueva experiencia para él, pero después se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos.

Era un beso cálido e inocente, como ése que se dan dos jóvenes en plena pubertad, un beso repleto de cariño, sin lujuria, uno que intentaba trasmitir toda ésa gama de emociones combinadas en su interior. Luffy y Nami llevaban deseándose el uno al otro desde el East Blue, desde el principio ellos se apreciaban más que una simple amistad, pero hasta el momento ninguno se había dado cuenta, y es por eso que ése beso transmitía todas esas emociones que hasta el momento habían estado guardadas, se juntaban como si sus cuerpos se hubieran estado extrañando todo ése tiempo. Poco a poco el beso fue transformándose en uno más pasional, los dos eran unos inexpertos en el campo, pero aún así seguía siendo un acto lleno de ternura, Luffy era especialmente cuidadoso, la besaba con una suavidad que parecía como si estuviera preocupado por hacerle el más mínimo daño.

Cuando el aire había sido necesario, se separaron y comenzaron a reír al momento que juntaban frente con frente. El corazón palpitaba rápido, sus rostros estaban enrojecidos, y sus respiraciones eran acompasadas. En ése momento se sentían dichosos, se sentían completos, y ambos sabían que desde ahora nada ni nadie los separaría. Al diablo la marina, que intentaran separarlos si podían, porque ellos eran piratas, un pirata navegaba sin saber que le deparaba mañana, podrían morir en cualquier momento, y es por eso que disfrutarían cada instante para así no tener arrepentimiento de nada.

Nami miró el collar entre sus dedos, al igual que el anillo y tras mirar al capitán había puesto ambos objetos en el piso. Luffy entendiendo había empezado a buscar una roca lo suficientemente grande, para después recubrirla con haki de armadura y había roto ambos objetos. Al instante un humo blanco había salido de la figurilla de corazón y había empezado a subir, al momento que éste comenzaba a tomar forma humana.

Sorprendidos habían observado como el humo comenzaba a formar a una hermosa chica de cabello largo y ondulado, con facciones finas y curvas envidiables. Era el alma de Lydia quien los observaba con ojos cargados de amor y agradecimiento, su alma por fin había sido liberada y al hacerlo todos sus rencores habían desaparecido devolviéndole aquella mirada piadosa que había tenido en el pasado. Haciendo una reverencia que mostraba su agradecimiento se había elevado llegando al cielo en el cual le esperaba el alma de Dante quien de igual manera había perdido todos sus miedos al morir y regresaba siendo el mismo hombre del cual se había enamorado. Dante le extendió la mano a su esposa, quien tras sonreír un poco la había tomado y de ésa manera habían desaparecido juntos en la eternidad.

Cuando navegante y capitán regresaron al barco, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Brook y Chopper se le habían abalanzado a la chica regocijándose de felicidad. Al momento Luffy ladeaba la cabeza observando al cyborg, al esqueleto, Kinemon y a Ceasar quienes estaban tremendamente golpeados por alguna razón. No le dio mucha importancia y se acerco a su aliado quien le dijo que ya había hecho los arreglos con Doflamingo y ahora se dirigían a Dressrosa.

-Por cierto Doflamingo dejo un recado para ti.

-¿Un recado? - Preguntó confundido.

-Dijo que tenía algo que deseabas en Dressrosa.

-¿Algo que deseaba? - Confundido. - ¿Habla de carne? - Dijo entusiasmado mientras su rostro brillaba debido a la felicidad. - Por cierto Usopp, ¿Tu cuerpo se encuentra bien para moverse?

En el momento que dijo eso el narizón había caído al piso adolorido gracias a la paliza recibida por Dante. Tras reír un poco ordenó a Franky poner el barco en movimiento, y de ésa manera salieron de la cueva.

-Chicos, antes de empezar a navegar quiero darles un anuncio. - Luffy se había parado en su lugar preferido llamando la atención de sus nakamas. - Desde hoy Nami es mía, así que ninguno de ustedes puede tocarla, ¡En especial Torao, no te acerques a ella! - Gritó recordando como éste había insinuado que se la quedaría sin estar consciente de que solo lo hizo para que éste se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que Nami-san es tuya?! - Gritó Sanji ofendido a lo que la nombrada respondió.

-El capitán y yo estamos saliendo.

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron todos los presentes a todo pulmón mientras Sanji, Brook y Kinemon se iban a una esquina a llorar.

-¡Bien, zarpemos! - Gritó el monito al momento que saltaba en el aire. - Próximo destino, Dressrosa.

-¡Sí! - Gritaron los que aún tenían fuerzas después de enterarse de la nueva relación de Luffy y Nami.

De ésa manera Nami empezó a dar instrucciones para redirigir a Sunny Go hacia la isla en donde tendrían su próxima aventura. El cielo parecía despejado ése día, un día perfecto para navegar. No sabían lo que les esperaría en Dressrosa, pero eso sí, sabían que lo que fuera a esperarles ahí estaría lleno de emoción.

Robin se encontraba recargada en la baranda del barco observando como Nami y Luffy ahora parecían mucho más cercanos. Se sentía muy feliz por ellos, ya que merecían estar juntos, después de todo ambos se entendían a la perfección, habían estado juntos desde East Blue, y le alegraba mucho saber que después de tanto tiempo por fin eran pareja. Aunque de cierta manera sentía un poco de envidia ya que ella no parecía tener progreso alguno con el cabeza de alga, además de que seguía teniendo la imagen de ésa marine besándolo, cosa que la fastidiaba.

-Oye tú, ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando desde que salimos de Punk Hazard? - Preguntó el dueño de sus pensamientos recargándose también en la baranda, justo a su lado.

-Eres demasiado tonto espadachín-san. - Dijo con voz un poco fría imitando la forma en la que solía llamarlo en el pasado. - Ni siquiera te das cuenta de cuando una mujer se siente atraída por ti, eso es para ponerse a llorar.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó al aire mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco, era un sonrojo casi imperceptible.

-Y eres aún más tonto si no notas que una mujer está celosa porque ve a la persona que quiere besándose con cierta marine... Parecías disfrutarlo.

-¡¿Viste eso?! - Gritó comenzando a atragantarse con su propia saliva.

-Ahhhh... Ahh... - Robin iba a marcharse cuando el peli verde la tomó por la mejilla obligándola a voltear.

-¡Te equivocas!, no siento nada por Tashigi... De hecho, después de Kuina eres a la única mujer a la que he vuelto a querer.

-¿Quién es Kuina? - Preguntó entrando de nuevo en su transe de celos.

-¿Qué?

-Cuente sus excusas a alguien que se lo crea. - Dijo Robin dejando al espadachín con la palabra en la boca, aunque la arqueóloga por dentro se estaba riendo a lo grande por hacer sufrir un poco al chico después de todo lo que le había hecho, estaba muy feliz de que éste le dijera que también la quería pero lo haría sufrir un poco más antes de perdonarlo.

Mientras tanto en Borneo, justo fuera de la mansión en la cual habían residido dos amantes, se encontraba un pequeño bulto de tierra en la lateral izquierda. Antes de irse Nami y Luffy habían escarbado un poco de tierra metiendo ambos anillos de compromiso en ausencia de un cuerpo para enterrar, haciendo su propia tumba, en memoria de Lydia y Dante, la pareja de esposos que después de tantos años, por fin habían logrado encontrar la paz.

**Fin.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Nuevamente les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios por aquí, y también a los que leían sin comentar, fue gracias a ustedes que pude darle forma a la historia, y aunque me tardaba bastante en publicar ustedes continuaron leyéndola y eso me animo a poder finalizarlo. Me siento conforme con el final que les dí y espero a ustedes también les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Si quieren leer más fanfics míos pueden entrar a mi cuenta, actualmente solo estoy escribiendo otro de One Piece (el cual va para largo, así que si quieren leerlo les advierto que tendrá entre 30 capitulos o tal vez más si se me siguen ocurriendo tantas veces), también tengo un fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn (aunque es un female Tsuna y no sé si a muchos les gusta eso). Tengo otros proyectos de historias sobre One Piece, pero ya serán para después porque ahora tengo mucho trabajo con esos dos.**

**Por cierto, pueden votar por cual será mi próximo fic de One Piece (cuando termine Mugiwara Boy´s), tengo en mente un fic corto de entr capítulos de Zoro x Kuina, será sobre su infancia y los pensamientos de Zoro hacia su amiga de la infancia, también tengo en mente uno de Luffy x Nami (aunque ése no sé si publicarlo y acerlo sobre One Piece o hacer una historia con personajes originales), ese será sobre un mundo futurista en donde existirán robots al estilo Saber Marionette J (para los que la hayan visto), otro ejemplo sería chobits, pero no daré muchos detalles al respecto, también tengo una historia de Law x Oc, que será practicamente otra historia romántica sobre un personaje creado por mí en el tiempo de la alianza pirata de los piratas del sombrero de paja con los piratas de corazón, ése sería una comedia romántica totalmente, así que sería más o menos al estilo de Mugi Boys. En fin, si desean botar en alguno de esos fics, estaría encantada de recibirlos.**

**Especiales agradecimientos a:**

***Kaoru likes One Piece**

***Luffy Ketchum**

***solitario 196**

***Tomoyo**

**Ustedes siguieron la historia de principio a fin, y siempre me apoyaban con un review cosa que agradezco de todo corazón, espero el final haya sido de su agrado y me gustaría verlos en algunos de mis otros proyectos. **

**Hanamel44: Llegaste ya hasta finales del fanfic, pero igualmente espero lo hayas disfrutado, que bueno que te haya gustado el hecho de que intente darle sus momentos a los personajes.**


End file.
